Through The Looking Glass
by KhymerVulture
Summary: For years, Rachel has endured abuse and belittlement at the hands of her parents, it's become the norm in her life. She suffers alone in the apartment she calls home. Child Services is called to investigate, and the secret threats of her parents make things worse. Only with an odd encounter with a gruff young man in the alley, will her life start to change... (AU Fic)
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, every morning just doesn't seem worth waking up nowadays, but in some cases, there is no choice. Either free will would wake up a person, or in this case, another round of shouting matches.

It was an everyday thing for Rachel, almost becoming like a morning alarm clock for her. It's not right to say, but it's almost become a normal routine for a girl like her. Wake up, tune out the chaos between her bickering parents, endure a slurry of insults, pack her bag, then go to school. She often wonders why were parents even bother staying together, even if they did split, they fight even harder on which parent should Rachel be dumped off too, it was fairly obvious that neither wanted her.

Rachel sighed as she stepped out of the apartment to make her way to the bus stop. For some reason every time she passed by the neighboring apartment, it felt like she had eyes watching her before finally meeting up with other students her age near the stop. She never bothered to investigate it, all she cared about mostly was trying to get through the day yet again.

"Hey Rachel," a boy called out to her. He had fluffed red hair and a cheerful demeanor. "...rough morning again?"

"Hey, Eddie...yeah...the usual…"

Eddie, fully known as Edward Mason, was a boy who lived in in the same building as her, though on the lower floors, thankfully he didn't have to hear how loud her parents would shout. Though, he has heard plenty of stories about it. Proof enough was the look on Rachel's face, so sullen and defeated, like she wanted any sort of escape.

"...Parents again?" Eddie asked, keeping his voice low to have their conversation private.

"...Every day…"

"No one's filed any complaints?" Eddie asked, "I mean, this seems like something people shouldn't ignore."

"Believe me, people have...but my dad is a cop, I don't know what he does to have every single one blown off," Rachel said.

Eddie was sympathetic, "Wanna hang at my place after school?"

Rachel lightly shook her head, "...Got a curfew...I have to come straight home."

Edward was ready to voice protest until someone else came and joined them at the bus stop, it was a girl, younger than Rachel, and with platinum blonde hair. He was familiar with her, but for Rachel, she barely knew her, not even her name.

"Oh hey, looks like the Little Bird left its cage," Eddie said, "glad to have you here, the bus is about to show up."

"H-Hi, Eddie…"

This was why Rachel never knew the girl's name, Edward always had a different pet name for whenever he was hanging around her, on top of that, the girl seemed very shy around Rachel. Probably for the better anyway, she didn't want Eddie wasting his worry over her, why should she drag another person into her problems?

Once the bus came, it was off to school, spend a few hours learning the given subjects, write down the homework assignment, ride the bus back home, and endure yet another moment of screaming again. This time, she can see her father yelling at the neighbors. Since he was a man of the law, he felt like he could throw his weight around if he was threatened in any way, and the complaints sure as hell was one of them.

"You butt out and mind your damn business!" he shouts, "wanna send the law this way? Guess what, I _am_ the law!"

Didn't matter who it was, it seemed her father would have a violent temper at anyone. Threats and intimidation must be one of his methods to warding off complaints. Rachel did her best to avoid eye contact with her father, not wanting to agitate him even further just by existing, all she wanted to do was do her homework, go to bed, and wish she could just disappear.

Even then, sleep wasn't enough to get away, Rachel could hear the fighting escalate enough to wake her, and in rare moments, the fight would barge into her room. She hated when it got like this, both parents would use her as a weapon to guilt trip each other, and herself. Rachel hated being used and abused like this, but she seemed so helpless to do anything. Speaking up and defending oneself always worsened the situation.

Sometimes she wonders why she was born with such a family, was God testing her will or were they punishing her? She would just sigh and lay in bed, hoping the next day would go by quickly.

* * *

Another day, another decision whether to even bother continue existing.

The shouting matches were just getting ready, her mother and father were already spitting venom at each other - the usual, _why did I even bother wasting my life with you, I could've found someone better, both you and that worthless girl are nothing but a burden._

Rachel was bracing for another fight in the kitchen, until she began to hear stern knocks on the door.

"Who in the fuck is it?" her father growled, "must be those nosey god damn neighbors again…"

The father stomped over to the front door and swung it open, ready to give whoever was on the other side an earful. It was an unfamiliar face, a woman dressed in official attire and with a badge clear as day to see.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Mr. Gardner, I've been sent here because I have been receiving complaints of domestic violence by your neighbors," the woman replied. "I'm here on behalf of the Child Protective Services. I've been informed that there is a child within the home, and I will be here to monitor the health and safety of your daughter."

"What goes in my home is my business, I work for the law enforcement, and I will tell you that nothing is going in - just fucking disagreements. So, you can kindly go back to where you came from," the father huffed.

"Mr. Gardner, I believe you do not have the authority to turn me away. You may be a man of the law, but I follow under a different judicial department. I _will_ do my job here," the woman sternly replied. It was clear as day that she refused to back down to the man's blunt demeanor, and it pissed him off.

"Now, let me see your daughter...or I will summon reinforcements."

Mr. Gardner gripped tightly on the doorframe, feeling it get dangerously close to splintering, he grit his teeth in frustration, but he was left with little choice but to move aside.

"Who are you?" the mother asked in annoyance.

"We'll discuss this…" Mr. Gardner replied.

For once in a very long time, he talked to her in a civil manner, it seems him and his wife now have a common enemy.

"CPS? Seriously?" the woman almost yelled her whispers.

"Quiet the fuck down, woman...and yeah...those asshole neighbors stuck their nose where it doesn't belong again, I can't get rid of this bitch!"

"What are we going to do to get rid of her?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

"Play nice is to only thing I can think of...and hope to god that brat doesn't open her fucking mouth. If they take her away, I could lose my god damn job and the both of us will end up rotting in the streets."

The mother grimaced, "...and with that serial killer on the loose...we better make Rachel work with us or we're all screwed."

"For once, I agree."

In Rachel's room, the woman gave the girl a sweet smile as she sat herself at her desk, while Rachel sat on her mattress, she was very confused with who this visitor was or what she wanted.

"Hi there, Rachel...I'm an officer with the Child Protective Services, your neighbors brought me here because they were very concerned for your well being…"

Rachel tightened her lips a little, she wasn't feeling entirely comfortable around the stranger, more or less telling her the truth of what went on in their home. She knew her parents well, they could be listening right now, and they could make her life so much worse if she ever ratted them out. Even with help, nothing would change.

"I understand if you aren't ready to talk yet...I am someone you don't know, after all - but let me inform you, that we are here to help you...and if you ever feel like you're in any trouble, or possibly in danger, we are here to help you. Our job is ensuring the safety of all children, do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Rachel mumbled.

"Good, I'll give you my card if you feel the need to talk or call for help, alright?" the woman said, reaching into her pocket, and handing her a small card. "Tomorrow, I'll be bringing another agent to speak with you. If you're not comfortable in getting to know them, I'll make sure to find the right one to speak to."

"Okay…"

"It was nice meeting you, Rachel...and I hope we'll be able to finally communicate," the woman said as she got up, "I mustn't keep you away from going to school…"

As the woman left Rachel's room, she shot both the parents a stern expression, "Your daughter is reclusive, and that can be a sign of a broken home. We will be back tomorrow and we will start scheduling regular visits. Whatever is going on in this home, we'll be getting to the bottom of it, understand?"

Both Gardner parents didn't say a word, they just nodded as they watched the woman leave their home. Following after was Rachel, slipping her bookbag on, and appearing ready to head to school. She just silently passed her parents to leave the house as well.

"Rachel," her father growled.

"I said nothing...and I'll say nothing…" Rachel quickly replied.

"You better not, do you hear me? You think you got it bad? I'll show you bad," he said, "You better act like this home is just fine."

"...Yeah…"

"Oh, and if you think you're going to be free when they take you away, think again...they never get those brats adopted, they'll just dump worthless kids like you in some Orphanage and then toss your ass on the streets once you're an adult," her father continued, "at least you have a fucking home here and be god damn grateful for that."

"...Yeah."

"Good, now get out. I need to talk with your mother…" Mr. Gardner said, leaving Rachel to head off to the bus stop.

Now more stress was added to Rachel's day, she closed the door behind herself and let out a frustrated, yet defeated sigh. Just more problems to pile on. The girl headed down to the bottom floor and out of the building to reach the bus stop, as usual.

"Hey...you...girl that just got out…" a voice called from nowhere.

Rachel paused in her shuffling and glanced around for who was talking to her.

"In th' alley."

Rachel turned her focus to the space between the buildings, she could see a fairly tall man in a hoodie, but everything else about him was shrouded in the shadows. However, she could see part of the man's glare peer through the darkness.

"Y-Yes?" she asks.

"Y' live in this apartment, right?" the man asked, "every day, I'm hearing a loud fucking racket upstairs, you know what the hell is the deal with that?"

Rachel faintly sighed, yet another person complaining about the noise.

"That would be my parents...they're always shouting…"

"Can't they jus' do the world a favor and shut the fuck up for one day?" the man bluntly asked.

"I wish the same, but there's nothing, I can do...I-I'm sorry, but I really need to go wait for the bus," Rachel mumbled.

Before she backed off to part, the man spoke once again, "That dead look doesn't suit ya', it's boring as fuck…especially when yer sulkin' at the window like that."

Rachel paused for a moment.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Every day, you just sit there and look like the world is ending...it's fucking dreary to see," the man said.

He watched her from her window, and it creeped her out a little, plus who was he to tell her how she should look. Before Rachel could let the stress and frustration get to her, she took a deep breath and backed away, the man only let out an amused chuckled to her annoyed behavior. One solace did come to her mind though, at least she was in an upper floor, so way a peeping tom like him could spy on her completely.

"Hey Rachel, the bus is almost here, what took you so long?" Eddie asked.

"...I really don't want to talk about it," Rachel murmured, as she rubbed at her forehead.

She just wants to get through the day, and figure out how the hell to get around this new obstacle.

Once she went through the passing hours of school, she took the bus back home, and walked back to her apartment. Apparently, the man was still there in the alley, sitting against the wall this time, and it didn't take him long to notice her.

"Yer' place got quiet, fucking finally…" he muttered, "maybe they finally figured out that sound proof walls exist."

Rachel quietly huffed to herself as she prepared to walk past him.

"Gonna sulk again?"

"Why are you spying on me?" Rachel quickly answered.

"Spying? I ain't into that shit, this is my regular hangout...you're just right fucking there."

"You decide to talk to me, because?" Rachel asks.

"Bored..."

The girl was ready to tell him to go find a different hobby, but last thing she felt like dealing with was having an angry stranger to pile with the other stresses she needs to deal with. She just sighed and walked on off, preferring to end their short conversation by no longer engaging him.

Her apartment was indeed quiet, instead, it was replaced by whispered discussions - she knew they were planning. For once her parents were acting civil, but not in the best kind of way.

Not like it mattered anyway, she just wanted to go to her room and shut away reality.

* * *

The next day, the social worker did bring someone over, Rachel's father really did not want to let them in, but he had no choice. It was either let them in, or they would force their way in. It was a different woman this time, and Mr. Gardner had a suspecting feeling that the other CPS officer from before must've sent another female worker on purpose to strike his nerves. Just seeing another woman with power of his really pissed him off, but all he had to do was simply smile and nod, just so she could fucking leave.

Rachel let out a sigh as she saw another stranger enter her room just to talk again.

"Hi there, Rachel. I've been sent here to talk to you and see if we could schedule regular visits. I know your time and education is important, but so it your health and safety in the home," the woman said, "You can call me, Mrs. Davis."

"Mhh...are you going to be coming here more often...or are you just the secretary?" Rachel mumbled.

"I can visit again, if you prefer, or would you like to see someone else?" Mrs. Davis asked.

Rachel really couldn't answer that, she'd prefer not seeing anyone at all.

"How about this, if the next social worker doesn't make you feel comfortable, you can always ask to have me come back. We prefer to cycle between different officers to make sure they're the best pick for our clients. I know having a new stranger around must be awkward," the woman continued.

"Just do whatever you need to do," Rachel replied, staring out the window. Just below, she can see the man from yesterday enter the alley and lean against the wall.

"Very well, so tell me, how is life within the home?"

Rachel hummed her sighs, "Typical for any teenager...wake up, go to school, do homework."

"What about your parents?"

"They exist," Rachel replied.

"Do they care about you? How would you feel if they weren't here the next day?"

Rachel sensed these were typical bait answers, best keep the answers vague.

"Probably, and I don't think about it," Rachel answered again, keeping her eyes away from the woman, she seemed more transfixed on watching the man stare at the passing crowd. That is, until he glanced upwards, right at her.

Once Rachel quickly turned her head, this got the woman curious, "Something wrong?"

"...Got tired of staring at the building...I need to head out, the bus should be here…"

"I see, well, how about this, I'll schedule a visit on the weekends so we don't tie you up for your busiest days," said Mrs. Davis, "I'll try and see if I can send someone who would be best suited for you. I do believe I know of someone who has had clients such as yourself, I think you'll like him."

"Mh, we'll see...I need to go…" Rachel said, as she picked up her bookbag.

"I'll help see you out then," the woman said, and followed Rachel out of the building.

This was a bit of relief for the girl, last thing she needed to hear was an earful from her father like yesterday. She knows he doesn't want her to spill the beans, it's pretty sure he'll fight tooth and nail to keep his scapegoat around.

Once she stepped out of the building, she and the woman went separate ways.

"Spying on _me_ now?" the voice beckoned from the alley. It was the man again, being sarcastic, he did catch her staring.

"...I just needed to tune out someone...I wasn't spying," Rachel muttered.

"Folks of yers again?"

"Worse...nosy people," Rachel spoke. "...Why do you always hang around here?"

"Free country, plus I live here," the man said, knocking at the brick of the building adjacent from hers.

"You just sit here and stare at people?"

"I go elsewhere too, I'm not a fucking statue or some shit," the man replied. "I should ask you the same, all ya' do is take th' bus and then stare at yer' window when ya' come back."

Rachel didn't have a response to justify why she does what she does, last thing she needed was having yet another stranger butt into her business.

"...I have reasons…"

"Mh, whatever...go do your routine thing, robot," the man retorted.

Rachel huffed again, this man was very blunt with her, sure, her father was too, but he wasn't flat out vicious about it - just sarcastic, and a little real. She left the alley to go to the bus stop and wait for the bus, again, with Eddie and the blonde girl standing in queue.

"Hey, late again...is something going on at home?" Eddie asked.

Rachel sighed, "Just some person who wants to talk to me every week now...looks like the neighbors got someone else to answer the complaints."

"Oh...I think I know what you're talking about...they work with kids right?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah...Child Protective Services...how'd you know?"

"...I...I've had them visit too," the girl shyly replied, "...I'm currently under foster care…"

Rachel raised a brow, this was the first time she's heard more about her, then turned to Edward, "Did you know about that?"

Eddie lightly nodded, "Since before you moved here, Shy Girl just takes a while to open up to new people."

Another new nickname. Rachel internally swore that as long as she lives, she'll never know the real name of Eddie's friend.

"...How's it like? Being in a foster home?" Ray quietly asked.

The girl let out a slight chuckle, "Better than my old home, the couple there are very kind and treat me as their own. It all depends on the families they have volunteering that matches best with your needs."

"I see…" Rachel replied. That answer began to make thoughts appear in her head, maybe - just maybe, she'll call her father's bluff. After all, he was a man who loved power over others.

The bus arrived, and another day of school passed, the girl's words still didn't leave her mind for a second. However, during her lunch break, she did receive a text from her mother. The only time her parents even bothered to communicate with her was either to argue, shift blame, or send her out as an errand girl, and right now was the latter.

' _We're out of milk, paper towels, and bread. Pick them up_.'

Her parents even gave her a spare bank account solely for errand runs, the two either didn't feel like shopping, or were too busy with work or yelling at each other. At least she had some extra time to be away from the house. Once she hopped off the bus, she was ready to head down the street to the nearest mom-and-pop grocery store.

"God fucking dammit…"

That voice again, it was the man from before, but he sounded very agitated. Rachel could ignore it and move on, but curiosity got the best of her. She peeked at the man's usual hangout and saw him wiping his face off. A strong scent came off of him, sweat and iron, and through the darkness, she could spot a bloodied bandaged hand.

"O-oh my god.." she uttered.

This quickly caught the man's attention, and he growled at her once he recognized the face.

"H-Hey...dead eyes...fuck off n' mind yer' own business…"

"But you're hurt...who did this? My dad's an officer, I could tip him off," Rachel said.

The man raised a brow, then grumbled, "It's nothin', don't go narcin' to a pig…"

"I should at least help out in some way, you're bleeding…"

The man glanced at his hands, he was bleeding in some areas, but he did have quite an excess of blood on him, "Eh...don't bother wastin' yer' time with me...but if you're gonna be nagging about it...bandages...that's all I need."

"Just bandages?"

"Yep, a few spools oughta do it." the man replied.

"Got it...please don't push yourself…"

"I ain't gonna die...Christ, I'm just a stranger to you anyway…" the man grunted.

He wasn't wrong, the man was a complete stranger, but at least Rachel was empathetic, unlike most people - especially her parents. Besides, her faith told her to always help those in need, and right now, she wanted to be charitable to a man who was wounded. She hurried over to the pharmacy first, picking up spools of bandages, and then to the grocery store, so her parents wouldn't be angry.

After a quick transaction at the counter, she gathered every purchase and hurried to the alley near her home, the man was still there, and propped against the wall. He still appeared conscious and alert, which gave her relief.

"Thank goodness, here, I got you your items…" Rachel said, as she dug through the bag.

The man turned his gaze to her, and reached a hand out to accept the items, she had gotten him four spools of the body wrappings.

"Holy shit, was expecting less than that, but damn…"

"I wanted to make sure this was enough to stop the bleeding," Rachel replied.

"Fuck, more than enough, this could last me a good week," the man said, pocketing the extra spools, "Why are ya' helpin' me out anyway? I thought you said I was spying on you."

"I shouldn't ignore anyone in need of help, God frowns on that, and besides...I'm running errands anyway. So, spying or not, you're injured and need assistance," Rachel replied, "are you sure you don't need authorities to track down who hurt you?"

"I said I'm fine. Me n' cops don't exactly get along…" the man grumbled, "...errands, huh? Well...thanks anyway. I got this handled now. So, see ya, Errand Girl."

Rachel did have groceries to take back home, last thing she wanted to do was keep her parents waiting. She hoped she did the right thing, and parted ways with the man, returning to the place she called home to put away the groceries.

"Took you long enough," her mother scoffed.

"Got held up...someone was paying in change…"

Despite the lie, her mother believed it, since it was a common annoyance when shopping.

"Why do they even bother…" the woman muttered to herself, "once your done, go do your homework...I'm not in the mood to look at you."

Despite the usual hurtful comments, Rachel seemed to be in an awfully lighter mood, she helped someone today, and it made her feel good inside. She headed to her room to unpack and do her homework as usual. Rachel often pondered how that man got hurt, there was so much blood on his clothing, a normal person would probably need to go to the hospital - then one thought came to mind, her father often complained of random killings in the alleys, a serial killer. No, it's day time for a killer to roam the streets and attack the man, especially near crowded apartments. There were gangs, so that could be highly likely.

She finished her work for the day, and readied herself for bed. After a small prayer, she crawled into the covers and let sleep take over. For once, no shouting matches filled the night, her father must be away for the night due to work.

Once morning came, Rachel chose to pack and leave early. She needed to see if the man was alright, the girl rushed down the stairs and out the door. Then, she quietly approached the alleyway, just to see the familiar stranger leaning against the wall like nothing happened.

"Hello?" she beckons.

The man turned to Rachel, "...Errand Girl."

"Y-Yeah, how are you holding up? Did the bandages help?"

The man glanced at himself for a second, "Still in one piece, yeah…yer' awfully peppy today."

"I-I suppose so, first time I've ever got to help anyone, and I'm glad you're alright," Rachel replied shyly.

"You're pretty damn weird, ya' know? First, you seemed annoyed, now you're happy to see me around?"

"I know we're just strangers but...when I saw all that blood, I got worried," Rachel replied, "with gangs prowling the streets...even a serial killer...I was worried either one got a hold of you."

The man cocked a brow, then let out an amused chuckle, "Eh...it was a gang member, little shit tried t' cut me with his knife. Gonna take more than that to bring me down."

The girl seemed intrigued by the man's fearlessness, which he caught on by seeing the new glimpse in her eyes.

"What's with the ga-ga look?"

"S-Sorry...I'm just surprised with how brave you are...especially with how roughed up he left you...yet, you shrug it off like it was nothing," Rachel replied, "...I could never be like that."

"Hmph, that's cuz it _was_ nothin', treat all threats like it's nothin'."

Rachel was ready to talk more with the man, but she glanced at the time on her phone, she almost panicked for a second, "Ah, the bus is almost here...I-I need to go!"

"Better start high-tailing it, Errand Girl."

"I'll see you after school," Rachel replied, then bolted off.

The man raised a brow, this was a first time he's really bothered to talk to anyone. More or less tolerate someone asking them questions or giving him looks of naive admiration. Yet, he found it oddly amusing.

As she boarded the bus and attended her classes, Eddie seemed to notice the energetic vibe coming from Rachel, along with a slightly happier look. It got him curious.

"Hey Rachel, did something good happen today?"

"Kind of, my parents weren't yelling today...but I guess I'm happy because I helped somebody out," Rachel replied.

"Oh yeah? What happened?"

"Someone got hurt yesterday, and I helped him out by getting him the supplies he needed to treat his wounds...he's doing alot better today," Rachel said, having a slight grin on her face.

"Oh wow, looks like you were his guardian angel for the day," Eddie teased.

Rachel faintly blushed, "Y-Yeah...I guess I was. I'm going to see if he's still doing alright after school...just before my parents' curfew."

"Yeah…" Eddie said with a slight sullen tone, "at least they're not fighting today. Any reason?"

"Mh…" Rachel hummed, "...I'm worried they're planning something about the social worker...but today, my dad's busy with work...I've been hearing him rant and rave about a serial killer downtown."

Eddie's blood ran slightly cold, "Wait, seriously?"

Rachel lightly nodded, "I worried that was the reason why the person from before got hurt...he told me he got attacked by a gang member though...this city is so dangerous…"

"Yeah...but we do live in the nicer side of it, so it's safer," Eddie said, "if anything shady does happen, I'll make sure that you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks."

* * *

Rachel was eager to hop off the bus once it parked at one of its stops, Eddie and the other girl went in one direction, while Rachel rushed off to another. She held onto the straps of her backpack tightly with each quick step, and made her way to the familiar alley section near her home. The man was still there, though, he seemed to be enjoying a soda for a short moment. Once his eyes locked onto Rachel, he set the drink down.

"...Back already?"

"Yeah, just got out of school…" Rachel replied, "how are your injuries? Need me to get anything for them?"

"They're just a few cuts n' scrapes, you don't need to run errands for me, Errand Girl," the man said. Then picked up his bottle of soda to shake it a little at her direction, "Unless ya' wanna pick up a couple drinks."

Rachel did have her own money to spend, aside from the grocery funds, and a cold drink did seem good right about now after her short burst of running. She lightly nodded to let him know that she was going to fetch them both a drink, grabbing a couple bottles from the convenience store, and buying them without hesitation. She returned to the little alleyway, and handed the man his drink, to which he eagerly accepted. Rachel could see the man's hand emerge from the shadows, heavily bandaged, which worried her.

"Oh my, did the gangster scrape your hands up that bad?"

The man glanced at his wrist, "Nah...been that way...long story I'mma keep t' myself."

The two opened their bottled drinks and took their swigs, while the man huffed out a satisfied sigh.

"Fuck that hit the spot, helpin' me again, Errand Girl," the man chuckled.

Rachel quietly chuckled, but at the same time, she felt a little shy to say a little bit more about herself. She took a deep breath and mustered the courage to say a little more.

"Rachel."

"Mh?" the man grunted.

"My name...i-it's Rachel."

"Rachel, huh?" the man asked, "...Ray's quicker to say."

Rachel raised a brow, already he's referring to her by a nickname.

"Isaac," the man said, "that's my name...just call me, Zack...it's easier...and less lame."

"Zack?" Ray asks.

"Yeah."

Rachel faintly smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Zack."

"...Nice to see a less boring expression on yer' face, Ray" Zack teased.

That immediately coaxed a pout from her, but she still reached out to shake his hand, with him doing the same in return.

* * *

She made a new friend today, at least, she thinks she did. Zack was blunt, but was civil around her in some ways. It was also obvious in his tone of voice that he had little to no interest in engaging anything nefarious towards her - he appeared more laid back.

Rachel kind of wanted to talk some more with him, but she still had that curfew she had to adhere, otherwise, it's rounds of belittling from her parents. She sighed as she closed her textbook, and sat on her bed to glance out of the window. Rachel wrapped her arms around her knees to make herself comfortable, then stared out to glance at the area where Zack often hung out in. Her thoughts of isolation seemed to go away as their interaction replayed in her mind.

She's spoken to Eddie and his friend every day, but not once has it made her feel less alone. It was weird.

Tomorrow was a weekend, she knows she has to put up with yet another social worker, but at least she has more time to get to know her friend a little more.

Rachel's father came back home, exhausted from both work and drinking, and crashed on the couch. It was a partially quiet night, but Ray knew her father was going to have one hell of a hangover in the following morning, and that was not going to make any good impressions on the social worker. She couldn't be anymore right, the following morning, Mr. Gardner was laying on the sofa, achy and miserable, with light and sounds causing his head to painfully throb. Already, he was flinching to the sound of the door knocking.

"Ugh...for fuck's sake…" he grumbled, "Rachel! Get up and answer the door!"

The girl quietly left her room, and made sure not to thud too hard against the floor as she went to answer. She opened the door and glanced at who was on the other side, it was indeed another social worker, judging by the badge they wore. The worker was a man this time, adorned in a white coat with a well dressed outfit underneath - a blue dress shirt and khaki pants. He had a warm and gentle grin on his face, appearing rather pleased to see Rachel, but what caught her off guard most, was his eyes. One of them obviously was off-colored.

"Hello, you must be Rachel...are your parents home?" the man asked.

"They are...I-I'm just trying to be quiet...my dad's under the weather," Rachel quietly replied.

The man picked his head up and took a couple whiffs of the environment of the apartment, he could definitely pick up the faint scent of alcohol, which would explain the man's "illness".

"I see, well, you're familiar with the visits, right? Is there a place where we can discuss in private?" the man asked.

There really was no other place to go besides her room, she stood back and let the social worker follow right behind her. The man seemed unimpressed to see Rachel's father appear so pathetic, just slumped on the couch from a hangover. Once inside, Ray made herself comfortable, sitting on the mattress, while the man grabbed a chair and situated his clipboard.

"Alright, now that we have a quiet place to talk, let's start with introductions. My name is Daniel Dickens...but you can call me Danny, if that makes you comfortable!"

This man was a little cheerier than the female workers, they appeared much more serious.

"...Rachel."

"Nice to meet you, so, I'm going to be your regular worker for the next upcoming visits...I'm sure Mrs. Davis informed you about changing workers if they don't sit right with you," Danny spoke.

"She did…"

"Good, good. Now, let's have this visit be a casual one...I'm sure talking about home life must be stressful. I can understand, not everyone has the luxury of growing up in a normal home, I've been there too," Danny said, writing some notes down.

Rachel sighed to herself, quickly assuming his words were something scripted to gain sympathy from her, but Danny was quick to read her body language.

"Ah, don't believe me?"

Rachel froze for a second, which caused Danny to chuckle in amusement.

"Heh, gotcha. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to...alot of the kids I've spoken to reacted the same way...but yes, I too grew up in a broken home," Daniel continued, "I'll keep the summary short, since we're both in the stage of getting to know each other...but when I was born, my father decided to leave because he hated exactly the way I was born...I was _defective_ in his eyes. Which left my mother emotionally broken and alone to care for me."

Rachel raised a brow, she studied his expression to find any sort of deceit, but she couldn't. There was genuine grief in the man's eyes, either he was telling the truth, or he really was a damn good actor.

"Th-that's all I can share for now...how about you? Do you have any friends at school, are you getting good grades?"

He's quickly avoiding the topic of her wrecked home life, something the last two workers didn't do - they were more straight to the point, which caused her to close up immediately.

"I guess I have a couple of friends...we meet at the bus stop every morning...and my grades are good as well. I always make sure to do my homework," Ray replied.

"That's good, education is very important," Danny said, writing his notes down, then he turned his attention to Rachel's eyes. There was something about them that different from all the other patients he's visited.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes? Sorry if I'm out of line for complimenting," Danny said with a smile.

Red creeped across Rachel's face for a moment, and glanced away, "No...no one really says much of anything about me...th-thank you...I suppose…"

Danny quietly chuckled, "It's nothing, but it feels good to have something nice said to you, yeah?"

Ray faintly smiled and nodded.

Danny glanced at his wrist watch and stood up, "Well, I believe that my visitation time is up. I think this was a good start in getting to know one another. I would like to see you again next week, if that's alright with you."

"Sure…"

"I'm glad to hear it - same day, same time?" Danny said, extending a hand to shake hers.

"Okay," she mumbled, shaking his hand to be polite.

"Good, it was very nice to meet you, Rachel. You seem to be quite a bright girl."

"Thank you, see you later, Danny," Ray replied.

She waited for Daniel to leave, hearing him tell her father that he would be returning at the same time tomorrow, but he did follow on with a clever sentence.

"Hopefully, you'll be in better health, next time?"

These social workers really didn't hold back on her father's poor behavior.

Now, it was Rachel's turn to leave, she had another person she wanted to get acquainted with. She slipped on her boots and tried her best to make her way out of the door.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" her father growled.

"Outside, I'm sure you want some peace and quiet...so I'll be out of your hair to let you sleep off your headache…" Rachel calmly replied.

Her father grumbled, then gestured for her to take her leave. It wasn't a bad idea to just have her gone for the day, especially since he's plagued with a hangover.

Rachel stepped out of her apartment, and out of the building. For once, she took a breath of fresh air out of eagerness, instead of a sense of dread of another bleak day to survive. She headed towards the alley, and was surprised the man wasn't there yet, and decided to sit herself down to wait for him to arrive. A few crowds passed the small space, without giving so much as a second glance, it was a little interesting to see so many different faces.

Soon, she could hear the door open from the other apartment, followed by a loud yawn. It came from the exit of the building instead of the entrance, she turned her gaze to see the familiar shape of the man she met before. She never could see what he really looked like, but she can see clear as day that piercing gold eye staring right at her. He was surprised that she was there to greet him first.

"Errand Girl?"

"Rachel," she corrected.

"Ray...right, my bad," Zack mumbled. "I'm still waking up, so get off my back."

"It's the weekend, I understand," Rachel quietly giggled.

"Yeah…" Zack mumbled as he sat himself down, "comin' to check up on me? Want me to start callin' you Nurse Girl from now on?"

Ray huffed for a moment, "No...I actually just wanted to stop by and talk."

"...Talk?...Why?" Zack asks, "...one sec, how old are ya' anyway?

"...F-fifteen," Ray muttered.

"Uh huh...yer' a brat and interested in hangin' around with a grown-ass man? Ya' know peeps get pissy about that kind of shit, right?" Zack mumbled.

"How old are you, then?"

"...Twenty...I think?"

Rachel raised a brow, "...You think?"

"Fuck off."

Ray lightly rolled her eyes, "I know you're an adult, but all I'm doing is talking to you...nothing wrong with that, right? Besides, I don't really have much people I'm interested in talking to…"

"What about that red-headed brat? You talk to him every morning."

"I know...but not much. Besides, he already has a friend to hang out with," Rachel spoke.

Isaac grumbled for a moment, then leaned against the building, "Whatever, do what you like...I'm not really an interesting - or good person to be around, y' know?"

"I'll have to find that out by myself, then," Ray quickly replied.

"God, you're fucking weird…"

Hanging out with him turned out not to be so bad as Zack played it out to be, it was clear that neither one of them were used to holding a conversation for so long, but after adjusting to each other's presence, was when the words really began to fly. They talked about interests mostly, not really needing to poke into one's personal lives, since they barely even knew each other. Rachel talked of her love for animals, while Zack talked about his interests in sleeping or roaming the city. When it came to food, the two agreed that the both of them really enjoyed sweets. In regards to music, Zack was a little lost, he never really listened to much music aside from the occasional street performer.

"I could play some songs on my phone if you want," Rachel said.

"Nah, not here...somewhere else and some other time."

"Oh, okay," Ray murmured, "...sorry if this seems a little nosy to ask, but...what do you look like? I only see you in this dark alley."

Zack raised a brow, "It's best ya' don't know...you'll just run off all scared like everyone else."

"You've heard my parents, right? I'm pretty much used to scary people...I won't run," Rachel replied.

Isaac stood up, then gestured for her to follow him, "C'mere...there's light this way. Oh, and you better not be fucking lying...I hate liars, got it?"

Ray stood up to her feet and followed the man down the alley, sure, this wasn't a good idea to most people's thoughts, but she sensed no ill intentions from Zack. Just ahead, was a small area where the sun peeked between the buildings, glimmering a small ray of light on the concrete. Zack pointed at the ground for Ray to stand, while he headed towards the source of light. He was wearing an ashen rust hoodie, covered with dark and faded stains, and with various patterns lining it. Following that, were crimson pants and large, black boots. The man turned around, then pulled the hoodie down from covering his face. Aside from his hands being bandaged, so was the man's face. The spaces she can see of his natural appearance was skin slightly darker in tone than her own. He also had black and messy hair that seemed to get in his face. Then there was the eyes, the familiar gold one and the other slightly dimmed in color, possibly dilated from some sort of damage.

"Here I am, in all my freakish glory," Zack said, "Gonna run now?"

Ray was surprised to finally see him, but not a single sliver of fear showed, only more curiosity.

"No, not at all. You're not freakish, Zack," she says.

"...Pardon? I think I need to clean my ears or somethin'…"

"You're not freakish. So what if you're covered in bandages? I'm sure you have a reason, but to me...you're perfectly normal," Rachel continued.

Zack paused for a moment, then sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "...Huh...yer' the first to say that shit then."

Today wasn't too eventful, but it was rather fun, she spent a good deal talking with Zack, and getting to know him. From what she's learned, he's a man that knew how to get around the back alleys of the city, with little to no care of the dangers. She oddly found his daring attitude admirable, like she too wanted a bold courage like that. Midday, Rachel did grab the both of them a quick snack and a drink from the convenience store, while she tried her best to hold a topic without it sounding too grim or boring. Isaac already knew her folks bickered and fought like crazy, he could hear them every damn day, and he often wondered how the girl manages to stay sane from it all.

Even Ray ponders the same.

The two hung out without realizing how much time passed by for them. When the evening sun glared down, it was when they knew the day was pretty much over. Rachel got up to bid her friend farewell, since she had a curfew to comply to. Zack simply stayed behind to hang in the alley a little more.

As the sun continued to set, and the crowd thinned, Zack stood back up, and pulled out a knife he had tucked in his boot. He glanced at it for a short while, then paid attention to his reflection on the blade.

For once, someone called him normal...but...he knew he was not normal at all, he was beyond that - he was a _monster_.

* * *

"God fucking dammit!" Mr. Gardner yelled, "don't god damn serial killers take the weekends off too?"

"Having no cops around is their weekend, why do you think they just killed someone?" Mrs. Gardner sharply replied.

"Shut your fucking mouth, woman…"

If time wasn't of the essence the two would've had at it with their trademark shouting matches. Rachel's father grabbed his badge and hurried out the door, it seems like he was going to do another overnight shift for the next few days. At least Rachel, and possibly her new friend could get some restful sleep.

The following day, Isaac was nowhere to be seen, then again it was a Sunday, and most people within her area of town preferred to go to church. It seemed like a plan to spend her day, hear a few sermons, and try her best to stay in favor within the eyes of God - it was how she was taught, after all. Rachel did feel a little lonely to not have Zack show up at all today, but she knew he must have a reason. Then again, their friendship was still new, and she didn't want to be pushy when it came to company.

Once night fell, her and her mother actually had a civil moment together, maybe her father's absence was part of it. They both made a meal together for dinner, though they chose not to share much words, except complimenting on the food they just made. They both made pan roasted chicken with wild rice and steamed vegetables, her mother handled cooking the meat, while Ray took care of the sides.

"It's good…" Mrs. Gardner muttered.

They both quietly ate, but Rachel was glad to get some sort of compliment, "Th-thanks...I've learned a couple new things in home-ec class…"

Her mother was silent for a moment, shuffling the food about with a sullen expression on her face, "Sometimes, I wish I could undo history...I would've never met your father…"

Rachel stayed silent, she didn't like her father either, but it was not her business to place her opinion in her parents' marital problems.

"When you eventually live on your own, Rachel...and you find a guy...you better find one that treats you, right? Got it?" Mrs. Gardner said, glancing up at the girl.

Rachel knew her mother was simply prattling about her woes and regrets. After growing up in the kind of home she is in now, the thought of even being in a relationship seemed very unlikely. Ray was used to being alone, she was fine that way, and being with another person romantically didn't appeal to her at all, she felt like she would end up repeating her parents' mistakes.

"I understand, Mom…"

"Good, thanks for helping with dinner...I'm going to go lay down," her mother said.

Ray cleared the table and set the appropriate foods in their own separate containers to have as leftovers. Then, she took the task of cleaning the dishes and setting them on a dish rack to dry, she could put them all away in the morning.

Rachel may as well call it a night as well, she can meet Zack before the bus arrived. The girl closed the door behind herself, and sat on her bed to stare out of the window. The light to the apartment across from her was lit, normally it was often pitch black, and assumed it wasn't occupied. She could see a shadowed figure shuffling about the place until something bumped the curtains. The rod supporting the curtains quickly toppled on one side, and the shadowed figured grabbed at it in a panic to put it back up.

Already, Rachel could imagine the onslaught of swears from a frantic gesture like that, it was a little amusing, really.

Soon, the other side fell off and slipped from the figure's hands, revealing who was on the other side. To her surprise, it was Isaac. He quickly mouthed out the word - _fuck_ , in annoyance, then raised his head up to see someone had been watching him. Even his expression showed that of surprise, to ease the awkwardness of their new meeting, Ray smiled a little, then waved to Zack. He exchanged a sheepish wave right back to her, then dropped the curtains to the ground, fuck it, he'll deal with it later.

It's just the both of them at the window, now with the knowledge that the two of them were actually close neighbors. Sure, Isaac's seen her time and again from her window, but he never really paid attention to what floor she was on - hell, he never really bothered to look out his own window, this was just a happy accident. Rachel wanted to do more than just wave to him, just a simple hello would do. She scanned her room for a moment, then picked up her spiral notebook to write in it. Zack raised a brow to see Rachel scribbling something down really quick, then hold it up against the window, he was even more confused with what was in front of him.

His expression was saying his thoughts clear as day - ' _What the hell is this?_ '

Maybe she didn't write it thick enough? She darkened the letters a little, hoping it would be more legible, but again, she saw the same confused expression. Ray set her notebook down and opened her window, with him doing the same.

"What are you trying to show me?" Zack asks.

"I wrote down Hello...maybe my room isn't bright enough to see?"

"I can see it just fine," Zack replied. "...I just didn't know what it said."

"...Is my handwriting that bad?" Ray asks, then another thought occurred to her, "...hey, Zack...are you able to read?"

Isaac quickly turned his gaze away with a frustrated huff, Ray was surprised, but from Zack's gesture, illiteracy is a sore spot for him.

"H-Hey...don't get mad, it's okay," Rachel assured him, "I didn't know. I was trying to talk to you."

"Well, we're doing it now, how come ya' gotta talk to me like that?"

"...It's quieter...and I don't want my parents coming in if they hear us…" Ray mumbled.

"...Makes sense...but I can't read for shit…"

"I know, but it doesn't have to stay that way, I'd be more than happy to teach you," Rachel said.

Zack grumbled under his breath, "Yeah...I dunno…"

"This could be your best chance given to you," Rachel said, "has there been anything you've wanted to know, but couldn't read?"

Isaac growled again at the thought, there's been tons, and it frustrated the hell out of him.

"Fine, fuck...go ahead n' teach me tomorrow...had a rough day today," Zack grunted.

That could explain why Zack wasn't around, it was understandable, since she herself has to go through rough patches more than the average person.

"Going to call it a night?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, sore as hell...see ya' in th' morning," Zack said.

"I can imagine, those curtains put up quite a fight," Ray giggled.

"Man, fuck off!"

* * *

The following morning, Rachel peeked out her widow to see the curtains half-assedly placed back up. The thought amused her over how he even hassled with it last night.

Still, she should pack up and get ready for school, and give Isaac a ' _good morning_ ' to start the day.

Her father still hasn't come back yet, this serial killer must've really caused some commotion to get his attention for this long. Secretly, she did prefer when he was gone, sure, he was the breadwinner of the family, but he also brought the headaches and misery - especially when he drinks his frustrations away.

Rachel stepped out from her apartment and glanced into the alley to find her friend, as usual, he sat himself against the wall of his home.

"Good morning, Zack," she beckons.

"Hey…"

"You still want me to teach you to read?" Ray asked.

"I guess, I feel like I'm gonna waste yer' time…" Zack grumbled.

"I'll try my best to make it as simple as possible...um...you think you know of a spot where it'll be easier to read? The alley seems a bit dark."

"I'll scope around...you should go n' hurry to your stop," Zack replied. After all, she wasn't wrong, reading in the dark was going to be a bigger bitch than not being able to read at all.

Rachel lightly nodded, then ran off to meet her two usual acquaintances at the bus stop.

"Hey Rachel, you seem a little peppy today," Eddie said.

"I guess I am feeling a little good, the house has been quiet for a couple days," Rachel spoke, "finally gives me some space to think and breathe."

"Oh, has that social worker been making improvements?" the blonde girl asked.

Right, Ray almost forgot about Danny, he did visit, but it was only small talk between the two of them.

"Mh, not yet...my dad's just been busy with work," Rachel replied, "Enjoying it while it lasts, I suppose."

There was more than that, there was her new friend too, but she chose to keep that to herself - it would be awkward to say that she befriended someone 5 years older than her. As soon as the bus came, Ray glanced back in the direction of the alley, she hoped the school day would go by so quickly. Then again, this could be to her advantage, she could check out some books from her school library to help Zack out in combatting his illiteracy. She even got a spare notebook to use from the school supply store, along with already sharpened pencils. Rachel was ready to teach Zack as best as she could.

Time ticked by, and it almost seemed like forever. She daydreamed about possible teaching approaches while Eddie and his female friend chattered away. Once the final bell rang, Ray was quick to get up from her seat and head towards the bus ramp. She got inside the large vehicle and claimed her seat so she could head home. As soon as it drove away from her school and approached the familiar stop, Rachel hurried her way out to meet up with Zack again.

"Hey Zack, I'm back from school."

Isaac was napping as soon as she showed up, and he jolted from hearing her voice out of nowhere.

"Oh, sorry...I wasn't aware you were sleeping," Ray said shyly.

"I was just closin' my eyes…" Zack replied with a yawn, then got up to his feet. "...I found a spot this morning, needed a place to see better, right?"

"Yeah...what place did you have in mind?"

"There's this small spot further down, I guess kinda like a park? Peeps just go there to sit," Zack replied.

The city did have a few pocket parks here and there, and they could be quiet enough for her and Zack to focus on his reading education. She did wonder about him though, he did seem self-conscious about his appearance the last time they hung out together.

"C'mon, let's go while it's still daytime," Zack muttered.

If Zack had scouted while she was in school, then maybe Zack did have a way to mask his appearance, that, or he simply blocks out stares. The man sifted through his pocket and pulled out a face mask, often used to filter airborne germs, but in Zack's case, it's just to hide his bandaged appearance. She'll have to admit though, with it, Zack appeared like another downtown thug with it and his hoodie together.

"Hey...I remembered...yer' folks got like this thing where ya' gotta be home, right?"

"Oh, the curfew?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, yeah...yer' not gonna get in trouble for being gone too long, are ya'?"

Rachel sighed, "When am I not in trouble? Just existing gets me in trouble…"

"Your folks sound like literal pieces of shit," Zack grunted.

"Nothing, I can do about it...enough about them, I'll figure out an excuse later," Ray said.

"A lie."

"With some truth in it," Ray said. She could see the small park just ahead, with a few joggers passing every now and then to stop for a quick drink from a water fountain before heading off again.

It was a nice bit of peaceful scenery, there was an abundance of plants, flowers, and a couple shade trees to top it all. It was perfect to keep their focus in their moment of education.

Zack and Rachel sat themselves down at a stone table, the girl opened up her bookbag and pulled out the extra supplies she got today for Zack to work with. The man cocked a brow at first, as Ray continued to pull out a few books.

"Do we really need all this shit to read?"

"Yes, if you don't know how to read, then you certainly don't know how to write. Learning to do both will help alot," Rachel said, as she opened up one of the library books. "I'll try to make this seem as easy and understandable as possible...this is my first time teaching anyone, really."

Isaac was starting to have his doubts, but Rachel was feeling a little confident. If she helped him when she found him scuffed up from some gang thug, then she can certainly help him to read. Ray first had to show Zack how to properly hold a pencil...after the first two easily snapped in his grip.

"Don't hold it so tightly, be gentle with it."

"Gentle ain't my thing...they shouldn't make this shit so flimsy," Zack grunted.

Now Rachel wondered if she should've gotten the novelty giant pencils to combat the man's unrestricted strength, but then again, that thought coaxed a quiet giggle from her.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing...just a stupid thought...let's begin," Ray said.

To first start in learning to read, one must be acquainted with the letters first, Rachel slowly demonstrated to Zack how to write each one in both upper and lowercase. Then had Zack read out each one out loud. Then she decided to randomly pick each one out, hoping he could memorize them.

"Okay, so I know what they are, does that mean I can read now?"

"No, we've only just started, because now the letters will clump together to form a word, that's when you know for sure that you can read," Ray replied.

"Christ, why does this shit have to be so complicated?"

"That's life for you…" Ray said, "it doesn't like easy."

"Hmph...ain't that the fuckin' truth…"

Rachel started Zack off with learning basic two lettered words, then three, then four, anything beyond that was when frustration was kicking in. Rachel was patient enough to wait for Zack to cool his head down a little, and even got up to fetch them both some sodas to have while she was educating him. The soft drink seemed to help fuel his train of thought, and picked up reading the words again. It was then Rachel could hear a bell chime the new hour in.

"Hmm, we should call it a day...I think we made some really good progress. Tomorrow we can start on reading actual sentences," Ray said, "take the notebook with you...practice never hurts."

"...Ugh...now you really are sounding like a teacher, givin' me homework n' shit…" Zack groaned, "Errand Girl, nurse, now a teacher...jeez, pick something you want to be!"

Ray stuck her tongue out at Zack, only to see him give her an amused expression through the face mask. The two got up from their seats, and headed back to their places of residence, giving each other a faint wave as they parted.

Rachel's mother wasn't too pleased that she exceeded her curfew.

"Where the hell were you?" she shouted.

"I-I know I'm late. I just went somewhere close by to study...that little park just around the corner," Rachel stuttered.

"I don't need to hear any fucking excuses…" Mrs. Gardner hissed, "when I say to be home within a certain time, I _mean_ it. I don't care what your reason was. You think this home is no good to study in?"

"N-No, Mom...I thought about...trying something different to focus…"

"You better hope it was worth it," Mrs. Gardner growled, "because I'm changing your weekend curfew time."

"...I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Hey, what's up? Ya' look like shit today," Zack asked.

"My mom was pretty mad about showing up past curfew...she shortened my weekend days," Ray sighed.

"Christ, what a bitch…"

Rachel sighed again, as if agreeing with him in a sullen way. Isaac got up to his feet, and tugged at Ray's wrist to join him.

"Forget teachin' me to read today, yer' in a shit mood and need to have a little fun," Zack said, tugging the girl to her feet, "now, follow me."

Rachel shuffled right behind the man, Isaac huffed with impatience and placed a hand at her back, pushing her to walk his pace. He knew his way around the alleys like the back of his hand, and he knew of one specific spot he thought was perfect for the girl's situation. Just offset at one of the buildings, was an alcove of sorts, but all around were so many bottles. A majority were from alcoholic beverages, and some were from soft drinks. Rachel raised a brow as to the purpose of this area, until Zack picked up one of the bottles.

"This is my second go-to place when I'm havin' a shitty day. This area is near a bar, so they toss alot of bottles away...well, I like to put them into better use," Zack said, grasping Ray's hand and placing the bottle in her grip, "now take this and throw this little bastard as hard as you can...show me a good smashing!"

Ray glanced at the glass bottle, and it didn't take her long to figure out Isaac's motives, he wanted her to vent out her frustration in a destructively way - an idea of fun in his opinion. Rachel gripped at the bottle, then threw it as hard as she could against the concrete ground. The sounds of glass shattering echoed through the alley, and shards of glass showered the ground.

Zack let out an entertained laugh, then grabbed his own bottle to chuck at the ground, "There we fuckin' go! I knew ya' had it in you! C'mon, break the fuck out of 'em!"

Rachel was feeling liberated by Zack's elated coaching, she grabbed another bottle and quickly swung it against the ground again. The area was filled with the sounds of breaking glass and laughter, the two were having a blast with their moment of chaotic fun.

"What the hell is going on?" a voice yelled out.

"Oh shit, c'mere, Ray!"

Zack scooped the girl up in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder, whoever came to investigate, only saw the aftermath of Zack and Rachel's destructive play. Isaac was unnaturally fast, and Rachel clung onto Zack's hoodie for dear life as he bolted from anyone's field of vision.

"Heh, that's a close one," Zack said, slowing his pace down to a jog.

"Who was that?"

"Mh, prolly one of the bouncers from the bar, psh, we already had our fun anyway," Zack replied, then knelt down to shrug the girl off his shoulder.

Rachel's heart was still racing, yet, it wasn't from being scared of almost being caught, but rather, from excitement. She suddenly began to bust out into laughter, Zack's never seen such an expression before, but her entertained laugh was certainly contagious. The two were sitting there in the alley, laughing off their moment of mischief together.

"I really needed that today, thanks, Zack," Ray said, as she caught her breath.

"Shit, yeah, me too...wish we could've smashed some more," Zack replied, "so...finally out of your funk?"

"Yeah, definitely," Ray said with a smile, "I wouldn't mind doing that again. Actually, I think I know what we can do this weekend...i-if you're available that is."

"Psh, I'm always free...what do ya' got in mind?"

"Can't say yet, it's a surprise," Rachel said.

"Oh come the fuck on!"

Rachel let out a giggle, and Zack found himself staring at that innocent smile of hers. It really showed an entirely different person in Rachel, something much more pure hidden under the dark and sullen expression blanketing her personality - it certainly wasn't boring, he'll have to admit.

"Hey...that smile of yours...you should do it more often...I mean, it kinda sucks..but I like it better than that mopey look," Zack said.

Rachel paused for a moment, then huffed a little, "H-How can something like a smile suck?"

"Ya' still got that dead look in yer' eyes...everything else ain't too bad though," Zack replied. "...I think I stole your attention enough, you should hurry home before that bitch changes your free time again."

"Right, I should hurry...thanks again, Zack."

Rachel was hesitant to show gratefulness, and Zack seemed to sense her body language. Should be obvious a shy girl like her wanted to physically get her word across.

"I don't do hugs...but here.." he said, balling his hand to a fist for her to bump against.

Ray faintly smiled and brought her hand up to bump their knuckles together, Zack smirked in return, then let the girl run off back home. He was still trying to wrap his head around why he's letting her get more involved with his life, yet, he was doing nothing to oppose it. Today was the most fun he's had in a long time - well, doing something semi-innocent to say at the least. Sucks that Rachel was stuck with such parents, he wouldn't have minded to show her other spots he finds entertainment in.

There was his other source of enjoyment though, his first go-to, and that was murder. Isaac pulled his knife out again to look at the blade. Sure, it did it's job nicely, but now he was in the mood for something...much more fun.

"Time to break out the bad boy…" he muttered to himself, "been a while since I've swung that baby around…"

* * *

"Three more bodies have been found today, all of them have been viciously sliced by a large blade. Officials claim that they've been slain with either a type of curved sword, or possibly a scythe - given the pattern of blood splatters."

The sound of the news filled the living room and kitchen, Rachel's father had come back after spending days at the office. The man grumbled at the possibility that he was on call to be summoned again, so he watched the news to get as much info as he can before going back in. He had no time to drink, nor was he in any mood to start yelling at Rachel or his wife, the man was too fucking exhausted to do anything.

"Christ...how in the fuck is this guy still eluding the cops…" Mr. Gardner thought aloud, "...fucking dogs keep losing his scent too…"

A knock came to the front door, the man let out a swear and stomped over to see who it was - it was Danny, from last week.

"Hello, Mr. Gardner...in better health this week?"

The man growled under his breath, and stepped aside, "Go hurry and do your thing...I need to watch the news…"

"Ah yes, the serial killer still on the loose. Quite the enigma, aren't they?"

"Yeah, whatever...don't tell me how to do my job...more or less, parenting…" Mr. Gardner grumbled as he sat himself down to watch the news screen.

Daniel began to jot down a couple notes onto his clipboard, then lightly knocked on Rachel's door to be let in.

"Hello? It's me, Danny. I'm here for my weekly visit," he said in a cheery tone.

It took about a minute, but Rachel finally got around to answering the door. She appeared already dressed and ready to head out any moment now, which caught the man off guard for a moment.

"Oh, got plans today?"

"Y-Yeah...I didn't forget the appointment though...I was just getting ready," Ray replied, sitting herself on the bed, while Danny sat near the desk again.

"Going with friends?"

"W-well, a friend," Ray spoke.

"Better than none, right?" Danny chuckled, then readied his clipboard. "Alright, so we did take some time to get to know each other a little before we get into serious business...so, how are you feeling around my company right now?"

"Mh...fine, I guess…"

"Still a bit of a stranger, huh?" Danny asked, "I understand. So...is there anything fun you like to do? Any hobbies on the side, I'm sure a bright girl like you has something you enjoy doing."

"I do like to read...and I guess sew as well..I do try to make my own dolls from time to time," Ray shyly replied.

"Interesting, you're crafty," Danny said, writing in his clipboard, "anything new happen at home or at school?"

Rachel didn't want to answer anything related to home, she didn't want to be a liar either, since anything that happens in the home was never anything good.

"...Just...something that was my fault…"

"Oh? What do you mean by that?" Danny asks.

"...I missed curfew, so...shorter weekends now," Ray muttered. "...again, it was all entirely my fault."

Danny raised a brow, "Hmm, and why are you shifting blame towards yourself? Any particular reason as to why you missed your curfew?"

"...I was teaching a friend how to read and lost track of time."

"Well that doesn't sound like something to be punished for, you were doing something charitable," Danny said, writing down Ray's words, "Is this the friend you're about to hang out with today?"

Rachel lightly nodded with a faint smile, "Y-Yeah."

"Well, that's good...sounds to me like you need some time to unwind…"

Soon, the two could hear the home phone ring loudly, it was Ray's father that answered it, then proceeded to shout out swears.

"Again? How fucking understaffed is the office? Christ, I just got back home!"

Rachel lightly rubbed her forehead, she felt a sense of dread and embarrassment for someone to be hearing all of this, something she hears day in and day out.

"He yells an awful lot, doesn't he?" Danny asks.

Rachel nodded in reply, and let out a sigh, "He gets the most agitated when crime numbers exceed usual police traffic...this serial killer is one of them."

"Are you scared of this killer?"

"Not really," Rachel said, "...my dad is a cop...and this area of town is safer…"

"...What about being at home...are you scared here?" Danny calmly asked.

Rachel tightened her lips again, she was ready for an answer, but a sixth sense of some sort told her to make something up - she knew her father was at the door, listening. She glanced at Danny and gestured to him to remain quiet.

"No...I'm fine at home. I get good grades, and I'm making a new friend...so there's really nothing wrong," Ray said.

Danny glanced at the door from the corner of his eye, it seemed his client was a very perceptive girl for her age. He stayed quiet, like Ray was silently instructing, then heard faint footsteps leave the room, and head out of the front door. The two of them breathed out a faint sigh of relief, leaving them unmonitored.

"...A little, I'm used to the noise between my parents...but...I get scared when it drags me in," Ray said under a quiet tone.

"Has there been any moment of peace at home?"

Rachel sighed, "...Very, _very_ rarely...and it's often them voicing their regrets."

"Regrets? As in meeting each other or having a family?"

"Both...and they pin the biggest blame on me," Rachel replied, "I don't know what I did to make them hate each other...but I wish there could be some way to try and patch things up…try to be happy and normal."

"I see, yes...I understand, it must be very frustrating," Danny said, "do you think you'd be happier if your parents tried counseling?"

"It's not just a matter of me, it's them too...I want to stay as a family...but...I want us all to work together," Rachel replied.

Danny softly smiled, "You're very mature for your age. I like that about you, aside from those unique peepers for yours…"

"Peepers?"

Danny quietly laughed, "S-Sorry, habit, I meant your eyes."

He glanced at his wristwatch and saw he exceeded his visitation, "Oh, looks like I overstayed...awfully sorry. Thanks for being a little more open with me. I'll be back at my usual time."

"...Could you keep our conversation on the down-low? They'll get very upset with me…"

"I'll keep matters just between us," Danny replied, then lightly waved her farewell.

As soon as he left the apartment, he quickly wrote down every word Rachel said. There was something about Rachel's eyes that drew him in, so dead and hollow, yet very alive - he wanted them. He needed a reason to keep Ray around, a reason to do his regular visits - even if her parents hated it, hated him, and want to drive him away. Danny wanted to keep looking at those eyes.

* * *

"Finally made it out of that shithole of a home?" Zack said.

"Yeah, my dad got called into work again...it's those murders that's all over the news," Ray said.

Zack kept quiet about it, he knew damn well what murders she was talking about.

"At least you're safe, Zack," Rachel said, "I'm sure you wouldn't want me to be playing nurse again."

Isaac let out an amused snort, "Nah, I can handle myself. It's gangs you need to worry about most, Ray. Killers like to stalk in the dark...so stick to crowds, got it? Gangsters don't give a shit about anyone or anything."

"Were you in a gang or something?"

"Oh fuck no, gangs are filled with a bunch of pussies that can't fight their own battle alone," Zack scoffed, "I just grew up on the streets 's all."

He got up to stretch his legs a little, "Alright...so ya' said you had somethin' in mind for today...lead the way."

The girl was very excited to spend the day with her friend, though Isaac seemed much more curious what she had in store for exactly how the day was going to be spent. Like before, he donned the usual face mask to hide his bandaged appearance and draw away at least a good chunk of stares. During their walk though, Rachel did spot some agitation from the man with every crowd they pass by, and she didn't think twice that his growls wouldn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong, Zack?"

"...I don't like seein' the dumbass grins on people's faces...makes me wanna punch the nearest person near me…" Zack grumbled.

Ray scanned the area around them, the city did have huge crowds, and judging from Isaac's behavior, he must be introverted in some way - it was understandable, even she doesn't like being in heavy crowds either.

"Well, I'm trying to lead us to the East side of this area...think you know of a shortcut there?"

Without a second thought, Zack picked Ray up, as if she was completely weightless to him, then tossed her over his shoulder. This is the second time he's done this, and twice she clutched his hoodie for fear of falling over. Zack was a very tall man, sure she can tell when he sometimes had to bend to be in better eye contact with her, but still, she didn't imagine just how tall - over six feet perhaps?

Isaac headed over into the back alley section of the city, passing by different buildings and crowds, even those who were incredibly shady. Rachel wouldn't have the guts to go this route, but Zack was familiar and confident to where he was going. When he said he grew up on the streets, it was definitely showing. Though, being carried like this, it was kind of embarrassing - yet it seemed to Isaac that he didn't care, or just wasn't paying attention to how odd they were looking right now.

"Okay, this is the East part of town...where to now?"

"There should be a park around here, are you familiar with it?" Ray asks.

"...Uhh...I think so? I barely go to that shit in the daytime," Zack said as he tried to think.

A park nearby in this territory. Pictures started to fill his mind to help jog his memory, until a couple flashed by - droves of birds, a large pavilion leading to a fountain, and tons of trees lining multiple pathways - but what jogged his memory most was the bigger section of the park.

"This is the one with the lake," Zack prattled. "Yeah...lots of folks sneak in here at night...wait, ya' weren't planning on a date or something were you?"

"What? No! Oh gosh, no!" Ray stuttered, almost squirming in Zack's grip. She quickly covered her face in embarrassment. "No, no no!"

"Jeez, relax, I was just pullin' yer' leg."

"That wasn't a very funny joke," Ray whimpered.

"Start getting a sense of humor then" Zack retorted, then knelt down to set Ray onto the ground.

Ray huffed as she gave the man a small shove, which coaxed a small laugh out of him, he did find her frustrated behavior a little amusing anyway - hence why he enjoyed to tease her so much.

"Th' park's just around the corner...dunno why you wanna haul me over there...I mean unless…"

"Zack, no. It's not," Rachel quickly interrupted.

"Suuuuure."

Rachel rolled her eyes as the two made their way inside of the park. Like the place they went before to study for Zack's illiteracy, it was filled with occasional passerbys, and joggers. The scenery wasn't totally why Rachel wanted to bring Zack here, since he showed Ray his source of secret enjoyment, she may as well show Isaac hers. The girl tugged at Zack's sleeve to guide him around to spots that helped bring her some calm and solace. A couple were a few flower gardens, where she could just stare at the many colorful arrangements, and watch butterflies flutter about them.

"You like flowers? That's awfully girly of you," Zack said with a smirk.

"It's not just because they're flowers...I like the vibrant colors and the scents…" Ray muttered, "they make me feel calm, even after the worst kind of days…"

Zack raised a brow, then leaned down to pluck one of the flowers, "...Hmm, this one smells alright…"

Rachel smiled a little, then gestured him to follow her further in the park, where she wanted to take him, was the lake area. She knew the place had plenty of ducks of all sizes, shapes, and colors. The lake was littered with them, along with other different waterfowl, Rachel was ready to head to the shore to look at them all, but Zack stayed behind.

"What's wrong? Not interested in seeing the ducks?"

"Ehh...ducks are okay...it's the ones with longer necks that are assholes," Zack said with a groan.

"You mean geese?"

"Nah, the fancier ones," Zack replied.

"Ohhh, swans...yeah...appearances are deceiving," Ray said, then let out a giggle, "bad run-in with them?"

"...That's putting it lightly…" Zack said, "...tried sleepin' in a park once when I was a brat, was nice n' all...til' those fuckers came out of nowhere and started bitin' at me."

"Is Zack scared of swans?"

"Fuck no! I hate 'em!" Zack growled. "Next long-necked chicken decides to charge at me, I'mma tie a knot in their neck!

"I don't think you need to worry about that, I don't see any swans here, otherwise, people wouldn't be crowding the lake," Ray said with a chuckle, "now, come here."

Isaac grumbled as he approached the small body of water, many visitors were feeding the ducks pellets of food that was supplied by the park itself, even turtles were swimming to shore to snag the food the ducks were too slow to get. Rachel was smiling to see all sorts of animals approach her and Zack, soon, she could see small puffs following behind another duck as it wanted some free food as well.

"Oh hey, one of them has babies."

Zack glanced in the direction Ray was pointing at, "...Those small things?"

"Yeah, aren't they cute?"

"Wanna pet 'em or something?" Zack asked, "don't look too hard to catch."

"A-ah! Don't, you don't have to...I'm sure the mother duck wouldn't be too happy about it," Ray said.

Isaac just grumbled, "...She's got plenty more kids to spare..."

His tone was unusually bitter, just from saying those words, and Rachel could sense some sort of tension from the man - she had to ease it somehow.

"I think she might summon her inner swan if you do, and I'm sure you wouldn't be able to hold your word if you got attacked again," Ray said.

Isaac let out another groan, she wasn't wrong about that, and last thing he wanted was to be made a fool of by fucking birds. Rachel felt the man ease up, and decided to lead him to the pavilion near the water fountain. There was one more thing she liked to do, and she even brought a little something for it. Rachel had a small bag with some toasted bread, crumbled up into little bites. She gestured the tall man over to her and had him sit with her on one of the stone seats, little pigeons were congregating everywhere, looking for an easy meal. Ray gathered some of the bread crumbs and scattered some nearby. Zack watched the birds flutter around the food and eagerly pick at it to eat, he almost tucked his feet under the stone bench as they gathered closer. It was clear that Zack had no trust in any sort of animal.

"Here, Zack...hold out your hands…"

"Why?" he asks.

"You'll see, just hold them up," Ray said.

Zack nibbled at his bottom lip, then brought his hands out, Rachel motioned them to cup together, and she began to fill them with the bread crumbs.

"Oh, hell no...yer' not gonna have them swarm me," Zack growled.

"Just one," Ray said, then tried to coach one of the pigeons closer.

One particular bird was a little wary, but didn't ignore the trails of food. Ray placed a small amount of crumbs in one hand to entice the chubby little bird. It cooed in curiosity, glancing at its surroundings for a moment, then fluttered on top of Ray's palm, focusing on the small pile of bread to gobble down. Rachel tried her best not to move so suddenly, her aim was to get the bird to perch in Zack's hands. Isaac just watched, unsure how one - or many birds will react when they do see the pile of food in his hands. Soon, Ray's fingers touched Zack's bridging their hands for the bird to notice the food nearby. It didn't take long for it to hop onto Zack's hand and begin eating at the bread in his hand. The man froze, it felt so fucking weird to have something so small just sit there so casually in his hand. This creature was not aware what this man was capable of, so blissfully unaware as it ate safely in his palms.

"H-Holy shit…" he muttered.

After finishing the last pecks of food, the pigeon fluttered its feathers for a moment, letting out relaxed coos as it nestled in the man's hand. This was the first time Isaac's really held anything living in his grasp without the intention of harm. It was weird, it was incredibly fucking weird...but also interesting.

Soon, the small bird glanced at the rest of the flock, and fluttered back over to them. Rachel saw Zack staring at his hands for a while, then back to the birds.

"Never held an animal before?"

"Nah...never…" Zack muttered, "...I've only been attacked by 'em...or they'd just run away from me."

"Really? How's it feel to finally hold one then?"

"...I dunno...it's weird...but...kinda good? Fuck, if I know," Zack said, dusting his hands off of any remaining crumbs. "...It seemed perfectly fine just being in these _hands_ of mine...like it didn't know what I could do to it."

"It's called trust, Zack. The bird would have flown away if it remotely sensed danger, yet, it didn't. It trusted you as it's perch," Ray spoke.

Isaac reflected on her words for a moment, it trusted him. Even now, there was something else that was trusting him - this girl, only five years younger than him trusted a man like him for companionship. Like she also said, if any danger was remotely sensed, she too could run away, she was a clever girl after all.

Would he want her to though? Rachel's been oddly entertaining to hang around with for the past couple of weeks, and he really didn't have anyone else to accompany him in such a manner, he would've just hung around in or near his home until it was time to look for trouble.

"Huh...that makes another weirdo to be around a guy like me," Zack said with a smirk.

"I'm weird?" Ray huffed.

"Yup."

Teasing aside, the two decided to finish their visit by stopping at a nearby vendor to grab some snacks. A little something to eat on the go as they walked back home - just in time too before Ray's new curfew.

"I've had fun today, how about you?"

"It was...different, than what I'm used to doing," Zack answered, "but I didn't hate it. First time any critter got close all calm-like."

"I don't know if you're free tomorrow or not. If not, I'll just head on to church, since it's a Sunday."

"Told ya' before, I'm always free," Zack mumbled, "...church, huh? Mh, don't really fancy going to those places, I get enough lectures from this one guy already…"

"Really, from who?"

"Eh, I'll tell ya' someday...not really interested in talkin' about him...anyways, go hurry to your place before yer' mom has an aneurysm," Zack said, "...you still want to try that sign thing?"

"You haven't finished learning to read yet…"

Zack cleared his throat shyly, "...Been practicing a little while you were at school, ya' know...before ya' showed up all mopey."

Before their time of recklessly smashing up bottles, but hearing him saying that he practiced made her feel good inside, Zack had took her advice.

"We'll see how we'll you've been practicing then," Ray said with a giggle.

"Yeah...well, don't fuckin' laugh if my handwriting looks like shit."

* * *

Rachel's mother wasn't home that night, she must be taking liberty of her husband being away, and Ray did not care to pry what she may be doing while she was out. All she cared was she had privacy to herself, room to breathe, time to think, and plenty of quiet to talk to Zack through their windows.

She made dinner for herself that night, nothing too fancy, just some pasta and vegetables - simple, but tasty.

After dinner, she took a quick shower, then headed to her room to get ready for their attempt at silent communication. Ray picked up a spare notebook and got a marker to start writing her words down on the sheet. The girl hopped onto her bed and opened up the blinds as she waited for Zack to meet up with her at his window.

About 5 minutes pass, and Zack finally pulls back the curtain at his window, Ray decided to make her message an easy one for the man.

' _Hi_.'

Zack glanced at the words, and instead of the look of confusion, it was an expression of understanding. The man smirked, and began to try and jot his own message down. His handwriting was really terrible, but Ray was able to read it...sort of. Zack will need alot more practice to smooth the lines.

' _Hi to you too…_ '

Ray had a slight smile on her face as she wrote on another page, ' _Looks like you were right._ '

' _Duh, I don't lie._ '

It's clear Zack is trying his best to keep his sentences brief, there's still words he had difficulty understanding and writing, but at least he was giving it a shot. This way of communication was interesting, though, Ray may need to pick up something better for both of them to write with, otherwise they'll run out of paper quickly. Dry erase boards should do, she could pick them up tomorrow.

 _'Going to bed, you?_ ' Ray asks.

' _Same. Tired.'_

Rachel gave Zack a light wave, with him returning the same friendly gesture to her, and they both did their part in covering their windows back up. Tomorrow was another day, and Rachel was eager to see how it would end up.

She thought about other things too, she had been saying more things around Danny, and she knew that the possibility of being relocated in another home was high. There was no telling where she would end up, what if it was really far away from her friend? Such a thought made her feel a little down. Sure, Ray wants a better life, but there's just one sacrifice she doesn't want to make for it.

Maybe with how things turn out, she'll figure out what to do from there, but for now, she just wants to enjoy this one moment of happiness. If change was coming, it would be on her own terms.


	2. Chapter 2

Trust was something very rare, in a day and age like this, most people would rather keep to themselves, or refuse to get close to anyone.

It's something Isaac was still trying to wrap his head around, especially given the kind of man he was - a killer, someone who doesn't trust or should be trusted. With this girl he's only just met, there was this instinct in the back of his mind, he could trust her, just as she trusts him. He knows that she was very fragile, but also perceptive to danger, just like the little bird at the park. If he was going to give her this rare moment of faith, then he may as well prove it.

As usual, Zack would greet Ray in the morning, then wait until she got back from whatever she did at school. The man occasionally napped in the alley, or went off to sneak a couple bites to eat. When instinct told him that it was about time for Rachel to return home, then he would set himself back in place, where the girl would hurry to meet him.

"H-Hey...I'm back," Ray panted.

"I can see that," Zack replied, "ya' didn't have to run."

"I know...but there's my curfew, so I thought getting here quicker would give me some extra time to spend with you," Rachel said.

"I guess, you still down to teach me a lil'?"

"Of course, that's why I had to hurry," Rachel replied, "same pocket park as before?"

"Nah, got a better spot, follow me," Isaac said as he got up.

She was expecting him to lead her to another section of town, but instead, he walked right out of the alley and towards the front door of his apartment, hell, he even held the door open for her. Isaac was inviting her over to his place.

"W-wait...your apartment?"

"Yep...ya' grew on me...so you've earned to come to my hangout," Zack said as he began to climb up the flight of stairs.

Rachel was feeling pretty nervous, she's never been at anyone's house, really. What if she wound up being a terrible guest? Thoughts of uncertainty and doubt was quickly filling her head with each step she took to follow the man in front of her. Zack just seemed to calm and relaxed as he took each step, then lead her through a hallway with multiple doors lining the way. However, most of them seemed to be unoccupied.

"No neighbors?"

"Nah, let's say my _landlord_ keeps this section all to me...I like my privacy," Zack said as he dug through his pockets.

He unlocked his door, and opened it for her, but before Ray could step in, Zack grasped her by the wrist. He picked her arm up and gestured her hand to his direction, silently instructing her to open her hands for him. She did, and suddenly felt something cold touch her palm, something metallic. Zack had given her a key.

"Spare key to my place...if ya' need a spot to just chill from yer' shitty parents...there ya' go," Zack said, "besides...ain't got nothin' worth stealing anyway."

"You're really okay with giving me access to your home?"

"Yeah...it's cuz I kinda trust ya'...so, my house is your house, and all that shit...now c'mon, time's wastin'," Zack said as he held open the door for Ray.

Ray knew she had limited time to spare, so she hurried on inside, while her heart raced within her chest. It was a very basic apartment, and with very little furniture - just the essentials Zack needed to go about his day. Though, it's clear that Zack did have a little lack of knowledge to some housekeeping skills, she could spot a couple cans tucked in a corner of the living room.

If his place was now going to be hers, she may as well help show him how to care for his living quarters as well - for another time though, she still had to give him reading lessons.

"So, what have you practiced so far? Any harder sentences you managed to tackle?"

"I guess...managed to read like half a page on my own...writing is still a bitch though," Zack said.

"Half a page? That's not bad," Ray said, "your handwriting is readable, but it can be better, it's very shaky at most. You just need to learn how to steady your hand."

"Dunno how to do that, Ray."

"Ever drawn anything before?" Ray asks.

Zack grumbled as he tried to remember, "I guess...mostly on foggy glass or dirty cars...heh...not exactly family friendly stuff either."

"...I can actually see you doing that," Ray muttered, "a-anyways...your hand must be steady as you're guiding your finger to draw. It's kind of like that, except you're using a tool to do it."

Zack raised a brow as he gave it a try, motioning his hands to guide the pencil on the slip of paper, he decided to try the easier letters first. It squiggled a little at first, but after he put more control in his grip, the lines came out much smoother. So, he did another letter, then another, until he wrote a few easy words.

Then mischief came to mind.

"Hey Ray...what does this say?" he asked, with a devilish smirk.

Zack pushed the notebook in front of Ray for her to read - it seemed he was putting practice to use in his own kind of was, he wrote down the word ' _FUCK_ '.

"...You wrote a swear word," Ray said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and what does it say?"

"...You want me to say it?" Ray asks.

"Yep, what's it say?"

Rachel rubbed her forehead, but gathered the courage to answer him, he was going to poke and prod her until he got his way.

"It says...fuck," Ray mumbled, "Ugh, I can't believe you made me say it."

Zack let out a laugh, "Ha, so you can cuss. Thought you were too much of a prude."

Rachel's face was red, with her hands trying hard to hide it, but Zack lightly ruffled the girl's hair.

"Eh, quit blushin', yer' allowed to say whatever the hell you want here," Zack said. "Just havin' a little fun."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at the man, only for him to retaliate the same way, followed by an amused chuckle. Despite the slight sense of awkwardness of being in a friend's home, it was also a relaxed atmosphere. Isaac was calm around Ray's presence as she educated him to the best of her ability.

Yet, something prodded the back of Ray's mind, but she felt like it was impersonal to ask.

"...Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Mh? What?" Zack mumbled.

"Sorry if I start to sound insensitive, how come you never learned how to read earlier?"

Zack ruffled his black hair, "Dunno, was too busy surviving to care to, I guess."

"Oh...did your family struggle back then?"

Zack uttered a small growl in the back of his throat, now she felt like she was intrusive.

"Sorry, I-I shouldn't have asked…"

"...Yer' fine," Zack mumbled.

Rachel internally kicked herself, it must be a very sensitive subject for Zack, especially since he said that he grew up on the streets, not only that, there was that bitter tone he had when mentioning the ducks in the park. Was his life like hers in a way? She really didn't want to prod him, last thing she wanted was to nose her way in someone else's business and drive him away.

"It's good you're learning now though, you're taking this in pretty well," Rachel said, "you're picking up sentences quickly."

Isaac raised a brow, he was surprised he was taking in this education so fast, all he did was practice like Rachel asked, he expected this would take so much longer, "...Wait, seriously? It was this easy?"

"Well, not for some...but you seemed to get the basics on the dot," Ray said.

"Huh...well, shit…"

Rachel glanced at the time on her phone, her curfew was getting close, "I should get going...I'll meet you at the window tonight, okay?"

"Right."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Ray said, opening her backpack, "I got something for such a thing, that way we don't have to use up so many papers."

"Eh?"

Ray pulled out a couple small whiteboards, handing one to Zack, along with an erasable marker, while she showed him her own.

"We can use these to write with, it'll be easier to see and we can just erase what we write instead of just flipping to another page. It's a nice convenience!"

"Yeah, and keeps yer' parents from nosing in," Zack mumbled.

That was a thought she had almost forgotten, the girl dug through her notebook and quickly began to rip out the couple pages of their short conversation, Rachel knew she needed to rid herself of any evidence. Zack raised a brow as he watched the girl shred up the paper and look for a place to toss it.

"Th' fuck are you doing?"

"Disposing of evidence," Ray replied, "is there a trash can?"

Zack shrugged, "Just toss it where ever, I'll pitch it in the dumpster later."

"Right...I got to go, I'll see you tonight…" Ray said as she got up to hurry.

"Better hurry," Zack said, "keep the key close with ya' too."

"I will, and thanks for inviting me to your place," Ray said.

Zack just lightly waved as Rachel left the apartment, he got up and gathered the ripped pieces of paper, then placed them next to the small pile of cans to be tossed later. Isaac decided to make his way to his bedroom. Inside, he went to his closet and pulled back the rows of hoodies he kept hanging. What hid behind them all was a scythe, flaked with dried blood, Zack grumbled to himself, wondering if inviting her in was a good idea to begin with. He had _much_ to hide, especially since Rachel's father was a police officer.

He wants to kill again, but that would mean skipping out on their new nightly chats.

* * *

Rachel's father was home, though he was very agitated to receive a letter for mandatory counseling.

"What in the fuck is this shit? Counseling? I'm just fucking fine, it's living with these bitches that get on my nerves," he prattled aloud.

"Hmph, I think it'll do you good to go, instead of whining about it," Mrs. Gardner scoffed.

"How about _you_ go, so you could stop with your fucking hen-pecking? All you ever do is get on my case over every god damn thing!"

"I call it like I see it, especially when you show up hungover in front of the fucking social worker, nice first impression, asshole!"

Mr. Gardner was quick to shove his wife to the ground, then spotted Rachel doing her best to block it all out by focusing on her homework, as if everything around her didn't exist.

" _You!_ You probably said something to him didn't you? Think I wouldn't know behind closed doors?!"

"No, Dad...I didn't say anything...I just gave him vague answers and avoided the subject," Rachel mumbled.

"Don't be smart with me," he growled, roughly gripped her shoulder to make her look at him, "there's no other way that man could be giving me this bullshit unless you said something."

"I told you, I didn't say a thing."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he shouted.

He was ready to strike, but her mother quickly stepped in to halt him. Even Ray was surprised that she stopped her from getting her usual smacks.

"Are you crazy? You want him to see bruises? They'll take her away in a heartbeat!"

Mr. Gardner growled at the thought, but he still wanted retaliation, so he kicked at her chair as hard as he could, knocking her off, and breaking one of the chair legs with it.

"Now look what you made me do, you worthless brat!" her father shouted, "you're lucky this witch is using her damn brain...or there will be hell to pay, got it?"

Ray was wincing from the impact, it hurt like hell, but she always refused to cry. Rachel wanted to deny her father that satisfaction of power, even if it angered him more. She's always learned this tactic for far too long, she can no longer remember memories where life used to be pleasant - where did it even go wrong from the start? The girl struggled to pick herself up as her father stomped off, but her mother just watched with little empathy in her expression.

"Serves you right for running your mouth…"

Better you, than me...that's what she truly meant.

Even after hours passed, she was still sore from the ordeal, her expression was a sullen one, but she still had some hope - Ray was ready to talk with Isaac tonight. She tugged open the blinds to her window, and saw the curtains draw back from Zack's, she could spot his bandaged face through the dim light. Both waved to each other with a faint smile, but Zack seemed to notice that familiar look.

So, he wrote first.

' _Your eyes are dead again…_ '

She couldn't hide it, she sighed to herself as she wrote her reply back to him.

' _I know...my father was mad at me…_ '

' _Must be why it was loud today...what happened?_ '

Rachel rubbed at her forehead, she wanted to forget it, but the ache wouldn't let her.

' _The usual blaming, wanted to punch me, but kicked me as I was sitting…_ '

Zack grumbled from the message in disgust, ' _Want me to give him a good punch in the face?_ '

' _No! He's a cop, remember? I'll get in bigger trouble if he knew you were my friend!_ '

' _Hit n' run, got it,_ ' Zack replied with a smirk, but noticed her expression turned more anxious, ' _it was a joke, laugh - ha ha._ '

Rachel seemed unamused by his comment, but she knew he was just trying to cheer her up. It was something else that bugged her, just how her mother was so emotionless to allowing such things happen to her - hell, even contributing.

' _Zack...is it normal for a parent to just be numb for this kind of stuff to happen to their child?'_

Isaac's face had a mixture of both frustration, but also sympathy.

' _Dunno what normal is supposed to be, Ray...but common sense says fuck no._ '

Zack could see Ray bury her face in her whiteboard, she was absolutely miserable right now, his nightly activities can be put aside for another night. This person he deemed to be alright in his book needed attention, he couldn't understand why he wanted to go through such trouble, but instinct guided him to do it. He knocked at his window to get her attention back to him.

' _Hey, sneak on over here…_ '

Ray was surprised, ' _Seriously? What for?_ '

' _It's obvious you don't wanna be there_ ,' Zack wrote, ' _Plus, since you taught me some stuff, now I will teach you._ '

' _What if I get caught? They'll be furious!_ '

' _Fuck 'em, you're your own woman, Ray. Think for yourself,_ ' Zack replied.

Ray paused to Zack's words. She always overthought things, mostly about everything - especially her parents, but like them, she always excluded herself from everything. Rachel made her own being become non-existent most of the time, it was hard to decide things, because she always pondered the what ifs for everyone else's opinions. Rachel was a living human being, she was not someone's doll.

' _I'm coming over_.'

Zack smirked and gave her a thumbs up in reply.

Rachel quickly erased her whiteboard, then slipped on some socks to muffle any sounds of footsteps, packed some clothes, carried her boots in hand, and threw her bookbag over her shoulder, so she could go to the bus stop to avoid suspicion. Ray quietly hunched down to sneak as quietly as she could, she knew her parents slept in separate rooms, but she didn't want either one to wake up and halt her from making an escape. She unlocked the front door and tiptoed out without making so much as a squeak, but before closing it for good, she twisted the lock behind her.

Once out of her apartment, she rushed her way down the stairs and to the building adjacent from hers. Ray had Zack's key with her, as promised, and had it in hand to welcome herself in. The girl hurried up the steps, as she memorized where Zack lead her to reach his apartment. She never thought in her lifetime that she would do something this bold, she was afraid of the consequences of acting out of line, even to go as far as to seek shelter in someone else's home. Sure, there was Eddie, but his home was close to hers, she wanted more distance, and she wanted comfort. Isaac was there to offer her that, he encouraged her to act for herself.

Up the next flight of stairs, and she was in that familiar empty hallway that Zack had all to himself, she wondered how he arranged that kind of privacy, but it wasn't important for the time being. Ray took a breath and quietly approached the front door, sliding the key into the lock and made her way inside.

"H-Hello?"

"You did make it, nice," Zack said. "So, how's it feel to stick it to the man?"

"...A little scary...but...liberating."

He noticed her slight limp as she entered the apartment and set down her bag.

"...Did he kick you that hard?"

Rachel sighed for a moment, "...Yeah...and the chair snapped…"

Isaac growled in his throat, "Go help yerself to the couch...remote's buried in the cushions somewhere, get comfy."

"Is it alright with you?"

"I invited you in, and I said this place is yours too...now, do what makes you happy," Zack quickly responded. He followed Ray to the living room, then moved his curtain to close it up from everyone else. Now that Ray was here, there was no need to keep his window open.

"Ain't got too much to snack on, but help yourself if you get the munchies," Zack said as he dropped himself down on the couch.

"Thanks...I really needed to get away."

"Sure as hell fuckin' did…" Zack said, "I know the feelin' so...whatevs, if they give you shit again. Feel free to stop by here."

Rachel sat herself down on the couch, the cushy pillows did feel relaxing on her sore hip, and she leaned back on the soda to make herself more relaxed.

"So, you said you wanted to teach me...what is it you want to teach me?"

Zack's gold eye glanced at the girl beside him, "If a parent's gonna lay their hands on ya' like that...then they don't count as parents no more, they're a threat. I'm gonna teach ya' how to evade and stand up for yourself."

"Like, fighting?"

"Mmh, that too, if ya' want...but mostly defensive stuff for starters. Protecting yourself is really fuckin' important," Zack replied.

"You want to start now?"

"I can teach you a few moves, but since yer' sore n' all...I'll give you a break," Zack said.

Zack stood up for a moment, so he could begin a demonstration, he reached a hand towards the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, and immediately felt her flinch.

"Hey, relax...ain't gonna hurt ya', just demonstrating some stuff I know," Zack muttered, "if some prick grabs ya' like this...see the bend at my arm?"

He even pointed to it as a visual for the girl to see, once she nodded, Zack grabbed at Ray's hand and placed it there.

"Good, do whatever you can to hit this spot to make it bend, th' point is to break the sturdy grip some asshole has on you. He'll cave quick and need to think quick to regain power, that'll be your chance to headbutt him and run...or for extra time, give him a good kick in the balls," Zack said with a smirk. "If he's got both shoulders pinned, you got seconds to do the kicking and run off."

"What if the attacker is a girl? Pretty sure kicking there does nothing," Ray asked.

Zack let out a short laugh, "Ray, you have _not_ seen how crazy bitches can fight in the alley. Yeah, it doesn't keel 'em over like it does for dudes, but still hurts though."

"Don't tell me you've done it."

"Oh no, nah...I'm just sayin' from observation," Zack sputtered, "trust me, in the alleys...you can hear rival hookers arguing about turfs and money, and _damn_...no wonder they call it a cat-fight…and in heels though, how in the _fuck_ can they balance themselves during a fight like that?"

Ray let out a short laugh just from the thought, "Or in general...so, you said bend the arm, right? Any other advice?"

"Hmm, there's also blocking, since yer' dad tried punchin' you...then you should learn how to block it and maybe get a chance to strike back for an escape," Zack said.

He picked the girl's arms up again and positioned them up to shield her face, "Always protect the face...there's knock-out spots...and even spots that can get you killed. Take one hit to protect yourself, you can either run after, or sneak a cheap-shot and run."

Isaac was clearly knowledgeable when it came to self-preservation, he must've had it very rough on the streets, and kind of wanted to know more about that kind of past, but again, she didn't want to but into something that wasn't her own business. At least he was willing to share something he knew about it to her, just for the sake of her own safety.

"Yeah...so even if no one's laid a hand on you yet, or you know it's about to happen, just find a place to hide...and not like the basic hidin' places either, like under the bed... _everyone_ will look there," Zack prattled on, setting the girl's arms back down, "like, the most inconvenient places, because no one will consider looking there. Yer' awfully short so-"

"H-Hey!"

Isaac shushed her with a quick bop to the head, "I'm talkin' here!"

Ray rubbed at her head, Zack had the nerve to hit her, but it wasn't violent, like with her parents - it was more of a friendly tap than a strike. The girl let out a frustrated mumble, and allowed the Zack to speak.

"As I was sayin', yer' a pipsqueak, so that gives you an advantage to slip away, and hide in the most uncommon places," Zack continued, "small targets are hard to hit if they keep moving, so your best bet is to avoid gettin' hit at all costs. Gives ya' a chance to sneak a shot in, then hide where ya' can't be spotted. Got it?"

"Yeah, I guess so...I don't know if I have the courage to fight back against my father...or even my mother, they're both horrible," Ray mumbled.

"Hey, like I said, if scum like that is gonna treat their kid like fuckin' dirt, then they ain't parents - more or less, people, got it?" Zack grunted, "...I'll show ya' fightin' moves tomorrow...so, for now, let's just chill and watch TV."

Isaac plopped himself back onto the couch, bringing his arms back to relax against the back of the sofa, while Ray dug around for the remote. It was wedged between the cushion and the arm, and she flipped the electronic on for something worth of interest to the both of them. There was news, some cartoons, cheesy action flicks, and those god awful romantic comedies. Then, there was the channel that showed old black and white films, they were having a B-horror movie marathon, showing the corniest of old horror films. They were so bad, but Zack couldn't help himself over how awful everything was.

"Christ, I can't believe they thought this was movie material...god, they're not even trying to sound realistic, and you can see th' fishing string holding some of the props," Zack chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's got charm though, like you can't really hate it or like it either," Ray replied with a smirk.

"True that."

About an hour or so passed by, Zack could hear Rachel yawning frequently, it's obvious that she was getting sleepy.

"Eh? Gettin' tired? Gonna head back home?"

"I really don't want to...I know the morning will turn out even worse," Ray murmured, "...I don't want to go home for a while…"

Zack was getting that awkward feeling in his stomach, like a pit forming in it. Having a guest over was just as weird, but having them stay the night was even moreso. Isaac really didn't know what to do to keep someone comfortable, especially overnight. Whatever surface was sleepable to him, he'd sleep on, but this is someone else, he had to make some arrangement for Ray to sleep.

"...I'm not imposing, am I?"

"N-No...it's just...kinda fuckin' weird to have someone over like this," Zack mumbled, "I mean, it's day one of me showin' ya' the place and already there's a sleepover...and this is the first time _anyone's_ slept over."

"You're not uncomfortable are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Zack said, "I mean, I feel weird, but not uncomfortable...but I'm not a mindreader. I dunno how you're feelin' about this, you _are_ in a grown man's place, y'know."

Rachel sighed, "I feel weird about it too, but to tell you the truth, I feel safer here, than in my own home. You welcomed me here, where as my parents always make me feel unwanted. I'd rather be in a spot I know I'll feel safe...just for a little while."

Isaac knows that safe isn't something she should feel around him, if she knew, then there was no way in hell she'd ever want to be in his company again. Zack was not a safe person, and maybe with Ray, it could all just be borrowed time. He didn't want to send her away though, not to shitty parents like Rachel's.

"...Fuck, alright...lemme show ya' where you can sleep…"

The man picked himself off the sofa, then gestured the tired girl to follow him, just a short distance away, was where his bedroom was. Zack opened the door and flipped on the light, the bed appeared fairly new, along with the blankets covering it, but it was sloppily splayed about, like he never made the bed to begin with.

"You can sleep here, I'll take the sofa. Not the first time I had to use it as a bed, anyway," Zack said. "You can lock the door if you want for privacy, I'm not a creep."

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch...I feel bad to take your bed."

"Nah, don't be...now don't make me repeat myself - my place is your place. Now treat it like such," Zack spoke with a huff.

Rachel glanced to the bed again, then grabbed at the sheets to straighten them. If she was going to sleep in a bed, she may as well make it up for a proper sleep. Zack just smirked to see her make herself comfortable, and adjust to a new surrounding that is given to her.

"I'll go catch myself some Z's too...so yeah, hope ya' sleep alright n' such," Zack said with a yawn.

"I will, thank you again, Zack."

* * *

Isaac only managed to snag a couple hours of sleep, it just felt too damn awkward to have another person in his home, more or less, sleep so comfortably in his domain - the lair of a killer. She was even within vicinity of his murder weapon, and so blissfully unaware of the potential danger he was.

Rachel was the only person he gave the time of day about, and she did in return - what if he got the urge to kill, and she happened to be around? What if she saw him kill?

Too many thoughts like this flooded his brain, and left him unable to sleep. He could live with it though, not the first time he's gone through lack of sleep. The man also have a large pool of stamina to spare - his personal reserve.

Zack could see the light of the sun glare through the curtains, and he knew Rachel had to get up soon for school, may as well show a little extra hospitality before she left. The man slid off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, he opened the pantry and pulled out a box of toaster pastries, a favorite part-time snack when he was home. He opened the package and dropped them into a small toaster he kept on the counter, and made sure not to put the setting to charcoal.

The scent of warm sugar and fruit filled the kitchen once the appliance warmed up, he decided to walk over to the bedroom door, and gave it a knock.

"Hey, Ray...don't oversleep, don't want yer' friends wondering why you're not in school."

Everything felt so damn weird right about now, making her breakfast, and waking her up for school - this isn't something he'd picture a killer to do. All he knew, was he was going to get one hell of an earful today.

The squeak of a door opening echoed the living room, and Zack saw Ray shuffle herself out. She was groggy, and had a ruffled bed head, which made the man let out a laugh.

"Nice hair."

"Mmh...what's that smell?" Ray mumbled, picking up the scent of the pastry.

"Huh? Oh, right...yeah...made ya' somethin'," Zack said, pulling the warm pastries out of the toaster, he set them on a paper plate and slid it on the counter to her. "Here."

Ray paused for a moment, "...No one's ever made me breakfast before, not even my parents."

"Here's a first, congrats."

Ray picked up the plate, and took a few bites of the pastry. Zack leaned on the counter, trying to shrug off the odd feeling in the air, even Ray had to admit that this was new. Weird, but comfortable. Ray still needed to get ready to head to school and appear somewhat decent, she handed Zack the other pastry she didn't eat, so she could fix herself up.

"Huh? Both are for you."

"I'm letting you have the other one, it's breakfast for you too. I don't have time to eat both," Ray said, as she headed towards the bathroom.

Zack just shrugged as he bit a huge chunk of the breakfast treat, Rachel stared at herself at the mirror as she unfluffed her hair, and spotted a comb on the sink. She recalled Zack's words of treating his place as her own and picked up the comb, she glanced at it for a moment, and took the approach to use it to get out some notable knots in her hair.

She was quick to head back into the bedroom to slip into fresh attire for the day, Rachel checked the time and saw that the bus should be coming any minute now. Zack heard the door open quickly, as Ray rushed out of the room.

"I gotta hurry!"

Rachel hurried over to the door, but paused for a moment. Zack invited her in when she was feeling down, allowed her a place to rest, and assured her that this was a place that she could feel at home too - he even made her breakfast as well. Ray turned to Zack for a moment, then rushed up to give the man a quick hug.

"Ah?! Dammit, I-I said no hugs!"

"Sorry, in a rush...but thank you for letting me stay. I'll be back to get my things!" Ray said as she ran out of the door.

Isaac grumbled in the back of his throat - fine, she gets just this one.

Rachel glanced out of the front windows of the apartment building, and saw that her father's car wasn't to be seen, which she breathed a sigh of relief. She exited the apartment building, and hurried to the bus stop, where Eddie and the "nameless" girl waited.

"Hey Rachel, you're almost late again. This has been happening alot lately," said the red-head.

"I know, sorry. I was eating breakfast until I lost track of time," Rachel said, as she caught her breath.

"Are your parents holding you up too?" said the girl.

"No...at least, not yet," Ray sighed, "I'm still getting visits from a social worker."

"Do you plan on going to a foster home?" the girl asked.

Ray hesitated to answer, sure, she wanted to stay as far away from her family as she'd like, but then that would mean, possible separation from her new friend, Zack.

"...I don't know…" Ray murmurs, "...I'm hoping there's a possibility to change my parents' ways...and maybe not go to such extremes…"

"You'll do the right thing Ray, if you feel like there's any trouble...we're here to help you out," Eddie said confidently.

Ray had a faint smile, "Thank you. That does mean alot."

Sure, they were there, and were more than willing to help, but they were simply youngsters her age - there was no power in a situation like this, no real shelter. Then Isaac somehow came into the picture, she's only known him for about a couple of weeks, but already he's given her a welcome place to seek asylum. He may be older than her, even her friends, but he seems to really get the genuine idea of what Rachel was going through, and just makes her feel so much better without trying too hard. Sure, he was very blunt towards her, but given the background he's given her - it suits a man like Zack.

Maybe when things aren't going as planned in regards to her parents, then she could consult Isaac for an opinion.

As the hours passed, while Rachel was in school, Zack was clearing out clutter to toss into the dumpster in the alley. He gathered soda cans, shredded paper, and a few broken pencils. Once he entered his room, he saw his closet had been left alone, to his relief. What also caught his eye was something folded on his bed, he raised a brow as he approached it. Clothes, Ray's clothes from yesterday, neatly folded and stacked. So, this was what she meant by things to get later. Isaac chose to leave it alone, papers and books were one thing, but clothes were way too personal to mess with. Soon, a knock came at the door, Zack grumbled in the back of his throat in slight annoyance - it's not often he has willing guests.

"...Fucking Gray…" he muttered under his breath, "the door's unlocked, come in, old man!"

The sound of the front door open followed after Zack's words, then came the door closing. Entering the apartment was a man, much older than Isaac, and dressed in holy robes. He scanned the apartment, looking for the resident inside, then spotted Zack in his room with a plastic bag in hand.

"Oh, there you are, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, unless you wanna pick up the trash for me," Zack grunted, "still here, still kickin'...the usual every month. Dunno why you wanna keep checkin' up on me…"

"Well, one is because I do worry for your safety...I have been keeping up with the news, and you seem to be very 'active' in the past couple of weeks," said Gray, "I also like to make sure everything else for you is fine, like your health and living arrangements."

"I'm healthy as a fucking horse," Zack said with a huff, "...this spot's kinda okay too...aside from the racket next door…"

"Next door? Isaac, this hall is empty."

"The other building," Zack replied, "they make such a fucking racket, I can hear 'em when I'm in the alley."

"I see, should I arrange to find a new place to live?"

Zack paused to think about it, moving away would solve a problem for him, but cause a big problem for someone else.

"...Nah, I can live with it...just blowing hot air."

Gray raised a brow, he spotted an expression Zack made just now that he's never seen before - concern. Isaac's never shown much concern for anyone, not even himself, he was too blunt and straightforward, as if ready to take on the entire world.

"...Has anything happened recently?"

Zack was seconds away from changing the subject, but the old man quickly caught his eye on the small pile of clothes on Zack's bed.

"...What are those?"

Isaac felt panic kick in and tried to shove himself in front of the clothing to draw Gray's attention away, though, it wasn't working, Gray had already locked on it and grabbed a folded shirt.

"This is odd, this shirt is much too small for you, and the shape doesn't fit," Gray rambled.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Zack hissed, bringing a hand up to snatch the shirt away.

"This scent is different too, Zack, are you stealing random articles of clothing, or do you have something to explain for yourself?"

Zack's heart was pretty much hitting against his chest, he was frustrated he was caught red-handed, but he felt mostly embarrassment.

"I got nothin' to fuckin' explain, now give it!"

Gray gave the man a stern expression, almost like a concerned yet displeased fatherly figure.

"Isaac...what went on in here?"

Zack growled under his breath, there was no way in hell he could avoid it, more or less lie. He avoided the holy man's gaze as he tried to summarize in the best way he could.

"Had someone spend the night over, okay?" Zack mumbled.

" _Excuse me ?_ "

Zack's face quickly burned as he realized his terrible way of phrasing the situation.

"N-Not in that way! Fuck!" Zack sputtered, "...she was feelin' shitty, so I let her stay for a bit…"

"She? Wait, wait, wait...Isaac, this is the first time I'm hearing anything of you talking with someone," Gray said, "start from the very beginning, please."

Zack buried his face in his palms and then began to rub it in a frustrated manner, and let out an annoyed growl. How was he going to start it all off? Sure, this new friendship was still fresh and new, but it still felt like he had to spill out an entire fucking novel to get it through to the priest, the holy man was quick to jump to conclusions.

"...I met this girl a couple weeks ago, I was getting annoyed with the noise coming from next door and decided to open my mouth about it," Zack said, "seemed like a best bet, since I've seen her every day passing by the alley, and from when she just blankly stares out of her window."

"Isaac…"

"She lives on the fucking fourth floor, _Christ!_ " he shouted, "...it's her parents, they fight alot, and she gets dragged into it...which explains why she acts fucking withdrawn…"

Gray stood there and quietly listened as he allowed Zack to keep speaking.

"Got caught into a tussle with some fuck one day, was drenched in blood, and she happened to see me...tried to chase her off, but she thought I was seriously injured," Zack continued, "...it all just kind of...went on from there. She kept checking up on me, then it just got to the point where we got comfortable to talk more around each other."

"Hmm, so you made a friend?"

Zack just shrugged, "I guess…?"

"Well, considering you're fine with her company, you've earned a companion, or simply - a friend," Gray answered, "but, what has me curious as to why you've allowed her here for the night...how old is this friend of yours anyway?"

Zack nervously ruffled his hair, "She's...fifteen...and I told you before...she was feelin' shitty…"

"Fifteen? Zack, I don't think that's wise to seek companionship in someone that young," Gray said.

"I know...fuck, I said the same thing...but we're just fucking talking to each other, that ain't a crime, is it?" Zack snapped, "...shit, she does have other friends her age...but, she seems so disconnected with them. It's different when she's hanging out with me. I mean, hell, last few days put me in a pretty alright mood."

Zack was quiet for a moment as he reflected more on this kindling friendship, "She even went out of her way to teach me how to read n' write, just so we could talk through our windows."

"Hmm, perhaps she found a kindred spirit in you?"

Zack growled at Gray, giving him an angered glare, "Yer' outta line, old man."

"I apologize...that was rude of me to say," Gray said, "but consider it though, she could be living in a broken home, and being treated so unfairly by those who are supposed to care for her. If you are both conversing through a window, as you said, then perhaps this window may be more like a mirror. She's almost like a reflection of you."

"You don't know _anything_ about me…"

"Only a few details...but maybe one day, _she_ might," Gray said.

"No, absolutely not... _fuck that_ , no one is to fucking know!" Zack growled. "We don't have anything in common!"

"Alright, alright...calm down, Isaac," Gray spoke, "...so this girl, plan to introduce me to her soon?"

"Hmph, prolly not...you'll just run yer' mouth again."

* * *

Weekend came again, Rachel was starting to dread a visit from Danny now, not only because she didn't want a possibility of being taken away, but because her parents found out about the whole counseling ordeal - there was no other way they could've been given that letter aside from Danny opening his mouth of what she said to him.

That thought alone annoyed her.

Mr. Gardner had no other choice but to let the man in, but he grabbed him by the collar, "Hey...whatever that girl tells ya', she's full of shit. I don't need no fucking counseling, got it?"

"...Your attitude and neighbors say otherwise…" Danny replied coldly, "you better respond to that order soon, or more drastic measures will be taken…"

Mr. Gardner growled as he let go of the man, feeling that sense of power being stripped of him yet again.

"Rachel? Are you in there?" Danny asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you…" she replied.

Danny made his way into her room, "Not in the mood? Why?"

Ray gave him a stern look as he closed the door behind himself, "...You told them…"

"Told them what?"

"Don't play stupid…" Ray mumbled, "...that letter you sent. You opened your mouth about what I said."

"Oh, the counseling," Danny said, "No, it wasn't because of that, Rachel. A promise is a promise. They sent that letter because of the notes of your father's behavior from the last visits...you know...the hangover...and him shouting during our sessions. They assumed he needed some anger and marriage counseling, also given the history of neighbor complaints. You know I would never mean to put you in any danger...did anything happen?"

Ray glanced at the man, unconvinced of his words.

"I'm sorry, this is a terrible coincidence," Danny softly spoke, "If anything happened, then I'll rightfully take the blame...I'm very sorry. What I want for you is to have a happy and healthy home...and I'm starting to think your parents are not willing to offer that. I know how it is...remember I told you some of my past?"

"...Yeah...the whole ordeal about your eye…"

"Yes, I was born that way. My father left in disgust, didn't even think twice to do it. I know my mother internally blamed me for it, she was devastated after all, but she hid it all by pretending to love and care for me," Danny said, "I can tell her smiles of maternal love was insincere, one's eyes are always the window into the soul. I was naive, though...I desired for any kind of acceptance, even the false ones, it helped lift my spirits when I got beat up and bullied by other children."

Rachel watched the man's expression, it seemed to kill him inside to tell her his history.

"I wasn't meant to last though…"

"...What happened?" Ray asked.

Danny let out a heavy sigh, and shook his head, "I'll tell you another time, it still pains me to this day…but, if you can understand, I never meant for you to get into any trouble. I wish for you to have a happy youth, something I never had."

Ray thought about it for a moment, perhaps her father's behaviors and outbursts were just an awful coincidence, and her parents just pinned the blame on her like usual.

"Again, I'm very sorry if anything happened to you…"

"It's fine...a friend of mine helped cheer me up…" Ray spoke, as she gazed out of the window.

"Oh? Well, that's good...it's nice to have someone to rely on when you're feeling down," Danny said, writing his notes on paper, "...how did your parents react over the letter?"

"...Not good…" Ray whispered, "they got pretty mad...that's all I can say."

Daniel knew this meant she was hiding other actions that took place, perhaps a beating, he was sure to write her answers and possibility down for the Social Services to see.

"You ever thought about leaving this place?"

"...Kind of...I just want a second chance," Ray said, "that's all I want, a complete do-over and see what it's like for this family to be normal."

"Hmm, think that could happen?"

"...I hope so…" Rachel sighed.

"Well, we'll see what I can do about that...first, your father needs to answer the counseling summons, and he'll be evaluated during each session," Daniel said, "perhaps then, there could be a chance for this do-over to come to life."

Daniel glanced at his watch, "I should be going, if anything happens again, don't hesitate to call the office and ask for me. My phone is always on."

"Alright...bye."

Rachel picked up her boots and slipped them on, she was ready to head over to Isaac's place to hang out with him today. He was still teaching her some self defense, and not only that, she had something special in mind.

Her parents were about to engage in yet another argument, this time over the counseling summons, she knew for sure they wanted nothing to do with it, but since they were distracted, she quickly made her way out the door. Ray knew her parents would get mad that she snuck out, but she didn't care, she was ready to take in whatever knowledge there was to protect herself, while also being in Zack's company. She really did prefer his company over Eddie's, he may be around her age, and optimistic - but he was unrealistic. Eddie was too pure to understand how the world worked in her life. Isaac was different, he knew and understood, and is helping her come to terms with it.

Rachel sifted through her pockets to pull out the key to Zack's apartment, knowing the man would just welcome her in. His place was her place, and she was getting more adjusted to that fact. Whatever change Ray brought in, Zack didn't question or complain.

Isaac's fridge was getting more stocked with food, Ray also brought extra sets of clothes to be put in one of his dressers, and she also bought her own bathroom supplies, so she wouldn't have to borrow Zack's all the time. If this was to be her second home, she may as well show it. Zack really didn't mind at all with Ray's integration, he told her to make herself feel at home, and she had. It did feel a little odd though, he was used to being alone and enjoyed his solitude, now here he is, sharing his domain with another living being.

Once the door opened, Zack turned his attention to see Rachel making her way in and taking off her shoes.

"Sup?"

"Hey, sorry...I got held up," Ray said.

"S'all good," Zack mumbled, "got nothin' special in mind today."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Too lazy to get up," Zack said with a chuckle.

"Perfect. I actually did have something in mind then."

It didn't take long for Ray to set up a little area in the kitchen, she cracked some eggs, and gathered some bread. Zack raised a brow as he heard the sounds in the kitchen, the man didn't know too much about cooking, just the basic, easy-to-do stuff. He wanted to avoid messing with heat as much as he could, but sometimes hunger proved to be a powerful motivator.

Ray seemed happy to be doing this, eggs were cooking in one pan, while she had something else in another, all the while, she cleared whatever dirty dishes were in the way to clean them after eating. The scent of food was starting to cause Zack's stomach to growl, and he couldn't resist wanting to take a look.

"Not yet, Zack. Sit yourself at the table," Ray said.

The man huffed, he was ready to eat right _now_.

Zack grabbed the nearest chair and sat himself down, impatiently resting his head on the table, as Ray was finishing up whatever meal she was making. Then there was the sound of plates being set down and loaded, which meant Ray was taking her sweet time to eventually bring it over to him. The only thing she did place on the table was silverware, napkins, glasses, and a couple notable items - such as salt, pepper, and large bottle of syrup.

Then came what she had finished cooking, there were two plates with their own meals on it, both had scrambled eggs and French toast. Zack was starving, but was surprised with the kind of breakfast presented to him.

"You made me breakfast, now I did the same for you," Ray said with a smile, "dig in, Zack."

It's been a long while since he has someone make him a proper meal before, the last person to do so, was the priest, but he kind of expected it from a charitable holy man like him.

"Damn, girl...ya' didn't have to do this…" Zack said, but his stomach growled loudly to disagree.

"I wanted to, it never hurts to do something nice for a friend," Ray said, grabbing the syrup and drizzling the sweet substance onto the French toast.

Now he's heard the word friend for a second time, with Ray's own voice, then that confirmed their odd companionship.

Zack mimicked what Ray had done for her food, then took a bite of the meal given to him, immediately getting a sense of satisfaction for his hunger.

"So, ya' think of me as a friend?"

Rachel lightly nodded, "Well yeah, since we got to know each other and hang out. Plus, you've been very kind to help me out when the past couple of days got rough for me...do you consider me a friend?"

"Never had friends before...just...mh...I guess allies and acquaintances?" Zack mumbled, then took another bite of his food, "seemed like the same thing for me...but just a little different for you."

Rachel quietly chuckled, "Perhaps because I'm a friend is why it's different."

"I guess," Zack replied.

Friendship must be rare in Zack's case, it would make sense because of his rough background, and trust nobody attitude he sometimes has.

"You know, I never really got your full name...just the first…" Ray rambled.

Zack was a few bites away from finishing his breakfast, he glanced at the girl for a second, then lowered his voice a little, "...It's Foster...Isaac Foster…"

"Isaac Foster, huh?" Ray pondered, "...Rachel Gardner."

"Psh, my name's better."

* * *

A date was finally set for her parents to start counseling, the two had to leave home for a couple of hours, which gave Ray a window of opportunity to leave home for a while. When her parents would angrily set foot out of the door, Ray would wait for about 5 minutes before heading out herself and going right next door.

Isaac always seemed to be home now instead of the alley, often watching TV, or looking like he was practicing his methods of fighting. Whatever he was doing, he was there to greet Ray. He made on his promise to teach her how to fight as well, her upper arm strength really wasn't her strongest areas, but she proved that she could kick very hard. Just the first swing of the leg against him made him wince a little. Lucky for her, Zack knew a few good kicks that she could put to use when in danger - he even proved it by putting a hole in the wall with a roundhouse kick.

"...W-Whoa...won't your landlord be angry with that?"

"I'll patch it up later, won't know a thing," Zack said, "still, pretty decent hole though, but that's how ya' do it."

"What if my kicks get caught?"

"You can still move yer' leg, your small body can help ya' get free, just don't freeze, keep squirmin' or think to use the other leg to strike yourself free," Zack said, "had that shit happen alot when I was a brat, I was just god damn persistent."

Be aggressive, be persistent, never think once to give up - those were key things to learn with self-preservation. Rachel took Zack's advice to heart, and it gave her boosts of confidence.

"Now, show me what you've learned, pipsqueak," Zack said with a sly smirk.

He gestured for the girl to come at him, Ray knew the man pretty much built himself to take a hit, and answered his call. Rachel positioned her body to prepare a strike, swinging her legs for a few good hits, which the man blocked to judge their strength, but then he decided to test her - he caught the next kick. Ray almost froze for a second, but let Zack's words coach her to stay moving. She pushed her body forward to let her foot kick against the man to squirm himself free, but when he wouldn't let go, she spun her body in another direction to slip it out of his clutches. Zack felt the ankle get loose in his grip, he tried to catch it again, but noticed a hand coming right towards his face. Now he was the one that froze, then flinched as Ray flicked at his nose.

"Gotcha."

"Yeah, ya' did...yer' learning quick," Zack muttered, then caught her off guard by putting her into a bear hug. "Can't get out now, you brat."

Ray let out a surprised shriek, and writhed to get free. Zack just held her up like it was nobody's business as he let out a devilish cackle, he walked her over onto the couch and dumped her onto the furniture before tossing a couple small pillows at her. Ray tried to situate herself, and started to toss the pillows right back at him. It turned into a chase now, when one would have a surplus of pillows, they'd hunt down the other, and vice versa. Eventually, the roughhousing ended with Zack stumbling over his feet when hit in the ankle with one of the pillows, and Ray victoriously piling them all over the man.

"Shit, ya' got me good right there…" Zack said, "little sneak."

"Heh, this might actually be the first time I played with anyone...I've never really even had an interest in doing such things before," Ray said with a short laugh.

"Not even those other brats?"

"No...I don't know...they're nice and all, but...I just don't seem to feel much of anything with them," Ray said, hushing her tone a little.

' _Perhaps she found a kindred spirit in you?_ ' Gray's words repeated. It irritated Zack a little, but it proved his point of her disconnection with the other people she talks to.

"Prolly ain't the right crowd for ya'," Zack said.

"That could be true, I know they want to make me feel better, but...they don't really get the whole picture of what I'm going through," Ray said, "I know that other girl Eddie is with must have a good idea, but at the same time, she doesn't. You get the situation better than they do, you tell me real answers instead of giving me just positive vibes and hopes."

"Yeah, thoughts and prayers don't do shit," Zack mumbled, as he got back up to his feet, "you gotta take action, grab life by the balls y'know?"

"See? That's what I mean...I guess that's what draws me to you alot more than others my age," Ray said.

"What if I'm actually not a good person?" Zack stoically muttered, "could all be a ruse, for all we know…I get you to trust me until the time to strike..."

"You said you hated liars, and you already proved the type to keep your word."

"Fucking smart ass," Zack growled, giving her a bop on the head.

She really was starting to prove to be just like the bird, she trusted him now, but if danger loomed, she would flee. The thought of her fleeing seemed to agitate him though, not in the usual way like his previous victims, but it seemed like a dread that crawled along his spine.

"I should get back, my parents will be home any moment...if I do run into any trouble, I'll come back," Ray said.

"Lemme know when they finally got the ass whoopin' they deserve."

Isaac glanced over to the small pile of pillows that Ray tossed on him earlier, and reflected on what they just did - he actually played. Somehow, deep inside, a small bit of his inner child just happened to spring out, or at least a very small sliver that still remained deep within this hardened man. Zack has never played once as a kid, too much energy would be wasted, energy he needed to…

The memory caused him to grumble to himself. It was leaving him feeling frustrated and bitter, enough to want to slash some throats.

Perhaps, a small outing will do.

* * *

"So, have things at home been getting any better?"

Daniel was back for his routine visit, keeping that usual warm and friendly grin on his face.

"Hmm...we haven't been really talking much, my dad's been getting called out to work a little more frequently in the past couple of days," Rachel replied, "...how have they been handling therapy?"

Danny let out a hopeless sigh, "...Not well, to be honest. They refuse to talk, refuse exercises, and undermine alot of the therapists there…I would consider group therapy, but I worry that they'll start a fight."

Of course, her parents weren't going to change, they don't want to, and they won't even see the source of their domestic misery. It was always easier to blame, than to admit fault and fix things.

"Rachel, I don't think things are going to work out for you here…" Danny whispered, "I think it's best for you to leave this home and find a better life elsewhere…

Ray rubbed at her forehead and sighed to herself, she was frustrated that even her parents would deny her a second chance of having a normal family. If there was a reason her parents got together in the first place, then there could've been a chance they could reconcile.

She does want a better life, she kind of does now, but it was right across her window.

"...There has to be something to get them to work together…" Ray murmured, "they couldn't have gotten married while hating each other…"

"True, but sometimes people tend to fall out of love, who they marry just become complete strangers to their partner," Danny replied, "it's happened to a couple other children I've talked to…"

"I-I'm just not feeling ready to leave yet…"

"I just worry for your safety," Danny said, "...I think I'm ready to share what happened between me and my mother. Perhaps from my past experience, it could help you decision come to light…"

Ray focused her attention on the man, and wondered what could've happened - he did leave on a cliffhanger, after all…

"As I said before, in spite of my mother treating me so well, and making sure I felt loved...it was all a farce - she tried so hard to hide her grief of being left behind, all because of a defective child," Danny spoke, "One fateful day, I was outside playing for a bit, my mother was supposed to join me shortly, but I wondered what took her so long. I decided to go check on her…"

Rachel was starting to feel dread creep up on her.

"I knocked on the door at first, just to be polite, but when I heard no answer, I let curiosity get the better of me…" Danny continued, "...when I opened the door, there she was right in front of me. Hanging by a noose."

Ray immediately felt a disgusting twist in her stomach, and her heart sink like a stone - just picturing a child walk in on something horrific and sinful as a suicide shocked her to her very core.

"...She...killed herself?" Ray choked.

Daniel nodded, "She did...and I didn't know why she was hanging there, not answering my call, or even respond when I tried to nudge for her attention."

"...H-How did anyone find out?"

"As naive as I was, I knew something just wasn't right, and I went to my neighbors to ask for help...the panic they had on their faces, it was all becoming clear - my mother was dead, all because of me," Danny said with a sigh, "...but...I guess there was...one positivity…"

"What do you mean?"

"The look in her peepers changed, it no longer broke my heart to see them...I guess there was that little glimmer of free life that returned once she approached death - a combination of life and death meeting as one," Daniel rambled on, "I know it's strange to say that...but there was just that odd beauty...that window into one's soul...she must've seen something pleasing during her final moments."

Now, Ray was thinking about it all, she herself was very miserable with her parents around, and wanted any sort of escape, perhaps even death, but as she remembered in her faith, suicide was a sin - a rejection of God's gift of life. Rachel didn't want to go to hell just for wanting an escape from torment, so, she endured.

"So, now that I've spoken my piece...I want this to remind you that enduring what makes you suffer isn't the solution...you're given an opportunity to escape by a better means," Danny said, "I'm hoping you make the best decision, Rachel…"

"I understand...I...just want to work on this a little longer before giving up on it...I still have some hope left in me," Ray said, with a slight hint of confidence.

"You're a tough girl…" Danny replied with a smirk, "I'll see you again next week."

As Danny left the apartment, he growled to himself, seeing he wasn't able to convince Rachel to leave.

"She's too keen…" he muttered, "...I need to step up my surveillance…I can't let those peepers get away..."

* * *

"Hey Rachel, I'm starting to notice some changes lately," Eddie said.

She, Eddie, and the other girl were sitting at the same table during lunch break, they often sat together, but Ray mostly kept to herself while the other two chatted away.

"What kind of changes?" she asks.

"With you...I'm starting to notice you're a little more upbeat," Eddie replied, "on top of that, you seem to be sneaking past your curfew too. Have the social workers finally dealt with your parents?"

Rachel didn't even notice at first, well, she kind of did. She was indeed feeling much more bolder ever since Zack told her that she should start thinking for herself, not only that, she was taught self-defense if her parents were to try and cause harm. Ray was feeling herself wriggle free from the iron-grip of her parents' control on her with every passing day of conversing with Zack.

"My parents are still being… _them_ , but I guess I've been getting advice from someone that's making me feel better about myself," Ray replied. "I recently made a new friend, one that doesn't like to mince words…"

"Oh, well I'm glad you're getting some help for yourself…" said Edward, though, his tone of voice seemed down - almost with a hint of jealousy, "I just wish your parents could do the same, I'm just getting a little worried, especially since summer time is approaching."

Summer is when she is around her parents more, she really hated it, even the curfew was extra tight around that time, but, she was feeling bold to break it. She was tired of being pushed around and commanded what to do, no more being some sort of doll or punching bag.

"...I think things are going to keep changing…"

* * *

Rachel was at Zack's place again, laying on the floor to watch some TV, while Zack lazily sat on the couch. As usual, there wasn't much to watch, more or less, hold their attention for a few seconds.

"Nothing is fucking on, jeez…" Zack grumbled.

Rachel got up to stretch, then handed the remote over to Zack for him to start channel surfing.

"Here, maybe you can find something. I'll make us a quick snack," she said.

"Kay, nothin' spicy."

He took the remote and quickly flipped channel through channel, letting a few seconds pass before judging it with a nope. News, news, sports, more news, brainless gossip, stupid reality tv shows, game shows, everything that was mind-numbingly boring. Now he was reaching the section that showed only movies, even then, nothing clicked.

Ray returned with a bowl of popcorn in hand, Zack flipped the channel just as she sat down and spotted a familiar movie, something she hadn't seen since she was a kid. It was that movie, _Dumbo_ , and judging from the scene, it was when he was going to meet his mother, who was locked up for being a 'mad elephant'. Ray remembered that it was sweet, but also somber. She was expecting Zack to change the channel, since it exceeded his timed attention span, but for some reason, he kept it on, and appeared slightly intrigued with what it was.

Then came the song that followed during that scene - _Baby Mine_ , even though the mother elephant couldn't properly cradle her child, she still showed a somber love as any mother could. The gentle lullaby was all to be heard, but soon, Ray could hear faint grumbles. Isaac watched on, and agitation was growing in his expression. She should even see the man's hand shaking as it was close to crushing the remote in his grip. Something about this scene was angering him, just like before, just like the other past imagery they came across - it made him bitter and angry.

Rachel had to step in, her hand snuck under Zack's and quickly pressed the button to change the channel, snapping Isaac out of his angered haze.

"Th' fuck?"

"You must've flipped it," Ray said, as she quickly recoiled her hand.

Zack glanced at the remote and saw a couple new cracks in it, then went back to his usual channel surfing, as if what happened just didn't even exist.

This seemed to be a frequent thing for Zack, and Ray was quick to notice. There was something about a mother and child that just set the man off, and she was curious. She wanted to know, perhaps help him, just as he did for her, but she didn't know how to approach without seeming nosy.

Maybe she'll find a better opportunity, right now, it would be awkward or intrusive to ask.

"Hmm, since nothing's on...let's just pick a random number, watch what's on it, and just poke fun of it," Ray said, grabbing a handful of popcorn to eat.

"I'm down."

Zack pressed his thumb against the channel button and watched it whiz by until he finally decided to let go of it, the chosen channel, was a sappy romance flick. This caused both of them to groan loudly - looks like fate wasn't in their favor today.

"Fuck this, let's just go outside."

* * *

School finally let out for summer vacation, Rachel was eager to spend her free time with company that welcomed her presence. Her parents tried to be more controlling with limiting her curfew even more, but now it just seemed to fall on deaf ears. Ray had become elusive and cunning, she's learned the tricks of hiding in unusual areas, and using her small stature to stealthily sneak out.

The only time Ray would make her presence known is when her parents would forget the reason why they were pissed to begin with - she was outwitting them.

Daniel seemed to be more bent in his convincing, trying time and time again that leaving was the best alternative, how her parents are refusing help, and that he doesn't want her to go through the same experience as he. It didn't sway her, not in the slightest.

"I'm grateful that you're concerned for my safety...but what if I don't want to live far away from here?" Ray said, "...that'll mean leaving all of my friends...and one of them, I don't think I'm willing to part from."

"It'll all depend on the foster home, Rachel. Some volunteers here are actually in the area...if you can give them a chance…"

Rachel stared out of the window, "I am getting better though…"

"But not your parents…" Danny argued, "a family isn't a family if they all don't work together."

"That's true...I think I can convince them soon…"

Danny didn't seem too pleased with Ray's reluctance to leave, he simply sighed and bid her farewell for another week. He was getting agitated, to be honest, even with notes of true and false statements to get his office to step in, nothing was changing Rachel's mind to leave.

Despite small setbacks, nothing seemed to stop Ray from enjoying herself and growing more confident.

She was back at Zack's place, sitting at the foot of the couch, while Zack sat cross-legged on the sofa. They were watching a horror movie this time, something fairly recent, but neither one of them weren't very entertained by it - bored, mostly.

"God, this movie sucks," Zack growled, "like...what's the point of this killer, really? His motive is pure shit, revenge? Then what the fuck are these horny teens part of the revenge for? I understand slashin' em' for shits and giggles, but if he's doing this shit for revenge...the reason isn't there."

"Aren't you the movie critic?" Ray teased, getting bopped soon after.

"Eh, shut it…" Zack huffed.

Ray rubbed her forehead, "Maybe he has it out for horny teens, how dare they be so carefree and lewd?"

Isaac snickered loudly before letting out a laugh, "Now the pieces are coming together, he's like one of those door-to-door religious types, only shanking them instead of shoving a bible in their face."

" _Revenge of the Killer Celibate - Prepare to be abstinent or he'll book you into Hell_ ," Ray joked, then buried her face, "oh man, I'm going to hell for this…"

"See you there, Ray."

The two couldn't resist giving each other a casual high-five for their exchange of wit.

"Hey Zack...I've been wondering...when's your birthday?" Rachel asked.

Isaac just lightly shrugged, "I only got a guess, Ray."

"You don't know?"

"Just a guess," Zack huffed, "why?"

Rachel appeared shy for a second, "Well, my own birthday is coming up soon and that made me think about yours as well, I wanted to know when so I could know when it was best to get you something."

Isaac raised a brow for a moment, "...You don't have to go through the trouble…"

Ray had a pleading look in her eyes which made the man groan a little, "Alright, fine...it's late July...dunno the exact date, all I know is it's in late July."

"So I can just pick any day?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ray," Zack grunted. "When's your birthday?"

"It's June 10th, just a couple weeks away," Ray replied with a sheepish grin. "Maybe we can spend it outside?"

Isaac pondered for a second, he really didn't have an awful lot of interesting spots a girl like her would want to go for her birthday, Zack would have to ask some questions later if she wanted to head out.

"Sure, if any spots I pick out is lame, then speak up."

As night approached, the two were perched at each other's windows, whiteboard in hand and ready to exchange silent words to each other. It seemed they still weren't done talking to one another, no matter how many days pass.

Rachel wrote first.

' _I couldn't think of any places of interest to go…_ '

' _Same. Well, safe ones, that is._ '

' _Should we just spend it at your place?_ '

' _Nah, that's dull…_ ' Zack wrote, ' _we can walk around town til something shows up. That's how I roll_.'

' _Like dangerous stuff?_ '

' _Smart ass._ ' Zack scribbled in a huff, ' _...down to smash bottles again before we head out?_ '

' _Absolutely._ '

When June came around the corner, it was Zack who greeted Rachel this time, he was sitting in the usual spot in the alley, and waited for Ray to head on to his place.

"Yo...stockpiled a good supply of shit to break, yer' gonna like it," Zack said with a mischievous grin.

Ray was intrigued, and watched Zack pull out a large pipe for her to wield, he guided her over to the spot they went last time she was in a sad mood. She wondered if the restaurant owners were going to interrupt them again from having their moment of fun.

"We got all the time to break whatever the hell we want," Zack said, "the owner closed shop early - dunno why, don't care, let's tear some shit up."

They entered that familiar alcove again, and it appeared Zack wasn't joking about scores of items to break, Zack even took the time to neatly stack some bottles for them to destroy to their heart's delight. However, there was something else in the area, something covered with a large tarp, Zack already thought ahead and stood in front of it.

"This baby we're saving for last, consider this _my_ birthday present to ya'," Zack said with a proud, yet devilish smirk. "Now, go stand at the fence, let's do some swings."

Rachel positioned herself against one of the fences, Isaac picked up one of the bottles he had gathered in a pile, a large wine bottle, perfect to start off their leisurely destruction. Zack tossed the bottle over to her direction, and Ray swung the pipe as hard as she could. Glass showered all against the opposite wall, while Zack ducked out of the way to watch how hard she hit it. That was one, now he decided to toss two over her way, watching her swing as hard as she could and let the shards fly. Soon, they were tossing bottles at the stacked piles of bottles just to watch it all break in their moment of chaotic entertainment, chucking others as hard as they could against the ground, hoping it would leave a mark, and others were tossed high up to watch them crash to the ground. Almost every pile of bottles were smashed recklessly except for a small few, Isaac wanted to save those for last.

"Alright, and now...for the best part," Zack announced, as he clutched onto the tarp. With little effort, he yanked the plastic blanket off the hidden item to reveal a large wooden case filled with multiple plates. "He just got this shit shipped in, and the fucker did a piss-poor job to hide it from me. So, we're gonna play some frisbee with 'em."

"These brand new plates?"

"Yup, all for you," Zack replied, then opened the case up to hand her the first plate, "Happy Birthday."

Rachel glanced at the plate, it's her 16th birthday, and most girls would have one hell of a party with friends to celebrate their entry into teenhood - or simply, _Sweet Sixteens_. Ray was different, she was always different, but somehow, she was enjoying her 16th birthday, it may not be like the typical teen girl celebration, but it was going out with a bang.

She took the plate and chucked it as hard as she could towards the fence, and watched it lodge right into the wood. The sight alone made Zack let out a laugh, he was very impressed with what she had done.

"Nice, let it be set there as an example to all the other plates!"

With the pipe in his hand now, he grabbed himself a plate and tossed it up to swing at when it was about to reach the ground. Like with the bottles, the plates were shown no mercy either, they were tossed, smashed, and even thrown at the remaining piles of bottles. When they were all gone, then the last to go was the crate, leaving the alley in a huge mess of destruction.

Proud of their work, Zack nonchalantly lead Rachel out of a different exit of the alley, he had one more thing in mind to complete the day.

"Where are we headed?"

"I know a place, y' might like it," Zack said, as he walked on ahead, and slipped his facemask on.

Again, she was guided through the different routes she never thought to take. Despite living in the safest part of the city, there was still the chances of danger looming about when the populace wasn't looking. Zack knew this well, if anyone he passed by so much dared to look or speak to Rachel, he was going to let them know there would be hell to pay - a sort of silent dominance to others he deemed a threat to his companion.

Rachel brought a hand up to grasp at the man's sleeve, just for that extra bit of security as she wandered the area with him. Once the light shone through the alley's exit, Zack looked around to sniff at the air. They were in the restaurant area of the city, and Zack seemed to try and pinpoint a familiar scent to guide him.

"Found it...should be close by," Zack muttered, then guided the girl with him.

Ray stayed silent for a moment, she knew Zack wasn't going to answer where they were going, he would much rather show her. They were passing all the street vendors, fast food, and typical stop and go American dining, until he reached the more fancier places to eat. Isaac took another whiff of the area surrounding them, then gestured to Ray that it was just around the corner.

They headed through another alley again, except, it felt much more homey than the others, the place had a string of lights illuminating the path, and the ground was lined with cobblestone.

"Someone I know lead me to this spot, they got some pretty awesome stuff to snack on…" Zack rambled.

A little deeper into this new section of alleyway, and Rachel could see it. There was a small cafe just hidden away in the alley, she could pick up the scent of coffee and sweets. Even though the alley was so dark, the lights that guided the path lit it all up in a comfortable dimness. Isaac lead her to the small building and allowed her to enter first, giving her a chance to take in the sight of the cafe and all the different arrangement of sweets they had baked today. Zack walked up behind the girl and knocked at the front counter to get the attention to one of the workers.

An older woman approached the counter and saw the two.

"Oh, hello...how can I help you?" she asked.

"Hey...the old man isn't here, is he?"

The woman was confused for a second.

"I'm talkin' about Father Gray," Zack mumbled with a growl.

"I see, no he's not here...you've just missed him...did you need to talk to him?"

"Ugh, god no…" Zack said, "...just wanted to make sure...can you put my order on his tab? He'll know who it is."

"Friend of his?"

"Mh...you can say that…" Zack huffed, then nudged Ray to the counter, "alright, pick whatever you want...it's your birthday."

The woman gave Rachel a soft grin, which made Zack turn his gaze away in annoyance, the girl gazed at the sweets behind the glass, and began to point out a couple that caught her eye. She selected a slice of chocolate cake, and some macarons to share with Zack.

"How about I just charge for the macarons, and you have the cake, since it's your birthday," the woman asked, "how old are you today?"

"I'm 16 today, ma'am," Rachel politely answered.

"Oh, you're almost becoming a woman, good for you!"

Ray faintly blushed and watched the woman take the sweet treats and put them in respective containers, she then typed in the amount owed, and printed a copy of the receipt for Zack to have - that way, he could show Gray that it was him that placed an order on his tab.

Rachel waved the woman farewell as Zack lead her out of the cafe for them to sit in the outdoor dining area. The two picked whichever table was closest for them to sit in, and Isaac felt himself comfortable to pull his facemask back down. The girl opened the container that held the slice of cake, and grabbed a plastic fork. She cut a small piece to give it a try, and was amazed from the richness of the chocolate.

"I-It's good, it's _really_ good."

"Figured you'd like it," Zack mumbled in amusement.

Ray opened the other container filled with the macarons, and handed him one to eat.

"So the person who showed you the place...Father Gray, was it?" Ray asked, "who is he?"

Zack froze for a moment, then grumbled a little as he recalled that he blurt of the man's name, all just so he could open a tab.

"He's...my _landlord_ ," Zack replied, "...and a priest. This is one of his favorite places to visit...so that's how I know about it."

That seemed a little odd for a priest to be a landlord, but then again, some priests would go out of their way to shelter those who wished to turn their life around - like recovering addicts, the homeless, or even destitute families. Since Zack seemed to fit part of that category, perhaps that's why he calls him a landlord.

"I see, well, next time you see Father Gray, tell him thank you, for introducing you to this place, so I can experience it as well," Rachel said, "I really enjoyed my birthday. It's perfect."

"Perfect? Y' think so?"

Rachel nods, "...I never got to enjoy it in the last few years...especially with parents that aren't happy that I was born. You made today quite special in your own way."

Zack nervously scratched the back of his head, a little sheepish that someone was grateful for his efforts, even though it's his usual antics, but with an off-character gesture to finish it all.

"Uhh...I'm glad y' liked it then, I-I suppose…"

That made Rachel give Zack a sincere smile, it was very sweet and endearing, along with a glimmer in her blue eyes that Zack hasn't seen before. He was stunned for a second, whereas every other person who dared to grin in his presence, this didn't agitate him in the slightest - he was more...intrigued. This smile showed a secret and true nature to Rachel, and only he got to see it.

* * *

"So, how are things going lately, Isaac?"

Gray has visited him yet again, which mildly annoyed Zack this time, since he didn't have anything to hide - except for the hole he kicked in the wall, he made sure to hide it the best he could behind a poster. He sat on the couch, resting his cheek on his palm, while tuning the old man out with the television.

Seeing Gray didn't get an answer, he may as well try another, "...What about that girl you're with? Your friend."

Isaac hummed in the back of his throat as a lazy reply, but his reluctance to answer wasn't going to make Gray leave any sooner. The man let out an annoyed sigh as he sat straight up.

"She's fine, she still visits," he said, "...she had a birthday yesterday...oh yeah, the cafe you visit...she wants to thank you."

Gray raised a brow, then smirked a little, "Ah, took her there, did you? That's...uncharacteristically sweet of you."

Zack groaned to himself, it was uncharacteristic, but somehow it felt - rewarding?

"By the way...does she have a name?"

"It's Ray...I-I mean...Rachel," Zack replied.

"Rachel huh? That's a good name," Gray said, "do you like having her around?"

"What kind of dumb fucking question is that?" Zack said with a growl, "if I didn't, she wouldn't even be in this place."

"Just curious, Isaac. This girl is having quite the impact on you," Gray said, "the news has gotten quiet of your _nightly_ activities."

Zack huffed to the man's comment, "I'm just takin' a short break…I'll go back to slashin' throats when I feel like it…"

Gray let out a disapproving sigh to his comment, "Still no reason to why you do such things?"

"Don't need one, now don't fuckin' lecture me about it…" Zack said, "...I'm a monster, it's what I do…"

"...Does this Rachel think of you as one?"

Zack paused for a moment, "...N-No...no she doesn't…"

He doesn't want her to, she must never know what Zack does or who he is. All he wants to be in her eyes is her friend.

As the days pass, home life for Rachel still proved to be trifling. Her parents were still attending the mandatory meetings, but did very little effort to show improvement, to them, they were above such pointless tasks. Rachel wanted to state her opinion on her parent's refusal, but they went unheeded. Her words meant very little to them. This was getting to the point that Ray sometimes thinks of why she even bothers to try, but of course, the answer was always clear - her friend Zack, and how she doesn't want to be separated. Even Danny's visits were starting to seem like an obstacle to her instead of some sort of salvation. Time and time again, she assured him that she was doing fine, and she just wasn't ready to leave home. After all, the shouting matches towards her have dwindled quite alot, but she never dared to say the reason why was because she was hiding during it all. All she needed was to keep delaying being rehomed, just until she could think of a plan to stay within the area. Daniel was starting to grow impatient, on top of that, even with his "reports", his office only authorized Ray's removal if there was visible evidence. So far, there was none, Rachel didn't have any visible scars or bruises, nor did she seem so sullen like before. Her eyes were different too, and that's what was agitating him the most. All he could do was grin and bear it for the time being.

Rachel did occasionally visit Eddie when she was out and about, not wanting him to think he had been forgotten. She even dedicated some free time to hang out with him for a while, like grab a snack to just chat about how things have been going during summer break. It's clear he does still worry about what went on at home, but since it's summer, everyone has their own plans.

"I'm going to head out of state next week, summer vacation," Eddie replied, "you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine...if anything happens, you'll be the first to know," Ray said, giving Eddie a friendly throwback to his previous words.

July had come around, and it proved to be quite a hot month - even Zack and Ray didn't want to leave the comforts of an air conditioned home. The only time they did dare to step outside was one thing and one thing only - ice cream. Rachel did know of a good spot that served ice cream and gelato, whatever they felt like enjoying the most. However, Zack's choice in clothing worried Ray, the bandaged man was wearing a baggy hoodie, and pants to boot, the man must be overheating in such attire. Not to mention, his attire did attract alot of stares, which Zack did not like at all. Rachel needed to think of a way to alleviate this, that way Zack could still feel covered, but have the freedom to make the heat more bearable.

During a casual stroll around town, was when Ray got her answer. It was just sitting there in a clothing shop listed under summer attire, with enough slack for Zack to feel relaxed in. Now didn't seem the right time to get such an item to him, but she knew it should be soon. It was July after all, and any date could be Zack's birthday for all she knew.

"Are you sure you don't know when your birthday is?"

"All I know is it's in July," Zack said in an annoyed huff, "...prolly near the end...sometimes I just get that feeling around that time."

"Feeling?"

"Yeah, that ' _Well, I'm still here, now what?_ ' feeling," Zack replied.

"That's a pretty good clue, must be your internal clock telling you it's your birthday," Ray said with a slight chuckle. "Are you feeling a little excited about it this time?"

"I guess, unless you can top what I did for ya'."

"I think I just might," said Ray, with a strong hint of confidence in her voice.

* * *

Rachel finally chose a date to celebrate Isaac's birthday, the 24th, and she had it all planned out. She didn't spill any details about what she had in mind, she wanted this to be a surprise for the man. Rachel brought a small messenger bag with her to carry Zack's gift inside, it was a good way of hiding it, while appearing casual the entire time.

She showed up at Isaac's place, as usual, and saw him, just relaxing on the couch. His hair showed some obvious dampness, which meant he recently took a shower before she arrived - perfect, he was all freshened up for the day.

"Hey Zack," she beckons, "go slip on your boots. We're going to head out today."

"Kinda fuckin' hot though…"

"I know, I'll have us take a short ride to where we're headed...if that's alright with you," Ray said.

"Ain't gonna be the bus is it?"

"No, no...we'll take a taxi service," Ray replied.

"Alright...I'll meet you outside, gimme a sec."

Rachel sat outside on the steps of Zack's apartment building, checking her phone for where their ride was and how long it would take them to come pick them up. As soon as Zack stepped out, it took only a couple of minutes for their ride to pull up to the building.

"Ah, here it is," Ray said, then opened the door for Zack.

"That doesn't look like a taxi to me…"

"It's a taxi service, it does the same thing," Ray said, "hop on in.

Zack grumbled as he made sure his face mask was secure, then climbed inside the back of the vehicle, with Rachel following right after.

"Where to?" the driver asks.

"The aquarium, please."

"The what?" Zack asks.

"You'll see, just enjoy the ride."

They drove through the heart of downtown, quietly watching the different sights pass them by, even Zack would mutter recognizing some places he's been to before, but kept quiet as to why they were familiar to him. Ray just assumed he just did it as a rare outing.

Their destination was in the furthest part of the city, just near the water, which was appropriate to where they were headed. Zack's expression perked up a little as he saw the flashing sign reading the aquarium, and with it, he saw a large picture of a shark to symbolize it. Ray smirked to see the man watch the sign pass by with interest, she knew Zack was going to have a great time.

Their ride pulled up into the parking lot, near the building's entrance.

"We're here," the driver announced.

"Thank you," Ray said, slipping the driver a tip.

"Anytime, have fun now."

Zack quickly went out the other door to take a look at the large sum of buildings, he's never been in this area of town before, and never seen such a thing, but already he can smell the scent of both freshwater and saltwater. Ray got out of her side of the car, and watched the car drive off. Zack was just staring in amazement to this new location, which made Ray smirk a little, she walked up and grabbed Zack by the hand to get his attention. This made a shock crawl up Zack's spine as he broke out of his stare and glanced to Ray.

"Let's head on in, Zack."

Rachel had bought two tickets online and showed the barcode to the woman at the service desk for her to scan. Once the two stepped inside, Zack stopped in his tracks to the sight before him - massive tanks lined along the walls, showing all sorts of sea life swimming about, all in different shapes and colors. Zack quickly broke free from Ray's hand so he could run up to one of the tanks and peer inside.

"Holy shit."

"Never been to a place like this before?" Ray asked.

"No, never. I didn't think shit like this existed!"

Ray let out a soft giggle, Zack's inner kid was definitely showing. She approached the man to grasp his hand yet again to show him around the place - if he thought the entry tanks were interesting, wait until he saw the main attraction of the aquarium. She lead him in the bottom floor of the building, where a tunnel was set up, it was incredibly dark inside, but the two could see shades of blue illuminating the area.

"Close your eyes for a second, it'll make what's coming up all the more incredible," Ray said.

Zack stared at the girl for a moment, then did as she asked, and felt her carefully lead him further down the tunnel, he could hear some people chatting away, along with the hiss of camera shutters.

"Don't worry about the people inside, they're more interested with what's around us right now…"

At least that took a load of Zack's mind, once they stopped, Ray gently pat Zack's hand to silently signal him to open his eyes. The bandaged man slowly opened them and focused his bi-colored orbs on the environment around them. Just above their heads was the biggest tank of all, under this tunnel for them to see scores of sea life swimming about them. It was like they themselves were underwater.

Isaac was motionless for this moment, he was wide-eyed in complete awe from what he was seeing, large sharks of various species swum around them, followed by rays, and other massive fish. Not only that, there were sea turtles as well, nibbling at some food growing around the man-made corals. There were all sorts of anemone lining parts of the coral as well, with colorful fish swimming about them, and even eels lingering through the tunnels of the stones. Some of the corals were even against the glass to show what kind of creatures lived in them, giving sight-seers a good look of the natural ecosystem of the sea.

Zack stared at it all, his heart was pounding with excitement to such an amazing wonder, and appeared just as thrilled when the larger fish swum on by. It looks like Rachel did well in picking a location for Zack's birthday.

There was more than just the massive aquarium tunnel in the building, though it already proved to be Zack's favorite. There were also areas to see dolphins, seals, along with sea lions, and even tropical penguins. It was clear that the man has never been to any sort of zoo before, more or less seen animals aside from those of the domestic type. Not only that, she's seeing this side of Zack that she's never seen before, a pure and curious side that was completely a different reflection of his brash personality. He really did look like a kid on their first field trip. Aside from gawking at all the different animals, and learning on how the aquarium did conversation work, there were also shows, like dolphin acrobatics, and sea lion skits to keep the animals healthy and mentally stimulated. What entertained Zack the most was watching one of the sea lions balance a ball on its snout and walk with it like it was nothing.

"You seem to be having the time of your life, Zack," Ray teased.

"You fucking bet I am," Zack said, excitedly, "like there's one holy shit moment here, and then you show me another...are there more places like this?"

Ray couldn't help but giggle again, "Of course, if I recall, there should be a zoo in the next town over. We can probably make plans to go there sometime in the future."

"Damn, Ray...you're getting me fucking hyped for it."

His eyes were lit up just from the thought, but Ray had one more surprise in store for Zack.

"Before I forget, I have something for you, Zack," Ray said, as she dug through her bag.

Isaac raised a brow, then watched her pull out an article of clothing for him, it was a hoodie, almost similar in color to his, but the patterns were a little different. It was very light in comparison to his own article of clothing, and appeared breathable from the slightly visible pores of the fabric.

"Happy birthday, Zack," Rachel said, giving him a warm grin. "I got you this hoodie to help beat the heat, I hope you like it."

Zack continued to stare at the gift, this is the first time anyone's really gifted him something. Gray has given him various things mostly out of charity, but Rachel did all this from the bottom of her heart, both the gift and the trip to the aquarium to make such a day just as memorable. Not only that, Zack got that familiar nostalgic feeling he always gets within the time of year, perhaps Ray's guess was right for his particular birthdate.

Rachel really was making some sort of impact on his life, and honestly, Zack was glad he complained to her in the very beginning.

He didn't answer for a short period of time, then brought a hand up and placed it behind Ray's back. Within seconds, he pulled Ray close in some sort of attempt at a hug. It was a little awkward, since Zack really didn't know how to properly hug someone, but he felt Ray accept his embrace with one of her own. Following her example, both arms enveloped the girl, and held her close to his person. It was new, like everything else was today, but it was also very warm and accepting. It wasn't without Zack needing to playfully ruffle the girl's hair.

"Thanks Ray."

Isaac decided to make a little promise to himself - on Rachel's next birthday, he wanted to present to her with a special gift of his own, so she had a fond memory to share like this one, and Zack was no liar.


	3. Chapter 3

"This killer keeps making himself more and more valuable...his savage nature, and untamed prowess...it makes me wish to have such a beast under our control…"

"I feel the same, but it seems he's been viewing our messengers as prey. If one of them could at _least_ make it back alive, I would prefer knowing this killer's identity...we'll have to gather our best hands to track him down…"

* * *

The killings around town have lessened since Zack had befriended Rachel. He seemed more interested in interacting with the girl than slashing throats, and when she did have to leave, their time together left him in too good of a mood to even want to go on a slashing spree.

It wasn't just the authorities that knew of Isaac's slayings, but the criminal part of the city knew as well. Some feared the man's vicious prowess, but there was a small sum that was enticed by it. The city did have its share of gangsters, and Zack knew that well, after all, his scuffle with one was what made Rachel give him attention in the first place. What Ray didn't know was that particular gang member was one of many that sought out the elusive back-alley killer.

There were typical street thugs, but there was also members of a crime syndicate, and there were plenty of mobs lingering in the city. Zack didn't know which one the slaughtered thug affiliated with, but he didn't really care. To him, he was an annoyance to be rid of...but Zack knows more will come.

Rachel didn't show up at the window that night, but he did see a note propped up against her window. She was going with her parents for a night sermon at church, it was odd for Ray to have to be with her parents, but it must be something she couldn't avoid or say no to, he'd have to ask later.

Tonight seemed a night for Zack to return to his old routine, he picked up his scythe and made his way out of the back exit of the building.

He stalked the back alley, hoping for an easy kill without having to travel far for some decent prey. During this time of night, there tended to be the random drunks stumbling about, or even the sleazy types trying to find a 'private place' for some fun, not to mention the junkies hiding out to ride their high. Whatever the reason was, they were an easy target for Zack to slash to bits.

A couple hours passed, it was midnight, and now the stragglers were filling his domain. Zack had that predatory look in his eyes, like he was ready to shed some blood. Once he could hear unfamiliar voices, a sinister smile creeped upon his face, and he tightened his grip on his weapon. The voices were female, about his age, and from their slurring, they must've finished partying.

Zack left his hiding spot and stood in front of the women, they froze for a moment, but one let alcohol bolden her bravery.

"Get lost, creep!"

Zack remained silent, and quickly grasped the woman by the mouth in a tight grip, shutting her up and asserting his savage strength. It was as if he was saying he could crush her jaws easily.

"Let me see the despair on your face," he growled.

His grin grew wider as soon as the look in their eyes changed to that of fear, Zack raised his scythe up and split his first victim in half, while the other watched in horror. Blood sprayed onto the man's heavy clothing, and innards spilled onto the ground next to the corpse. As soon as she saw Zack's gold eye stare right at his next victim, he raised 3 fingers up, with each one starting to count down. The woman quickly turned to run, but Zack was much faster than her. Aside from an inhuman strength, he had unnatural speed as well, everything about him wasn't human - in his mind, he was a monster.

He grasped the woman by the shoulder to trip her up, then pinned her down by the throat once she found herself laying flat on the ground. The woman was stricken hard with fear, but lost her voice to scream.

She had to think quick to escape with her life, so she managed to summon some will to speak.

"W-Wait! Wait please!..."

"Don't think I won't kill you by saying please, bitch…" Isaac growled.

"H-Hear me out! I know who you are! You're the serial killer that's been on the loose for years!" the woman pleaded, "I've been following every bit of news...I'm a fan of yours!"

Isaac paused for a moment as he raised a brow, the woman was afraid of him, clearly, but she now had an ecstatic grin on her face. It began to amuse him. So, he let go of her throat, and picked himself off of her.

"A fan huh? That's a first…" Zack said with a chuckle, "Alright...just for you...I'm going to give you a count of five this time to run as far as you can. Scream all you want, let's see how far you can go."

Zack raised his fingers up again, and began to tuck in his thumb, "Four…"

The woman's eyes widened and she stumbled back up onto her feet to flee to any sort of possible hiding spot.

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

Time was up, and Zack was on the prowl again. It didn't take him long to catch up to the fleeing woman and kick her down onto the ground yet again. He let out a sinister cackle as he circled around his prey to take a good look at her face.

"Please, don't kill me!" the woman cried.

"What's wrong? I thought you were a fan…" Zack said, "you should be honored to be killed by me."

The woman began to sob, "I said that...s-so you could let me go...I don't want to die!"

She _lied_. This woman had the nerve to try and deceive him for mercy, and he almost fucking fell for it. This made the bandaged man's blood start to boil.

"You fucking lying _BITCH!_ "

He spared no mercy at all this time, the woman was easily beheaded by the blade of his scythe. The look of terror was forever plastered on her face, but it didn't satisfy Zack, it pissed him off to look at it, she had the gall to lie in front of him and think she could get away with it. This made him punt the disembodied head as hard as he could, hearing it collide with nearby trash cans.

"I can't stand liars…"

Only two victims tonight, not really the average body count he could get, but at least it was better than nothing. The man was stained in blood, and was getting a little tired. As he was heading back to his apartment, he knew he was being followed, so he stopped in his tracks, and glanced behind himself.

"Quit stalking me and face your death, asshole," he growled.

A man emerged from the darkness, and judging from his look, he must be another thug to pursue him again.

"You fuckers again…"

"Are you the wanted serial killer?" the man asked.

"Who's asking, you an undercover cop?" Zack asked, "you look like shit to be one."

The man sneered a little to his comment, "I work for the Twin Lieutenants in the Asian district, and they've been paying attention to your activity. They're very interested in enlisting you amongst their ranks. You can get paid to murder as many people as you want."

Isaac raised a brow to the man, "So, all those other assholes I've come across...they all answer to these Twin- _whatever_?"

"That could be a possibility, and we've all simply had a misunderstanding in communication," the thug replied, "they're very interested in your skills and would like to put them to good use."

"Use?"

They don't want a hired hand, they want a _tool_.

' _You're nothing more than a freak, a_ ** _tool_**.'

Zack grit his teeth and clenched onto his bloodied weapon, he glared at the man and swung his weapon without hesitation, slicing the man in two. The man stared in shock as he collapsed onto the ground and began to choke on his own blood filling his mouth.

"Let 'em find you...I want them to know I won't be fucking used...got it? Now lay there and die, fucker…"

* * *

"So, how come ya' had to go with your parents last night?"

"It's work related for my dad…" Ray sighed, "he just hauled me around to prove his naysayers wrong...how he's an upstanding father and husband...ugh…"

"So, the asshole used you?"

"Pretty much," Ray said with the roll of the eyes. "Everyone seems to be doing that these days…"

"I know th' feelin', Ray...it fucking sucks," Zack said. "Where's the prick now?"

"Got summoned to work again, yet another murder," Rachel replied, "a little close to home this time, which got me a little worried."

Isaac brought a hand up to ruffle the girl's hair, he knows it was him that did it, but he wanted her to at least feel a little safe.

"Just stay away from the alley, Ray...and you'll be fine," he said. "So, what day are you thinking on showing me what a zoo is?"

Rachel lazily leaned on the couch as she thumbed through her phone's calendar, picking possible dates to go before the end of summer vacation. School was about to start soon, and she wanted to spend a little more of her free time before it was taken away by her studies.

"Hmm, let's try this weekend. I'll buy tickets online like the last time, that way, we don't have to wait in line," Rachel replied, "remember to bring your new hoodie."

"I will, thanks mom," Zack teased.

Rachel lightly shoved the man in retaliation, only for him to coil an arm around her and pull her in for a playful noogie. Ray squirmed in Zack's grip and pulled herself free, only to fall off of the couch, that had Zack laughing.

"Hey Zack?" Ray beckoned.

"Mh?"

"Is it okay if I spend the night here again?" Ray asked, "...I'm not in the mood to go back home. Pretty sure my dad will come home drunk again anyway…"

Zack felt uneasy to share the night with Ray again, but if she wanted to feel comfortable and safe, then he'll allow it.

"Sure, ya' know where the bed is, I'll take the couch again."

"Thanks, Zack...goodnight," Ray said, as she headed towards the bedroom.

Isaac lightly waved to the girl, then got up to fetch a blanket to use for the night. He had that awkward feeling looming over him, but he'll just have to adjust. It's nice to have wanted company around, but the downside for him was he couldn't go outside for his usual activities, he didn't want Rachel to see him come home, all soaked in blood. Zack unzipped his hoodie and tossed it across the room, it was just him in his pants and bandaged upper torso.

Hours ticked by, and he couldn't even feel remotely tired, the couch just wasn't entirely comfortable to sleep on compared to his bed, the cushion sunk in and made his back ache a little, plus there's the arm of the couch where he laid his head on, which made his neck feel stiff.

Sleeping on the couch really sucks.

2 a.m. and he was still wide awake, he could've hacked down 5 people by now if he was prowling the streets. He groaned to himself from the thought that he had to restrain his homicidal needs.

Suddenly, he heard the creak of his bedroom door, Zack glanced at the corner of his eye to see the shape of Ray quietly shuffle in the darkness.

"...How come yer' still up?"

Ray jolted from surprise, and glanced to the man on the couch.

"You scared me...I was having a little trouble sleeping, so I just came out to get a quick drink," she replied, "...how come you're still awake?"

"The couch sucks...can't get comfy…"

Rachel felt a little bad that she had to take the bed, while Zack slept in discomfort, but having to share it felt weird...very weird. She shouldn't complain though, since it is Isaac's to begin with.

"Do you want to sleep in your bed?"

"Yer' using it...I'll deal with it," Zack replied.

"I hate to hog it all to myself though, it's your bed."

Zack's face was starting to burn a little, "I-It's fine...I don't want to make it fucking weird y'know?"

It would be weird, seeing he's an adult and she's 5 years younger than him, and he would also be sharing a bed with someone. Already sharing a home took getting used to, but a bed was a whole new territory.

"What about sleeping on top of the covers? I could do that," Ray insisted, "I just hate to see you lose some sleep because of me."

Isaac sighed to himself and sat up, Rachel wasn't going to let this go until he too was comfortable, the girl just had this habit of always putting herself down. He stood up and dragged the blanket with him, then quickly bonked the girl on the head.

"You need to fucking stop talking about yourself like you're some burden," he huffed, "you live here too, dammit!"

"S-Sorry!"

"N' stop apologizing all the time over nothing, jeez," Zack mumbled. "Let's get some sleep."

Rachel rubbed at her head as she watched Zack enter his room with blanket in tow, and heard the slight sounds of bed springs being contracted under Zack's weight. She wanted to finish getting a quick drink of water before mustering the courage to go back into bed. Rachel's heart raced a little, but again, she was only doing this so both of them could get a good night's sleep, but now that she was thinking about it, maybe they still won't after all. She entered the bedroom, and saw Zack on the other side of the bed, with his back facing her and the blanket tightly wrapped around his body. It was an obvious sign that he didn't trust himself in such a state of vulnerability. Ray swallowed hard, then opened the covers, so she could sleep underneath them, with the knowledge that Zack was sleeping on top. At least they both had a proper bed to sleep on this time.

"Night, Zack," Ray said, "hope you're able to get some sleep this time."

Easier said than done. They were sharing a bed, regardless he was sleeping on top of the covers as a type of barrier or not. To feel the soft pillow under his head again, along with the warmth of the sheets, it did help him to eventually sleep off the remaining hours.

The scent of breakfast riled Zack from his slumber, morning light had already filled the room, and he could see that Rachel made up her side of the bed. He still couldn't believe that he caved into sharing the bed - it was just so weird, it's _still_ weird. He internally thanked himself for facing away from her, if he did see her sleeping form, he knew for sure his predatory instincts would kick in. Sleep was when everything was at their most vulnerable - a perfect time to strike.

"Christ…" he muttered to himself.

Rachel was making some eggs and bacon to share with Zack, she could hear the creaking of the door, and turned to see a groggy Zack leaving the bedroom. He was still dressed in just his pants and wrappings, with a messy bedhead to match. This was the first time she's seen him without his hoodie, and didn't expect to see just how heavily bandaged he was - not to mention built. Isaac's form was still slim, but his muscles were pretty noticeable, it almost made Ray blush a little.

"Good morning, Zack...did you sleep alright?"

"I guess...what about you?" Zack mumbled.

"I slept pretty good, was a little hard to because of your snoring."

Zack paused for a second as heat crept across his face, "I was snoring?"

"Yeah, very loudly, I think I heard the alley dogs howling from it."

"...You're bullshittin' me aren't you?" Zack said with a smirk.

Rachel quietly laughed, then present a plate of food to the man, "I'm just teasing. Here, eat up."

The two made themselves comfortable at the table, and hungrily ate the breakfast Rachel took the time to make. The awkward feeling Zack had prior seemed to go away with every bite of the food he took. Rachel did notice the man had to unravel parts of the bandages on his fingers, seeing some slight scars along the digits. It did make sense though, he didn't want to sully his body wrappings.

"Hey Zack...I never really got to ask you this...well, because I worried it was not my place to ask...but what happened to get you all bandaged up like that?" Ray asked.

Isaac raised a brow, the question did bug him a little, but hers was of genuine and innocent curiosity.

"Got hurt really bad as a kid, that's all I can tell ya' Ray," Zack replied, "I was lucky to be alive."

"I see...how far bandaged are you?"

Zack shuffled his chair a little to raise his leg up a little, then pulled up his pant leg to reveal his natural skin to her. His skin was slightly darker than her own, and there was a couple scuffs along his legs, possibly from fights he's picked.

"Just my upper half," Zack replied, "...most of it, that is…"

"I see...sorry for whatever happened to you…"

"Don't be, wasn't your fault."

* * *

"Another messenger dead, I'm growing impatient…"

"Patience is a virtue, brother. Perhaps we need more muscle, if they won't be diplomatic, then maybe a little force will get through to our mystery killer."

* * *

The day passed by, Rachel had to leave Zack's place after cleaning up the kitchen from their peaceful moment of breakfast. She had to make sure her parents weren't getting suspicious of her absence, on top of that, she hoped to god that her father didn't return home drunk. He was insufferable when inebriated.

To her luck, it seemed the newer murders further complicated the case, which meant her father was absent for a little longer. Her mother, on the other hand, decided that she needed company when out clothes shopping. Rachel didn't mind entirely, it was a time when her mother was in a good mood as she tried on new outfits. When Rachel helped her pick out which one looked good or which ones just didn't go well, it did boost her mother's self-confidence. For that, it earned Rachel a rare reward.

She herself had gotten some new clothes that she wanted to leave over at Zack's place, but first, she needed to wait until her mother went to bed.

Night fell, and Rachel patiently waited for Zack to approach the window so they could exchange words again, but the lights were out in Zack's apartment. This seemed a little odd, yet there could be a reason for the man not to be home. Rachel decided to get up and head to his place anyway, she was given the authority to enter when she needed to.

The apartment was dark and empty, and there was no note left behind for a sign of where Isaac went off to. She wondered if it was just simple errands, or maybe he was just hanging out in the usual alley? She needed to know. Rachel didn't forget Zack's warning of the alleys though, it was where the serial killer lurked. She was taught to fight defensively for the sole intention of evasion, and that was it, if she did run into the killer, then Zack's teachings would definitely be put to the test. Not that she wanted to take the risk, all she wanted to do was make sure her friend was alright.

Rachel stepped out of the apartment, and stepped into Zack's usual hangout in the alley. There was no sign of him there, so her next bet was the spot where they smashed bottles together. Again, she got nothing. Ray did her best to recall different spots she passed by in the hopes of finding her friend, but nothing yielded results. Disheartened, she decided to put it off until morning. Isaac was a grown man after all, and he knew damn well how to take care of himself in the face of danger, but the last thing she wanted, was to see him so bloody like the last time. Now that Zack was her friend, the thought of him being hurt they way he was, made her anxious.

"He'll be okay...he'll be fine...the serial killer won't find him…"

" _Who are you talking to?_ "

Rachel felt her blood run cold as an unfamiliar voice snuck up behind her, she turned around to see a towering male figure standing ominously. Rachel quickly turned around to face the man, so he couldn't attack her from behind, and stood defensively, just like Zack had taught her.

"...A-Are you the serial killer?" she asks.

"Me? I'm actually looking for him, my bosses hired me to catch the guy," the man replied, "what's a cute girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this? All alone…"

"I'm just about to leave…"

She stepped back a couple steps, but it was clear that this stranger wasn't going to let her go anywhere. He was quickly closing the distance Ray was going to make. The man roughly grabbed Ray by the wrist to stop her escape, but Rachel surprised him by delivering a strong headbutt to get him to let go. She felt her wrist be freed from the man recoiling in pain, and she took the chance to flee.

"Fucking bitch!"

She could hear the man's thunderous footsteps after her, she tried her best to try and make him lose sight of her by taking whatever corners she could find, but the man was hellbent on catching her. The further she fled through the alleys, the more lost she was becoming, her whole world was becoming a blur as fear and adrenaline coursed through her body.

Rachel hit a dead end.

Her blood was running cold yet again as her chances of escape was cut short. The man was right behind her and quickly slammed her right into the wall, disorienting her and giving himself the advantage to subdue her.

"Let go!" she shouted.

"Fight all you want, I like it when they're feisty," the man growled.

He had Ray pinned down by the throat, while the other hand pinned her wrists to the ground, his knee kept her legs restrained, and when he let go of her neck, it was to undo the belt that kept his pants up. Rachel's heart was pounding hard, she knew immediately what this thug's ulterior motives were and thrashed to get free, Zack told her to keep fighting, keep moving and to never freeze until she was free. She wasn't budging, this man seemed to know how to keep a person held down, and began to tie Ray's wrists up with his belt.

"It's gonna happen, like it or not."

She had to keep fighting, she didn't want this man to win, she didn't want to be hurt or violated. The man grasped her throat again, and squeezed it fairly tight, asserting his dominance over the girl. Rachel gasped and choked, but she refused to give up, she didn't want to be taken down so easily, she didn't want to disappoint Zack, she wanted to _live_. Soon, she felt her shirt being roughly pulled, her eyes widened as she thrashed harder to stop her attacker from forcibly undressing her.

Then she heard the rip.

"Fucking stay still, brat!"

"No! Stop! Get off!" she shrieked.

The thug gripped tighter on Ray's throat to stop her screams, and possibly render her unconscious to finally stop her from fighting back. Now that the shirt had been torn in half, his hands went down to unbuttoning his pants, letting out a power hungry chuckle in the back of his throat.

"It's almost over, just fucking accept it."

" _Accept this, asshole…_ "

The man froze, and tried to look behind himself, but it was cut short when he felt a blade penetrate his body, and exit the other side of his torso. Blood splashed onto Ray as she looked on in absolute terror. It was a large blade, the blade of a **scythe** \- the serial killer was here. The thug began to gag and sputter as blood began to flow out his mouth and his gaping wound, but the murderer wasn't done yet.

"Do you really think that you have the balls to fuck kids, baby dick?" the killer taunted. "Think I'd allow shitheads like you to prowl my turf?"

He began to pick up the man up in the air with his blade, letting out a sinister cackle as he heard the man's groans of agony.

"Don't like having something penetrate you? How's it feel to be the powerless one now?"

The thug began to vomit blood, as his body trembled from shock taking over him. The killer wasn't through with him, he tossed the man's body to the ground, then stood over him. He raised his scythe up in the air, and brutally slammed the blade into the man's skull. It killed him, but he wasn't finished. He man let out an ecstatic and maniacal laugh as he picked up the blade again and began to hack away at the corpse, leaving him as bloodied mincemeat.

Rachel was watching it all, her heart was about to jump out of her chest, she was frozen in shock and fear as this fabled serial killer was before her. Slaughtering one dangerous individual and putting her in an even bigger danger, all the while this deranged man was laughing in glee. Blood splattered the cold ground and the brick of the buildings, the sounds of flesh being ripped apart and bone being broken filled the air, then there was the visual of the victim becoming less and less of what a human being should look like.

Satisfied with the murder, the killer slowly turned his focus over to the girl, watching her try to squirm away with a terrified expression plastered on her blood-stained face. He glared at her at first, thinking he just scored himself another prey to slice up, but as he approached, his predatory stare changed to that of recognition. Through the blood, he saw Rachel's face. He stopped seeing her as prey, but now as someone who is frightened and nearly assaulted. Someone in need of help.

"Shit...oh, shit…" he rambled, "Ray…"

The voice was familiar again, Ray paused for a moment, then pieced together this large figure in front of her, along with that gold stare peering at her through the darkness.

"Z-Zack?"

"Ray...that guy...he…" Zack continued, getting down on one knee, "...here...lemme help you up…"

Rachel couldn't see Zack through the darkness, but as he extended a hand out to her, the night lights revealed it all. It was completely soaked in blood. It was just like before, but now things are slowly coming together. Zack was never hurt, Zack had killed someone.

The subtle hints, his knowledge of the alleys, his stories of violent encounters, and his constant reluctance to be in crowds - it was all making sense.

Isaac, her best friend, was the serial killer all along.

' _What if I'm actually not a good person?...could all be a ruse, for all we know…I get you to trust me until the time to strike…_ '

The hand inched closer, her mind constantly shifted between the brash, yet dorky personality of her friend Zack, to this vicious killer who cackled in delight in the slaughter of others. As the bloody hand was close enough for her to reach with, all she could see now, was the savage killer and their monstrous ear-to-ear grin.

Rachel's eyes were dilated from fear, her heart was racing uncontrollably, and tears were streaming down her face.

"No! _Nooo!_ Get away from me!" she screamed.

Zack froze, he could see the look of despair on the girls face, directed right at him. Taking the chance of the man's inaction, instinct commanded Rachel to slap Zack's hand away from her, even if her hands or bound or not. This caused the man to recoil his hand back, then watched Rachel quickly spring to her feet and flee from him as fast as she could. He stood there, flabbergasted with what happened just now. Rachel gave him a look of despair instead of that sweet and friendly expression. Rachel saw him as a monster.

Rachel rejected him.

Isaac just sat there, then glanced at the blood splattered hand of his. Despite the gentle gesture of help, such hands were still used to shed blood. Ray saw him as a monster, like every other victim before him. Despair should fill the man with sadistic glee, but seeing it on Rachel's face brought no such emotion - it filled the man with a sickening dread. Something in his chest began to feel like a stone sinking deep within, along with a painful stab that twisted ever so slowly.

He sat there in the shadows of the alley, and began to clutch at his chest in pain.

Rachel's hands were trembling, she grasped the doorknob to her family apartment, then collapsed to the ground as soon as she opened the door. Her father was resting on the couch after coming back home from drinking, and was ready to shout.

"Do you know what fucking time it is?" he growled, turning on a lamp, "Why in the fuck are y-"

He stopped, he saw Rachel covered in blood, wrists bound by a belt, shirt torn in half, and with trauma plastered on her face. The need to be angered diminished and he rushed over to the girl, he knelt down then gently cupped her face, while checking for any injuries.

"My god, what happened?!"

Rachel was shaking, tears were continuing to stream down her face as what transpired continued to replay in her mind. The attempted assault from a thug, and then the serial killer revealing himself to be her best friend. The very same man she casually visited his home, the man who celebrated her birthday, and she did the same for him. Everything was crashing down so hard on her, she felt so naive and stupid for not realizing the man's demeanor and vague hints of how he was not a good person like she thought he was.

She befriended the serial killer next door.

With that realization, she began to sob loudly in her father's arms. Mr. Gardner was stunned, he's never seen his daughter act like this before, even his wife stepped out to see what the commotion was. Both of them were in shock to see Rachel in such a state. This prompted an old and buried instinct to come forth after so long, Rachel's father pulled her in for a hug and held her into a comforting embrace, while Ray's mother knelt down to gently stroke her back.

"It'll be okay…"

* * *

The following morning, the mutilated body of the thug was found, along with a couple other slain individuals. It was clear that no matter the background - civilian, criminal, or authority figure, they were all prey to the serial killer.

Rachel was silent for days, the only thing she managed to say was explaining in very little detail what happened. All she could tell her father was, she worried about someone she knew being out at night, but then, she was ambushed by a thug as she was returning home. The events that followed after, she couldn't bare to say it, just remembering it would cause her to break down.

The trust she had for the man could've all been an act, just like Zack warned. All the enjoyment she had for Zack's company, the laughs they shared, and even the playful moments, it was all blurred out by the memory of Zack impaling her attacker and laughing while slicing the corpse bit by bit. Even the sensation of fresh blood on her skin never left her mind. It's as if no matter how many showers she took, she'd still feel dirty.

Her window was even blocked up by pillows to avoid seeing Zack ever again.

"...I can't believe we almost lost her last night...and here I was getting god damn drunk in a bar," Mr. Gardner rambled, "...what am I even fucking doing with my life?"

His wife nodded, "We both screwed up big time…"

Rachel's father sighed to himself, "Even with Social Services breathing down our necks, we still treated each other like dirt. I think this should be a wake up call...and maybe start working on rebuilding this family. I'll call the therapist and see if we can make our appointment earlier."

"...That sounds like a plan…"

Despite the trauma Rachel endured, there was a small flicker of hope filling the atmosphere. Rachel's parents wanted to change, they wanted to be the nurturers and protectors they failed to be, Rachel was their only child after all, and they nearly lost her for good because of their immature ignorance.

Rachel stayed quiet and reclusive for the remaining week, even with Danny visiting, she had no will to speak to anyone.

"I've heard your parents have finally been putting effort into their therapy sessions," he said, "did something happen? Did you finally manage to talk to them about it?"

She didn't utter a sound.

"Rachel?" he beckoned, "...did something happen?"

He leaned close to check up on her, and saw that familiar haze in her eyes. That familiar dead look she once had when he first came to be her assigned social worker. It internally filled the man with joy, that look he once thought was beautiful wasn't gone after all. So, he started to write down Ray's reclusive behavior as problematic. Something must've seriously happened to shut her up for a week, so, he also lists it as possible event in the home.

"Hmm...I know what will clear the clouds for you...how about we go get a treat, okay?" Danny proposed, "I'll be here to escort you and we can get an ice cream, those always cheer everyone up."

His proposal was met with silence, but her body gesture showed that she would go. She needed to go outside, and clear her mind. Sitting in her room wasn't going to solve anything, it would only remind her of her blocked windows, and even those would remind her of Zack. Who she thought was a friend, who was really a killer.

"I'll make sure we don't take long, I promise you'll be feeling better in no time," Danny said with a soft grin.

As he left the room with Ray shuffling behind him, her parents looked on with worry.

"I think Rachel could use some time outside for a while, with your permission, I'd like to take her out to get some ice cream," he asked.

"Y-Yeah...sure...don't take too long," Mr. Gardner mumbled.

Danny offered a hand to Rachel, but as she glanced at it, she quickly turned her gaze away, shuttering a little from the memory, and quickly walked off ahead of him. This startled Danny for a moment, but kept quiet.

"She ran into the serial killer a couple days ago...she came home completely covered in blood, and her clothes were ripped..." Mr. Gardner growled.

Danny raised a brow, the killer could be another form of predator it seemed, or at least, that was the assumption on one side. It would explain why Rachel was quick to withdraw from the man's hand. He'll have to try and persuade Ray to talk to get her own eyewitness account.

"I see...the poor girl...I'll keep a sharp eye on her."

Rachel sat on the steps to wait for Danny, while he quietly approached her and allowed her to continue their way out of the building. Once they stepped out, Ray couldn't even look at the front doors of Zack's apartment, not only that, she could feel herself being watched as they made some distance from her home.

Rachel was leading Danny towards a place she normally got ice cream, but then she remembered, it was also where she took Zack during the hottest days of summer. Such a memory made her stomach turn a little, and tears form at her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Hey...Rachel, what's wrong?" he softly cooed, kneeling down to face her. "Something is weighing heavily on your mind. I want to let you know, that I'm here for you...whatever if bothering you...please tell me."

Ray choked back on a couple sobs, as she tried wiping away the tears.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore…" she whimpered. "I'm so scared…"

"You're scared?" Danny asked, "...I've heard about your encounter...did that killer do something to you? Did he try to...assault you?"

Rachel quickly shook her head, "N-No...the man who ambushed me tried...I ran from the killer...I'm just so scared to face him again…"

She was terrified, either to face the truth of what her friend was, or possibly that Zack's words held some truth about him turning on her. She felt incredibly lonely, but her fear is what continued her distance and her silence, and that filled her with an overwhelming sadness. Rachel was with Danny right now for the time being, she wasn't completely alone, but it wasn't the same, it really wasn't that warm sense of belonging she once had when she was with Zack, this to her felt wrong, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Hey...you're going to be safe...your mom and dad have been worried sick, and they want to protect you," Danny said, "I'm here to protect you too. That killer will never lay another hand on you again."

She pictured Zack's hand - how it playfully ruffled her hair, bopped her on the head when she got too wise with the man, or high-fived her when the two had their moment of cleverness. Now, she pictured the hand reaching out to her, soaked in fresh, dripping blood. Her terror blurred out how to approached her, was it reaching to help her or grab her in his clutches?

"Let's just get some ice cream...please…" she pleaded.

"Sure thing…"

Rachel stayed quiet as the man was getting them some ice cream, but she did point out on the list what flavor she wanted. The two sat down at a table and quietly dug into the frozen treat. Danny seemed to be enjoying his ice cream, but Ray nibbled a little at it. This still didn't feel right to her, and being in location only increased her loneliness and distrust.

"Have you managed to get in touch with your friends, maybe they can help you overcome this terrible ordeal…"

This caused her to have a pained expression.

"...I don't think Eddie can...and...my closest friend...we…we had a falling out…"

"Oh...ouch, I'm sorry to hear that…" Danny replied, "how about we head back home, you can eat your treat as we walk…"

"Okay…"

She faded out the whole world around her as she walked behind Daniel, eating the ice cream just proved to be too much for her to do. It hurt her throat to down the contents, and it felt like a struggle to keep it down. Just how Rachel felt right now was a sickening emptiness - she was hollow again. As Ray stepped food back inside of her home, she headed right towards her room again, as if everyone around her just stopped existing for a moment.

Once the door closed, it left Danny alone with her parents.

"Did she manage to talk?" her father asked.

"Bits and pieces, she did tell me the about encountering the killer, along with almost being assaulted by some other fiend," Danny said, "hmm, but I'm trying to see how her story makes any sense."

"Excuse me?" the man growled. "Were _you_ fucking there to see how terrified she was?"

"Just hear me out, has she said anything else? Why was she alone in the alleys at night?"

The man tried to recalled, "She said something about being worried about a friend."

"Has she mentioned the names of any friends in question? Why _they_ were wandering out so late?" Danny continued.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Just having some suspicions that's all," Danny replied, "...she did open up, but her story seems a little full of holes. Now, in my years of this kind of work...it's not new that some of my clients have been pushed to extreme behavior before…"

Mr. Gardner was silent, disbelieving the man at first, a little angered actually that he was questioning Rachel's trauma.

"There have been cases when a child feels so deprived of love and approval for their parents, they have done some things to try and sway them. Rachel has mentioned once to me that one day she wanted to convince you both to at least give counselling a try," Danny continued, "the last client I had, he decided to run away and stage his own kidnapping."

"I think you're full of shit," Mr. Gardner hissed, "you really think she'd go through all that trouble to rip up her clothes, throw blood on herself and tie her hands up, just for fucking attention? I took blood samples off her clothing and saw the numerous murders. I _will_ get a DNA match to prove it. Get out!"

"I'll leave...but you are an officer, it's your job to piece together alibis…"

Mr. Gardner opened the door, and roughly shoved Daniel out of the door before slamming it on him. Danny may have angered him, but his intention was to plant the seeds of doubt in the man's mind, something he was particularly good at in his career. All he needed to do now was to make it grow. As he was leaving the apartment building, he pulled out a cell phone and pressed a button to fast-dial a contact.

"Detective Catherine Ward, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Cathy," Danny greeted.

A sigh rung in the man's ears, "What is it, Danny?"

"I believe you owe me a little favor," Danny replied.

"You're calling it now? I'm a little busy here…"

"It won't be too hard, just a little _tampering_ , if you don't mind," Danny said, "do you have a report on a possible witness to the serial killer?"

Cathy was quiet for a moment, with the sound of paper being shuffled around, it was obvious she was digging through her files.

"Yeah...one of the officers in my station said his daughter made it out alive after witnessing it up close and personal," Cathy replied, "what about it?"

"I've been told that blood samples were collected on pieces of the girl's clothing," Danny said, "here's where your little favor comes in...get rid of it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want no DNA match to come from that piece of clothing," Danny replied, coldly.

"Christ, you found another one, didn't you?" Cathy sighed, "you know covering your ass is difficult."

"I should say the same about you and your _assistant's_ activities," Danny replied, "especially how you get your confessions...but I'll be nice...do this favor and I'll take you both downtown to your favorite shops...how about that?"

Cathy paused for a moment, "Fine, fine...you win...it won't be easy...but we can take care of it. I'll try and destroy usable DNA in the bloodstains as well. Lucy does a better job at it than I can. You better hope your next client is worth it, Mr. Dickens."

"Oh, she is…"

* * *

"Isaac, you haven't been eating at all this past week...I'm getting very worried about you…"

Gray had been visiting Zack much more frequently now, and the bandaged man had been looking worse for wear. The bandages on his being were only half wrapped, with large portions dangling off parts of his hands and face, and he was laying on the couch with a lethargic expression on his face.

"You've been sick for days…" Gray said, then placed a hand on the man's forehead, "no fever...you really need to eat something…"

"...Can't keep it down…" Zack murmured, "...I tried last night...came right back up…"

Gray knelt down to see just how lethargic Zack was, his eyes weren't glossy at all, but instead, they were dulled. He's seen such a look before, many years back. It could be something more than just a physical illness, something mentally is going on as well. He's noticed time and again Zack was clutching his chest tightly and appearing rather pained from it, Gray wondered is this mystery chest pain was what lead to Zack's lethargy.

"I need a doc…" Zack mumbled.

"A doctor?" Gray asks, "alright...can you tell me your symptoms, so I can fill one in?"

Isaac groaned a little, then let out gagged coughs as he tried to sit up, "My fucking chest hurts...it's been killin' me for days…"

"Describe the pain."

"Nh...like somebody took a knife and just rammed it in my heart, and won't stop twisting the damn thing - very, very slowly...Christ...every time I get that twist, I just wanna throw up," Zack said. "God, this is fucking torture…"

"Have you been feeling any numbness in your limbs?"

"No...just pain and puking," Zack grunted.

One probability was out of the way, much to Gray's relief, but this still confounded the priest.

"Has something happened recently, did you eat anything different or do anything different?"

"Just the usual…" Zack replied, "hung out, ate, then...then I…"

He let out a hiss as he clenched his chest tightly, he felt that twist yet again, and uttered a discomforted groan in the back of his throat.

"Isaac…" Gray beckoned with concern, "...Isaac...what happened after, this could help…"

Zack shook his head, just remembering it made the pain feel worse, but also doing nothing about it would only cause it to linger and prolong such pain. He tried his best to summon the words, but his aching heart made it all the more difficult.

"She saw me…"

"Saw you? Who? What happened, Isaac?" Gray asks.

"Ray...she saw what I did...had a fucking front row seat," Zack muttered.

"Rachel caught you?"

Zack hissed out another sound of discomfort, "She just happened to be there...the guy I butchered must've tried to have his way with her...but she saw everything I did to the guy...she found out about me…"

Gray was silent for a moment.

"I tried to help her up…" Zack continued, "she knows I'm a monster now. She saw me for who I really am. F-Fuck…"

"Where's Rachel now?"

"She ran from the sight of me…" Zack mumbled, clenching his chest tighter, "Ray's home...but she's barricaded her window."

Zack was trembling now, then buried his face in his hands, "F-Fuck...I should've just kicked that guy's ass...but no...I'm a fucking monster. I gotta kill and keep killin'."

This explained Zack's lethargy and illness, that sinking and sickening feeling in one's heart would leave one completely withdrawn from life and unable to have the will to even keep oneself sustained. It was anxiety that caused the nausea, but it was what happened to Zack that caused his chest pains.

"Isaac, you don't need to go see a doctor…" Gray said, "...from what you've just told me...what you're experiencing is heartbreak. You've just lost someone important to you, and it's causing you to grieve."

"Grieve...do you see fucking tears on me, old man?" Zack snapped.

"No, but you've been grieving in your own way," Gray answered, "you're in pain, you can't eat, and you've been shutting yourself away on this couch for days. That's grief."

"F-fuck…" Zack growled, "...what should I do? This fucking sucks...it hurts so damn much…"

Gray sighed for a moment, "Do you miss her?"

Isaac stayed silent, he did miss her, and he missed every amusing day spent with her. In his mind though, there's always a moment where good things would eventually come to an end.

"Why does it fucking matter? She hates me now…"

"Do you know that for sure? Have you tried to talk to her in any other way?" Gray said, "I can tell right now that you do miss her. She seemed to make you happy in some way, but this separation is literally killing you."

Zack growled under his breath, he always hated when the priest was right.

"The only thing I can think of is to try and talk to her again," Gray said, "...this...this is going to be complicated, since it was a murder she just witnessed. You have to try and talk to her somehow, but please, don't harm her."

The thought doing such a thing made his stomach turn again. Just the despair-ridden expression was already torture enough on his mind, having her hurt in worse ways could kill him.

"If worse comes to worse...I'll help you relocate...alright? This isn't easy to do, Isaac," Gray said, "I'm literally harboring a criminal, but I do want to help you. First, you need to help yourself, okay?"

Zack dropped himself back on the couch again, huddling against himself as thoughts swirled in his head, the priest got up, so he could give the man some space to reflect on the situation, and hopefully come to a solution. He prayed it would be a peaceful one.

"Talk to her, okay? I must head back to the church, and please do get some food in your system…"

* * *

"What do you mean there's no DNA found on the blood? You've got to be shitting me!"

"I'm telling you, we've scanned it time and again, but we don't have anything."

"I know it's blood...I recognize that fucking stench anywhere, especially with this fucking murderer around, SCAN IT AGAIN!"

Mr. Gardner was at his place of work, trying to piece together every bit of forensic evidence, but nothing was coming to plan. He knew for sure that it was fresh blood on Rachel's clothing, such a look of trauma couldn't be faked, he's seen it plenty of times before in his years as a police officer. Yet, Danny's words kept plaguing his mind, if Rachel really was faking to having witnessed the serial killer, than she just pulled the lowest lie in the book. Such a thought agitated him.

' _I don't want to fucking believe it...there's no way in hell she could've planned something that complex, more or less the timing…_ '

The database was yielding nothing for the blood sample, the stains on the clothing showed negative results yet again, and Rachel's story was starting to fall apart in his head. Who was this friend she worried about? Why were they out so late at night? What would prompt her to sneak out of the house when she knows she has a curfew?

He wanted these answers directly from Rachel.

' _There have been cases when a child feels so deprived of love and approval for their parents, they have done some things to try and sway them. Rachel has mentioned once to me that one day she wanted to convince you both to at least give counselling a try_ …' the words repeated again , ' _...she did open up, but her story seems a little full of holes._ '

Mr. Gardner was feeling agitated again, he hoped to god he was not being played.

Rachel was in her room again, her face was buried in her knees as she huddled against the barricade of pillows pressed against her window. She heard the sound of her bedroom door open and picked her head up to see her father enter the room.

"H-Hi dad…" she muttered.

He didn't reply, he just stood there with a serious expression on his face as he stared at the sullen girl.

"Rachel, I think it's about time I start gathering your alibi for that night. It's been more than enough time, and I want the full details," her father said, sternly.

"Alibi?"

"Yes, alibi. You said you saw the serial killer, that makes you a part of this case," Mr. Gardner replied, "you're put as an eyewitness first and a daughter second. Understand? I want you to tell me _truthfully_ what happened."

Ray tightened her lips, despite the time that had passed, it still felt painful to remember that day, but knowing her father was a police officer, he wanted no details spared whatsoever.

"...I...I snuck out last night, I wanted to show a friend of mine some clothes I got that day. They weren't there...even when I knocked. So naturally, I thought of looking in places where we used to hang out during this summer break…" Rachel mumbled, "with the serial killer around, I was beginning to worry about their safety."

"You snuck out past your given curfew, and put yourself in danger," Mr. Gardner said with a stern voice.

"I-I did...I got worried about them…" Ray stuttered, "...it was getting late, so I decided to head back home, and pray that my friend was somewhere safe for the night…"

"Okay, let me stop you there...who is this friend? You keep bringing them up, but you have no name...is it Eddie? Because I talked with his parents and they informed me that they're out of town, who is it, then?"

Rachel was hesitant to answer, she didn't want her father to find out she befriended an adult man.

"Answer me right now, Rachel."

"Z-Zack...his name is Zack," Ray said with hesitation.

"Zack? Yeah, I don't know any kid named Zack...I've never seen you interact with anyone else besides Eddie and that oddball girl," her father said, "...so you're telling me that you snuck out with the intention of meeting some boy?"

"N-No...not like that, I just…"

"Where does this 'Zack' live anyway? How am I sure that he even exists?" he interrupted, "you tell me this story, but I'm starting to lack evidence behind it."

"The blood…"

"No DNA, at all. The station has scanned it over and over again and nothing's come up," her father snapped, "is this some sort of game? Think you can play with someone's feelings like that? Not only that, you lied about information regarding this crime scene. That's hindering an investigation with false evidence, that's a crime itself, Rachel."

"I'm not lying, honest!"

"Yeah, sure...I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you," Mr. Gardner huffed, "I'd give you a deserving smack for this, but I'm on fucking break and need to get back to work."

Rachel felt her life crashing down on her yet again, but her father was unsympathetic.

"You're just like your mother…" he muttered before slamming the door.

Ray stared in disbelief, how could the evidence be put against her, the blood was fresh! The timing of the killings couldn't be coincidence! She did _not_ plan this for attention! Why was life turning against her at every given moment. She wanted to cry again, but what was the point? She was alone now, she had no more support, Rachel was isolated.

"Why God?" she whimpered, "why must my life be this way?"

No more friends, and her parents disbelieved every word she had to say, Rachel may as well stop existing. She glanced at her window, covered from top to bottom with her pillows, and had some dark thoughts swirl in her head. Rachel tugged the bottom pillow to break all support in the barrier, then opened it to glance at the ground below. It would be easy to just roll out of the window and let gravity do the work.

Suicide is a sin, God will never forgive her.

Rachel buried her face in her hands as every option she could think of dwindled to nothing. She wanted to run, and have a place to just hide forever, but her only sanctuary was actually the realm of a killer. She glanced in the corner of her eye to see the place where she once felt safe.

At the window, was Zack's whiteboard, and with it was a message.

' _I'm sorry you saw all that…_ '

Ray paused, re-reading the board again and again. Her heart raced a little, but she wasn't sure if it was excitement or fear that Zack was trying to re-establish communication with her. Even if the message was short, there was that odd sense of sincerity to it.

But what if it was a trick?

Why would it matter if it was or not, no one believes her anymore, and she has nothing to fall back on.

She had so many questions brewing in her mind right now, what was it that made Zack a killer and why does he do such horrible things? Just sitting there wasn't going to automatically answer them for her, on top of that, her parents were going to raise absolute hell if she stayed. Rachel got up and peeked through her bedroom door, her mother was nowhere in sight, so she took the chance to quickly sneak out. She needed to see Zack again, and she needed to confront this dark secret he's kept from her.

Ray made sure her parents weren't anywhere outside before stepping through the doors and entering the building to Zack's apartment.

Memories of that night was telling her that what she was doing was a bad idea, but at this point, she really didn't care. If this was going to lead to danger, than so be it. At least she was right when it came to coming face to face with the serial killer, and besides...she'd rather be done in by Zack than to take her own life anyway - it wouldn't count as a sin, and God wouldn't hate her.

She went up the steps, like she often used to do, and entered that familiar empty hallway that lead to Zack's apartment. Rachel approached the door, but felt her body shake once she laid her hand on the doorknob, she doesn't know how this was going to go down, or even what the outcome was going to be. What if didn't get the answers she wanted or what if Isaac was furious with her. She swallowed hard and knocked at the door to announce her presence.

"The door's unlocked, old man!"

There was that same agitated voice she had gotten so used to, but there was something different about it now - it was softer, and the tone seemed so...sad.

Ray felt her heart at her throat and mustered every bit of courage to step inside Isaac's apartment. The place appeared untouched like how she left it the last time they hung out together, and Isaac was laying there on the couch with his back facing the door. He made no effort to look back at who it was.

"Why are you bothering me again, Gray?" he mumbled.

"...It's me, Zack."

She heard a soft gasp as he flinched on the furniture, then picked himself up to turn and face her.

"Ray…?"

"Y-Yeah...it's me…" she mumbled, turning her gaze away from the man, "...I got your message."

Zack motioned himself to stand up from the couch, but his legs felt a little weak from not using them for a while. He stumbled a little as he shuffled over to the girl in his home. The two said nothing, and neither one of them could even look at one another without feeling some sort of guilt. Zack was still feeling that aching pain in his chest as he got closer to the girl. Ray herself was feeling worried with how Zack was going to react to her witnessing his crime. The two just stood there for a moment, so close, yet also feeling so far away from each other.

Isaac clenched at his chest a little to try and ease the pain a little, but then brought his other hand up to tug her close and pull her into a hug.

"I missed ya'..."

Ray was stunned, keeping absolutely still as her head as gently rested against the man's frame. Her heart was racing again, but not from fear, it was happiness. Despite her reaction towards Zack back then, he still accepted her. Her bottom lip quivered a little and allowed the tears to flow again, she returned the man's hug with a tighter one, throwing her arms up and pressing herself against Zack.

"I missed you too…"

The questions needed to wait momentarily, she could tell by the man's shakiness and flimsy way of walking that he hasn't eaten anything in a long time. So she decided to make him a proper meal to help him get his energy back, and possibly help fuel his thoughts to answer her. Something light but also enough to fill the man's stomach, so she made some tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich. It didn't take him long to devour it all, which made her wonder just how long the man went without eating. Zack let out a couple coughs and heaves, but he managed to keep the food down this time.

"S-Sorry...been feeling like shit all week…" Zack muttered, "...the food hit the spot though…"

"I've been under the weather myself…" Ray replied.

The two sat there at the kitchen table, still unable to look at each other, which only fueled the awkward tension in the air.

"...I mean it with my message, I really am sorry you saw all that…" Zack said, "...now you fucking know who I am."

"Y-Yeah...the serial killer my dad's been trying to find…"

"You haven't said anything about me to him, did you?" he asks.

"Would you kill me if I did?"

Zack bit at his lip, and clenched a fist, "...No...no, I wouldn't…"

Ray breathed a sigh of relief, "I didn't tell him about you...he doesn't believe me anyway."

"What?"

Ray rubbed at her forehead, "I don't know what happened, after that night, both of my parents were actually scared for me. For once they acted like parents, but today, they just suddenly turned!"

"What in the actual fuck?" Zack growled, "you were covered in that fucker's blood! How in the hell does he not believe you?"

"I know! I said the same thing, but he told me that there was no DNA found on it, he wouldn't even let me point out one of your victims!" Ray continued, "...he thinks I did it all to get his attention...why would I ever do anything disgusting like that?"

Something didn't add up, there was no way in hell that blood would not have any evidence on it...unless it was some sort of inside job. He growled at the thought.

"Zack...speaking of your victims...why? Why do you do these things?"

Isaac stayed silent, with a brooding expression upon his face.

"I don't really have an answer for that, Ray...it's something I've been doing since I was a brat," Zack answered, "it's what I do, it's my passion. I'm a monster...and you've seen that already."

"There must be more reason than that, Zack," Ray said, "...I will admit...seeing what you've kept hidden frightens me...but, I don't think you really are a monster."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You tried to help me up back there, but I was too terrified to accept," Ray replied, "all I saw was this vicious side of you, and my fear distorted what was really in front of me after the chaos."

"Ya' got a right to feel that way though...most people would've done the same thing," Zack mumbled.

"If you've been doing this for so long, did something happen to make you want to kill?"

Zack froze to the question, and Rachel could see the man clench his fist with a slightly disturbed look. She must be on point, and it could possibly be the reason for Zack's motives.

"...I…" Zack choked, "...I'm not ready to answer that yet, Ray…all I can say is, if I hadn't slit my first throat...you'd probably wouldn't be here right now..."

Zack glanced at his hands, then breathed out a somber chuckle, "Killing peeps...it's so fucking easy to do...and nothing gets my blood pumping than to watch their faces fill with despair. I dunno what else ya' see in me, Ray…or even why you wanna be a friend."

"I should ask you the same, Zack...I'm just a boring girl…with dead eyes, if I recall you saying," Rachel replied, "maybe there's just this odd attraction we have towards each other. As I've said to you once before...you're someone who understands the things I'm going through, and is brutally honest with me."

"Kindred spirits," Zack mumbled under his breath.

"Yes, exactly...that's what it is…" Ray said, "...I may not know much of your history yet, Zack...but I'm sure it must've been unforgiving…"

"That's putting it kindly, Ray…" Zack replied.

Perhaps Gray was onto something when mentioning their windows as some sort of mirror between the two. Almost like a past meets future type of thing for him, and he was there to help before another repeat could happen, especially to a smart girl like Ray.

Zack brought a hand up to gently ruffle the girl's hair, "Hey Ray...I wanna let you know that...yeah, I am a killer. I've hurt and killed so many people I've come across, but I'd never do anything to hurt _you_. I like havin' ya' around, and I like being around you...I dunno how to really put it without sounding like a fuckin sap, but it kinda makes my day to see ya'."

Rachel quietly giggled, while she felt a faint warmth across her cheeks, "I feel the same, Zack...this past week has been unbearably lonely, and I missed being able to relax and laugh with someone."

Then she let out another sigh, "There's another problem too…"

"What's that?"

"There's been this social worker that's been visiting me every weekend, Danny...he's constantly trying to convince me to get out of my house, and into a foster home," Rachel mumbled.

"A foster home? No, fuck that!" he nearly shouts.

Ray glanced at the man, a little startled.

"I don't want you taken away to a foster home, you'll rot there!" Zack continued. Her father once gave her that same warning as well, but then there was also the comment of Eddie's friend. What was most believable?

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, kids who go there don't always find a forever home, Ray," Zack said, "and there's no telling exactly who you go with. People sometimes lie to get into a system like that, and they're fucking _scum_!"

Ray just stared at the man for a moment, reading his very expression - he was agitated, but very concerned for the girl. For his words to detail the worst probabilities, it seems there was those subtle hints, clueing in on Zack's past.

"What am I to do, Zack?"

"You can live here, never go back to that shitty place of yours...this can be your home, Ray," Zack said. "You already got chunks of your stuff here, it's pretty much all set up for you to stay here for good."

There's more to it, there was always tons of steps to take instead of whimsily going their own route.

"Zack, that's sweet of you to say...but this is a serious matter, there's more to it for me to legally leave my home, but not get trapped in the system of Social Services," Rachel said. "If I did just stay here, I'd be getting us both into deep trouble."

"Then what the fuck can I do to help you out, Ray? I can't let this Danny-asshole come and steal ya' away," Zack replied.

"...We could try and persuade an adoption...but how am I going to make it plausible?" Ray pondered. They would definitely do background checks, and she already knows Isaac's blurry history wasn't going to be a clean one.

"Gray."

"Hmm?" Ray hummed, snapping out of her train of thought.

"The priest, Father Gray, he can help," Zack continued. "We just fill him in on what's up. They'll definitely accept a well-liked priest to take you in."

That plan didn't sound all too bad, not bad at all, and since this Gray is an acquaintance of Zack, then the chance of separation was very slim. She could stay with Zack under the pretenses of being "adopted" by this Father Gray individual.

"It could work. That's some sharp thinking, Zack."

The bandaged man had a proud look on his face, but then the both of them could hear the sounds of shouting and items being thrown. Rachel immediately cowered in fear, which worried Isaac.

"My dad's home...I snuck out...he was planning on hitting me for making up everything," Ray mumbled, "...even though it's true...I didn't lie about that day…"

Isaac brought his hand to gently pat her back, letting her know that he was there to help her again, that silent acknowledgement did bring her comfort.

"Zack, can I please stay here until the heat dies down? I don't care if it takes days...I can't bear to go back home to that…"

"Yeah, sure...take as much time as you need, Ray," Zack replied, relaxing his stance, "shit, how many times do you need me to repeat myself? My place is your place."

He extended a hand out to her, watching her hesitate at first, but eventually accept it this time. Zack lead her over to the couch and allowed her to sit down, while he joined her onto the sofa. The two decided to drown out the drama of her home with some TV. At first, it was hard to ignore, Ray's father was always a loud person when he was furious, and it was causing Ray's anxiety to spike. Zack glanced from the corner of his eye, then brought his arm up to wrap around her timid frame, and rest his hand at her shoulder. It quietly told her that he was there, and he would keep her safe in his home - their home.

Ray felt heat crawl on her face yet again, then eventually relax her body from being so huddled and withdrawn. She scoot a little closer to Zack to stay near his side, and feel absolutely secure. It was so strange, a killer - of all people, was the only person in this world she felt completely safe to be around.

"Feelin' better?" he said quietly.

"Yeah...thanks." Ray answered, keeping her tone just as hushed as his.

There really was two sides of Zack that she has seen, there was this vicious and bloodthirsty beast that terrified her to the core, then there was this side, gentle but also brash in nature, and easy going to be with. The two sat there, watching TV together as the chaos on the other side was eventually drowned out, they were in their own little world, and they preferred to stay there for a while.

Hours passed, Rachel was feeling exhausted, both emotionally and physically, she didn't even notice here eyes were getting heavy. They fluttered every now and then to try and stay focused on the television, but the need to sleep proved to be too strong. Isaac felt Ray put her weight against him, and glanced down to see her sleeping soundly against his side. Isaac swallowed hard as he felt a hard thud against his chest, she appeared so vulnerable right now in his predatory mind, but most of all, she appeared at peace. It felt so damn awkward to have her sleep so soundly on him, but he didn't find it intolerable, a little flattering perhaps. He carefully motioned his arms around the girl's frame and carefully scooped her up, cradling her in his arms as he got up from the couch and carried her to the bed. Zack pulled the covers back and laid her down, then slipped the blankets back over her. He really didn't want to share the bed again, it still felt weird to do that. Zack gave Ray's head a gentle pat as he let the girl sleep off her stresses and worries of today.

It was back to the couch again for Zack.

* * *

Rachel woke up as soon as morning light shone through the window, she noticed she was in bed and not on the couch, like she remembered. Zack must've put her there without riling her from her slumber.

She slid out of bed to get ready for the day, make some breakfast, and probably take a quick shower to make herself much more presentable to this supposed priest that Zack knows. Ray left Zack's room to see the man snoozing on the couch, she did notice he was in a rather uncomfortable position. She approached him and brought a hand up to nudge him awake.

Zack let out a startled snort as he jerked a little from waking from a deep sleep, his bi-colored eyes blinked a couple times before slowly opening to the waking world. He glanced to the side and saw Rachel right next to him.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Mh...hey…"

"Want some breakfast?" Ray asks.

"That sounds pretty awesome right now…" Zack mumbled with a yawn.

He missed when Ray would cook different food as well, the man only knew how to make things that took very little effort to do, like using the toaster or the microwave, but Rachel always had some sort of surprise when she made a meal. For breakfast, she decided to make some omelettes with some ham and cheese filling the inside.

"Hey Zack? Were you alright with sleeping on the couch?" Ray asked.

"...Yeah?...I guess...woulda been awkward to share the bed again…"

"...You do know your couch has a pull-out bed, right?"

Zack paused, like his brain just crashed, "...Huh?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess I forgot to bring that up, but after that one night, I found that out."

Zack quickly planted his face in his palm, after having that piece of furniture for so long, not once has he even thought of learning that not all couches were made the same.

"I didn't even think they made such things…"

Rachel let out a short laugh at Zack's new discovery, despite the secret she's learned about him, he still was a massive dork, and an oversized kid - it was that personality she liked most about him.

"What time do you want to head out to meet this Gray?"

Zack watched Ray finish cooking the rest of the omelette, then present it over to him first. He didn't hesitate to take a large scoop of the dish before answering her question.

"Whenever, I know where he often hangs out...so it's not like we got a fuckin' appointment to make or something," he said with a mouthful.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full."

" _Oh my_ _god_ ," he groaned. "Okay sure, I won't, thanks mom."

Rachel couldn't resist letting out a laugh, but it did make her think a little. She recalled that the man often got agitated around images of a mother, but here he is, casually making mom jokes. Maybe because it was jokingly belittling to such a figure? One day, she needed to find out what was the source of such agitation.

Their breakfast started off peaceful, but again, there came the sound of shouts from across the building. Zack lightly rolled his eyes and got up, walking over to the curtains and pulling them completely shut. He'll have to remind himself to figure out how to soundproof walls or something. As he returned to the kitchen table, he gave Rachel's back a gentle pat before sitting himself back down.

"The sooner we talk with the old man, the sooner you'll no longer have to put up with that bullshit," Zack said.

Rachel couldn't agree more, they eventually tuned out the sounds of chaos and ate their morning meal together. It was nice, the two felt a comforting vibe together, like this was a normal kind of life to them. After their meal, Isaac let Ray borrow his shower first to get ready for the day, while he locked himself in his room to take care of his bandages. He coiled the fabric around his body, then glanced at himself in the mirror, he was glad his room was almost the most dim, because he didn't appreciate to look at his real self. It made thoughts swirl in his head though - Rachel's predicament, and how it brought a dark sense of nostalgia to him.

"...It is almost like looking into a mirror..."

The last to wrap up was his face, and made sure to leave enough space for him to move his mouth with very little restraint. Satisfied with the result, he opened his closet and slipped on the hoodie Rachel had gotten him for his birthday, it really was light and breathable to wear.

Soon, he heard the door knob jostle.

"Oh, are you getting dressed in there?"

"I'm done...lemme open the door," Zack replied.

Ray waited patiently on the other side, hair damp, and in fresh attire for the day.

"I just needed to brush my hair real quick, you could use some combing yourself," Ray said with a chuckle.

Zack huffed a little, then felt Ray motion him to sit at the foot of the bed, "I'll do it. We can save some time to head out."

The man felt his face grow warm, "I-I can do it myself...my bandages will get in the way if you do it…"

"I think I can manage…" Ray insisted, then picked up the man's comb from the nightstand.

The man sat completely still as he felt fingers and the comb's teeth gently rake through his black hair, this is the first time he's let anyone this close to him before. Even if it only casual grooming, it just fueled the awkward tension he felt. Rachel sometimes just does things from the good of her heart too damn much. On the other hand, it felt oddly nice to have someone do this for him.

True to her word, she was careful with the bandages that looped around the man's head.

Zack only had a few knots in his hair that she easily untangled with little effort, then set the comb aside when she was finished. Isaac glanced at Rachel as she started to brush her own hair, and wondered if he should do the same for her - no, he might be too rough, and he really didn't want to ruin the girl's golden locks.

"Alright, I'm all set...is the coast clear outside?" Rachel asked.

Isaac got up, then headed towards the window of his living room, he peeked outside, checking Rachel's window, then down at the alley he often hung out. He didn't see anyone there aside from the flow of pedestrians.

"Don't see yer' parents...but grab one of my hoodies just in case."

"Good idea," Rachel said.

She walked over to the closet, and opened it up. The man had a good assortment of different hoodies and looked for one that didn't look too tattered or stained, but as she pushed aside the last hoodie, she saw the scythe. Her heart stopped for a second, she couldn't believe that she had been sleeping so peacefully in the same room as Zack's murder weapon. Ray shook herself to her senses, she recalled Zack's words yesterday - he didn't want to hurt Rachel.

She picked out a gray hoodie, slipped it on and rolled up the sleeves to make the fading summer weather much more bearable. Zack himself slipped on his usual facemask to wear during their outings. With disguises put on, the two made their way out of the apartment building, and onward to where Father Gray was.

Rachel clutched onto Zack's hoodie tightly, just for mental security, she needed something to give her the will to not look back at her home. Sensing that, Isaac wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her close by as he lead her to one of Gray's possible locations.

"The guy is head of a few churches here...so, if he's not in one, then he's definitely in another…" Zack said.

"What kind of person is he?"

"Mmh...weird...I guess," Zack said, "he's freakin' hellbent on helpin' me out...even though he knows what I like to do on the side."

"Oh...so, he knows your secret too?"

"Pretty much," Zack replied, "he's alright to talk to...he's not the stick-up-the-ass type like most preachers here. So, you'll be okay."

"That's relieving…"

The two walked through the crowds of people, they did get some stares along the way, mostly because of how they were walking together. Zack couldn't care less, they don't know what's going on, and he has his reasons to keep Ray close. Near the heart of downtown, Zack could spot a familiar cathedral, he nudged Rachel to follow him in, and opened one of the large doors for her. They could hear the sounds of a sermon being announced through the large hall of the building. Isaac motioned Ray to keep quiet, and took a peek to see who was reading passages through the bible.

Father Gray happened to be the one doing the sermons.

"Alright, he's here...let's just hang at his office until he's done," Zack said, leading her though an off-limits area of the church.

"Will he be fine with us showing up out of the blue?"

"Psh, I do it all the time," Zack said with a chuckle.

Zack lead her down the hall and tried to open the door, but noticed it was locked, he groaned in the back of his throat for a moment, then reached into his boot for something. Rachel saw Zack pull out a large knife and wedge it into the door to jimmy it open. He heard the creak of the door opening, then bluntly pushed it wider to let Rachel in first, while he made himself comfortable at the man's desk.

About half an hour passed, and the priest had finished his sermon for the day. He was ready to head right into his office to start working on his personal and professional schedules for the following weeks, but he noticed that his door was left cracked open.

"...Isaac…" he muttered under his breath.

He opened the door to see Zack leaning against his office chair, with his feet lazily propped on top of the desk. In the other chair, was a girl with long blonde hair, who appeared much more patient. They both locked eyes on the priest, but it was Zack who acted more casual about it.

"Yo."

"...Hello, Isaac...couldn't wait until I was finished?" Gray answered.

"Nah, this is quieter."

"...I see...what prompted this...unexpected visit?" Gray asked, rubbing his forehead a little.

"Actual important shit this time," Zack said, picking himself up from the chair.

Gray glanced over to his other company, a younger girl who seemed comfortable in Zack's presence, and the man seeing mutual in return. There was no one else in this world that could fit, than the friend Zack has been talking about.

"You must be Rachel."

"H-Hello, Father Gray," Ray mumbled nervously.

The girl was very well-mannered in comparison to Zack, though, she was shy to be around such an religious authority figure.

"Don't be nervous, Isaac has told me plenty of you," Gray said with a soft grin, which made Zack roll his eyes.

Rachel glanced to Zack, and saw the sheepish expression on his face as he tried to avoid all eye contact with the priest, he was appearing like a kid introducing their parent to their new friend. She felt a little flattered that someone spoke of her in a kind manner.

"So, what's the important occasion? Showing off your friend to me, Isaac?" Gray teased.

Zack immediately growled as his face burned a little, "N-No...Christ...like, legit important stuff."

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's a situation regarding me, Father Gray," Rachel spoke, "For years, I've been living with parents that have treated me so unfairly...and recently, a social worker has stepped into the picture."

"Hmm...I see…"

"After the incident with Zack, they began to act like parents again, but it didn't take them long to suddenly turn on me, and call me a liar," Ray said, shaking a little, "I mean...right now I'm hiding just to get away from them...I know I'll get smacked around if I return...and if that happens, I don't want to be taken away."

"Right, placed into a foster home...I'm sure Isaac wouldn't approve of that, either," Gray said, glancing up at the bandaged man, "Isaac, if you'd please...could you give me a moment with the girl? You may help yourself to the guest cafeteria, I'm sure I have plenty of your favorite soft drink stocked up."

"Alright…"

Once Zack stepped out of the office, it was just Gray and Rachel all alone to talk.

"Sorry to have him leave you alone, but it's for his mental health...you'll understand once I explain," Gray said, "like you, Isaac hasn't grown in an healthy environment either...so consider this man like a kindred spirit to you."

"Y-Yeah…"

"I am honest when I say he has spoken of you in high regard, you seem to be a positive influence on him, and for that, I approve of your companionship," Gray continued, "Having you being taken away to a foster home would hinder both you and Isaac's happiness, but it would also make history repeat itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...from the years I've come to known Isaac, he's told me a couple specks of his history, one of the biggest contributors to what made him the way he is, was where he came from," Gray said, "he originally escaped from an Orphanage."

"An Orphanage?" she asked, "...he's mostly told me alot about living on the streets…"

"Yes, it's where he struggled to survive after leaving the Orphanage," Gray answered, "...he was left there by his birth mother, for what reason, Isaac has not told me...but from what I have been informed...it was where his taste for blood came from."

That explains Zack's comment the previous night, if he hadn't had slit his first throat, then the both of them would've never meant. Something must've pushed him to that point.

"Did he ever tell you what made him want to kill? Or at least what inspired him?"

"Bits and pieces, but it's not my place to answer that question. That piece of history is for Isaac to share, I'm afraid," Gray answered. "...for him to want you to avoid the same situation as he had...he must care a great deal for you. This is quite new for Isaac's behavior."

Rachel blushed a little red, which made the priest chuckle.

"He's never had any friends before, and it's clear that he doesn't want to lose someone he's opened up to," Gray spoke, "Now...the situation at hand…"

"Yeah...it was Zack's idea to come here for some sort of plan, possibly adoption…" Rachel said.

"Adoption, you say?" Gray pondered, "hmm...yes, I think I could possibly to do that. I could enter in their system, and inform them that I have taken an interest in your case. That way, if this social worker does try to rehome you, they have to call to me first."

"Is it okay if I live with Zack once you do adopt me?"

Gray raised a brow, he could see the pleading look on the girl's face, but was unsure. If she was bent on living with Zack, he'd really have no choice but to get them a new apartment - possibly with more than just one room.

"It would make checking up on you both much easier...though, coordinating the living arrangements will be tricky," Gray answered.

"I'll try not to complicate things…" Ray said, "...by the way...how did you come to know Zack?"

Gray lightly chuckled to the question, "Just found him scavenging one day, and wanted to take the boy in. He was quite savage and distrusting, but with the promise of a proper meal and clothing, it was easy to get him to open up a little. Since then, I've been keeping track of him, and caring for him as if he was my own son."

"...What about his...other nature?"

Gray softly sighed, "That's something I've been trying to calm down...to no avail...but...you, however did come into the picture. It's showing signs of helping that."

"I've been helping him?"

The priest lightly nodded, "Your interactions have been putting a troubled soul like him in better spirits, and thus, lessened his dark tendencies. Since he brought you here for my aid, he is helping you in turn. Not to mention, Isaac must be putting you in a good mood as well."

He wasn't wrong about that, in the beginning she felt so hollow and helpless, but now she's befriended Zack, she's become much bolder than before - he even taught her some self-defense as well.

"Yeah...that's why I don't want this social worker to take me away to who knows where," Rachel said, "I really don't want to be away from the only friend that understands me."

"And Isaac seems to feel the same way," Gray replied, "but worry not. I'll go through with your plan. I'll visit the social services and fill out the necessary paperwork. From there, I'll see to have my name be the first on the list for a foster home, and have you quickly adopted."

"Thank you, Father Gray…"

"You're welcome, and it's nice to have finally met you, Rachel," Gray replied, bringing a hand up to shake.

The two grasped each other's hands for a gentle, yet formal shake. The plan for Rachel's secure future had been sealed.

Should anything happen in her home, resulting in her being taken away, then she knew for sure that she wouldn't be forcibly separated from her friend. However, there was this nagging feeling in the back of Ray's mind, something about Danny's interactions with her. Every visit, he seems so bent on persuading her to leave, even when she wants to fix things. It was a little worrying to think about, but she shook off that bit of anxiety, there was Gray and Zack to help her out now.

If Daniel was to take her from her parents, she was going to set her foot down and let him know who really wanted to give her a proper home, and a happier life.

Zack had finally returned with a drink in hand, and noticed that the two had finished talking.

"Yo...done already?"

"Yes, Isaac. We've finished making arrangements to adopt your friend," Gray replied with a fatherly grin, "You no longer have to worry about her going to a foster home."

"Oh...uh...alright, thanks," Zack stuttered awkwardly, "she gonna stay here when ya' do take her in or what?"

"I believe she'd prefer to live with you, but as for living arrangements, I'll need to work on a plan for that myself," Gray said, "for the time being, you are both free to enjoy each other's company as you like. I'm always available when you are in need of assistance."

"Alright, then we're outta here...later old man…"

"Farewell Isaac and Rachel…" Gray said, "don't hesitate to call either, after all, young Rachel here has taught you to read."

With an embarrassed and frustrated growl leaving Zack's lips, Ray followed behind the man out of the church, and out to the street. Rachel was still not ready to return home yet, the dangerous situation was still lingering, and they still had plenty of time to kill.

"So, what should we do for the rest of our day?" she asks.

"Hmm...we still haven't made good on our promise to see that zoo...you down for that?"


	4. Chapter 4

A plan had been set for Rachel to have a better life, it was only a matter of time until her parents would screw up and she would be taken into the system of social services. It was all on when it could happen.

Even though she wasn't happy to endure her family a little longer, she would still put Zack's self-defense training to work. Waiting out her parents' fury seemed to help, when Ray got home, she would just play off her absence as simply hiding very well in another area of the room. Though, it did seem like her parents were back to their insufferable selves, as if the trauma she did experience never even happened at all.

Summer vacation was over, and school had already begun for the new year, which meant Ray and Zack had to stay apart for most of the day. He really wasn't ready for all that, it was going to be so boring without a full day of their amusing interactions. He returned to his usual hangout in the morning, wanting to greet Ray before she had to go to the bus.

"Sup, Ray?"

"Hey, Zack...think you'll survive boredom?" Ray teased.

"If not, then I'll give you and ' _I'm dead '_ to let you know."

Rachel quietly giggled, she was going to miss spending the day with their usual exchange of silly banter. They shared a quick fist-bump before Rachel had to go wait at the bus stop like before. There, was both Eddie and the other girl. Once Edward glanced at Ray coming in their direction, he quickly rushed up to her side.

"Rachel! Oh my gosh!" he said in a panic, "As soon as I got home, I heard that you were face-to-face with the serial killer!"

She just was a second ago.

"Y-Yeah...my parents don't believe me though...and I kind of want to forget it…" Ray mumbled.

"Really? Why? You have important information to keep the streets safe!" Eddie argued.

"What did he look like, at least?"

Ray sighed a little, "He was in the dark, so it was hard to see...but he was very tall."

Not to mention covered head to toe in heavy clothing and bandages, along with his trademark smug expression. Plus, there was his odd-colored eyes that really made him stand out in the darkness. To top it all off, there was his smile, but she knew now that there was two sides of the same coin to his grin - one that was goofy, but also sweet...then there was the darker and more sadistic grin, almost inhuman as it stretched from ear to ear. Just remembering it sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, guess we should be wary of unusually tall people, you never know," Eddie said.

Once the bus pulled up, Rachel glanced over to Zack's alley hideaway, and sighed to herself - it's another year of school.

For Isaac though, it meant he was left to his own devices, and no one there was around to put him in a better mood. This left people to become fair game to Zack, and so, he took the chance. He had to travel far this time, taking his need to hunt in the shadier areas of downtown, and pick out the most likely victims that wouldn't be missed. With knife in hand, he shredded the closest beings he could find.

Once Rachel returned home, she saw numerous police vehicles fly down the road with sirens blaring, which meant Isaac could have been keeping busy in his own way. She sighed to herself as she headed up to the man's apartment. The girl still had the spare key on her person, but decided to knock first, to be safe. Ray got no answer, so she helped herself inside, she could hear water running from across the living room, which could mean Zack could be washing off blood and evidence. Ray set her books down and turned on the TV to alert Zack of her presence, as soon as he finished washing himself. Zack eventually turned off the shower faucet, then heard the faint and muffled noise outside of the door, he knew who was there, but he quietly swore to himself. Ray will have to wait a little bit longer to rewrap and make himself more presentable. His hoodie was a bloody mess, and already has it thrown in the washing machine, all there was to slip on was his crimson pants. At least the stains partially blended in?

He slipped them on, and mentally prepared himself to greet Rachel, he saw her sitting there patiently on the couch, then eventually lock eyes with the man. Despite the similar color, Rachel was just too perceptive.

"...That's blood, isn't it?"

Zack bit his lip, and internally swore again.

"Yeah…" he reluctantly replied, "came across some strung-out junkies in the alleys...and some trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Fucking gang thugs again," Zack growled, "they're fucking weird too! Like they were stalking me and then attacking out of nowhere."

That seemed a little odd, but then again, the thug that nearly assaulted her was doing the same as well.

"...You didn't do anything to anger notorious gangs, have you?"

"Whattya' mean?" Zack asks.

"Well...on the night of that one incident, that thug you killed...he said he was actually looking for you - well, the killer in general," Rachel replied.

Isaac raised a brow, people are supposed to run from him, not seek him out. Then something sparked in the back of his mind, he forgot the face, but he remembered the words - most of them, at least. Twins, how they wanted to draft him into their ranks, and how they wanted to _use_ his skills of murder to their benefit. Just the thought of solely being used made the man growl a little.

"Hmph...probably did," he mumbled, "been killin' alot of peeps askin' me to join some stupid gang. Left their corpses to let them know to fuck off."

"Really? What if they come here?"

"They won't, they just happen to catch me in the act," Zack grunted, "none of em' live long enough to say what I look like anyway."

"Have they said what affiliation they belong to?"

"...What now?"

"What gang they are in," Ray corrected herself. She needed to remember not to use such big words in front of the man.

"Fuck if I'd know...something about uhh...Twins or whatever," Zack mumbled, "in the Asian area of the city. Not like I really go there often…"

"The Asian area? The only gangs there are Yakuza type...and they're very dangerous, almost militant like," Rachel replied.

"Psh, their thugs go down like flies."

"Well, yeah...they're simply canon fodder, the higher ranks prefer to stay hidden," Ray said, "sorry, this is coming from someone with a cop for a father. I tend to know alot of criminal behavior…"

"Hmph...fuckin' cowards, afraid I'll slice them up to bits too," Zack growled.

"Don't be too light about it," Rachel said, "I don't want you to get ambushed, or even hurt."

Isaac stared at the girl, seeing the worried expression on her face, and having someone worry about a killer, it was weird...but at the same time, it gave him comfort. He brought a hand up and gently ruffled the girl's hair.

"Yeah, yeah...last thing we both need is for you to run and get me bandages again…Errand Girl."

* * *

"These hired hands are yielding no results…to be dispatched so easily, I believe their skills were merely bluffs."

"Or perhaps the killer is just as powerful and cunning. To possibly wield a scythe so effortlessly, they must be a powerful specimen…"

"I'm starting to doubt capturing this savage."

"All beasts are meant to be tamed, this one is no different. It all depends on the proper tools to capture them."

"The effort as well, double the man-power and the reward, and maybe we can see a result."

* * *

Because of the killings, Ray's father was busy with the case yet again. He stayed overnight to review newer evidence, piece together motives, and even the possible murder weapon. Nothing was making sense, every kill Zack made was erratic and random, from locations all the way to the victims.

It was catching the interest of Cathy, even though she just tampered with evidence relating to the case. She still had this strong need to meet this killer, and drag out every bit of information she could get from the man before throwing him into eternal imprisonment. Rachel was the only witness after all, and she may as well ask her for information to help her catch the killer before the rest of the station did.

"What if the girl doesn't have the information we need?"

Cathy broke out of thought, seeing a slightly younger woman next to her with long, black hair.

"It's still something to go by, and besides...can't really extract information out of her by our regular means," Cathy replied, "she's just a girl...and the daughter of one of our officers. We'll catch our little sinner. Don't you worry about a thing, Lucy."

At Rachel's home, things have quieted down a little, her mother avoids making any sort of communication with her, and she internally thanked not having her father around to berate and belittle her in a drunken stupor.

Danny continued his regular visits as well, but Rachel didn't feel that overwhelming anxiety this time, she knew that someone got her back if she was going to be taken away.

"So, how are things at home? I see that your parents have been lacking in therapy again…"

"Alright, I suppose...I don't know what I've done to change their attitude, but I know the truth of what happened that night," Ray replied.

"I'm sure you do, I believe every word you told me, Rachel…" Danny said, "what about your friends? I'm sure they must have been worried sick."

"Eddie was, once he got the news...and my other friend...we actually made up."

"Oh? Well, that's wonderful," Danny said, his voice sounded cheerful, but internally he wasn't too pleased. It just meant more emotional support for Rachel to fall back on. "So, tell me about your friend? They must be quite something to lift your spirits."

Ray seemed uneasy to answer that, especially since he's the serial killer that was on the loose, her mind tried to think of a small, but believable summary.

"They understand what I'm going through...and they don't like to cut corners when they talk to me," Rachel said, "they're honest, very honest...and...a bit childish at times, I guess I like that about them - they're realistic with me, but at the same time, playful."

"Hmm, sounds like quite the interesting personality," Danny said. "They're someone you can depend on when times are tough?"

"Absolutely."

"That's good," Danny said, when in reality, it was a lie. "Well, sorry to cut this meeting short. I need to go meet an acquaintance for something work-related. Next time, it'll be a complete session."

As he stepped out of the building, he let out a muffled swear, "Shit, she's really not making this fucking easy...and baiting her parents won't do with that killer around. This _friend_ she has...they're going to pose a huge problem too. Hmph...time to get them out of the way…"

The acquaintances he had in mind, it made a twisted grin appear on his face. Whoever they were, he knew they could do the job of making anyone disappear - even if it was a child.

Danny headed towards the parking garage across the street to retrieve his vehicle. Where he was going, he knew it was going to be quite a drive. He was entering the Asian district of the city, already spotting the different kinds of culture decorating the place, along with a mixture of different ethnic races walking downtown, some were locals of the area, and others were curious visitors. Daniel parked his car at a meter, and generously filled it for two hours, he knew what he planned to do was short, but he seemed in a good mood for this particular visit.

The brunette man stood in front of a small shop, an obvious oriental trinket shop to lure all sorts of tourists and visitors to buy "authentic" gifts. He straightened his coat and made his way inside of the building, the door rolled against a small bell, ringing whoever ran the business that a customer had arrived. Within seconds, a slender, Asian man approached the counter, he had long hair tied back and had markings upon his face, near the eye area. One pointed edge pointed upwards at the left eye, the other was on his right cheek pointing downwards. The man glanced at Danny, then gave him a grin of familiarity.

"Ah, Mr. Dickens, it's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Shintaro or Shinjiro?" Danny replied, "No matter how many times I visit, it's hard to tell you two apart. Where is your twin, by the way? Normally they'd be at your hip."

"I'm Shinjiro, 'Taro is currently busy with a little personal project, the latest furniture just isn't holding up how he likes it...such a perfectionist," the man sighed.

"I see, well. I came to visit to bring up some business."

"Oh? Something caught your twisted eye again?" Shinjiro mused, "then let's head into the back room."

The two passed through the curtain draping the entrance to the backroom, Danny could already smell a strong stench of leather in the air, along with a mustier scent. A dim light was the only thing keeping the room mostly visible, but he could see clearly what kind of furniture the two were making. Shinjiro sat himself at a small table, clearly made from numerous human bones, and stitched leather to keep the top flat. Surrounding it was chairs made of the same material. Any normal person would immediately run from such sights, but for Danny, he was desensitized by it.

"Please, have a seat."

"I'm afraid, I cannot. I plan on making this meeting brief," Danny said, then began to hear angered swears in a foreign language, "...and I'm sure your twin will be needing alot of help."

"Hmm...true…" Shinjiro replied, then shouted for his twin in their native tongue.

The frustrated sounds ceased, and another man entered the room, he was identical in appearance to Shinjiro, but the only thing telling him apart was the facial markings, they were on opposite sides.

"Oh, Mr. Dickens, welcome."

"Hello, Shintaro...sorry to tear you away from your hobby," Danny replied with a grin.

"I needed a break...perhaps some tea too after this," Shintaro said with a groan, "what's the occasion."

"Business, brother."

"Oh? What does he have in mind?" the twin asked.

"I seem to have caught my eye on a wonderful prize during work...except...I've been getting alot of hurdles to have her surrender herself into my custody," Danny said, "her parents obviously hate her guts, but she still has someone she desperately clings on for hope. I thought to myself - _I know the perfect people to take them for fostering!_ "

Shinjiro gave him a twisted smirk, "How kind of you to think of us."

"Do you know what they look like?"

"Afraid not, but I'm sure the girl will lead you or your men to them," Danny said, pulling out a photo from his work file.

The two twins glanced at the photo, seeing the small girl with long, golden hair, and eyes that seemed so unnaturally devoid of life. It was no wonder Danny seemed so attracted to her, the twins glanced at each other in silent agreement to Danny's need to capture her.

"Quite a prize, indeed...compared to the last children that you thought were ' _the one_ '. This job doesn't seem too difficult," Shintaro said, "one of us could easily tail her without detection. Saves us some hunters."

"Ah yes, how is your hunt for the serial killer going? Everyone seems to want a piece of him."

"Not well, so far...they've diced up a couple of our strongest pawns, but at the same time we are intrigued to capture them, whoever they are," Shinjiro said, "taming such a monster would be our biggest feat yet."

"I could imagine so," Danny replied, "I do wish you luck on capturing the beast, perhaps I may come take a look for myself when they are caged up."

"That could make an interesting bit of income," Shintaro said with a calm laugh, "they will submit, they all do."

"We shall give you a call when the job is complete," Shinjiro said.

"I'll get the forged paperwork ready, they'll never suspect a thing."

* * *

"That social worker fuck try to nag you again?"

Rachel gave a faint sigh, "Kind of, he cut the visit short...saying something about a meeting."

"Hmph, maybe he can go fuck off like your dad and keep cutting the visits short," Zack said with a grunt, "it's fucking boring now with you back in school."

"You lived before...you can do it again."

She got a quick bop on the head for that comment, then eventually it was followed by a gentle ruffle of her hair. It was obvious that Zack didn't like being separated from her, the only person he was completely comfortable being with, someone he could be himself - not just the infamous killer, not some tough guy demeanor to shrug Gray off, but who he really was, a giant kid at heart.

"Hey, you hungry?"

Zack smirked, "Yer' talkin' to a guy with four stomachs…"

"Want to make tacos for lunch?"

Isaac's eyes lit up, clearly it must be one of his favorite foods, he hopped up from the couch, then playfully threw Rachel over his shoulder, hearing her let out a panicked yelp.

"Z-Zack, you should really warn me!"

"Where's the fun in that?" he laughed.

The man set her down in the kitchen where she could reorient herself and get the area ready to cook. He seemed intent on watching this time, Rachel had been doing all of the cooking since she's settled herself in his home, and he only did it once - if you call sticking a poptart in a toaster cooking.

Even Rachel noticed Zack looking a bit nosy.

"Something wrong, Zack?"

His expression changed to a shy one, and even nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "...Can ya' teach me how to make stuff?"

"You don't know how to cook?"

Zack shook his head in reply, "...Just stuff that's not hard to make, like noodles or whatever to put in the toaster, even food to throw in the microwave."

"Oh, okay. Well it's not too hard, you'll need to roll your sleeves up, so it doesn't touch the burners," Ray said, "it is electric, but still, you could ruin your clothing, or your bandages might burn."

Isaac appeared very nervous from the thought, he quickly pulled his sleeves as far as he could get them, but he glanced at the wrappings on his arms, pulling some off his fingers seemed fine, but he wasn't comfortable to take off more than that. Rachel could see the expression of unease on his face, then brought a hand to gently pat his back.

"I'll have the heat on low, so you don't have to worry about it while I teach you. That way when I'm not here, you can cook whenever you feel more comfortable."

That was a relief, he watched Ray grab the needed items to start cooking, like the ground beef, along with the necessary spices. He watched her cook the meat in a pan, and even stepped aside to let him have a try. Zack felt very fucking nervous that he'd make a huge mess, but since she did have the heat turned low, it was easy to cook it at a learner's pace.

"It becomes pretty easy, once you get the hang of it," Ray said, "you don't want to overcook the food, otherwise it becomes too tough or unpalatable to eat, and your don't want to undercook it, or you'll get sick."

"I've eaten worse things, Ray…" Zack mumbled, "so, what next?"

"Let me sprinkle some of these spices on, the meat should be browned," Ray said, shaking the contents of mixed spices onto the meat.

Already the two could smell the familiar scent wafting in the air, it was enough to make Zack's stomach growl loudly. With the food just about finished, Rachel turned off the stove to let it settle in the pan to be scooped up while serving. It was a very pleasing and filling lunch, Ray could only eat just one, while Zack inhaled the rest, even using some of the extra soft-shell tortillas to get every little bit off the pan.

"How does it feel to finally cook something?"

"Alright, I guess? There's still alot of shit for me to learn about…" Zack said with a mumble.

He still wanted to figure out to make Ray as repayment...and hoped to god he could make something edible. Zack would have to do some practice while Rachel is off at school, or maybe scout the street vendors for some ideas.

It should be good, but not overly complicated.

* * *

"Are you sure that you should be the one to trail the girl? You are better with the business end of work...you're much more needed here."

"Relax, brother, it's just a shadowing job...follow the girl, learn the target, strike later. It's nothing we haven't already done before."

"Yes, I know...but I get this sense of dread...don't you feel it lingering in the air?"

"It happens with every mission. I'll be back, don't worry, it's just a brat...now, let's clear our markings, so nothing is awry."

"...Yes, brother. I wish you luck on your mission."

* * *

Another week of school to go through, Rachel waited patiently at the bus as usual, conversing a little with Eddie and his friend before their transportation came. She always remembered to give her hellos to Isaac as well before having to leave for a few hours. Ever since coming to know the man, it felt like her parents' curfew didn't even exist anymore.

Something felt off about today though, even though Ray was with Eddie and the other girl, she still felt something watching her. She knew it wasn't Isaac, because she was getting an odd chill down her spine. She glanced around her surroundings to try and find something that was observing her, but nothing could be spotted. Her search had to end once she heard the bus approach.

It bugged her all day, making it tough to concentrate in her studies, while filling her head with thoughts. Maybe it was her father? The guy was a cop after all, possibly trying to find out what was prompting her to sneak out or skip curfew? That could be a possibility, and she didn't want to run the risk of him finding out about her friend, Isaac - especially since Zack was an adult, and of course, the killer he had been ranting and raving about.

She'll have to skip going to Isaac's place, and talk to him through the window. Perhaps he can understand her absence.

As class ended for the day, Rachel quietly rode the bus all the way back home, said farewell to Eddie and his friend, before heading back home.

"Hmph, you're actually home, for once," her mother scoffed, "I was hoping you had run away for good, why do I even bother with you?"

Rachel wasn't even in the mood to engage her mother's cold remarks, sorry she'd hate to disappoint the woman. She went into her bedroom, and set her bookbag down. Ray picked up her whiteboard and quickly began to write a message down, patiently waiting for Zack to check on her through his window. About ten minutes passed until she saw the curtains shuffle from Zack's apartment, and she could spot the bandaged man peek through a small opening.

The girl lightly waved to Zack with a small grin, and already she could see the confused expression on his face.

' _Sorry I'm not over today...something came up._ '

' _What is it? '_

' _Hard to explain, today felt very weird._ '

' _Like? '_

' _Like eyes watching me, didn't want them to see me coming to your place._ '

' _Who do you think it is? '_

' _I don't know, my dad is the biggest guess._ '

' _Well shit...literal fun police._ '

Zack could see Ray let out a giggle, which caused the man to smirk.

' _I'll scope the place out and see who's peeping on you._ '

' _What if it's my dad? '_

" _I have no idea what he looks like, if he's in piggy clothes, then I'll give you a heads up_.'

' _Please be careful, okay, Zack? '_

' _Yeah, yeah...don't get your panties in a knot._ '

Rachel's only response to that was to draw a face sticking its tongue out, while Zack retorted with the same, only with a middle finger accompanying it.

The following day, Rachel got that odd sense of being watched again, she tried to look around without it looking too obvious, but again, she couldn't see anything. She passed by Isaac's alley, seeing him patiently leaning against the wall instead of sitting comfortably, as he often did. She didn't stop to say anything, but as they exchanged glances, she gave him a faint nod, assuring him that she was feeling eyes on her again. This prompted Zack to nod in return, then slink off into the alley.

"Hey, Rachel!" Eddie cheerfully greeted, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over after school."

"Is that other girl coming too?"

"Of course she is, I was hoping we'd all watch a movie and hang out for a bit, I mean...we all never really got to because of your curfew," Eddie said, "but lately, you seem to be hanging out past it."

"It's still there...I just got sick of feeling so trapped lately," Rachel replied, "my parents would cause problems with yours and I don't want to get you in trouble. Maybe we can watch a movie at a theater sometime?"

"Oh, that would be a better idea, I'm a pro at sneaking in candy," Eddie replied with a mischievous chuckle.

Just a short distance away, a man was watching the interaction in an alley, he was dressed in a slender black outfit to better blend in the shadows. It was one of the twins, keeping a close eye on Rachel, as instructed, and began to quietly judge Rachel's slight interaction with the red-head. She talked a couple times, but she never held the conversation, which seems like she was friendly, but not close.

"Hmm...must be a different brat…" he muttered to himself in his native tongue.

He knew the bus was going to arrive and pick the girl up, he'll have to scout later, but as he turned around, someone was right behind him. An unnaturally tall man, with his face concealed in bandages. The twin panicked for a moment, and tried to reach for a concealed weapon, but the intruder shoved the man against the wall and pinned a knife against his throat.

"Found you, motherfucker," Zack said with a growl.

"If you value your life, you'll let go of me," the twin hissed, "I'll see that you'll be hunted down like the dog you are should you lay one scratch on a Yakuza!"

Yakuza, he's heard that word before from Rachel. A gang from the Asian district, and the ones that have been actively seeking him out, he pressed the knife harder on the man's throat.

"Another fucking messenger?" he grunted, "I thought I made those corpses clear for your bosses to fuck off!"

The twin paused and his face was filled with shock, which caused Zack to sinisterly grin, that was the face of despair he revelled in.

"You're the serial killer?"

"In the fucking flesh," Zack said, "so, how should I leave you for yer' bosses to see? Ripped throat or sliced belly?"

"I _am_ one of the Lieutenants," the twin said, "by killing me, you'll be making a huge mistake. We've been searching for you to discuss business."

"Yeah, ya' wanna use my killin' skills...and I ain't a man to be tied down, ya' got it?" Zack replied, "I've been gettin' info about you too...your bunch of goons got me curious, y'know? Word is, fuckers like you like to snatch up kids to do your dirty work. Think I wanna be a tool like them? Think again."

"You think orphans and broken children would be missed? It's better that they are under our recruitment then scavenging like rats," the twin fired back, only to feel Zack headbutt him.

"What business do you have spying on Ray, then?"

"Ray?...I don't know anyone by Ray..." the twin said with a wince, then heard the bus pull up to the stop. It hit him, _Ray_ was a shortened nickname for Rachel...which meant, "... _you're_ Rachel's friend? _You're_ the obstacle?"

Zack paused for a moment, he cared very little for this man's threats, all he was concerned about was word being sent back of his identity, along with Rachel's safety. He growled as he reeled a hand back, then dug the blade deep in the twin's throat. First, he slit it open, watching the man gag and sputter for breath, then go limp in Zack's clutches. Isaac wasn't done yet, he had to take the carcass elsewhere, or red flags would go off near his home. He threw the body over his shoulder, and carried him off as far as he could go without detection. From there, he tore open the twin's abdomen, to let the other know that he was not going to be trifled with, no matter who they were. Then, he tossed the carcass like trash, leaving it to rot in an alley drainage ditch.

* * *

"In today's news, regarding the city's serial killer...another body had been found, the victim has been identified as one of the infamous and elusive Twin Lieutenants. Authorities are uncertain which one of the twins they are, as they are confirmed to be identical. The body was found ripped open in a drainage ditch in the South end of town, near the projects."

The news sent a different flurry of emotions, the common folk were still panicked, but relieved that one member of a crime syndicate was gone, while others showed rage. The only remaining twin felt empty at first, but enraged that his other half had been slaughtered, and by the very killer they wished to capture.

There was no more Shintaro and Shinjiro, but there was only Shin now.

"Captured or dead...I'll avenge your death…"

Danny's reaction to the news was different, he seemed unfazed about it - a little annoyed perhaps, but he just shrugged this death as poor luck. The twins wanted to find the serial killer and it happened to find one of them, the irony of it all. He may as well try and learn who Rachel's precious friend was by baiting answers out of her again.

Rachel was curious, yet concerned. Zack had committed another murder while she was away. At the same time, that feeling of eyes watching her was gone, but she shouldn't assume anything just yet.

"Zack...I got the news about the killing."

Isaac sat there on the couch, he was wearing a different hoodie and jeans, while his clothes were in the washer. His expression was blank for a second, then glanced at the girl.

"Yeah, I killed the guy...and be glad he's dead," Zack said, "you told me about Yakuza guys before. The bastard thugs tryin' to find me said they worked for the Twin Lieutenants."

He seemed to be a little deep in thought, "That day when you told me about Yakuza...I got curious. While you went to school, I decided to find out who those fuckers were, throat slashing included on the side. They're known to steal kids, Ray...and one of those bastards was following _you_."

"...What?"

"Yeah...one of those twins had the fucking balls to show their face and were the ones stalking you!" Zack replied.

"Wh...Why would they want to follow me around? I'm nothing special…"

"There's all sorts of reasons, Ray...y' dunno the dark side of the street like I do," Zack replied, "yer' a chick for one. Pretty sure blonde hair and blue eyes is a big prize too. Sick fuckers also like 'em young. Should be enough for them to target you."

Rachel shuddered at the thought, the possibility of being taken away for trafficking, and being forced to do god knows what. It sickened her a little. Zack wouldn't lie to her, he hated liars, and he had more experience in cruelties of life on the streets - Rachel only knew a good amount. Zack watched her huddle against herself while she trembled, he got up from the couch, knowing the girl needed to be comforted. He pulled her against his body, and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a proper hug for once.

"Hey...he's dead, not gonna happen again. Not on my watch."

"I-I know...just...the thought that it could happen still scares me," Ray muttered. "Th-Thank you, Zack. Thank you for keeping me safe."

"Thanks for lettin' me know something was up," Zack replied, "I mean, if ya' feel like some shit is about to go down, yer' not alone, y'know? I'm around to give ya' a hand."

"Yeah...yeah, I'm not alone...thank you again, Zack. "Thanks for being a good friend to me."

Zack grinned a little as he gently ruffled the girl's hair, he held her a little tightly and rested his cheek against the top of her head. What he was doing right now was very odd to do, he never really hugged anyone, but this was filling his chest with a warmth, a very soothing warmth that he's never felt before. Perhaps giving just Rachel a hug wasn't too bad.

* * *

"It's so nice not to have that selfish bastard around the house...oh, how I wish that serial killer would bump up the count to once a day...so he'll _never_ come back," Mrs. Gardner mused to herself.

"Wait, wait wait...she said that?" Zack asked.

Rachel was at Zack's apartment again, letting him know what she overheard, "Yeah...figured if she wants to spout on about the killer, may as well let him hear her wishes."

Isaac let out an amused laugh, " _Ha_ , sure...I could if I wanted to. I don't take requests though, I just kill when I feel like it."

"Don't feel like it today?"

"Nah...wanna spend my energy on somethin' better to do," Zack muttered.

"Oh? What is it that you have in mind?"

Zack let out a slight nervous cough to himself, he knew he had plenty of time to practice, but he still felt like he could screw this up big time.

"You don't have to go anywhere today, do ya'?"

"Not really," Ray answered.

"Okay good...sit here and watch the TV for a bit…"

He had been practicing and practicing, tossing out the failures, and testing if the acceptable results were edible. Hell, he had been secretly been watching the cooking channel for ideas or even trying to figure out how the hell some food was made right in the first place. Rachel watched the man walk off into the kitchen and heard the clattering of pots and pans being shuffled about.

"Do you need some help?"

"N-No! Just sit your happy lil' ass there, I got this!" Zack replied from the kitchen.

He had an internal promise to keep, and wanted to do all of this by himself. First, he had to remember the different programs he watched. Then, he began to pull out the food he was going to make. Finally, he checked to make sure Ray was still in the living room, and began to pull off the bandages on his hands.

Rachel was a little concerned with Zack being left to his own devices in the kitchen, but the man seemed bent on working by himself. She heard a couple swears here and there, but nothing chaotic erupting from the kitchen. Eventually, the scent of a cooked meal was starting to fill the apartment. It got her curious to what Zack was making, but she was instructed to stay put.

It probably took Zack half an hour to finish the meal he had in store for her. It looked acceptable, tasted like it, but that was just _his_ taste, he could eat anything, all that should matter was Rachel's opinion. He took a breath, then reached into his back pocket to pull out a small spool of wrappings to cover his hands.

"Alright, Ray...you can get up."

"All done?" she asks.

"Yeah...come in."

Rachel got up from the couch, then made her way into the kitchen. Zack was looking just as sheepish, unsure if what he made would be enjoyed. This was his first time cooking an _actual_ meal for anyone. He made chicken, but she could smell garlic accompanying it. There was also a small portion of greens as the side, she could assume he made that for her to eat, since he wasn't a huge fan. It was simple, but the food did look and smell good.

"Dig in…I guess?" Zack mumbled.

Ray got out the plates, and got her share of food, so Zack could pick out the rest, knowing the man's large appetite. They both sat at the table, while Zack nervously waited for Rachel to give it a try.

"I-If it sucks, lemme know...I'll just try again."

He was clearly self-conscious, but Ray felt confident, she took a bite, and seemed impressed with his first attempt.

"It's actually good, Zack," she said, "you must've practiced alot."

"Yeah...like a fuckin' madman," Isaac replied, "...you sure it's alright?"

"Of course, I'm not lying."

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief, "Good...you've been makin' all this awesome stuff, while I never really did anything in return...so...yeah, now I can make you some good food too."

Rachel faintly blushed, Zack wanted to make an equal contribution when they were both under the same roof. She had been doing an awful lot for him, and it did seem fair for him to repay the favor, but having her work really show made Ray feel good inside. Zack can read, and now he can cook - like a proper adult.

"Hey, Zack...is it okay if I stay the night here again?"

Zack was quiet for a moment, she's slept over plenty of times already, so it shouldn't feel so awkward.

"Yeah, do whatever ya' want, Ray," he replied.

As night fell, the two were preparing to sleep in their own separate areas, Ray took Zack's bed, while he decided to give the pull-out a try. He pulled apart the cushions of the furniture, and saw the metal and fabric foundation of the bed, Zack really wished he'd known this sooner. He grasped the handle and pulled out the foundation of the bed and unfolded it into place. However, something appeared to be missing.

"...Where the fuck is the bed part?"

All there was in the couch, was the foldable foundation, but no mattress, and there was no way in hell Zack was going to attempt sleeping on it.

"Fuuuck…"

Now the awkwardness was going to set in again. He set the couch back up to how it was, and took a deep breath to try and make the situation as less uncomfortable as possible. Isaac walked over to his bedroom and knocked on the door, only to hear the girl beckon him in as a reply.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"...There's no bed in there...just the thing that folds up."

"What, really? That's no good..." Ray replied, then quietly scoot on the mattress to make space. "Well...here, there's plenty of room."

Zack swallowed hard as he scratched the back of his head, "Th-thanks... _ugh_ , sorry if I'm making this fucking weird."

"You're not, don't worry about it."

He sat himself on the edge of the mattress, and slipped off his hoodie. Once he felt a little more comfortable to sleep, he grabbed his spare blanket, and wrapped it around himself. Then he laid himself onto the bed, Zack felt his heart race a little, but he had to compose himself - this was only the second time, they're just going to sleep. Rachel glanced in the corner of her eye to see Zack turn his back against her again, and tug the blanket tightly against himself. It felt oddly lonely to see him do that, almost like he was shutting himself away from her, but given where they were at right now, maybe it made sense.

"Goodnight, Zack."

"Night, Ray…"

Tension lingered for a while until the spell of sleep overcame the two, and the night hours began to fly by.

Isaac eventually woke up, noticing the darkness that still filled the room, something must've stirred him from his slumber to wake up in the middle of the night. He glanced at the clock to see it was about 4 a.m. in the morning, the sun was still far from rising. He wondered why he was up so early, until he felt shuffling and the sound of whimpers. Zack picked himself up to glance at the source, and saw Rachel fidgeting about in bed. Her whimpers were of fear, he could recognize such sounds easily. The man rolled himself over to face Ray properly and leaned to check on her, the girl's expression was panicked, while she was trapped in sleep.

"A nightmare…"

Zack gently placed a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her to shake her awake, Ray whimpered a little louder, then her body jerked hard in response. Her eyes shot open, and she began to gasp for breath. Rachel's heart couldn't stop pounding so hard in her chest, and she huddled against herself for emotional support.

"Hey...yer' up now, ya' had a nightmare," Zack mumbled.

Ray quickly glanced over to Zack, seeing the concerned expression on his face. It was him that shook her awake, and freed her from the nocturnal terror. Dream or not, it still weighed heavily on her mind, and threw her arms around Zack. The bandaged man froze immediately, almost tempted to yank her away, even his mind was screaming loudly at what she was doing.

"Wh-what the fuck?" he stuttered.

Ray was shuddering, which eased Zack's nerves a little, she was just doing this to ease her frightened mind. She was seeking comfort on someone that she saw as her safety. Isaac stared at her for a moment, then brought a hand up to caress the back of her head.

"Shit, Ray...was the dream that bad?"

The girl lightly nodded in reply, pressing herself against the man's chest, "I had a nightmare about my parents...and being taken away…"

"...What was it about?"

"The usual arguments between them...except it immediately got out of control, there was blood everywhere…" Ray whispered, "I wanted to run, wanted to get away and hide at your place...but, Danny came and took me away…somewhere terrible..."

"Danny? That social worker, right?" Zack asks.

"Yeah…"

Zack gently pat the girl's head, "It's just a dream, Ray...yer' here now. Even if that fucker did take ya' away. I'll hunt the bastard down. He doesn't know what you really want."

"...You're right, he really doesn't," Ray replied. "He doesn't even know _me_ , as a person. You do, though."

"...That's cuz' I...kinda give a damn...y'know?" Zack nervously replied, then felt the girl eventually let go, "I know the shit yer' going through...and don't want ya' to end like a massive fuck up like me."

Rachel recalled the small clue to Zack's past, he came from an Orphanage - escaped, actually. That was all she got, while Zack mentioned that he had been killing since he was young, it was the reason why he was here today.

"Zack...if you don't mind me asking...who was your first victim?"

Isaac paused, lost in thought and painful memories, he grumbled under his throat, then glanced to the girl beside him, "...there was this Orphanage I lived in when I was a brat...the folks who ran it...I butchered them to make my escape."

"What drove you to kill them?"

"...Not ready to tell you yet...I hate remembering it," Zack said, "...but, it was their fucking smiles that set me off the most. Smiles in general just makes my blood boil...I'd rather see it twist into despair when in my presence."

"I've smiled around you alot...I haven't been annoying you with it, have I?"

"Nah...yer' different...yours is...it's hard to say...like, you are happy...but your eyes say something else," Zack replied, "...but...even if it was genuine, I still wouldn't mind it."

Isaac glanced over to the clock, it was almost 5 now, and he was still very tired. He wrapped an arm around Ray, and motioned the both of them to lay on the bed, Ray faintly blushed that he was facing her this time, but she understood his body language - it was time to sleep. Being in his arms and resting so comfortably, it was a little strange and even awkward, but most of all, she felt absolutely safe. That alone was enough to lull her back to sleep. Zack stared at the sleeping girl for a moment, then pulled her blanket up to tuck her in a little better, while he tried to push the weird tension in the back of his mind. Eventually the strangeness and fear of predatory need was being replaced with that odd warmth again, that same warmth he felt when hugging the girl, along with a strong need to keep Rachel protected. He's never felt this new sense of emotions before, but at the same time, he didn't seem to loathe it.

He watched Ray slumber a little bit longer until he too eventually drifted off to sleep.

Once morning came, Rachel noticed Zack still had an arm wrapped around her, she faintly blushed again, remembering their little heart-to-heart last night. She felt compelled to gaze at his sleeping form, seeing how relaxed and comfortable he was during his moment of slumber, but also the man's physique. With his hoodie on, it's so hard to tell what kind of figure he had, he was slender and tall, but with the thick attire off, he actually had quite a build hidden. It seemed fitting for a guy like Zack, someone who's been through numerous fights, and was able to lift a man easily with a heavy weapon like his scythe.

She could stay and watch him a little more, but she needed to head out to avoid suspicion from her parents. Ray carefully maneuvered her body from Zack's embrace, and quietly made herself up for the day. Now all she needed to do, was to sneak back home, like nothing ever happened.

Rachel peeked out of the front door to the apartment, making sure her father wasn't out to catch her in someone else's home, then quickly made her way back to her building. As she opened the door to the main hall, she saw an older woman in the way, which startled the both of them.

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to get in your way," Ray stuttered.

"It's my fault, really," the woman replied, "you must be Rachel, correct?"

Ray didn't know this person, and wondered why she was asking.

"Who might you be?" she asked. Better to ask _her_ first.

"I'm Catherine Ward, I work in the same police station as your dad," the woman answered, "I stopped by your place for some questions...I didn't know you were out."

"J-Just for a bit," Ray replied. Now, she was internally panicking, her cover must've been blown by now.

"Mind answering a couple of questions? It's regarding the encounter you had with the serial killer," Cathy asked.

Rachel faintly sighed, "...Why does it even matter? Pretty sure my father said that I lied about it…"

"That may be, but I'm more thorough than that man," Cathy replied. "I'd like to know if you've managed to get a glimpse of the killer, and how on earth did you escape him?"

Rachel nibbled on her bottom lip, she didn't want to give Zack's information away at all, but knowing she was in front of an officer of the law, she couldn't lie either.

"I couldn't see much in the dark...he was very tall, wore dark clothing, I guess...could explain why I had a hard time seeing him…" Ray said, "...he was preoccupied in slicing up the thug that tried to assault me. I ran as far as I could, and found my way on the main sidewalk. If the killer would've tried to follow me...he'd probably be heard by all of the apartments nearby."

"True, you're a sharp girl," Cathy mused, "how tall do you think this man is?"

"He's definitely much taller than my dad," Ray said, "...speaking of which...he must be waiting on me…"

Ray knew she was going to get an earful.

"I'll let you go, despite not much information, it does help whittle down the suspects," Cathy replied. "Farewell, Rachel. Hopefully we can meet again."

The girl stepped aside to let the woman pass, while she felt her blood start to run cold, she knew her father was going to be livid. She shook herself to her senses, Zack taught her to protect herself, and she knew she was going to need to. Rachel climbed up the steps, and eventually reached her apartment, her heart was at her throat as she heard the familiar angry rants of her father. Her hand shook, instinct told her to just run back to Zack's place where it was safe, but she was left with little choice right now.

As soon as the door cracked open, she watched it swing wide, with a hand roughly dragging her inside.

"There you are, you little bitch...where in the fuck were you?" her father shouted.

Rachel flinched from the loud voice, but she could hear Zack's encouraging words for her to stay composed.

"Sneaking out again? To that little boy-toy of yours?"

"He's just my friend…" Ray muttered.

"Don't get smart with me!' Mr. Gardner snapped, "I'm not blind to what the fuck you're doing."

"I'm not doing anything with him, now, let go!"

With a show of bold strength, she ripped her wrist free from her father's clutches. The man froze for a moment to see her act in a different behavior besides fear and submission, and it angered him. Mr. Gardner lurched forward with a hand ready to slap her, but Rachel remembered Zack telling her to protect her face, so she brought an arm up and felt her personal shield take the brunt of the impact.

Mr. Gardner was surprised to see the girl starting to fend for herself, he growled and pulled her arm away.

"Gonna fight me now, huh? Your little boyfriend has turned you into a fucking delinquent...and a whore," he growled, "I think it's about time you learned your place."

He clenched a fist, then swiftly rammed it into Rachel's gut, the girl gasped and gagged from all the air being knocked out of her, not to mention the unbearable pain she felt. Her sudden burst of strength was drained from her, as she collapsed onto her knees. Her father looked at her emotionless, then brought his foot to push her to the ground.

"Don't pick a fight that you can't win…" he muttered, "...that'll teach you to rebel…"

She couldn't breathe, it hurts so bad, and she was feeling her world haze into black. Rachel summoned every last bit of strength to drag herself to the only place in her home that brought her safety. She felt close to vomiting, and her limbs grow weaker with each attempt to try and move. She nudged her bedroom door open, and made the final drags of her body into her room. Rachel couldn't hold an anymore, her body was shutting down to ward off the pain, and prevent her from overworking in order to heal. Still though, he sucker-punched her with very little concern of any possible internal damage, what if she was seriously hurt? It didn't matter, Ray was succumbing to unconsciousness.

She laid there all day, uncared by either parent, and hours had ticked away in the blink of an eye. Sunday had passed, then most of Monday, it was unsure when she'd wake up.

 _Ting!_

A faint sound began to echo in Rachel's room, slowly stirring her awake. God, she was incredibly sore, and groggy. How long was she out? It didn't feel very long.

 _Ting!_

She heard the noise again, coming from her window. Ray carefully picked herself up, her arms and legs began shaking from being unused for a long while, and stumbled herself over to the window. She slowly opened the blinds to see Zack throwing pennies at her window to get her attention.

Ray peeked her head out to let him know that his beckoning had been answered, the man appeared shocked, but very relieved to see her.

' _What happened? You just dropped off the face of the earth!_ '

Ray glanced to her whiteboard, and wrote a simple message for him.

' _I'm coming over…_ '

Getting up to walk hurt, standing hurt, even sitting down hurt. Her stomach just wouldn't stop aching terribly from the punch she received. Ray knew she had to endure it a little longer, she just wanted to be somewhere safe, and her room could temporarily grant her that. She checked to make sure her parents wouldn't halt her escape, she should be in school anyway. Rachel took a breath and held onto her stomach tightly, minimizing the pain as best as she could as she hurried to the front door, and made her way out. Tears were welling at the corner of her cheeks from the pain, but she refused to cry, Zack was already worried enough. Rachel took the elevator this time, going down to the bottom and into the outside world.

Zack waited in his apartment, he was very concerned for the girl, he woke up to her gone, and never returned. He heard a weak knock, and quickly went over to the door to answer it. Rachel was huddled against herself and nearly collapsed inside, only for the man to hold her onto her feet.

"Ray? Holy shit," he muttered, "You okay? What happened? You were gone for almost 2 days…"

Rachel couldn't speak, everything just hurts right now, she leaned her head against the man's chest, and let out a pained mumble.

Isaac knew something was wrong, she seemed so dispirited, and even had that familiar look in her eyes - the dead and hollowed look, that very same dimness in her eyes that she had when they first interacted.

"...You don't need to say anything...hey, I know yer' supposed to be in school n' all...but fuck that, you need a day off," Zack replied, "I can carry ya' over to the park...that one you took me to back then, with those ducks..."

"Okay…"

Zack slipped on one of his hoodies onto Ray, while he put on his own disguise, then he offered his back to her to let her latch on. He could feel her grip is incredibly weak, so he moved his hands back to help prevent her from falling down. Zack's lands linked together behind his back as a way to seat her against him.

"Sorry where my hands are...y' know I'm just carrying you...right?"

Rachel just quietly nodded, seeming emotionally numb right now.

Zack quietly sighed to himself, something must've happened to have her hollowed again, and missing for almost two days. He'd rather have Ray relax and open up when she felt ready to. The man got up to his feet, and began to walk her out of the building. Like the last time, Zack took the shortcuts through the alleys, and could hear the distant sound of water from the park's water fountain.

There wasn't a large crowd of people there like last time, most likely because it was a weekday, most people were either working or the children were at school.

Isaac walked over to one of the benches, so he could sit Rachel down, and let the girl situate herself. Her eyes remained just as dulled as ever, Zack didn't know what to say at all to get her attention, but he glanced over to the horde of pigeons that waltzed the park. He remembered Rachel liked animals, and how she managed to coax one of the birds to hop into his hand, perhaps he can do the same for her.

"Wait here a sec…"

Zack walked off to the nearest vendor he could find, the man obviously sold some food for the visitors to feed the birds with, a small assortment of seeds for them to peck away at. He bought a small bag, then returned over to Ray's side. She didn't even move a muscle, she just sat there, sullen, and clutching her stomach. Rachel could be mistaken for dead, if he really thought about it. He knelt down to Ray's level, and stared at her.

"Hey, open yer' hands for a second…"

Ray's eyes peered at the bandaged man, then slowly brought her hands out, Zack motioned them to cup together, and he poured a little bit of the assorted seeds into her palms. Zack glanced at the curious birds starting to gather around them, and began to toss some of the seeds to get their attention. The pigeons were cooing eagerly as they pecked away at the food, now it was Zack's turn to do what Rachel did to bait one into jumping into her hand. He put a little bit of food in his hand to draw one close, the pigeon eyed it cautiously, then did a few test pecks before assuming he was safe to feed from. Isaac was careful not to rile the bird as he motioned his hand to lead the feathered creature to Rachel's lap.

Ray just stared at the bird as it hopped from Zack's palm and began to eat away at the pile of seeds in her hands. Her thoughts were in a swirl, she couldn't shake off the memory of what her father did, and how cold he was as she laid there on the ground in unbearable pain. The years of insults, the day-to-day pain she endured, and the feeling of having her soul crushed by those who were supposed to love and protect her, those who brought her into this world. Yet, they tormented her with little remorse.

She can't take it anymore. She's tired of the hurt. Tired of their emotionless satisfaction of bringing her harm. Tired of making her the source of their bitterness.

Isaac sat himself beside Rachel, she had been despondent to the bird in her hands, and showed barely any reaction at all. He did see her fingers start to twitch a little, along with a different light filling her dull eyes.

Rachel began to think of what she did before the sucker-punch, that feeling of adrenaline of thwarting her father, that feeling of wanting to give the man a taste of his own medicine. She wants him to hurt, she wants both of them to feel hurt.

Isaac watched on, he knows that kind of look Rachel was getting, it was causing a pit to form in his stomach. In her eyes, bore a red, sinister gleam, and her fingers began to motion into a claw-like gesture. Her body wanted to hurt something, and the only thing in front of her right now, was the bird cautiously eating in her palms. Ray's eyes locked onto the small bird, if it was so easy to hurt someone as fragile as her, then hurting something else could be easy for her... _so very easy_.

Within seconds, she felt a hand grasp hers and yank it away, startling the bird, and fluttering away from the sudden movements. Rachel glanced at what stopped her, and saw Isaac staring at her with a serious expression.

"Zack?"

"You're not gonna do it, Ray…" he growled.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not fucking stupid, Ray...I know that look...it's plain to see in your eyes…" Zack said.

Her eyes again, she grumbled in the back of her throat. It's like with Danny, the man always brought up her eyes when he came to visit, now Zack was doing it too.

"You have the glare of a _killer_ , Ray."

Rachel froze from the man's words, Zack pulled Rachel's hand closer to himself and entwined his fingers with hers to cull the need for her to misuse them.

"I know that look very well, Ray...the first thoughts of wanting to hurt others...I had that same exact glare when I killed those bastards in the Orphanage…" he said in a lowered tone, "...I'm not gonna let ya' do it...you hear me? I'm not letting you fucking go until that look leaves yer' eyes."

"...I don't have any look…" Ray said with an annoyed huff, but she quickly felt the man tilt her chin up to face him.

"Ray...yer' talkin' to a guy that kills for the hell of it...I make that look every god damn day…" Zack muttered, "what happened back then, Ray? Something is making you wanna kill."

The girl was silent for a moment, then her eyes were becoming glossy from a buildup of tears, she sniffled a little to prevent herself from breaking out into sobs. Isaac stared at her sympathetically, concerned with what was mentally ailing her.

"It hurts...it hurts so much, Zack," Rachel whimpered.

"What hurts?"

"E-Everything...m-mostly in my stomach...but also my heart…" Ray replied.

"What happened, Ray? You can tell me…"

Ray summoned the mental will to say it, "...It was my dad...he found out I wasn't home last night. I wanted to fend him off like you taught me...but he hit me really hard in the stomach. It hurt so much, Zack...it hurt everywhere...I wound up blacking out on the floor."

Zack paused for a second, it explains her withdrawn and hollow demeanor, her absence, and also why she nearly collapsed at his doorstep. The girl must still be in unbearable pain.

"I want to make than man pay...I want him to feel the same pain I'm always feeling...I can't take it anymore!"

Isaac saw the gleam return and he kept the girl's hand close to his person, he brought his other hand to wipe the small bit of tears pooling one of her eyes. This caught the girl's attention with a faint blush.

"Enough of that, Ray...I know it's frustrating to feel defeated and powerless...and I know all too well to give fuckers like him a taste of their own medicine," Zack mumbled, "but you're not going to cave into that feeling. I won't let you."

"Why, Zack?"

"I told you before...I'm not gonna let ya' become this massive fuckup like me," Zack said, "...you've always been different, but also alike. Yer' not meant to hurt others."

Rachel turned her gaze away from Zack in disbelief.

"Hey, Ray...do you remember what made ya' want to talk to me?" he asks, "...remember what ya' did when ya' saw me bloody in the alley."

"That blood wasn't yours though…"

"That's besides the point, Ray. You didn't think of it at the time...what did you do?"

Ray tightened her lips for a moment, "...I wanted to help you."

"Yeah, that's right. A guy like me would've seen someone as easy pickings...you helped out a complete fucking stranger," Zack replied, "that shows how different you are."

Isaac was holding both of her hands now, as if to display them in front of her.

"These hands of yours, Ray...they're obviously not made to inflict pain on others…" Zack continued, his tone growing softer, "yer' meant to be something else besides a killer...something better...catch my drift?"

Rachel stared up at the man for a moment, his expression was a gentle one, showing genuine concern for her health and mental state, but also to assure her that the path she wants to choose wasn't the correct one. As she once said before, only _he_ knew what she really wanted. She did want to hurt those who wronged her, but it wouldn't make things right again, such an action would only make her life worse.

God may not have been so gracious by putting her with her parents, but they did bring Zack into her life.

Rachel's lip quivered a little, and she leaned her forehead against the man's firm chest. Isaac eventually let go of the girl's hands, and brought them to wrap the girl in an embrace, running his fingers through her golden hair to soothe her.

"Hey...I know something that can make you feel better," Zack whispered, "I think some ice cream will help make the stomach pains go away...how about it?"

"I'd like that very much…" Ray mumbled against him.

Zack let go of the girl for a moment, then got up from the bench, he got down on one knee to offer his back to her again. He was more than willing to carry her to their favorite spot for a quick treat. Rachel dusted her hands off of bird seeds and shells, and carefully climbed onto the man's back, feeling him secure her close to his body. Her grip around him was much tighter this time, assuring him that she was feeling much better mentally.

Ray did do an awful lot for Zack, it's how their friendship even started in the first place because she wanted to help, but at the same time, Zack was doing his fair share too, and was always around to keep her mind sound. Isaac was real with her, but at the same time, he made her true personality pop out.

Zack knew how to treat her right.

Suddenly, her mother's words returned to her mind. She knew it was just a way for her to vent out her woes, but it oddly was brought back to her attention.

' _When you eventually live on your own, Rachel...and you find a guy...you better find one that treats you, right? Got it?_ '

Rachel suddenly felt a fluttering in her chest, it almost made her lose her breath for a second, but it was a warm and strangely pleasing sensation. Ray's face began to burn with that same warmth as well, and a sweet smile was drawn along her lips. She knew she wasn't entirely sure, but all that she knew was, maybe she did find someone after all.

It was still too early to pursue this feeling, right now, this moment was enough for her. The hands that wrapped around Zack tightened a little more, and she rested her temple against his, giving the man a secretive, yet affectionate embrace.

* * *

Rachel had been spending far more time away from her home now, after being dealt a blow like that, she didn't want to experience it again. Ray wanted to be in a home where she was safe, and wanted - a place that brought a smile to her face everyday.

Whenever Rachel got off the school bus, she'd go straight to Zack's home instead, and the man would welcome her back home. The two were both making their meals together now, then they would watch some TV for a while, and in some rare occasions, Rachel would instigate a play fight - sometimes Zack won, sometimes Ray used her small height to her advantage to win, either way, the two enjoyed their moment of entertainment. At night, sharing the bed still felt a little awkward, but the tenseness left the air. It was more of a shyness, really. Isaac knows it's weird to be sharing a bed with someone much younger than him, but from the times they snoozed together, he felt like he could start lowering his guard. All they ever did was comfortably sleep, nothing more.

Still, it was better than sleeping on a couch.

Most nights the two kept a short distance to let themselves sleep, but every now and then, one would wake up to the other huddled up against them for warmth. For Zack, it was a slight shock, but for Ray, she felt that fluttering again. Though, she had to make herself get up out of before before that fluttering would make her do something she wasn't fully aware of yet.

Rachel would get ready for school, and head out for the day, just to do it all over again. The weekends was different though, it was the only time she had no other choice but to come back. However, Danny's visits was to her advantage, her parents couldn't lay a hand on her when he would show up. It was also a time she would occasionally plan an escape route to avoid her parents' irritation for her blatantly ignoring curfew and not returning home for days.

Daniel's approaches seemed different this time, he was asking more about her friend, than about her, which was a little puzzling.

"So, your friend...do they go to the same school as you?" he asked.

"No, they don't."

That leaves Eddie off of the list.

"Anything in particular you like about them? Something that keeps your bond together?" Danny continued, his thumb was pressed against his pen, almost on the verge of snapping it.

Ray thought for it for a second, recalling Zack's heart to heart about her brush with dark thoughts, and how her heart fluttered so warmly within her chest. She could still see the man's bi-colored eyes change from intense to something softer. There was even the dedication he put into trying to cheer her up.

"They're very sweet...and care alot for my well-being…"

A soft smile partially creeped upon her face, it was an expression of fondness that she had right now. Danny could see it clearly, this ' _friend_ ', this obstacle, was tampering with those hollowed eyes he admired so much. He felt a crack from underneath his thumb, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves - he'll find out who it is, then they'll disappear.

"Any particular places you both like to hang out?" Danny asked, "hopefully nowhere too dangerous, like those alleys. Don't want a nasty repeat…"

There won't be, Ray knows it. Isaac would never hurt her.

"Just a couple places that aren't so people-heavy," Ray said, "he doesn't like crowds. Last place we went out to was the park."

Danny's mental confirmation was correct, to behave so fondly towards someone, it must be a boy - perhaps a potential love interest? That would further endanger the look in Ray's eyes.

"I see... _he_ , huh?" Danny replied with a sly grin. To Ray, it looks like teasing, but the man was internally screaming.

"I-It's nothing like that!" Ray sputtered, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"Don't be shy...lots of girls your age tend to think alot about boys and relationships," Danny continued.

Ray let out a shy whimper, covering her face from the thought - a relationship with Zack, how would it even be? What would it be like? Would Isaac even accept her feelings? Her head filled with so many thoughts and each one was making her face turn much redder, her heart even felt like it was about to burst.

"W-We're not dating...we're just close," she mumbled, "...I-I don't know if...if...he'd be interested…"

"Mmh, men are always reserved with their feelings...it's how we are," Danny shrugged, "...what would your parents think, though?"

Rachel huffed a little with a slight scowl, "...What do you think?"

"Hmm...no-go? Right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ray mumbled, "if it makes me happy, they're against it…"

"I see...Rachel, why do you keep holding off in trying to leave?"

Rachel gazed out of the window for a moment, "...I don't want to leave him behind."

 _He_ needs to go, _he_ needs to be out of the way, _he_ needs to stay out of Ray's life. Danny must have those peepers back to their glorious state. This boy needs to be _gone_.

"Well, I think our session is up...how about this...I'll start making my appointments every two weeks now," Danny said, "I'll give you more time to think...clearly, this friend of yours is very important."

To hear such words seemed like heaven, no more weekly annoyances, more time to spend with Zack, and plenty of freedom to stay away from her parents. In reality, Danny needed time to think, to find a way to dispose of this threat, on top of that, to let the tension escalate into something more between Rachel and her parents. The visits were to be bi-weekly, but his job doesn't have to know that.

* * *

"Huh, every two weeks? That's kinda better, I guess...wish it was fucking permanent," Zack mumbled.

"Yeah, we can't complain too much though," Ray replied, "but this is a good start though, we get to hang out alot more. The Holiday season is just around the corner...and this is going to be my first time to celebrate them all with you."

Isaac raised a brow, he's never really had much interest in any of them, but with Ray around, maybe they'll be interesting.

First, was Halloween. Zack obviously liked that one, he got to wander around freely without having to hide his bandaged face. Even though people assumed his appearance was for costume purposes only, Zack still got compliments about his looks, and that threw him _way_ off. Isaac's confused expression was amusing to see, like he didn't know how to exactly react to people looking at him from a different light.

They did stop by a few houses that left out only bowls for kids to get their candy, Zack stuffed his pockets full of it. Then, the two would return to his apartment, and spend the rest of the evening, snacking on their loot, while watching old black and white horror flicks. Zack thought the movie _Psycho_ was interesting, though he thought Bates' obsession with his mother was weird, whereas Ray preferred _Frankenstein_ , a classic that couldn't be beat. The two watched the marathon on the TV until they both succumbed to sleep. Ray was the first to crash, then eventually Zack, leaning his tired body down on the couch, with Ray's sleeping form motioning with him. Her head rested on his chest, and Zack rested his on the cushion of the couch, letting his feet dangle over the other arm - much more comfortable than the last time he tried sleeping on the sofa.

The two slept comfortably until Zack got the usual unexpected visit from Gray in the morning.

"...You said that you two were friends, right?"

"Fucking _shut it_ , old man!"

For Thanksgiving, Rachel stayed at Zack's place in advance, she told him all about it, and the man seemed very eager to partake - the man did have a huge appetite after all. She spent most of the day getting food prepared, and often retired to the living room to watch TV with him as they slowly cooked to perfection. Gray had visited again as well, this time, he chose to give a warning. One awkward walk in was enough.

Apparently, he brought his own share of meals as well to share with the two. Isaac felt incredibly awkward to have Gray's company for a prolonged time, especially with Rachel around, the old priest keeps doting on him. However, when the food was ready, it couldn't be beat, there was plenty to go around, but before Zack could dig in, Gray had to stop him for a moment of prayer. Zack wanted to argue with the man, but he noticed Rachel clasping her hands in prayer with Gray - he now had little room to argue, he just sat there and grumbled, while the two stayed in prayer. Both Gray and Rachel began to speak the Lord's prayer in unison, while Zack watched on, the girl seemed very adamant about her faith, despite life's hurdles toppling her down time and again. Zack never really believed in God at all, even with the priest throwing in some teachings here and there during youth, his eyes were too open to the real world. What God would let someone suffer in such a way?

With the prayers finished, it was finally time to eat.

Fall had passed, and December arrived, with the cold as well. The two were bundling up alot more to beat the freezing weather.

"Wanna know a secret, Ray?"

"...What is it?" Ray asked.

"I never go out killin' durin' the winter, because _fuck_ the cold!"

"So, I guess even a killer takes a Christmas vacation?" Ray said with a sly giggle.

Zack raised his hand up to give her a routine bop on the head, but instead, he playfully ruffled her hair with an amused grin on his face.

Christmas Day, the two huddled near a small space heater for extra warmth, Rachel went out of her way to get the man a gift, wrapped in a medium sized box, and easy for him to rip open like it was nobody's business. The paper was shredded with little hesitation and effort, Zack opened the box and pulled away the tissue paper to view the contents. Inside, he spotted an assortment of items, gloves were the first to be pulled out, and she managed to pick just his size. The next was a large quilt, and judging from how it looked, it was hand-made. Isaac gazed at the various patches of fabric all sewn together to make this large and comfortable blanket.

"There's a home-ec class in my school and they've been letting me use their sewing machine...I wanted to make you something special for this season," Ray said with a faint blush, "I hope you like the gifts."

Again, Zack hasn't thought of anything to give the girl, and felt a little bad to not have anything to offer in return. His heterochromatic gaze fixated on the girl as he draped the blanket over himself, then wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. Rachel froze up immediately, heat crawling on her face as she was in his lap, all bundled up in the quilt with him.

"Warm?" he asks.

More than that...but yes. The girl lightly nodded, and quietly situated herself much more comfortably. She leaned her head against Zack's shoulder and felt his body warmth keep her cozy.

Again, came that sweet and gentle fluttering.

As Christmas passed, there was also the New Year, Rachel hoped for this next upcoming year to be a year of great change - a change to where she would no longer have to live in fear of her parents, and to where the thought of leaving her home wouldn't be considered a bad thing. She hoped the plan would come to fruition for Gray to adopt her into his care, and she would freely live a much happier life.

"Hey Zack, let's go watch the fireworks," Ray proposed, "downtown likes to fire them off after dropping the ball to signal the New Year."

"Oh yeah, all that racket…" Zack mumbled, then got up from the couch, "got a better idea, come with me."

The man slipped on his gloves, his hoodie, and a scarf to help beat the cold. Ray followed his example as he lead her out of his apartment, and towards the stairway. They were going up, all the way to the very top floor, and down the hall. Zack spotted the door that was normally off limits, and with one swift kick, the door swung open, leaving the pair free to venture inside. It was another stairway, leading further up to the roof. Isaac glanced around the area and listened to where the fireworks would be taking place.

"Y' can hear the people partying and shit in the distance, that's where they're gonna shoot 'em," Zack said. "So get comfy...we'll get a good view from here."

It was only a matter of time until the two could hear the distant chant of a countdown, they huddled together to stay warm as they focused their attention on the direction on the mass of voices, and then heard the celebratory cheer. The ball had dropped and the new year had arrived. Suddenly, the sky began to light up with an assortment of fireworks, illuminating the darkness in an array of different colored explosions. This was indeed a much better view, it was just Ray and Zack all to themselves, with no hassling from an excited crowd in the distance, plus, they could see the different pyrotechnic effects of each firework. This beats walking downtown any day.

"Happy New Year, Zack…"

The man quietly replied by wrapping both arms around her to keep her close and arm as they continued to watch the spectacle.

* * *

"A child trafficker and a Yakuza wanting my employment? How are you confident enough that I won't turn you in right away?"

"You know what I am capable of...right now, I brought you here because we both have a mutual interest, Ms. Ward…"

Cathy, the same woman stationed where Mr. Gardner was, occasionally doing investigations as part of her job. She had been summoned to the domain off the Twin Lieutenants, with the last remaining twin at the post.

"And what would that be? Which one are you, by the way?"

The asian man remained silent for a moment, his facial markings have been altered, with both sides appearing equally symmetrical, "...I am just Shin. There is no _which one_...for me and my brother have become one person...thanks to that killer…"

"Ah, so this is a revenge job? No thanks, I'm not fond of dirty work," Cathy shrugged.

"No, we both want the same thing...we want to know who this killer is, and we want them captured," Shin replied, "even with a new bounty on their head, my men never returned, they're always found slaughtered. No price can bring me that beast. I want their identity, their name, their looks, so that creature may never safely slink into the shadows again."

"What's the pay?"

"How much are you willing to accept? If you are successful in your job, I will be more than just gracious with the money," Shin replied. "Riches are of little importance to me right now…"

"Mmh, tempting," Cathy mused, "alright...I'll get you your precious information. I've already gotten a good amount of clues, so this job may be much quicker than you think. We'll both get our little sinner."

"Do not underestimate them…" Shin warned.

"I always get sinners to break and bend to my will, this killer _will_ be no exception…"


	5. Chapter 5

The two had been getting that odd sense of peace during the start of the new year. Rachel was at her own home less and less, going to Isaac's instead, as if she had lived there from the very start. For Zack, he was starting to feel the same way, like Ray had always been there, always greeting him a good morning when they woke up, and always letting him know when she was heading off to school.

The killings have lessened as well, Zack was more interested in staying at home, or hanging out with Rachel. During the times she wasn't at her "new" home, Zack was in a pretty decent mood to not have that drive to kill. For some reason, their interactions was slowly starting to shift as well. Ever since the holidays, Isaac was slowly becoming more welcome to Ray's shy or excited embraces. He told her once before that he wasn't into hugs, but that kind of casual rejection never seemed to cross his mind to remind him. Lately, he was starting to do the same for her.

"Hey, I'm back!" Ray called, as she took off her shoes.

"Sup, Ray…" Zack replied, leaving the kitchen to meet up with the girl halfway. Without even thinking once, he pulled the girl close and pressed her against his chest, followed by a gentle ruffle of the hair, "school didn't bore you to death?"

Rachel's face was slightly red, but she quietly chuckled, "No, if it did, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"Psh, smartass."

Rachel smirked, "You like having me around."

"Sure, whatever," Zack said, in an amused tone. "C'mon, actually spotted a good movie for once on TV."

Ray set her bookbag down and watched the man sit himself onto the sofa, giving Ray plenty of space to sit down with him. She approached Zack, and sat down to fill the space he gave her, right at his side. To make herself more comfortable, she tucked her feet up, and leaned against the man. Isaac didn't even flinch, he glanced at her for a moment, and realized how comfortable she was. His response to that was to wrap an arm around her, making Rachel continue her comfort, while also adding security to it.

Even though Ray has been having her good days, there were also the bad. Her parents were still just as vicious as ever, especially her father. Ever since Ray showed the capability to fight back, he was starting to play dirty in his punishments, like being sneaky when striking her or even pulling at her hair. Ray was getting fed up with it, she was taught to slap her assailant to free herself. If her father dared to stop her, she was ready to kick, she was not going to suffer another devastating sucker punch again.

"Get back here, you bitch!"

She had already made her way out of the building, leaving her father confused as to where she fled off to, once he barged outside to give chase. Rachel was going to spend another week at Isaac's, where she was wanted.

* * *

Over the weekend, Zack suggested they step out for a while to get something different for lunch. They had stopped by a food truck serving some oriental food, seemed like a good idea to try it, since it was different.

They got their box of food, and made their way to the park for a quieter place to eat. The two sat on the same bench Zack comforted Rachel in, just remembering that day made the girl feel that familiar warmth inside of her chest. However, it appeared that none of the pigeons were out, they couldn't decide either to be glad or not, may as well enjoy the peace as they ate before the birds returned. It was unusually hazy today, even though the forecast said partly cloudy weather, yet, judging from how dark some clouds were appearing, their little picnic together was going to be cut short. Isaac felt a couple drips splash on his head, then his brow as he glanced up towards the sky. He could smell that scent in the air, that lingering earthy smell as the familiar humidity lingered, he knew it was going to rain.

"Hey Ray...I think we should be gettin' back home now," he said.

"Hmm, why?"

Suddenly, they both heard the clap of thunder, startling the both of them. They quickly jumped to their feet and tossed what they didn't finish in the trash. Zack was going to waste no time to get them both home safely, he picked the girl up and tossed her over his shoulder, so he could run without risk of Ray tripping over her feet. Already the rain was pouring down on them, soaking the two to the bone as they dredged their way back home. Isaac managed to make it to the steps of his apartment as soon as a flash of lightning lit the skies.

"Tits on Christ!" Zack shouted, hearing that loud crash of thunder again.

He burst through the front door, and quickly closed it behind himself. Zack shivered a little from the AC blowing right on their wet bodies, but he had to endure to climb up the stairs to take them home. On their floor, he finally set Ray down, while he dug for his key to unlock his apartment. He opened the door for the girl to enter first, with him following suit. They were both freezing, Zack could even feel his wrappings threaten to unravel from the weight of the water on the fabric, it made him uneasy just to feel it lingering on his skin.

"Let's get out of these fuckin' rags...I'm freezin'..." Zack muttered.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Go take my room, I'll get dressed elsewhere…" Zack said, having that faint hint of shyness in his tone.

They both needed privacy, especially Zack. Rachel shouldn't see what he looked like, that was always what he thought, it would be too much for her to bear. Hell, he even hasn't told her the full detail of how his appearance came to be, she just simply rolled with it. Maybe one tell he'll tell her...or maybe he never will…

Isaac grabbed a different hoodie to dress in, along with a pair of black pants. He hid himself away in the bathroom, and made sure to lock the door behind him. He stared at himself in a mirror for a moment, before reluctantly pulling his clothes off to see his full bandaged torso underneath. Then came the bandages, plopping onto the floor underneath him from the water weighing the cloth down. It felt a little relieving to be free from the cloth once in a while, but his reflection always agitated him. Zack would stare, feeling self-consciousness and loathing overwhelm him.

"...Yer' a fucking monster…" he growled to himself, "...that's all you'll ever be...how long are you going to keep doing this until she really sees what you really are?"

Either he was talking to his reflection, or his inner thoughts was talking right to him. It was a bitter poison being directed right at him.

Minutes passed, Isaac was adding the final touches of wrapping up the area around his face, his fingers dug into the bandages to help tuck his ears out from under the cloth. Now that the biggest chore was done, he slipped on the dry clothing. Keeping the wet ones in a towel, he left the bathroom with it in tow, ready to ask Ray to hand hers over. The girl was already finished getting redressed, wearing shorts, but also something else - it was one of his shirts.

The fact that Rachel was wearing one of his clothing made him feel a strange thud in his chest, it was very different compared to the sensation his heart made when he was heartbroken. It was warmer, almost skipping, like he could lose his breath any second.

"It's still kind of cold in here...I-I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your shirts," Ray shyly asked.

"I-It's fine...no biggie," Zack sputtered, "where's the wet ones at?"

"Already have them waiting in the dryer, I put in the dryer sheet so you can throw your clothes in," Ray replied, pointing over to the appliance.

"Cool, thanks."

Why is he feeling awkward all of a sudden? She's just wearing one of his clothes, why is it _feeling_ like it was a big deal?

Zack quietly placed the towel full of clothes into the dryer, then turned it on. He watched them tumble inside for a short while, then got up to join Rachel on the couch, if she was still feeling cold, then maybe he could give her the quilt she made to warm her up. Isaac checked around the linen closet near their laundry machines, and found the patched blanket he kept stored. He pulled it out, and draped it around his body. Ray watched the man approach her, then open his arms up a little to signal to her that he was going to help warm her up. The girl faintly blushed as she scoot on the couch to let Zack make his way in, seating her on his lap and huddle for warmth, like they've done before.

"Better?" Zack asks.

"Y-Yeah."

Her face was burning a little, but at the same time, it felt right and at home. She leaned against Zack to get comfortable, while his arms wrapped the blanket around their shivering bodies.

"Weather man fuckin' lied."

Ray softly chuckled, "It happens, sometimes nature likes to ruin a good day."

Isaac glanced at the girl in his arms for a moment, he'll have to admit, larger clothing looked kind of...nice on her? It felt internally strange to think, but his mind had this thought that Ray could pull off a look like that, it gave her personality that seemed to draw him towards her. What the hell was that feeling though?

Something else caught his eye though, past Rachel's drenched hair, he saw something shaded on her skin, curiosity got the better of him and brought a finger to pull back the shirt collar. Ray flinches as she let out a gasp.

"Z-Zack, dont!"

He saw a bruise, and a fairly large one on her shoulder. His eyes widened a little as he eyed the mark. Rachel quickly tugged the shirt to try and slip it from Zack's grip, but she knew it was already too late, she glanced away from the man in shame.

"This is yer' dad's doing, isn't it?"

Rachel was very quiet, Zack could hear her nervous heartbeat.

"Ray…?"

"Y-Yeah...he did it when I wasn't looking…" Ray replied, "it's how he tries to punish me now...he knows I'll fight back."

Isaac growled, "That fucking prick…"

He knows Ray's been hit, he's seen it over and over again in those eyes of hers, but seeing the physical proof marking her skin really made his blood boil. He taught Rachel self defense for the sake of preventing this, and having Ray's father go for cheap shots now, made Zack want to go over to her place and deliver a cheap shot of his own to the man.

"...That social worker hasn't seen it yet, has he?"

"N-No…" Ray mumbled.

"Good…" Zack growled.

The bruise must still be very sore, and he knows for sure that Rachel must be feeling down about getting struck. Zack doesn't want her to hurt, Zack doesn't want Ray to have bruises, and Zack doesn't want her harsh encounters lead to her dark thoughts returning again. Isaac thought for a moment, something to help quell the dormant ache in Rachel's skin, and to remind her that she was in a place where she doesn't have to feel pained. He began to think of sights during his time on the streets, mostly watching families in the parks and playground, and feeling a sense of detestment towards them. Yet, some families often did something he thought was both strange and stupid in his opinion, when a kid got hurt and cried their eyes out, they were often calmed by a tender peck from their parents. Now that Zack was around someone that did hurt, he may as well give it a shot.

Zack pulled back the shirt a little to see more of the bruise, he knew Ray felt uncomfortable with him looking at it, but he was going to take care of it for her. Isaac felt his heart at his throat for a moment, then leaned down and pressed his lips against the bruise. Ray froze, unmoving and unflinching as her heart suddenly raced, she could feel the warmth of Zack's lips against her chilled skin. Isaac could feel goosebumps rising within her skin, along with a different kind of shivering in his arms.

"You okay, Ray?" he asked, in a soft tone.

Rachel couldn't really answer, it was both yes and no, yes because she thought the man's gesture was sweet, and no, because it sent her emotions in a frenzy.

"...Ray?"

"Th-thank you," she choked out. "S-Sorry...I locked up."

"I didn't make things weird, did I?"

Rachel lightly shook her head, "No...I was caught off guard, but this is very sweet of you to do."

Isaac let out a nervous grunt in the back of his throat, "Y-Y'know...just wanted to help it get better...or somethin'..."

She could sense his sheepish behavior, even feel the man's heartbeat thud against her, she quietly chuckled at the man's childish demeanor occasionally surfacing. Still though, he was being very gentle with her, a man as infamous as him touched at her injured skin, as if it was a very fragile thing - as if she herself were fragile. The world didn't know this side of Isaac Foster that she knew, they possibly may never know. Then again, she wasn't sure what even made the man turn the world into his enemy in the first place. Yes, he was a kindred spirit, but what exactly went on that made Isaac succumb to his dark thoughts?

"Does it still hurt, Ray?" Zack asked, running a finger along the bruise.

"Not anymore, thank you."

* * *

"I have been hearing some nasty rumors coming from your neighbors…"

"The neighbors like to stir the pot," Rachel flatly replied.

Another visit with Danny again, Rachel was feeling less and less pleased to have him around, even with the extra time off from them, like Zack said, she kind of wished the man would just bug off already.

"Still, causing drama or not...it's caught my attention," Daniel said, "they've been saying you've been sneaking out alot, and not coming home for days at a time."

Ray let out a sigh, "Of course they said that...they don't know that I just prefer to hang out with my friend after school now."

"Oh, your little boyfriend?"

Rachel tightened her lips with a blush on her face, "He's not my boyfriend…"

"I know, I think it's funny when you blush," Danny said with a faked chuckle.

Ray gave Danny a displeased glare, followed with a huff.

"Still though, talk like that is a little worrying, people are going to think that it's signs of running away," Danny replied. On his notepad, he quickly jotted down Ray's reclusiveness - _'Not returning home, staying out past curfew, staying with an unknown individual. Possible runaway behavior'_.

"I said before, they like to stir drama…" Ray mumbled, "...I make one good friend and suddenly it's like the end of the world…"

"So, where does this friend of yours live?"

No way in hell Rachel was going to say that he's right across the window, no way her parents were going to know of Zack, who he is, and what kind of person she's been associating with. No, Isaac was her secret, and her greatest emotional support.

"Down the street, not far. So, I'm not running away from home," Ray mumbled.

"I see," Danny muttered, "I'd like to meet this _friend_ of yours one day. I know your parents don't approve of you having one that you're very close with...but I'd like to _thank_ them for being a hand to help pick you up…"

"Mh...maybe one day…" Ray mumbled, "...he's not good at first impressions."

Or even meeting new people for that matter, may as well bait out the maybe answers to satisfy Daniel's constant prodding for getting to know her secret friend. It bothered her though, why Danny was so interested in her social life in the first place. It's his job to care for her well-being and safety, she's completely fine and safe with her friend, so what was which the constant questions? This felt more like an interrogation.

* * *

"He keeps askin' about me?"

"Kind of, he doesn't know who you are, but keeps trying to get some sort of information about you," Ray mumbled, "It's…weird? Like, it doesn't feel in any way normal at all. Before you and I started to hang out more, questions like this never came up…"

"Hmm...yeah, does seem odd," Zack muttered, "ya' haven't been tellin' him anything, have you?"

"Very, _very_ vague answers...nothing to ever point you to who you are," Ray replied, "to keep us both safe."

"Good girl," Zack said with a smirk, even bringing up a hand to gently ruffle her hair. "Hey, I'm gonna have a talk with the old man about any way to have you move out of yer' old place sooner...I dunno, I just get bad vibes about havin' to leave you with your folks."

"The more civil the leave, the better...thank you, Zack," Rachel said, giving the man a hug.

"Yeah, no problem."

Come around night time, their change in behavior began to show as well, sharing the bed felt less awkward now and much more casual. Ray slept under the covers, while Zack slept on top, however, Isaac didn't turn his back towards her like he often did, instead, he'd either sleep on his back or whatever side was most comfortable. It was a sign that Zack was completely comfortable to sleep within her presence, and even felt that same comfort as the girl slept near him. That small phobia of his predatory side kicking in no longer surfaced, since that inner dark need never came across his mind even once to enact on. When Rachel would slumber, he just found it oddly hypnotizing to watch, until he too succumbed to sleep. When they would wake, it was often with Rachel pressed against Zack, and him having his arms cradled around her. Either it was during as they slept, or someone must've been awake, no one shared the answer about it.

Rachel didn't complain, not in the slightest. It may be strange for her to say, but honestly, in the arms of a known killer, it's where she feels the safest.

She didn't miss a single day of school, often talked to Eddie and the shy friend of his at the bus stop, then went back home to do her homework at Zack's apartment. It felt natural and routine to her, Isaac seemed to embrace it as well, he felt it was where she really belonged - not only that, somehow, he was feeling like some sort of wrong was becoming right.

Eventually, school came to an end for the summer vacation, a time that he and Rachel were eagerly looking forward to, that brief moment of freely staying together all day. No more having to wait until class ended for them to hang out or do simple house-related stuff, like make each other a meal.

Isaac hasn't forgotten about one more detail about the summer season. Rachel had a birthday around that time - June, and he swore that he was going to get her a gift this time.

Rachel was stuck at her current home during the start of the weekend, that usual 2-week visit with Danny again. Isaac groaned to himself, already bored in a slowly souring mood. The silence was met by a few knocks, which got the man to sit up excitedly.

"Hello, Isaac?"

Gray stepped in to see Zack giving him quite a death glare.

"...What's with the eyes of death? Did I come at a bad time?"

Zack huffed to himself, it wasn't Rachel, that was all he was upset about. Then again, maybe Gray's presence could be sort of a blessing, Zack was feeling a bit stumped of what to do with Ray.

"Hey, old man…" Zack mumbled, "...what kind of stuff do girls like as gifts?

Such a question surprised the priest, Isaac was preoccupied and concerned in something to gift to the fairer gender? This wasn't like him at all, normally Zack was so blunt and brash, even with Gray's occasional visits, but lately, he has been calming down quite alot, it was no secret who exactly Zack wanted to give gifts to.

"Hmm, well...girls of Rachel's age have different tastes...some prefer things to increase their beauty, while others like simpler things, like clothing or accessories, perhaps flowers," Gray prattled.

Zack blushed fairly hard with the thought of Ray with makeup, but he knew a smart girl like her wouldn't feel too bothered in dealing with something so vain and minute. Dresses are a maybe, but the only piece of clothing he's seen her in like that was his t-shirt, again, making the man blush. He uttered a soft growl in the back of his throat, feeling a small sense of frustration over the possible gifts.

"No to makeup, no to jewelry, and no to flowers…" Zack mumbled, "she likes flowers, but they die...I want this gift to fucking be worth it for her…"

"Well, you have been spending alot of time with her, what do you know that truly makes her happy?"

Him is definitely one, but then he dug through his memory of what made her just as happy. The times she spent with him, especially in the park, watching the ducklings swim around the pond, and even when they strolled downtown, just looking at all sorts of animals brought a smile on her face. There was also the zoo as well, she promised to take him there, and they both were elated, but Ray herself had that special glimmer in her eyes that he rarely gets to see - that small glimmer of life and joy.

Not only that, but her smile. Isaac really hated when other people were grinning so foolishly around him, with Rachel, it had no real effect on him at all - well, negatively, at least. Zack actually _liked_ when she smiled, despite her eyes looking hollow most of the time, he could tell her smile had genuine emotion in them, around him only. Just thinking about it was making him feel strange again, his face grew hot and somehow his chest was feeling rather tight.

It was obvious what gift would be perfect for Rachel.

"Animals…"

"What's that?" Gray asks.

"Ray really loves animals," Isaac mused, "...it's obvious that she'd like to have one of her own...but...her folks…"

"Hmm...so, a plush would do?"

"No! No! It needs to be legit!" Zack quickly snapped, then caught himself, "...s-sorry...I'm kinda on edge right now...she would love to have an actual pet...I can always see it by how she looks..."

That desire to have and care for a sweet and innocent creature, bond with it, and have them become a part of their lives, Zack knew Ray would love to own a pet of her own, but he knew her parents hated everything that made her happy.

"Old man...how do I take care of another living thing?"

* * *

Once June arrived, Isaac was feeling very anxious on how he was going to pull off a better birthday for Rachel, the first one was on a bit of a whim, but now, this time, he really carefully planned something special. Trying to play it cool was difficult, as it just couldn't leave his mind on the many possibilities on how it was going to play out.

Will she like it? Will she dislike it? What would her reaction be? How would her smile look?

Just thinking about her smile only spiked the feeling. The man was a ruthless killer, yet here he is, fretting over a girl's birthday. If he was out stalking the streets right now, he was pretty sure that he would have troubles keeping his knife steady. Even his scythe would pose a problem if he dared to wield it in his anxious state.

Rachel did notice Zack was behaving a little more aloof than normal, he was acting like he had alot to hide, and if she dared to inquire, Zack would keep his mouth shut. It was better to stay silent than to tell a lie.

"Don't worry, 'bout it, Ray...let's go smash some bottles."

The 10th had arrived, he had only a small window of opportunity to get things ready before Rachel would sneak out from her home and meet up with him. He kept everything hidden in his room for now, she mustn't see what he had planned until the time was right. He swallowed hard as his heart pounded against his chest. The man took out a medium sized box from the fridge, and set it on the kitchen table.

Soon, he could hear the sound of the doorbell being jostled, Zack glanced to see Ray make herself inside the man's apartment.

"Hey, you made it."

"Yeah...wasn't easy, but I made my way out," Ray replied with a deep sigh.

"Might need to make an escape rope or some shit for yer' window," Zack said with a chuckle.

"That would be an interesting idea."

Isaac approached Ray, and pulled her in for a short hug, "Happy birthday, Ray…"

Rachel's heart fluttered in her chest, she felt warm and comforted by the man's embrace, then brought her arms up to hug the man in return.

"Thanks, Zack," Ray said, "...one more year, I can freely be as far from my parents as possible."

"It'll come sooner, Gray's working on a plan, don't worry," Zack replied, then brought a hand to ruffle her hair. "Hey...c'mere, got somethin' good for ya."

Rachel's curiosity was piqued, she felt Zack slide his hand to her back and gently coach her with him to the kitchen table. She spotted the white cardboard box, knowing the type was often used to house edibles inside. Ray was getting that sense of excitement to see what Zack had gotten for her inside. She carefully pulled open the tab, and opened the top, revealing a chocolate cake inside. There were words written on there two in skillful cursive - _Happy 17th Birthday Rachel!_

"Remember that place I took ya' to last year?" Zack asked, "th' cake came from there, since you liked it so much."

Ray was at a loss for words, the cake was decorated so gorgeously, and she can already remember how rich and flavorful the cake was when she had it. She really wanted to cry tears of joy for how sweet Isaac was being for her birthday, she thought the best way to hide her face was to hug the man and bury her face in his hoodie.

Zack just chuckled as he ran his fingers through her golden locks, "Jeez, Ray...that's just part of it. Wanna carve the first slice?"

Rachel lightly shook her head, "Not yet, it's too soon. How about I order us a pizza?"

Zack raised a brow, but he won't turn down an easy meal. Ray would order their food, and answer the door to avoid having Zack to scare the delivery man off. Isaac had a better plan on where to eat everything, up on the roof, just like on New Years. Zack would hold onto the food, while Ray got plates, utensils, and napkins. No matter what new door is put in, or locks replace, Zack would just kick it open to give him access to the roof again - he had no fucks to give.

The two made their little area to dine in, setting down the boxes of pizza, plates, and utensils. Isaac let Ray get her pieces of food first, while he needed to make his own share of preparations. Pizza would of course have grease on them, which meant making his bandages dirty. Rachel could see the unease as he gazed at his wrappings, just like when she was trying to teach him to cook.

"Zack...if you really need to, you can take them off your hands...I won't mind, really."

"My hands are gross, Ray…" Zack mumbled.

"Bet you that I won't think so," Ray retorted.

It was a dare, and a bold one. He wanted to shut her down again, but her claim needed to be debunked or he'd be a liar. He groaned to himself and unravelled some of his bandages, Rachel could see some scars here and there, along with a different color tone compared to the man's legs, but all-in-all, she was not turned away.

"They're not so bad, nothing to fear," Ray said with a gentle grin, "now hurry and eat up. It's getting cold."

Zack just stared at her for a moment, surprised she wasn't shocked or bombarding him with questions about his hands, she just rolled with it. However, this was only a fraction of what she was seeing, she doesn't know what he really hid underneath his wrappings and heavy attire. Rachel may be bold now, but, would she keep up the demeanor if she saw the truth? Isaac growled to himself from the thought - no, no more depressing thoughts, this was Ray's big day. Zack grabbed his share of food, and enjoyed the slices of pizza that was ordered, however, he was shocked with how spicy Rachel enjoyed hers.

"Christ, Ray...how have you not turned into a dragon yet?"

Ray couldn't resist a laugh, "It's really not all that bad, Zack."

"Girl, you just poured a shitload of hot sauce on one slice," Isaac replied, stunned.

"Want a bite?"

"N-No!" Zack replied, quickly leaning back.

All teasing aside, once they ate their share of food, the two simply relaxed for a bit, chattering a bit about what they should do to have Gray adopt Rachel much quicker - they wanted it to happen, but not seem desperately immediate. There was also Ray's safety too, having her get hurt be the catalyst made Zack feel anxious, there was no way he'd let Ray martyr herself like that. Time seemed to pass them by quick, they could see the sun starting to set.

"Wow, it's actually gorgeous to see the sun shimmering along the buildings from here," Ray said with awe.

"Yeah, it is kinda nice, I guess...never really stopped to think about it," Zack said, "hey...after some cake, got one more thing to give ya'."

Ray was intrigued, but patient, the cake was a very nice surprise, especially from where he got it from last time. Speaking of which, it was time for her to make the first slice, she picked up a knife and pushed it into the soft dessert. The first bite made Ray's cheeks immediately tingle from how sweet and rich it was - it was even better than the last time she ate it. Zack was amused by her reaction, he smirked to himself while he watched her eat a couple bites of the cake, then decided to dig in himself.

One slice was enough to satisfy Rachel, Zack would've gone for two, but he still wanted to make the girl's birthday even better. No, she wasn't even a girl anymore, her new sense of confidence changed who she was - she was a young woman now. The two gathered their things, Zack helped Ray up to her feet, and allowed her to lead the way back to the apartment.

His heart was pounding again, much harder this time, he set their food down, and helped stick the cake back into the fridge to keep it fresh. Now was the moment of truth, Isaac took a deep breath, and lead her over to the couch.

"Sit here, don't move," Zack instructed, "a-and close your eyes too…"

It must be something special, she closed her eyes, then brought her hands up to keep them covered, ensuring Isaac that she wasn't going to peek. Satisfied with that, Zack rushed out of the living room and into his bedroom. He gathered everything he had to stash away, especially the main gift, he was nervous, but also excited to how Rachel was going to react. She was having a good time so far, perhaps this will top it all. Isaac placed the gift into a large box and set the lid on it, he was careful to hold it close to prevent it from shuffling.

The man quietly returned to the living room, and set the box at her feet.

"Okay, open 'em."

Rachel uncovered her eyes, then opened them. She could see the eager grin on the man's face, and then turned her attention to the large box at her feet. Rachel wondered what a man like him could've gotten her, especially in a box this large, but as she glanced at it, she could tell that the gift box didn't need to be torn open. Her fingers grasped at the lid that kept it closed, and slowly pulled it open.

Zack watched with anticipation, eyeing every detail of Ray's expression, seeing the curiosity at first, then slowly changed to shock. Ray gasped hard, dropping the lid of the box, and covering her mouth to stifle a need to scream. Inside, was a little kitten, laying in the box and innocently batting away at the tissue paper. It was a small little ball of fluff, with a bluish gray pelt dotted with specks of tan as well. The kitten's eyes were also a different color, one was blue, and the other was green. Once it stopped toying with the paper, it glanced up at Rachel and let out a mew.

The man could see tears welling up in Ray's eyes as she leaned down to pick up the small bundle of fur. She cradled the little kitten in her arms and gently rubbed its ears, the look in her eyes were of absolute joy, and it brought a smile to his face.

She _loves_ it. Rachel absolutely loves it.

"You're so cute...so warm, so fluffy," Ray mused, nuzzling the little kitten's head.

The small cat let out another mew as it swayed its little bobbed tail.

Isaac walked over to the couch and sat next to her, digging into the box and pulling out a couple of mouse-shaped toys for the kitten to bop at.

"I take it you like your gift."

A couple tears trickled down Ray's face, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"I do, I love it very much...my heart won't stop pounding," Ray replied, "Zack….this is the sweetest thing you've done for me."

Zack was starting to feel proud of himself, but he felt Ray wrap an arm around him, he assumed it was a hug at first, until she got closer and closer to his face. Then, he felt it, her lips pressing against his bandaged cheek. Isaac froze immediately, he felt his body just lock up as his mind began to spiral his thoughts uncontrollably. His cheeks burned hot, his heart started to flutter, and everything made his chest feel tight.

She just gave him a kiss.

 _'Fucking say something dammit!'_

"N-No problem," Zack choked out. He mentally kicked himself to speak more and lessen the awkward tension, "...I-I know yer' folks wouldn't want 'em around...s-so...you can keep 'em here...a-and I'll look after it for you…"

"Thank you so much, Zack," Ray sniffled, trying to wipe the stream of tears from her eyes.

She gently scritched under the kitten's chin, hearing it purr contently, and tilt it's head up for her to scratch more at it, Ray quietly giggled, but she did take notice in the bi-colored eyes the kitten had - just like Zack.

"I think Zack Jr. will be happy here too."

Isaac's mind stopped ticking for a second, if he was to blush even harder, he might burn off his bandages. Just the thought of Ray naming her cat after him made the man quickly hide his face in his hoodie.

"Z-Zack... _Jr_ …? Sweet fucking baby Jesus, Ray...yer' gonna give me a heart attack," Zack sputtered, "i-it's a girl cat!"

Rachel let out a small laugh, amused by Zack's panicked and shy behavior, she knew she made the man flustered, that was the whole intention by teasing him with such a name. The little kitten's pelt was proof enough of it's gender, after all, it's extremely rare for a male tortoiseshell cat to be born.

"I'm just teasing...she'll have a good name, I promise," Ray said, "where'd you get her?"

Zack's heart was still thudding in his chest, it really was a different sensation to feel compared to the feeling of heartbreak. His heart was feeling light and feathery in his chest, but at the same time, it also felt like it was tightening, almost wanting to break free. He placed a hand on his chest for a moment to calm himself down.

"Gray was helpin' me find a pet for you...this one just kind of...stood out to me, and I thought you'd like it the most," Zack replied.

Then, he dug through the gift box again, pulling out printed adoption papers signed by Gray, but addressed to Rachel. The kitten was rescued from a shelter, and even stated the breed of cat they were - a mix between Ragdoll and Manx, which explained the bobbed tail and gentle personality. It was a perfect pet for Ray.

"This has actually been the best birthday I've ever had, Zack….I'll never forget it," Rachel said, feeling the kitten curl up in her lap.

Zack could see that sweet smile again, it was different this time, she didn't have that hollowed look in her eyes, showing how happy and grateful she was. His heart pounded again, yet, he felt so drawn to such a innocent smile. Zack's killer instincts would've hated it, but hers just kept him satisfied.

"I-I'm glad...it's nice seein' a smile on yer' face," Zack mumbled, "...instead of that ol' gloomy look ya' had…I really like it better when ya' smile."

"...I have you to thank for that, Zack...ever since meeting you...it's made my life worth living again," Ray sniffled once more.

 _Worth living again_ , he knows her life was miserable, it was plain to see in Rachel's dead eyes, but he wondered, was Rachel eventually contemplating suicide? Did a killer really just save a life instead of taking it? It was a little nerve-wracking to think about, but at the same time, Zack felt a warmth that out of all the lives he even bothered to save, it was Rachel's - all because of small and simple interactions between strangers. All because of a misunderstanding for aid. All because they felt a need to talk to each other again, even through silent communication with signs.

"Ray…" Zack softly beckoned, "...were you suicidal?"

Rachel was silent for a moment, she wasn't going to lie about it, "Yes…and no."

"What do ya' mean?"

"God views suicide as a sin - a rejection of his gift of life," Ray said, "...but that didn't stop me from longing for death...in some way, shape, or form. I lacked the nerve to do it myself because of my faith…"

Zack could see the saddened look in Ray's eyes, he had that inner compulsion to hug her close to his body, and comfort her, he wanted that smile to return.

"I've heard my dad complain about you over and over again when he had to get called into work," Ray said, "that serial killer lurking the streets, but I never knew exactly where or when he would be skulking about. Sometimes my thoughts wondered if I'd run into him one day…"

The sense of irony was strong, she did meet the killer after all, and she's sitting in his home, right next to him.

"...Would you have wanted me to kill you?"

Ray lightly nodded, "Y-Yeah…"

Isaac huffed out a slightly amused chuckle, "Well...if ya' think about it, Ray...compared to how you were back then when we first met, to now...I guess I kinda did kill ya' in a way…y'know?"

Rachel glanced to Zack, a little confused to his statement, "C'mon...don't gimme that look, yer' supposed to be the smart one. Ya' used to feel shitty every day, and just took whatever yer' folks threw at you. Everyday you sulked out the window, and I'd see that look from the alley. Look at you now, yer' helluva lot bolder, yer' standing up for yourself, and even smiling more. The _old you_ is the one that got killed."

Ray stared at the man for a moment, when softly smiled at him, "...by you."

"Yeah...that's right, by me…"

The young woman glanced down to the napping kitten in her lap, letting her fingers run through it's soft fur, "Thank you so much for this wonderful gift...both the pet, and the gift of life. I agree about leaving her here with you...my parents would definitely disagree to it, even if she was a present. Chances are they'd probably toss her when I wouldn't be home...or worse...but, this gives me all the more reason to keep coming here. Someone's got to spoil her...and you too."

Zack paused for a moment, blushing yet again, but he couldn't help having an amused grin on his face. He noticed a different glimmer in Ray's eyes as she looked at him, it was a gentler gleam, one that sent his heart fluttering again. Isaac couldn't stop thinking about Ray kissing at his cheek, even if it was a simple token of gratitude, just that look in her eyes kept making the memory repeat in his head.

She was looking at Zack in adoration, with him slowly returning the same glance to her.

" _Mew!_ " the kitten was awake and meowing needily. It even brought their little paws up to tug at Zack's bandages.

"Jeez, bossing me around already?" Zack chuckled. "...I guess she's hungry…"

Isaac got up from the couch, hearing the small pattering of its paws against the floor following right behind him. The little kitten mewed non-stop as Zack pulled out a small can of soft food that Gray had supplied during the feline's adoption, it was showing its eagerness by pulling at Zack's pant leg.

"Not even day one and already she's decided that she's the queen of your home," Ray chuckled, "I think I got a good name for her now - Bastet, after the Egyptian goddess of cats."

Zack chuckled, picking up the cat to get it to stop climbing up his leg, "Fuckin' fitting...but yer' wrong on one thing...this cat's obviously the _princess_ of the house."

He knew who was really the queen.

The hours had passed by, and the sky was beginning to darken.

"Do you really need to head back home?" Zack mumbled, unhappy that she had to leave. "I don't mind if you spent the night here again…"

"I would love to...but, it's another one of those meetings with my parents," Ray said, "at church…"

"Being used again?...Fuck…" Zack growled to himself.

"Yeah...and my parents are really starting to crack down on me sneaking out," Rachel said, "they're getting very suspicious too, and I don't want to be followed again."

"No, no...I get it…" Zack said, "come back when ya' got a chance, alright?"

"Of course...I'm not going to leave behind the two things that have made me happy," Ray said with a giggle.

Isaac decided to escort her out the door, he wanted her to leave his apartment safely, even if it's literally right next door. Zack was also kind enough to open the front door to let her walk out, but he stopped her halfway to give Rachel a farewell for the night.

"Hey, I'll leave my curtains cracked open if ya' still wanna chat, kay?"

"Alright, I'll be there," Rachel replied, but suddenly felt the man's hands cradle her cheeks.

Her face burned hot for a moment, then watched Isaac lean close. She felt Zack gently press his lips on her forehead, and her heart felt like it was going to burst, both from her hidden affections for him, but also from surprise. It was only a few seconds, but it felt so much longer than that.

"See ya' later, Ray."

"Y-Yeah!" she squeaked, "b-bye!"

* * *

"So tell me, since you've been hunting this serial killer for whatever reasons you and your brother had...that killer found your other half...could you tell me what they were during before they were cut down?"

Cathy had been gathering more and more information to catch the elusive killer, as employed by Shin. She had scoured every location of recent murders, trying to piece together a possible radius of where the killer would be residing, but due to the randomness of the killings and location, it proved difficult. The killer left no traces either, no fingerprints or even hair samples.

She may as well try and backtrack with other clues to go by.

"We had been visited by our mutual friend, Daniel Dickens…" Shin replied.

Catherine let out a frustrated sigh, "...Right, that man got another obsession..."

"Clever woman…" Shin amusingly replied, "Yes, he did have another obsession...but also an obstacle that needed removing. We've had no trouble doing business like this before…"

"So, what was this obstacle?"

"Some brat that's befriended his obsession," Shin replied, "the job was to have someone find and observe the target, learn who this obstacle was...then make our move. My brother chose to volunteer, it seemed easy, and saved some manpower we wished to spend hunting our elusive beast…"

"Yet, the beast found your twin…" Cathy pondered, "so, what was this target Daniel sent you to shadow?"

"Some girl...I have a photo…"

The oriental man dug into his breast pocket, then slid a photo over to her, revealing the girl was none other than Rachel Gardner. Her eyes widened a little, surprised that Ray was within the vicinity of the killer yet again. Not only that, Daniel was also involved too, since _he_ was the one to make her destroy evidence to discredit Rachel's story. Either this was all a very strong coincidence, or possibly her best clue yet.

She had seen the two together, leaving the apartment for Zack to bid Ray a farewell. Rachel was with an older man she's never seen before, his torso covered in wrappings, while also donning a hoodie. The two appeared rather happy together, smiling like they've known each other all of their lives, she even spotted Isaac giving Ray the parting forehead kiss, before letting her return home.

The lack of fingerprints - _wrappings_. The lack of hair samples - _hoodie_. Daniel's new obsession that the twins were employed to tail - _Rachel Gardner_. Someone who has befriended Daniel's latest obsession - _this mysterious man_. More and more clues were all coming together. Why Rachel was spared when confronted by the killer, and why the killer struck down the twin shadowing her - Rachel's friend _was_ the elusive serial killer.

"My, my, my...what a dirty little secret…" Cathy quietly mused to herself. "Time for a little... _interrogation_ …"

* * *

Isaac laid in bed for a good remainder of the night, he felt warm and content inside. Today's been the best day for him and Rachel, he got to see the greatest smile Ray's given him, along with giving the man a sense of accomplishment that a killer like him made some sort of impact on her life.

She made the biggest impact of all, not once has Isaac ever felt any sort of emotion or even sensations within his own heart before he's known her. Zack used to be devoid of any of it, but Rachel somehow drew something out from him, she drew out his humanity. Isaac's come to know how it felt to feel internal pain, that sickening and sinking feeling when he and Rachel had that falling out, along with happiness, that soothing warmth that filled his being. This new feeling he got, this fluttering, Zack couldn't put his finger on it, it was warm, but also untamed, like a bird trying to break free. His mind couldn't leave the thought of the kisses either, from Ray and from himself, that's what made the fluttering increase within his chest. He's already given Ray a kiss before, but only to soothe the bruise he found, yet he was compelled to do it again as Rachel left.

It felt nice to do it though, she warm underneath his lips, and her faint scent smelled very sweet. It felt nice to be kissed in return, though, he did internally lament that Ray only felt bandages.

After parting from her, Zack hoped Ray would be safe from her parents, but she did manage to sneak in undetected, which left the two free to communicate before bed.

 _'Hey.'_

 _'Hey yourself.'_

 _'Folks asleep?'_

 _'Thank goodness, don't want them ruining a perfect day.'_

 _'You really liked it, huh?'_

 _'Of course, Zack...it was the best.'_

Isaac smirked at that, then picked up the kitten, setting it on his lap and making it wave a paw to Ray. He could see the young woman giggle to herself and wave right back at the kitten.

 _'Once church is over, I'll rush over immediately...wouldn't want her pushing you around all day.'_

 _'Nope, that's your job.'_

Rachel lightly rolled her eyes, smirking with amusement, then let out a tired yawn.

 _'Go to bed, sleepy.'_

 _'Don't want to, yet.'_

 _'You're barely holding your eyes open. Sleep, dummy.'_

 _'You're dumb.'_

 _'You're dumber.'_

As Rachel was writing a retort, he noticed her starting to slouch, and sit there unmoving. The man quietly laughed to himself, realizing the girl had nodded off during their childish bantering. Watching her nod off like that, gave him that warm feeling inside his chest again, along with a need to help tuck her in bed to let her properly sleep. When Rachel would sleep, he got this strong sense to just watch her vigilantly, keep Ray comfortable, and protected.

It was weird, Zack never cared much for the company of anyone, not even Gray, unless it was important. With Rachel, he strongly desired it, like his day wouldn't be complete to see her face, or even hear her voice again.

Bastet had curled up against the man's chest as he laid in bed, he never thought he'd even get a pet either, lots of animals feared him, but this little kitten slept beside him with little care in the world - just like with the pigeon in the park, and just like with Rachel.

That comforting warmth swarming his chest helped lull the man to sleep, resting off the entirety of the night, with anticipation of another amazing day.

Something wasn't right, something was not right at all. Instinct riled the man from his slumber, giving him that sense of dread and danger filling the air. Isaac growled to himself as he carefully sat up, if someone was daring to break in his home with the intent to steal, they had another thing coming - Isaac was having a bit of a murder drought anyway. Bastet let out a sleepy groan as it stretched. Zack picked the kitten up to hide it.

"Sorry, princess...gotta keep ya' safe…"

He opened his closet door, pulling his scythe out, and sticking the little kitten inside the small room. He closed the door, and set the weapon at his bedroom door incase he truly needed it. A knife can take care of one intruder. The man quickly slipped on some pants, and grabbed his hunting knife, tucking the sheath inside the back of his pants to make it covert.

Isaac kept deathly silent as he slowly opened the bedroom door, and began to prowl. He could hear no sounds of breath, heard no heartbeats, and saw no signs of a break in. Zack couldn't even detect a different scent lingering in his domain, were his instincts actually wrong for once? Zack slowly creeped out further in the living room to scan the area, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, and decided he may as well go back to bed.

Maybe it was just his instincts throwing him off for once, it has been a while since he killed anything.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of something being thrown his way, followed by the sensation of being choked. Isaac gagged and sputtered, as his fingers grasped what looped around his neck, it was rope. Isaac angrily growled as he began to pull the lasso from pressing against his throat, but whoever was trying to force him to the ground wasn't alone, Zack suddenly felt something strike him hard in the back of his legs. Reflex made the man buckle instantly from the strike, forcing Isaac onto the ground, as the intruders worked to force Zack into submission.

The man was proving difficult to subdue, already he was on his way to get up and have his vengeance, but again, he was struck by his assailants. Their weapon was a billie club, but to really bring the man down, a switch was flipped, electrifying it. Zack was struck again and again until one of the intruders forced Zack's head down by pressing the back of it with their feet, while keeping the lasso looped tight. Isaac could see from the corner of his golden eye, that the intruders were two women. One was a blonde, with a smug grin on her face, while the other had black hair, and a vicious expression. He could already tell who was the brains and who was the muscle.

"Fucking bitches...what in the hell do you want? I don't have any shit to steal, now get out."

"Oh, but you do have something that we want…" Cathy giggled, "Mr. Serial Killer…"

Zack's eyes widened, his blood ran cold for a moment, realizing that he had finally been caught. The man growled as he began to thrash harder, only for the electrified billie club to whale on him again.

"Oh, how I love to watch you sinners struggle…" Cathy mused, "I wonder what I should do with you? My coworkers have been searching for you for years...you didn't want to make it easy for them did you? Or...perhaps I should hand you over to my employer first? After all, you _did_ kill his brother…"

"I'm about to shred you two bitches into bits," Zack said, his voice almost feral. "I killed more fuckers than I could count...why should I give a shit who's brother I killed? They're all the same."

"Hmm, I suppose Twin Lieutenants don't ring a bell?"

Isaac was quiet for a second, then uttered out a short laugh, "Those bastards...now I got all the more reason to slash you to bits…working for shitstains like them? That asshole deserved to die, I'll come for the other one next if I see 'em...if you really worked for the pigs, you would've done your fucking job and stopped 'em from shipping kids like cattle."

"Hold your tongue, you bastard!" the other woman said, striking Zack in the shoulder.

"Let him speak, Lucy."

"Heh...one less piece of trash on the streets...caught the weasely little fucker trying to snatch another," Zack snickered with a devious grin. "Cutting him up was fun."

"You mean Rachel Gardner? He never intended to take her at all..."

Zack was deathly silent for a moment, even his moments ceased from realization.

"What in the fuck do you mean, bitch?"

"His job was to find who associated with her...before you killed him," Cathy spoke, "he was to find who her _friend_ was. I just happened to catch you and her acting _very_ friendly...and it all pieced together just nicely. Not only that, it also makes sense why you didn't attempt to chase Rachel down when confronted by you, the serial killer. You're the mystery acquaintance of hers."

Isaac fucked up, and he knew it.

"The way you acted around Rachel...you do know how old she is, right? What kind of perverted relationship do you even have with her?" Cathy sneered, she could see the anger growing in Zack's expression, "Murder is one crime, but I think I can tack on more sentences with inappropriate behavior with a minor too."

Isaac grit his teeth as he glared at the two women, "Ray is my friend, you bitch...we don't have anythin' going on…"

"Oh? How do you explain that little kiss you gave her as she stepped out of your building?" Catherine said with a sly grin, watching Zack's faced turn to shock, "is being a friend just a ploy? We call that grooming, little sinner. Trying to warm her up to sexual advances?"

Zack immediately thrashed in anger, "Fucking sadistic _bitch!_ I told you, she's my friend! Think I'd be that fucking low? I'd never lie to her like that, and I would never harm a damn hair on her head! Now, _get the fuck OFF!_ "

"Likely story...but we all know that _monsters can never have friends_ …"

 _Monster...monster...monster_...that word was making Zack's blood boil, even to the point of ignoring the strangling rope around his neck. He began to pick his body up to throw Cathy off, but he felt the electrical blunt weapon strike his body, again and again, until he would stop trying to fight. Every strike was starting to spark images in his head, images of past memories he wishes to forget, yet still be haunted. Images of a run down building, the lingering stench of death and decay, being taunted by both adult and children alike, and beatings so harsh, one couldn't walk the next day. This was only fueling Isaac's anger.

"I want a motive for all your killings...what drove you to your brutal rampages?" Cathy demanded, "...what are your plans with Rachel?"

Isaac refused to answer anything, the only words spiraling through his head was to get up, pull out his knife, and rip the women into bits. Frustrated by Zack's defiance, she had Lucy kick Zack, and force him to turn onto his back. The rope tightened further on the man's neck, while she dug her heels on the man's shoulder.

"Make one wrong move and the voltage will be of lethal levels, got that?" Lucy growled, she could see Zack was about to grab at Cathy's leg to throw her off.

Zack glared at the woman, he was already planning on how to cut her up.

Catherine could tell the man was unafraid of death, and felt him grasp at her ankle, she kicked his hand off and quickly stomped on it to pin his hand to his chest. Isaac was ready to use his other one, but Lucy was clear on her threat. It may not be of lethal shock, but it was damn powerful, almost burning a hole in the man's wrappings.

That sparked an idea to Cathy, watching some of the seared cloth fall from Zack's torso, "...Lucy...take off those bandages."

Zack's eyes widened, they were going to forcibly expose him, and the thought of someone else seeing his body sent chills down his spine. Cathy smirked to see the cold man suddenly start to panic, he was thrashing like a cornered animal. Lucy obeyed Cathy's command, grasping at the thin cloth, while jabbing Zack in the neck with the club, forcing the man to cease fighting back. Isaac groaned in pain, while also feeling the draft of the room breeze against his skin, he needed them to stop, he didn't want them to see.

"Stop! Fucking _stop!_ " he shouted, writhing and kicking to get free.

Cathy pulled on the rope more, hearing the man gasp for air, while Lucy continued to strike him into submission. Little by little more cloth was being torn and thrown across the living room until there was nothing left to tear. Isaac was frozen in place, he could feel his skin exposed for all the world to see, and his mind was completely blank - like he had shut down completely.

Lucy and Cathy looked on in shock and disgust, the man's body appeared inhuman to them, even with the dim glow of the street lights being the source of light they needed to see, it was clear enough what they were looking at wasn't natural, and why he needed to hide it.

The man's torso was covered with several large patches of scars, and judging from the type, the man obviously suffered from grievous burns.

"You really are a freakish monster."

 _Monster...Freak...Inhuman beast..._ ** _Tool_** _..._

With those words alone, Zack's humanity was nowhere to be found.

Cathy felt the man lift his hand up from under her feet with little effort, roughly grabbing at her heel and pulling her off. Lucy struck at the man again and again, but it was like it didn't even phase him. Isaac was getting up to his feet and he pulled at Cathy's leg to trip her up and leave her vulnerable.

"Bastard! Let go of her!" Lucy shouted, now aiming for Zack's head.

Zack quickly turned his attention towards Lucy, and grasped at her wrist before she could hit him. She was trembling, she stared deep into Zack's bi-colored eyes, seeing only the piercing gold glare casting no signs of human consciousness - he was lost to his bloodthirsty rage. Zack reeled his head back and slammed it against the woman's snatching the weapon as she recoiled in pain. Now, Zack was armed and was going to use it very well, raising his hand up and striking her down as hard as he could with the billie club.

Cathy kicked herself free and got back up to her feet, she pulled on the rope as hard as she could, she may as well strangle the man unconscious if she could. Zack let out choked growls, he let go of the weapon to free himself from the tightening bind, Cathy was determined to subdue the vicious serial killer, and kept yanking every time Zack thrashed. Froth and saliva was escaping the corners of Zack's mouth as he continued to fight, and his fingers finally coiled around the rope, using his unnatural strength to free his neck from the constriction. Catherine looked on in shock to see the rope slipping loose. The woman yanked on the rope again, only for Zack to do the same, he pulled hard on the rope, and made it burn the thin leather gloves she wore.

Once free from the lasso, Zack breathed out animalistic growls, then stared Cathy down like prey to be slaughtered. Catherine could see the billie club on the ground, perhaps she could make a dive for it. That gold eye was piercing through the darkness, staring right into Cathy's very soul to instill fear and despair, a look that a killer like Zack longed to see, but Cathy was determined to capture her sinner.

The woman decided to go for it, and dove for the weapon. Zack lunged for Cathy, grabbing her by the shoulders, then tossed her across the living room. He wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. The woman didn't get back up just yet, she was still reeling in pain from the impact of the toss, Zack was slowly approaching her, before staring down at his victim for a moment, then brutally stomped a foot down on Cathy's chest. Wind was knocked out of her, and she let out a yelp of pain. Cathy brought her hands up to try and pull the man off her, only for him to not even budge an inch.

Zack watched the woman struggle, then reached back to pull out the knife he had stashed away, he was ready to let some blood spill.

"Piece of shit!"

Something heavy struck Isaac, it stumbled him for a moment, but even then, he didn't utter a single sound of pain. The impact made the weapon slip from his grasp, he quickly turned his head to see that Lucy had a chair to beat him with.

"Get off her!"

He removed his foot off of the blonde, then swiped the furniture from Lucy's hands. The woman knew she was in trouble if she didn't fall back. Zack's grip was tight on the chair as he reeled an arm back with it, and threw it as hard at he could at Lucy. The sound of cracking and splintering wood filled the room, as the chair made impact with the apartment wall.

This was not enough for Zack, a knife simply wasn't going to do.

Cathy regained her senses and noticed that the killer was nowhere in sight, this relieved yet terrified her. She needed to take this time to regroup and rethink her strategy, the killer dropped his knife, the billie club was still usable, and the rope - she can restrain him again. Catherine rolled herself onto her hands and knees and reached a hand out to grasp the rope. Once she picked it up, something swiped right in front of her. A sharp sting circulated around her wrist, and she immediately saw her hand drop onto the ground, spraying fresh blood onto the floor. Cathy slowly glanced up in horror to see the killer was back, and with a better weapon this time - the supposed scythe in past autopsy reports.

Growls were the only sounds coming from the man as he breathed, now the woman could understand what made him a terrible foe to begin with. A juggernaut that felt nothing - no fear, no pain, no emotion whatsoever, and would never stop until his thirst for blood was quenched.

Zack grasped the hilt of his scythe and began to raise it for the finishing blow.

Lucy hasn't given up yet, she was wielding a leg from the busted chair like a weapon, and ran up to the man. She held onto the blunt object tightly as she struck at the man's sides, watching him barely flinch.

"Cathy! Get up and run! Now!" she shouted.

Zack calmly lowered his weapon, then shot his arm out at Lucy, grasping at her throat with little effort. The woman was stunned by how quick he was to strike, but she refused to give up, not until Cathy escaped. The grip on her throat was tightening little by little, almost crushing her trachea, Isaac began to pick the woman up from the ground, and could see the growing look of despair on her face. Lucy watched on, his bi-colored eyes staring with such intensity through the shadows, but something else as well, a large and sinister grin was creeping on the man's face.

The savage killer glare, his crazed grin, and a body that clearly showed that Isaac wasn't human, it burned into her memory, enough to make tears well up in Lucy's eyes.

"Cry and scream...beg for your life…" Zack muttered, letting out crazed chuckles, "let me see that look of despair…"

His grip tightened even more, hearing the woman's gasped whimpers.

" _MORE!_ "

Cathy grasped her bloodied wrist and got to her feet, she was not going to stick around to be the next victim, she needed to relay the message of the killer's whereabouts. Zack heard the woman starting to flee, he let out another mad cackle, then rammed the blade into Lucy's gut, watching her impaled body cling to his weapon. Lucy began to spit up blood, as her eyes threatened to roll back from shock, Zack wasn't done with her just yet, there was one more victim in his lair to deal with. He gripped the hilt tightly yet again, then swung his blade as hard as he could, catapulting Lucy's body in Cathy's direction.

Both bodies collided, tripping the fleeing woman up, and preventing her escape. Isaac slowly made his way over, savoring every moment of watching Cathy struggle back to her feet. He picked up Lucy by the neck, watching the light fading from her eyes, then tossed her aside, like trash.

Lucy was barely holding on by a thread, her vision was hazy, her body was limp, and growing cold. She could do nothing, but watch helplessly as Cathy cowered at the man before her.

Isaac's maniacal grin grew wide, getting a sick sense of gratification to see the terror and dismay on Cathy's face. He couldn't stop laughing either, just watching a woman so smug suddenly tremble at his feet. This man that Cathy thought she could ensnare had revealed his true side to her, the brutal and elusive butcher of many lives, the serial killer that earned his right to bring fear in the hearts of the populace.

"Y-You truly are a monster…"

He was no man, he was indeed a monster, and he was ready to show her what a monster was capable of. Isaac raised his scythe up for the killing blow, then swung it down with ease. Blood spilled upon the walls on his apartment, again and again, as Zack repeated the savage chopping and dicing.

All while Lucy watched.

Zack was soaked in blood, he panted heavily as he stared at the minced woman on the floor. He was feeling the drive to kill again, but something else prodded his mind. His lair was hot now.

' _Dispose of them...trash them...cover my tracks…_ '

Isaac set his scythe down, and left the living room, only to return with a hoodie covering his scarred torso. He disposed of Cathy's carcass in multiple trash bags, his scarred hands barely had much to go with in terms of fingerprints, leaving clues of Zack's whereabouts yet another mystery. With Cathy taken care of, he tossed Lucy over his shoulder, while he dragged them both to the elevator. He needed to be quick before blood would start to leak out from the bag. He took the back fire exit to avoid drawing attention, and quietly dragged them off to a proper dumpster to toss them in.

Lucy was still alive during it all, the images of what she had seen burned deep in her mind, replaying over and over, wondering if death would also come to her, and reunite her with Cathy. She was laying right next to Cathy's chopped corpse as they were left to rot under piles of trash. Slowly as time passed, Lucy eventually blacked out, cold, wounded, and coated in Catherine's blood.

' _Gotta kill…_ ' Zack's mind repeated, _'kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…_ "

Even after butchering two women in his own home, he still craved for more. Isaac's reign of terror was going to continue again after a long hiatus. Tonight, the streets were going to run red.

* * *

The door slowly jostled open, Zack entered his home after many hours passed, he was exhausted, and soaked in the blood of many victims. He lost count how many he slaughtered tonight, 5...possibly 6? The man was still in a daze, ready to slash the nearest living thing he would see.

He shuffled his way into his room to grab fresh clothing, only to hear the sounds of frantic mews coming from the closet.

' _Noise…_ '

The cat was mewing again, sounding much more frustrated as it clawed underneath the door to get out of the closet. Isaac listened to the cat, watching its little paws peek out every now and then. His brain was trying to kick start something about the creature in his closet, pushing back his bloodlust to remember.

Little kitten in a box, a sweet smile that made him feel rewarded...Rachel…

"Bastet…" Zack murmured.

Isaac snapped out of his haze, he realized that he stunk heavily of blood, and saw just how drenched he was in it. His apartment too, his apartment was covered wall to wall with death and destruction. Zack and his home were literal crime scenes right now, not only that, with what Isaac just did tonight, no one was going to be silent about it. He could already picture police swarming the streets, and the news broadcasting his slaughter on every channel.

He needed help.

Gray woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he was startled at first, but leaned over to his night stand to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Old man…"

Gray immediately knew it was Isaac, but from his tone of voice, it was solemnly urgent.

"...Isaac, what's wrong?"

"...I fucked up... _big_ _time_ …" he muttered.

It could've meant many things now, what if it involved Rachel? The priest took a breath as he slipped out of bed.

"I'll be right over…"

It took Gray about half an hour to drive up to Zack's apartment, but he was not prepared for what he was about to witness next. The priest saw blood, everywhere. Zack was just sitting there, covered head to toe in it, dazed and sullen. It wasn't just blood he saw, but Isaac was lacking his bandages.

"Isaac, what happened?"

"Please...help me clean this mess up…" Zack mumbled, obviously showing that he still wasn't himself. "...gotta get the blood off…"

Zack was and wasn't in his right state of mind, and asking what happened might trigger him into another frenzied haze. Gray took a breath to compose himself.

"Okay...Isaac...I'll help…" Gray said, "I'll help you with this mess...then we can get you cleaned up too…"

"Y-Yeah…"

Cleaning up the mess proved to be very difficult, Gray had to literally paint the stains off the walls to hide the evidence, and scrubbing it off the floors proved just as difficult. Gray even had to get a steam vacuum to help lift the bulk of the stains out from the carpet, clean the filter inside and out to leave no forensic traces behind, and repeat. Once the home no longer looked like a crime scene, all there was left, was for Zack to clean himself off of any blood. His clothes would have to be washed repeatedly, before Gray could properly dispose of them. Zack watched the bath drain swirl endless drops of red as the blood was being rinsed off his skin. He just stared, getting bits and pieces of tonight's events to flashback in his mind.

They saw him, they saw what kind of monster he really was.

"Fuck…"

Gray waited anxiously for Zack to step out of the shower, once the water stopped, he saw the man exit with fresh clothes and wrappings covering himself. Yet, the distraught expression on Zack's face hasn't left.

"Isaac? Please...is something deeply troubling you?"

"...I need to be alone for a while…" Zack muttered, "...th-thanks for your help…"

Gray wasn't going to get anything, and morning was fast approaching, the priest sighed to himself, and decided to adhere to Zack's wish for solitude - not without leaving a clue for Rachel. He taped a note to the door, knowing the young woman would be visiting, sooner or later.

Church was cancelled today. Eight bodies. Eight bodies were found, with one of the victims barely alive. Rachel couldn't believe it, Isaac had a great time yesterday, was he really responsible for such a massacre? Why?

Ray stared out of her bedroom window, trying to see if Zack could greet her, or say at least something to her, but the windows and curtains were completely closed. Not even a small crack, like Zack often left it to greet Ray later.

She needed to see Isaac, and get to the bottom of what happened. With her father gone to handle the case yet again, it gave Ray a chance to sneak to his apartment.

* * *

"She had been found in a dumpster...her partner, Catherine...wasn't so lucky…" the coroner said. "The hospital's managed to get Lucy stabilized...but...what happened that night must've impacted her greatly…"

Cathy was unrecognizable, her body was hacked into pieces, each one found in separate trash bags, and neither one had visible fingerprints to be lifted for evidence. No physical evidence to go by, but at least there was finally a viable survivor to help make some sort of lead in the case.

Investigators and psychologists were already in the room, Lucy was stable, though her despair-ridden expression was plastered on her face.

"I know what happened last night was traumatic...but we would like your assistance in capturing Ms. Ward's killer," said the investigator, "if you can remember...the best that you can...what did this killer look like?"

Lucy was silent, her memories flashing the events again, the large brute chopping away at Cathy as he laughed in demented glee, and how he impaled her with little emotion shown...except...that savage glare, beaming through the darkness, and that demented ear-to-ear grin.

"M...m…"

The investigator raised a brow, "M?...M-Man?...Was it a man?"

"M...M-...M- _MONSTER!_ "

Lucy began to tremble, tears flowing down her eyes, as the memories continued to replay - the blood, the laughter, and the monster…

" _Monster! Monster! Monster!_ " she repeated, over and over.

Lucy's mind had been broken.

* * *

Rachel was climbing up the steps leading towards Isaac's apartment, the neighbors seemed awfully quiet, like nothing seemed to have happened at all. Then again, Gray did arrange for Zack to have less of them, just so the man could have some peace to himself. Still though, they could've been stirred if something serious did happen.

Once she approached the fourth floor, a strong scent filled her nostrils for a moment, that scent of iron and cleaning solution, and it made Ray's instincts scream at her that something was wrong. She was not going to be deterred, Rachel knew what Zack has done and could do. As she approached the door, she noticed a slip of paper addressed to her.

' _Please talk with Isaac, something's made him relapse very badly...he's obviously distressed_.'

No one else but Gray would refer to Zack by his full name, something did happen last night, something to drive Zack to slaughter so many people. She shouldn't be upset with him, she partially was, but it would only add to the tension.

Rachel brought a hand up to open the door, she kicked herself mentally, she had forgotten to bring the key to let herself in.

"Zack?"

No answer.

"Zack...it's me...please let me in…"

Not even the sound of footsteps could be heard.

"Zack, could I please at least check on Bastet?"

Finally, the sound of footsteps approached the door, and Ray could hear the door unlock. As she opened it, she didn't see Zack on the other side, he must've returned to where he was as soon as made her way in. The scent was just as strong inside as it was out, parts of the room seemed amiss as well. Some of the furniture was missing, and spots of the walls looked much fresher than the others. Bastet seemed to be fine though, the little feline huddled around its small food dish and nibbled away at the small kibble bits, as if nothing was wrong .

She finally spotted Isaac, sitting on the couch with his hand grasping the sides of his head. He really was distressed, like Gray had said.

"Zack?"

"...Cat's fine...please leave…" Zack replied.

He won't even look at her in the eyes, he just stared at the floor, getting a faint sense of agitation as tension between them was slowly building. Zack really wants her to leave, he doesn't want her to see what those women saw that night, he doesn't want to snap like that again and make Rachel his next victim, he doesn't even feel like he deserves her.

"Zack…"

"Go, Ray…" he growled.

Rachel knelt down in front of Zack, unafraid of any possible danger that could happen between them.

"No, Zack...I'm going to sit here...and talk with you…" Ray spoke softly, "Like what you did with me back at the park...I'm going to do my share of helping you out as well…"

Zack's heterochromatic eyes slowly turned their gaze to the young woman before him.

"Was it you that killed those people?"

He couldn't lie.

"...Yeah…you gonna be pissed off at me now?"

"No, I'm not…" Ray replied, "we had such a great time together last night...but...something set you off to go on a spree like that…"

"Maybe I _did_ feel like it...I'm a fucking monster, Ray…" Zack growled under his breath.

"No, Zack...I...I can feel it...your killing wasn't normal like that…" Ray said, "Gray is worried about you too...please, tell me what's wrong? What got you so upset?"

To further show her support, she brought a hand up and placed it on Zack's lap, glancing up at the man with a pleading look in her eyes. Isaac was feeling conflicted, he wanted to chase her off, ending this conversation, and be left alone to brood, but another wanted her help, he would be a hypocrite to reject it, especially since he helped her from her dark thoughts.

"...I can't say…"

"Zack…" Ray cooed.

"I shouldn't…"

"...Isaac," she beckoned, "...you can trust me. I'm your friend...and the closest ally you could ever have…"

Zack stared at the young woman, there really was no other person he could deeply trust in his darkest of secrets, than Ray. He didn't want her to see it, he feared that it would disgust for scare her, but she needed to know what darkened such a momentous day.

"...A couple of women broke into my apartment last night, Ray…" Zack said, "they held me by the neck with rope, beat the fuck out of me, and demanded answers. The bitches found out who I really was…"

Ray was stunned, it was just the first part of the story, but still, for Isaac's secret to be found out, she began to worry.

"They knew I was the killer...not cuz of the bodies...but...because of us," Zack mumbled, "I could cover up my tracks damn well from corpses, but I left an obvious trail of our interactions. That guy who was stalking ya', he was hired to do it...that time you ran off after watchin' me kill a guy, they learned it was because we are friends that you ' _escaped_ ' unharmed."

Was their friendship really that catalyst that was going to be Zack's downfall?

"They even treated me like a god damn deviant because of it too…" Zack growled, "I'm not using you like that…I can't think of you in that way…"

Ray was confused by what he meant by that - use her for what, exactly?

Soon, Isaac huddled against himself, that sense of distress filling him up again, "They fucking _SAW_ me, Ray…"

"Saw you?"

"All of me...thought they'd get a fucking kick at humiliating me like that…" Zack prattled, trembling from either anxiety or rage, "they saw it...they saw _me_...those bitches deserved to die…"

Rachel observed Zack's body language, how he huddled against himself in such a way, she began to remember how uneasy the man often was in regards to his bandages. Even revealing his hands filled the man with dread, for him to say that the intruding women saw him, then that meant…

 _"Freakish monster_...I showed _them_ a fucking monster…" Zack rambled on.

Those women pushed Isaac to his breaking point, that was what drove him to slaughter so many people. The women ambushed him and treated him like something else other than a human, and for that, he became something inhuman.

Rachel could sense Isaac was still feeling that mentality, that fury telling him he was nothing more than a beast, a monster, a freak.

With the interactions they shared, there was no way in hell Zack could only be such a thing, there was more of him than anyone could ever know. There was a part of Zack that only Rachel could know, that human side.

"Zack...you're not a freakish monster," she gently spoke, "...to prove that...could you please take off your bandages? I will prove to you that you are indeed a human being."

Isaac's eyes widened, and his body froze. He glanced to the young woman, with that slight sense of fear in his eyes. This is what he wanted to avoid, that sense of exposure again, and possibilities of Rachel seeing who he really was underneath it all.

"N-No…" Zack stuttered, "I can't...not with you…"

He watched Rachel stand up, then gently bump their foreheads together. It gave Zack a small sense of calm, but the unease was still there.

"Do you remember how I responded when I saw your hands yesterday?" she asks.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Was I scared of them?" Ray continued.

"You could've been…"

"But I wasn't...they're _your_ hands, Zack...no matter what you look like, you will always be Zack to me...understand?" Ray softly spoke.

Isaac stared at the young woman, and saw every bit of truth and sincerity in her eyes. He swallowed hard, but somehow, in his anxious thoughts, there was also that small sense of hope. If he saw the bruises she was trying to hide, and soothed them, then Rachel was merely wishing to do the same - she earned that equal right, and Isaac was in need to ease this inner torment.

"...Okay...s-stand back…"

The young woman stepped back to give Zack some space, watching him stand up to remove every bit of wrappings that covered his upper torso. She could see the man's hands were trembling as he began to tug at the wrappings on his neck. He tugged them off, and felt the rest around his body starting to loosen. That draft creeping to his skin was making his heart pulse hard within his chest, and his throat tighten. Ray quietly watched, showing no reaction to further Zack's anxiety, but she knew that she could see more of his actual appearance little by little.

One layer of wrappings began to come undone, leaving his neck and collarbone bare, then the next to reveal his shoulders and arms, and eventually, the last layer to display the entirety of his torso. The final pieces of wrappings left on him, was on his face, and those too, were eventually unravelled. Isaac held the wrappings in his hands, feeling them shake uncontrollably, and dropped the cloth onto the ground. Ray could see what the man truly looked like.

She was surprised at first, the man's skin was indeed darker in color, and covering various patches of his body, was rigged lines of scars. They trailed along his body, branching out here and there in smaller scars, some were on his chest and abdomen, others were on his neck, and plenty were on his arms and hands. Even his face showed that it was damaged. What Isaac hidden underneath, was a man who had been disfigured permanently, who viewed and shamed himself as a monster because of it - because he no longer looked like a human being.

"Take a good look at the fucking monster that I am, Ray...wanna run? Go ahead."

She's heard that comment before, when he first showed her his bandaged appearance. Rachel lightly shook her head, and quietly inched closer to the man. She brought both of her hands up and placed them on Zack's chest, letting her fingers touch at his firm and rigid scars to show her that she still accepted him. Isaac refused to move an inch, his heart was racing underneath her fingertips as it trailed against his damaged skin.

"So...this was what you've been hiding?" Ray murmured, "...I don't see any monster at all...I still see you, Zack."

She's accepted him time and time again, when he revealed himself out of the shadows, to who he really was, Rachel never turned away from him. Rachel saw him differently compared to all the others, she saw past his inhuman appearance and demeanor, she only chose to see Zack for who he was - a human being who suffered, just like her. Ray would never see him as something freakish, like he's claimed again and again, and she continued to prove it. He didn't know why he continued to doubt her over and over again, when she was steadfast in her views.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his body, making him lock up in surprise as Ray quietly buried her face in the man's chest. Her fingers gently ran along his back in some sort of attempt to soothe him of his insecurities.

"I'm so sorry you feel this way, Zack…" Ray whispered, her voice was saddened - sympathetic. "I'm so sorry with what happened to you…"

Zack stared at the young woman pressed against him, Rachel was apologizing again, he was unsure what to do at first, until he eventually summoned the will to return the embrace to her.

"You don't deserve to have gotten hurt like this...I'm so sorry…" she continued.

A faint smile appeared on Zack's face, his fingers gently ran through Ray's hair, and he dipped his head down to nuzzle the top of her head. It felt warm and comforting to do, as Ray continued to apologize for the man's scars. He wanted to let her know he was alright, and gently pressed his lips against the top of her head. This was now the third time he's kissed her.

"Hey...ain't your fault I'm all banged up...you don't gotta apologize...you know?"

"I know...I'm sorry...but it hurts me that you feel this way because of them…" Ray muttered.

He gave her yet another gentle nuzzle, "It's alright now, Ray...these scars are old…"

Rachel pulled back a little to glance up at the man, his smile may be sweet and tender now, but she could see that small glint of sorrow in his eyes.

"How did you get this hurt?" Ray asked, "...you didn't get hurt from living in the alleys, did you?"

That familiar sense of concern like when they first began their interactions, it was a nice bit of nostalgia, but Zack was uneasy to answer her question. There was so much more behind the history of his injury, distant and very unpleasant memories. A piece of history he was unsure Rachel would want to hear.

"N-No...these scars are older than that...I've had 'em since I was a little brat, I've told you that already…"

He pulled Rachel with him as he motioned the both of them to sit on the couch, it was going to be a long story, and a painful one, judging from his expression.

Rachel had to know, in order for her to know what made him this way, for her to not go down the same path as him.

"Ya' asked me once if it was normal for parents to allow things to happen to their kids," Zack said, "I asked myself the same shit when I was little…every day that passed. It's no wonder I'm so fucked up in the head now...but the answer is still no. It's not fucking normal at all."

Zack took a breath, as the memories began to replay in his head, as far as he could remember, "I wasn't always in that Orphanage, Ray. I used to live in a home...sort of...kinda like a trailer in a way?"

"A mobile home?"

"Y-Yeah, those cheapie houses in th' outskirts of town," Zack replied, "anyway...I used to live in one of those...with the woman that gave birth to me."

"Your mother?"

"I don't call her that...nor will I fucking ever…" Zack growled, almost startling Ray for a second, "...sorry. What that woman did...she lost the right to be called a mother."

"What about your father?'

"Hell if I know who he is, could be a baby-daddy, for all I care...never seen him, never been told of him," Isaac replied, "...all I can remember back then was...at one point...that woman did care about me…"

His expression turned somber, "It was nice?...I can barely remember much of it...just this odd sense of pleasantness...she did treat me like I was precious to her, sometimes I even could hear the faint voice of her humming some sort of song...at the time...yeah, she was a mom…"

Rachel could feel Zack's body tense up a little as she listened.

"...She changed...alot. During most of my youth she just viewed me as this unwanted burden she was obligated to take care of. She never called me by name anymore, often pretended like I didn't exist as she often left home for hours. I had this instinct to start acting independently…a kid my age probably wouldn't have known what to do with that kind of neglect."

Now, his expression turned pained, "...She often brought a different guy home, like she was trying to fill some sort of emotional void she had. Either from being left by my dad, widowed, who the fuck knows. It's obvious she was trying to find some sort of replacement, but none of 'em were lookin' to be tied down with someone else's brat. Especially this one bastard…"

Isaac glanced at his scars, knowing full well they were made defensively.

"He stuck around, because he was amused in letting me know that he hated my guts. I never even talked with the guy, yet he saw me as a walking bullseye - like I was in the way of that woman, fucking bastard didn't realize how fucking aware I was in my age. I had the nerve to fight back with everything I had," Zack continued, "...while that woman just acted fucking _numb_ to it all. She had this look on her face every time she looked at me, like she didn't even know who I was as I was being knocked around."

Zack grit his teeth in anger, "...Then, it finally escalated...the fucker was drunk, I could smell that disgusting stench of whiskey on his breath...and he was ready to use me as a punching bag again."

The man's fists clenched tight, but Ray placed a hand over his to try and calm him down mentally.

"He swung the first few hits, while I swung back, he pinned me down to punch me as hard as he could, until I sunk my teeth into that bastard. I bit down as hard and deep as my teeth could dig, and ripped out a hefty chunk of flesh from his arm," Zack said, "wanna know why my eyes are all fucked up? He did that...punched me right in the face as hard as he could...my eye was left bleeding, but he wasn't done yet...the fucker was set on snuffing me out that day."

He raised an arm up to show Ray his scars again, "Dumped his whiskey all over me as I was on the floor, in agonizing pain from my eye. The stench was all over me, and as I looked, he had a fucking Zippo in his hand, all lit up."

"He...n-no...I can't believe it…" Ray gasped.

"Yeah...lit a fucking kid on fire and made a run for it," Zack replied. "The feeling of the flames searing my flesh has never left my mind...and often at night, I get nightmares recalling it. The pain eating away at me, the feeling of oxygen being burned from my lungs, and that cold sensation of death creeping up as I laid there on the floor."

"H-How did you manage to survive?"

Zack let out a bitter chuckle, "I always ask myself that...if I was tough enough to take beatings like that, then I was too fucking resilient for everything else...that woman found me rolling on the floor, screaming as I tried to put out the flames. She smothered them with a damp towel, and saw just how badly damaged I was…it was only then...she acted like a fucking mother again."

Isaac growled, keeping the hurt expression on his face, as he ran his fingers through his hair, almost like he was feeling a sense of betrayal from the memory.

"All it had to take to have her be a mom again…was for me to knock at death's door? Ya' know how fucked up that seriously is?"

Rachel nodded, since she herself experienced it - being assaulted by a thug, and then witnessing the man being murdered right in front of her. Being seriously traumatized was that made her parents suddenly act like proper caretakers again...only for it to be cut so short.

"If being burned alive wasn't hell enough, it was trying to survive the aftermath that was another," Zack muttered, "I kept getting sick from infections, every day I felt nothing but searing pain...all the while that woman kept trying to undo the neglect... _too fucking late for that!_ "

Now it was all making sense, why Isaac often acted so bitter when he saw images of a mother and child. How the mother acted so sweet, caring, and protective towards their young, while Zack had this need to break the nearest thing in sight. It was because of his mother's failure to fulfill her role in keeping her son safe and loved.

"...How did you end up in an Orphanage?"

Zack took a breath, "...The infections eventually stopped, and I started to build up a tolerance for my injuries...but, because of my burns...I now needed extra attention, and given our current situation, it was going to be too expensive to keep me around. So, she found the cheapest foster care to put me in. Not wanting her name to ever be found in records of child neglect...the Orphanage she found seemed promising enough to her."

The man's expression darkened, "That bitch had no idea what kind of nightmare she dumped me in…"

As Gray once said, the Orphanage was where Isaac began his killings.

"Those two sick fuckers...they were god damn made for each other to allow such things to happen to kids...unwanted or not…" Zack growled under his breath, "the building looked acceptable on the outside, but they never let anyone in when dropping their kids off. That's because the place stunk of fucking death. Never bothered to try and get to know the kids there, none of them lasted...none of them had the instincts like I did. They were too fucking stupid to realize their dependence on adults would kill them…I survived on scraps that I could keep down, while the rest of the kids remained picky and starved..."

One by one he recalled every child succumbing to sickness and starvation, while the proprietors laughed and did nothing to ease the misery.

"They knew I was different, aside from my freakish appearance...they knew I thought better...so they tried to use me," Zack mumbled, "any kid that wasn't trafficked...any kid that keeled over and died...they made me bury their bodies out back...they didn't give a shit if it was searing hot or pouring outside. I was forced to dig a hole and kick the corpses in. God...just having to think about their rotting carcasses makes me want to throw up...I became their tool..."

"Th-that's inhumane...h-horrible...how on Earth were they never caught?"

That familiar twisted grin crawled on Zack's face, "Cuz I fucking _butchered_ 'em…"

Rachel felt a shiver of fear creep along her body, that sinister look the man had once before when he slaughtered the thug right in front of her.

"I wanted to be free from that place...but couldn't think of an escape...until a muse came to me," Zack said, "...one of the fuckers was a horror movie junkie, was into snuff films as well. Jackass left the TV on while I was out burying another body...I went back inside and it somehow caught my attention. People smiling without a fucking care in the world...just like those god damn proprietors...once the killer appeared, their faces were quick to change. Seeing those faces of despair...it made adrenaline run through my veins. The killer made it look so easy...so very easy to get rid of someone...for so long I wanted to take my shovel and just hit them with it as they would hit me…"

Soon, a sinister chuckle escaped his lips, "I grabbed the biggest fucking knife my hands could wield…"

That night, Isaac got his first taste for blood, and because of how easy it was, how thrilling it was to slaughter a person...that thirst was never quenched.

"So...that's how you ended up living in the streets?"

"Yeah...living by my need to survive, along with this new drive to kill any grinning moron I saw," Zack replied, "I killed more than I can count...it's what I am…"

It's how Zack came to be...he went down a dark path, due to neglect, and enduring horrors no child should ever go through. That same dark path Ray almost treaded. That was why he killed, because of that tempting desire to hurt those who had hurt him, who even dared to show a glimmer of blind happiness, when he knew only suffering. Isaac wanted to tear it all to pieces, because it was so easy to do it. Only after perfecting the skill, did it become both a passion and a thrill for him.

It was what made him this way.

"Isaac...thinking about what you said about your mother...you said that in one point in time...she did love you," Ray said, "but...at the same time...she had no one...you didn't know who your father was...or what became of him…"

"Yeah?"

"For her to realize her failure as a parent, after your horrific burns...something tells me that...maybe she didn't mean to treat you like that, but she wasn't mentally aware of her actions…" Ray continued, "...to be alone and left with no help, made her turn. I'm thinking she must've had postpartum depression...and because she had no one - no family or loved one, there was nothing to notice any emotional flags of what was to come...and for that...you both suffered."

Isaac was silent for a moment, Rachel was always the smart one between the both of them, he paused to think more about Ray's words, and piece together over how it could make sense. Isaac's mother did love and nuture him in his early youth, but at the same time, there was no father, no relatives, or even friends to support her, while Zack was too young and naive to realize what went on in his mother's mind. If his mother really did hate him, lied about her affections, then she could've just left Zack to die from his infections. Isaac was still here, alive and healthy, because she did everything she could to keep him alive. Only for her to unknowingly make another grave mistake with the Orphanage.

All he ever saw her as, was a heartless witch who brought him into this world...when really, there was more sides to one story.

Zack growled to himself, and buried his face in his hands, "... _Fuck_ …"

"...Zack?"

"I'm fine...just...I never thought about it that way before…" Zack mumbled. "...I never even told the old man this story...but now that I think about it...maybe he would've told me the same shit too. I really do have trust issues."

"How did you ever come across the priest anyway?" Ray asked, "...you didn't try to kill him, did you?"

"Gray?...Nah...he caught me rummaging for food," Zack replied, "was still young back then and haven't perfected the method of stalking yet…I didn't trust any adult back then and threatened to kill him if he did get near me...but that old fart was always bent on helping others."

He then huffed out a slight chuckle, "Fuck, I must've been like a stray dog back then...the scraps of clothes I wore were barely hanging on, covered head to toe in specks of blood and dirt, all the while I'm diggin' through trash. Still though...the old man insisted on givin' me a proper meal and a roof over my head…"

Even now, Gray was offering to help another youth.

"...Hard to reject when ya' haven't eaten in days…" Zack said, "...Gray's honestly the only person on this Earth I've known to not treat me like some sort of beast...he...kinda acts a little odd."

"Well, judging from his interactions, he's been taking on the role of a fatherly figure for you," Rachel replied with a slight smile, "It's nice though...there's someone who wants to be a part of your life, like a family."

"I guess...still weird as fuck…"

"It's not as weird with me though?" Ray asked.

Zack was quiet for a moment, "...Nah, 'cuz even with the priest treatin' me nice n' all...I still had the strong urge to go out and kill. Gray's always known since then, but he's tried to curb it with his regular visits…you, on the other hand..I dunno how to say it, but like...you've always had this _vibe_...this odd charm that calms me down…"

Ray was his antithesis, that opposite polarity that attracted him to her, but at the same time, she was a kindred spirit that suffered as well. To think that a boring and dull girl like her, whom only offered a small bit of kindness to a stranger, managed to make such a huge impact for a man like Zack.

"Rachel...I-I told you this once before...but ya' know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?" Zack spoke, using her full name, "I don't wanna hurt you, scare ya', or even give you that look of despair on your face. It hurts to see you make that look…"

He could remember that unbearable pain of heartache, and how it left him crippled on the couch for days.

"I want ya' smiling...for me...but mostly for yer'self…got it?" Zack said, "...I want to do everything I can to keep this Danny from messing up the plans we made…cuz...I want ya' to stay with me..."

Ray was feeling some tears well up in the corners of her eyes, she wrapped her arms around the man and held him tightly. Zack returned the embrace without a second thought, pulling her to his lap to keep her as close as possible.

"I want to stay with you too, Zack. You've changed my life so much…" Ray mumbled, refusing to stop hugging the man, "you've become such a big part of my life...I couldn't bear the thought of not having you in it anymore…"

The two embraced tightly, Zack buried his face in Rachel's neck for a second, then brought himself up to gently kiss at the top of her head, repeating it over and over. It was weird, Isaac's never had this strong compulsion to hug anyone, and the thought of kisses often turned Zack away, but with Rachel, it felt right. It felt so right to hold her like this, and give her these tokens of affection he's never shown anyone, since he himself never expected he'd be capable of feeling them. Everything was so soothing and warm right now.

"Ray...stay the night...please…"

Rachel lightly nodded, she wants to stay, she doesn't want Isaac to feel alone and insecure, not after telling her such a traumatic part of his past. Zack needs to be reminded that he'll never feel alone, and that no matter what, he was a human being.

Bastet was curled on the pillows where Zack and Rachel laid their heads, the kitten peacefully slumbered, while her two owners rested on the mattress. They were both under the covers this time, and for the very first time. Not once has that sense of awkwardness teased them as they crawled into the bed, they just wanted to be in the comfort in each other's embrace again, especially as they were about to sleep.

Ray rested her head on Zack's firm chest, while Isaac ran his fingers through Rachel's hair. They were both feeling that sense of security to be this close in each other's arms, like they were meant to be this way.

Even though Zack had shared much of his past to her, a bunch of other questions still lingered in Ray's mind.

"Who else got to see your scars?"

"Alive or Dead?" Zack bluntly replied.

"...Both, if it makes you comfortable…"

Zack stared up at the ceiling for a moment, gathering every bit of memory he had, "...Those two bitches I cut up...you...Gray...my mother...everyone in the Orphanage…and I guess those people I killed the other day...I was in a haze around that time…"

"...Would you want to see your mother again? I'm sorry if that question is invasive…"

Zack lightly chuckled, "Yer' fine...I guess it's a maybe...I hated her guts...but after the shit that you said...then...yeah, maybe. There's something I want to know from her side...but I doubt I'd ever meet her again."

"...If you hadn't have stopped me that day...what would have happened if I ended up like you?"

Zack was quiet for a moment, "...Then I fucked up...and would have to kill you...I know I said that I would never hurt you, but being a killer is _not_ grand, and I don't want you going through that same kind of shit I've gone through…I would rather have you put out of your misery..."

Rachel stayed silent, thinking over Zack's words. She was miserable when the thoughts invaded her mind, and only giving in to such a dark temptation would've made her bring more misery. As Zack said before, her hands weren't made to kill.

"Do you like being a killer?"

"...Yes and no…" Zack murmured, "...it's all I know...it's the only purpose I feel now...but at the same time...I'm always looking over my shoulder, always working to cover my tracks, always having to hide. Then, there's the nightmares...nightmares of the past, vivid as ever...and there's coming to terms with the fact that you're no longer human…"

The two quietly laid in bed, staying cuddled together as they reflected on the answers.

"...Hey, Ray…" Zack beckoned.

"Hmm?"

"After you leave yer' folks...I wanna move out of this apartment...somewhere quieter," Zack said, then brought a hand up to caress Bastet, "the Princess is coming too."

Rachel quietly chuckled, watching Zack pick up the sleepy cat, and place it on his chest, "I'd like that…"

Just the two of them, in a peaceful sanctuary to call their own, their beloved little pet included. She smiled at the thought, and brought a hand up to caress the kitten's ear. Having a new life, far away from her parents, and with those who treated her with acceptance and respect, while she returned the same sentiment - possibly even more. Her heart began to flutter again.

"Zack...after my next visit with Danny...there's something I would like to tell you…"

Zack glanced down at the young woman, "Hmm? Why can't ya' tell me now?"

Ray faintly blushed, "I need the extra time to sum up the words. I want to make sure I've collected my thoughts to say what's on my mind."

Isaac raised a brow, "Heh, gonna make a speech or some shit?"

Ray quietly chuckled, "A short one, a very short one."

"Aww, c'mon...if it's that short, you can tell me."

"Making you wait is more fun," Ray giggled.

"Buzzkill."

Rachel buried her face in Zack's neck, making herself as comfortably close as possible, while Isaac never flinched, his heart was racing, but he pulled the sheets further up to cover their bodies for a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Isaac…"

"Goodnight, Rachel…"


	6. Chapter 6

The atmosphere felt so much different after that night, Rachel woke up the following morning, feeling Zack's arms were still securely wrapped around her body. He had the most peaceful expression she's ever seen on his face, her heart skipped a bit, and her lips tightened from an inner urge poking in the back of her mind.

No, it's too soon to give in. He needs to know when she was ready.

She brought a hand up to run her fingers through the man's messy black hair, she stared at Zack's true appearance, observing his permanently tanned skin, and traces of scars that marked his body. Isaac insecurely thought of them as his flaws, but Rachel saw nothing like that. To her, she saw them as proof that he was alive - _unstoppable_.

Rachel wanted him to sleep more, Zack looked so well rested and comfortable, and he earned it after spilling out his heaviest burdens yesterday. As the young woman carefully slid herself out of Zack's arms, Bastet let out a sleepy mew before stretching and letting out a yawn. Ray carefully picked up the kitten and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, hearing a content purr in reply.

"Let's get some breakfast…"

Rachel could already feel the soft fluffy paws pat at her legs as she was filling up Bastet's food dish with some soft food to start the day. The cat mewled eagerly as it rubbed up against Ray once she set the dish down. The young woman quietly giggled to see the cat contently enjoy the meal given. Her heart fluttered from the fact that Isaac went out of his way to give her such a wonderful gift for her birthday, Zack deserved something just as big in return, she'll have to think of something later on.

Since Isaac was still sleeping, she may as well surprise him with some breakfast.

Zack snoozed for a little while longer, until the scent of cooked food began to fill his nostrils, his bi-colored eyes slowly opened, and he noticed Rachel wasn't in his arms. Rachel was still occupied in cooking, flipping the egg yolks in half to make an omelette for the both of them. She had some strips of bacon made, along with some pieces of toast to make their breakfast nice and filling. Suddenly, she felt something press against the nape of her neck. Ray froze for a moment, but she knew who it was. Isaac had shuffled his tired self to the kitchen, and felt a need to make his presence known to her.

"Morning, Zack."

"Mmh…" Zack mumbled.

"Still sleepy?"

"Mmhmm…" Zack mumbled again.

"Why not go back to bed?"

"Mh...already up…" Zack said.

Ray brought a hand up and gently ruffled Zack's hair, hearing him let out a sleepy sound of content - almost like a purr. It really felt like after last night, the two have become so much closer than ever, almost like they were teetering past that line between friendship and into something more. Isaac was feeling it too, otherwise he wouldn't be burying his face in Ray's neck and shoulders like this. He could sense Rachel welcoming his new interactions, with no signs of hesitation, or even a flinch. It seemed to casual between them.

Zack wants to hug her close right now, but something was preventing him - those nagging accusations Cathy made towards him in regards to Rachel.

"Hey, Ray?"

"Hmm? What is it, Zack?" Ray asks.

"...You don't feel like...I'm trying to take advantage of you or anything, am I?"

Ray raised a brow, a little confused about the question, "No, absolutely not...what gave you that idea?"

Zack hummed out a faint sigh, an obvious sign that something was bothering him, "...Th' bitch from the other day...how she talked about us, like she was trying to lump me in the same group as that one prick that attacked you in the alley…"

So, this was what he meant by being treated like a deviant. She even recalled his words, ' _I'm not using you like that…I can't think of you in that way…_ '

He would never be so perverse towards her, nor exploit her trust in him, despite what others would say.

"Zack...the fact that you just asked me this question is proof that you're not like that...the way you behave is genuine...you care about me," Ray said, "and I care about you too."

Her smile was a sweet one, enough to make the scarred man blush, something she can finally see with no bandages - it was kind of cute, really.

She lead Zack over to the kitchen table so they could eat, and the man did not hesitate to start digging in. Rachel watched on, observing Zack act so comfortable to behave like he normally does, so free without his bandages to conceal his real appearance. She couldn't help but admire his real self, his scars weren't as bad as Zack made them out to be, no one really took time to really _see_ Isaac as a person.

"You know, Zack...the scars don't make you a monster at all, in fact...I think you're good looking," she prattled.

Isaac nearly choked on his food, bringing a hand to thump at his chest, and help him properly swallow the pieces of bacon in his mouth. After his close call, he managed to catch his breath.

"J-Jesus, Ray...y-you're gonna fuckin' kill me by opening yer' mouth like that…"

"Sorry," Ray said with a giggle, "I probably should've waited before being honest with you."

That blush creeped up on his face again, her words were making his thoughts spin, he's never really had such kind words about his entire appearance before, and he didn't really know how to react to it. Ray has been looking at him differently too, it wasn't off-putting, but it's been making his chest feel tighter than usual. It was that same look of adoration she gave him during their birthday - before Bastet got needy, of course. He was tempted to return such glances, after all, Ray was the only one that's really given him the taste of humanity, and made him feel less of a monster. Zack was right to say that Ray was not meant to take lives, she was obviously meant to give and nurture.

Bastet was mewing again, pawing at Zack's leg to get his attention, he snapped out of his focus on Ray, to glance down at the little kitten. Isaac leaned down and scooped the little kitten up, cradling it in his arms and rubbed at her ears, only to feel Bastet paw and grasp at his fingers. It would be hard to believe that Zack was this vicious killer, yet here he is, gently playing with a little kitten.

Perhaps there was something else Zack could've been than just a killer, from how he behaved around her and Bastet, had Isaac's life had gone a different direction, he would've been the type to protect. Maybe that was Zack's original nature.

"Hey, Zack...let's take Bastet with us...just walk around town," Ray said.

Given the cat's docile breed, she knew it wouldn't run off. The small feline might even enjoy the little adventure.

Zack glanced down at the little feline, watching it swish it's bobbed tail back and forth as it eagerly bopped at his hands to play with again. Having her learn her new domain wouldn't be so bad of an idea, he could just tote her around in his hoodie.

"Yeah, sure...I wouldn't mind…"

After breakfast, they needed to get dressed for the day, and Isaac showed his complete trust in Ray by allowing her to redress the bandages on his body. She had shown to do a good job at it too, but she seemed to take a longer time to rewrap areas around his face, either she was hesitant to cover it back up, or she just wanted to stare at him a little longer. Isaac couldn't help but observe into that new gleam in her eyes, almost like every trace of hollowness was gone.

How they walked together had become different, normally they've just walked side by side with only talking or playful shoves to be their interaction, but now Ray began to hold Zack's hand. The man never thought about retreating it at all, instead, he grasped hers in return, all the while Bastet rode in Zack's hoodie, poking her head out to watch her new surroundings. They stopped at a couple familiar places, like the small pocket park near their home, letting Bastet play with some of the plants, and climb a small shade tree - though, she seemed to have found a small patch of catnip hidden within the garden. Isaac was rather amused to see the kitten become intoxicated by the herb.

"Alright, I think you had enough," he said with a chuckle, picking up the feline, "don't need a fluffy junkie in the house."

Even during their walk through the friendlier alleys leading to the cafe, Bastet just laid in Zack's arm, while the other held Rachel's hand. Though he may not be paying alot of attention to how they appeared, but to everyone else, he and Rachel looked like an odd couple. Then again, Isaac was in his own little world, tuning every stranger around him as he and Ray strolled down town. It was nice, it all felt more warm and accepting than all the times they've previously hung out, almost as if they both had this sense of belonging. Even when they returned home, they were acting supportive of each other. Zack took it upon himself to make it his turn to feed the cat, and make something for themselves around dinner time. After all that, around nighttime, the two would peacefully watch some TV, huddled in each other's arms until Ray drifted off to sleep. Zack would carry her to bed, and climb in with her.

Again, the two would wake in a sweet embrace.

Today, they had to reluctantly part, Rachel needed to take care of things at home, when in reality, she was making preparations. She knew her time at her home was enough, Isaac's apartment was more at home than she's ever felt. Meanwhile, Isaac lazily lounged at Gray's church, no sermons had to be done today, so it left the priest to speak with Zack, as the bandaged man nonchalantly played with Bastet's paws.

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you act so gentle towards anything else...besides Rachel of course…"

Zack grumbled with the old man's teasings, "She's demanding if she wants to be…"

"So, any reason you're paying a visit this time?"

"I guess," Zack mumbled, "...been feeling different lately…"

"Different, how?"

"Hard to put it...like it kinda happened after that massacre…" Zack spoke, "...I told her everything."

Gray raised a brow, "Oh, you opened up to her?"

"Y-Yeah...showed her my scars...told her everything...and after that...I dunno, everything feels like it's meant to be," Isaac replied, running his fingers through Bastet's fur, "...Ray looks at me differently too, and it makes me feel weird, like...in a good way."

The priest appeared a little surprised, especially with Isaac being a little more open about how he feels. Normally, he was always so closed and withdrawn, even if he wasn't feeling so well. He always tries to hide different emotions aside from bluntness, like it was a form of showing weakness. How Isaac appeared right now, he was behaving alot like someone who was outright smitten.

"You're being more honest with me, Isaac, I'm surprised...and proud, honestly," Gray said with a fatherly chuckle, "...but this _difference_ you speak of isn't really a bad thing. It's just part of the stages of your bond with Rachel."

"There's stages?"

"Yes, because friendships don't always stay the same...sometimes you grow, and sometimes you drift," Gray said, "in this case, you and Rachel have grown very close. Yet, I wonder...the nature of your current interactions, they have been respectful, have they?"

Zack glared at the priest with a huff, "Yes...I don't need to be heckled again when it comes to Ray's age...I'm well fucking _aware_ , okay?"

"Alright, alright, calm down...I trust, you Zack," Gray replied, "I know you have no intentions to hurt her. I just worry about word of mouth…"

"Nothin' my knife won't fix…" Zack muttered, then felt Bastet headbutt him for affection.

The priest chuckled from the sight, watching the little cat look up to Zack with such trust, only for Isaac to let out a faint sigh, and gently rub the cat's ears. Rachel has really turned Zack's demeanor around, it was still present, but he's never acted gentle towards anything before - not even animals.

"That cat's quite taken of you," Gray teased.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool...the only animal that's not scared shitless of me," Zack replied, "Ray really loves her."

Then something sparked in his mind.

"Hey, old man...when are ya' gonna try and adopt her anyway? Yer' takin' an awfully long while…"

"I've already talked with Social Services, actually," Gray spoke, "they're quite fine with placing Rachel in my care. In fact, I've been wanting to talk with her about a possibility for an emancipation."

"A what?"

"A chance to be free to live her life as an adult," Gray said, "no worries about her being taken to anywhere. Rachel will have her own life to live."

Zack quickly sat up with Bastet clinging to his hoodie, "You can do that?"

"Of course, once she is in my care...I'll arrange to have her emancipated," Gray said, "that is, until I _do_ talk to her, lately it seems that her attention is elsewhere...I wonder why that is?"

Zack sheepishly turned his gaze away from Gray, blushing faintly, he knows he was the reason Ray was so _preoccupied_.

"...One more thing…" Zack mumbled, "...after Ray's free from her shitty folks...I was thinkin' about movin' out of my apartment...somewhere less noisy...y'know?"

Gray faintly smiled, "I understand…"

* * *

The thought of Rachel freely living on her own without any worries or restrictions felt like a wave of relief for Zack, she doesn't have to sneak around, or go back to that toxic home because of some appointment, not only that, no one else but _her_ can freely make decisions to impact her life.

Rachel could live on her own free will, with him.

Zack really couldn't figure out why he was feeling internally giddy about it, then again, he always been feeling new things ever since he befriended Rachel. Isaac was supposed to feel numb as a killer, but now he's learned all sorts of new emotions, and felt his heart pulse in different ways depending on the situation. He learned what it was like to live as a human again, and he wouldn't mind continuing to live like that a little longer with Ray. To them, they were both getting that taste of life they never had, and were grateful to each other for giving them that. They both deserved better in life, that's why they needed things to go according to plan.

They were at the window again, they've been apart for a couple days now, since Rachel seemed determined to settle what she needed to do at home.

 _'Hey.'_

 _'Yo...still workin' on stuff at your place?'_

 _'Yeah, I'm almost done...it'll be worth it though.'_

 _'Cool, cool...that weasel is coming to visit again tomorrow, isn't he?'_

 _"Yeah...but don't worry about it…'_

 _'Hey, when you're done dealin' with that guy...Gray said he wanted to talk with you.'_

 _'Oh yeah? I still have to tell you that other thing when I'm done.'_

 _'Still don't want to tell me now?'_

 _'Nope.'_

 _'You suck.'_

Rachel knew the wait would be worth it, she needed the time to collect on her thoughts and emotions, along with Isaac's own interactions to make sure it wasn't just a spur of the moment feeling. Ray was all the more ready to leave her old life behind, and she was determined to inform Danny of her plans to leave, not his.

 _'I think I'll go to bed early, it'll make Danny's visit much quicker.'_

 _'Sounds like a plan.'_

 _'Goodnight, Zack.'_

 _'Night, Ray.'_

 _'Tell Bastet goodnight too.'_

Isaac smirked, picking up the little bundle of fur and planting a kiss on its forehead for Rachel to watch. Ray quietly giggled, then lightly waved a farewell to Zack, watching him do the same in return. Tomorrow she felt was going to be a life changing day, her heart was racing because of it.

Tomorrow, she was going to leave her home for good, and she was going to give herself in Gray's care.

As the new day approached, tension was starting to fill the air, Rachel could feel it, especially since her father was home. The investigation towards Cathy's murder had to put but aside towards Lucy's mental treatment, since she was the only living survivor of the slaughter. It also meant Ray was left with the man's growing agitation. Her father was growing more aware of Rachel's prolonged presence this time, Rachel was packing her essentials, showing signs she was preparing to leave - run away. Losing Ray from his control was pissing him off. Sneaking off and fighting back was one thing, but to elude him permanently was another.

"...Going to tell that bastard lies again?"

"...What's there to lie about?" Ray coldly replied.

She could hear the man let out a growl, and began to mentally put her guard up.

"Thinking you're going to live happily ever after? I'm not blind to what you're doing...packing up all your things...thinking you can run away like that?" Mr. Gardner continued, "I'm a cop, I can and _will_ find you. So if you think you can run off so easily, think again…"

Ray was quiet, appearing unfazed by the man's threat.

"Are you planning to elope with that _'friend'_ of yours?...Zack, is it?"

Rachel froze for a moment, then shot the man a glare.

"That's what it is, isn't it? Thinking that you can run away from all your problems...you'll just dump them on another person, that's all you ever do…"

"You don't know Zack...and most of all, you don't know _me_...all you've ever done is put words in my mouth," Rachel retorted, "as for the lies, it's obvious that everyone knows what's going on...even the neighbors chat away about it. I'm tired of covering for you and mother, only to be walked all over. I'm done being your scapegoat, your punching bag, and just your source of frustration. Why do you feel bent on stopping me? I'd figure me being gone would be a good thing, since I'm no longer your burden…"

"You better watch that smart mouth of yours, Rachel…"

"It doesn't feel good to no longer be in charge of something, doesn't it? To lose your right as a parent would have people look down on you instead of the other way around. I'm not afraid of you anymore...and I'm making my choices as my own woman," Ray replied, "...I'm leaving, and finding a new life for myself...you and mother can deal with your own petty squabbles…"

"You fucking bitch…"

Rachel stood defensively, ready to take whatever swing her father was going to throw. The man threw a punch at first, only for Ray to dodge it, then she delivered a harsh kick between the man's legs. Her father hunched over in pain, but had his fury fueled his adrenaline to numb the bulk of the agony. He grabbed Rachel by the arm to prevent her escape, then reeled a hand back to slap her across the face. The impact was so strong, it knocked her onto the ground.

" _I've seen enough!_ "

Both Rachel and her father paused, and saw Danny standing right at the door, appearing very agitated.

"This bitch started it…"

"And I'm ending it...by rightfully taking her from your home," Danny retorted. "For so long I've let this slide, and I see that you and your wife have made no attempts to change whatsoever. By law, I am revoking your rights as a parent, and removing Rachel from making any further contact with you both."

Anger was still pumping through the man's body, now standing upright in a hostile manner, "...Try me."

Danny dug into his coat, and pulled out a firearm, aiming it right at Ray's father, "I'm not new to this scenario, Mr. Gardner...I've had my share of dangerous parents before, and you're no exception. We can make this confrontation peaceful...or one of us will end up dead...your choice…"

Mr. Gardner growled and stood back as Daniel approached and grabbed Ray by the wrist. Rachel was hesitant, it's too soon to leave, she didn't even have the chance to tell Danny what her ideas were, she was being taken just like that.

"W-Wait...I-I'm not ready to go yet!"

Danny was unmoved, "You're not staying here anymore and that's final...let's go...I'm taking you somewhere _safe_."

She knows what's safe, not Danny, she wants to stop him.

"I know a place, just listen to me!"

Danny wasn't going to have it, he dragged the young woman behind him, while her father just watched on.

"I'm telling the truth! Father Gray, the city priest wants to take me in! Call your office to confirm it!"

Daniel had no intention to even attempt it, Rachel was his now, and so were her eyes. No more waiting for Ray to turn herself in and especially no more _'friend'_ to hold her back.

"Listen to me! Someone _wants_ to adopt me and keep me safe! I've been wanting to tell you this today!"

Ray's loud pleas didn't go unnoticed, Isaac could recognize Ray's distressed voice anywhere, he quickly opened his window to see a man dragging Ray off, while she was begging him to stop and heed her words. Isaac panicked, and quickly dug through his house to get dressed, this was exactly what he was afraid of.

' _No no no no no, fuck!_ '

He slipped on his hoodie within seconds, while buttoning his trousers. He bolted out the door and down the stairs - he couldn't give two shits if he was barefoot or not.

Meanwhile, Rachel was trying to free herself from Danny's grip, immediately getting that instinct to follow Zack's teachings, something just wasn't right. However, Daniel could sense that defiant struggle from Rachel and glared at her with his false eye, as they stood there in the middle of the parking garage.

"You really think it's a wise idea to start a fight with an armed man?" Danny hissed, "...I know exactly where to take you...the office will not but in."

Rachel was feeling her heartbeat quicken, fear was starting to fill her eyes, which only amused the man.

"There it is, that beautiful look in your peepers…" he muttered, "...no one's going to get in my way this time…"

He opened the door of his car and shoved Rachel inside, knowing the back passenger sides had safety locks to prevent escape, and bars to prevent any violence being directed at him. Rachel pounded her fists against the thick window, realizing it was reinforced glass just for this occasion, something about Daniel's car and behavior told her that his man did this before with other motives - she couldn't believe how duped she was. As soon as Danny swerved out of the parking lot, she could see Zack barge out of his apartment, and the two locked eyes within seconds.

"Z-Zack!"

Isaac watched the car speed off, giving him very little time to act or even think of a plan to puncture Danny's tires, she had been ripped from him in an instant. The man just stood there, dumbfounded and in shock, he was too late to save her, and he had just watched Ray slip from him with such a fearful and pleading look. She needed to be saved, she needed to be as far away from Danny as possible. Everything felt so wrong.

" _FUCK!_ " he shouts. Zack growled in frustration, then punched his fist into the brick wall as hard as he could. "Fuck…"

Blood was starting to trickle from his busted knuckles, he was so angry at himself for not moving fast enough, he doesn't even know where to start in finding Rachel. He shouldn't mope, now was not the time for that, not while Ray was in possible danger. Isaac composed himself and hurried back to his apartment to make an important call.

"Hello?"

"Old man…"

"Isaac? What's wrong, you sound troubled…"

"Shit hit the fan, they got Ray…"

"Who? Social Services? They were supposed to alert me!"

"Yeah, well, this bastard is obviously going rogue with her...I need to save her…"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Find some info about this asshole named Danny, that's who's been hounding Ray. Figure out who he sent kids off to when it comes to foster homes...also...come pick up the Princess...I dunno if I'm gonna come back in one piece after finding this fucker…"

"I...I understand…Isaac, please don't do anything harsh...and if anything serious does happen, my churches are always open…"

* * *

He should've known, it explains so much as to why Rachel was being stalked and asked strange questions. This Daniel character had a shadier side than he had thought. With every child that man "rescued", they all ended up being adopted near the same location. Isaac knew it was all the same person...or persons, having someone else use their identity to obtain each different child. He's learned the rumors after all - the child trafficking between the Twin Lieutenants.

If anyone were to know about Daniel's location, it would be the last remaining twin, and he was doing to make damn sure that he was going to show up pounding at that fiend's door.

Isaac was already making his presence known in the Asian district of town, the very moment his scythe glimmered in the alleys, violence had begun to escalate. Zack knows of the bounty that was put on him, and he damn well welcomed each to victim to come and challenge him. Anyone who dared to live, he left to question before butchering them. Bullets grazed buildings, grazed flesh, and even ricochet on a couple occasions. Zack was not going to let anyone cease his rampage, if the night he let the streets run red be one of his massacres to remember, then he was going to make the alleys flow in a sea of blood.

Thug after thug went after Zack and each one was cut down with little effort, those who even dared to injure Zack in some way would suffer the most agonizing death. The alleys were filling with the death cries of numerous gangsters, blood trailed whatever devastation Isaac left in his wake. Zack wasn't left unharmed though, some bullets have managed to graze him, but he was thankful for his inhuman speed and nimbleness to keep the bullets from hitting any vitals.

Zack managed to leave another one alive, but barely, the man growled as he grabbed the injured thug by the neck, "Alright, fucker...you better tell me now, before I start peelin' yer' skin off and hang it like a coat...where the fuck is are the Twin Lieutenants hiding?"

The thug coughed up some blood, struggling to speak, "Nh...T-Trinket shop...that's all I know…"

Zack raised a brow, trying to figure out what the man meant by that.

"One of those tourist trap shops...stinks strong of leather…"

A shop that stunk of leather, it was something, to say at least. He'll have to find exactly where this mystery shop was. Zack glanced at the man at his mercy, he knew the low-life was going to bleed out. So, he dropped him to the ground, and clenched his scythe to grant him a mercy killing - all it took was one swing.

Further down the alley, the bulk of gangsters were holing up for some sort of last stand against Isaac's rampage, some even went through the trouble to build barricades. Zack just stood there undaunted by the number of thugs wanting to take him down, to him, they were just more numbers to add to his growing body count. He just smirked as he lowered his scythe, and charged without hesitation. Bullets hailed yet again, lighting up the dark alley with gunfire, and ricochets. Zack felt bits of his hoodie being torn from each projectile piercing right by him, and every sting he got from a minor graze didn't affect him in the slightest, instead, it infuriated him.

Zack was an unstoppable beast, cutting down wave after wave, and destroying barricades like it was nothing, he even cared very little that his weapon was showing signs of cracking. Every person that dared to raise a weapon become a corpse, and the alleys were steadily growing quieter as Isaac snuffed out any form of life his heterochromatic eyes laid on.

There was only one left, covered in the blood of others, and trembling in his shoes. Isaac slowly turned his crazed gaze to the survivor, gripping his weapon to take them out as well. Only, there was something different about them.

"...Yer' just a brat…" Zack muttered.

They were around Rachel's age, possibly younger, they appeared both defeated and shook up, but something else caught his attention, they were wearing an eye patch. Isaac knew this was one of many children that have been abducted by the twins, possibly endured torture as well. Despite their flaw, and despite their fear, they were still determined to fight Zack. He held up a gun towards the man, but Isaac could see it shake in his grip.

"Ever killed a guy before?"

The kid hesitantly shook his head, to reply.

"...You know who I am?"

The kid nodded.

"You know what I'm gonna do to ya' if you miss?"

The kid swallowed hard, and slowly lowered their weapon to yield to the killer.

"Smart kid…" Zack muttered, "...your eye...th' fuck happened to it? Lost it in a fight?"

The youngster appeared downtrodden, then brought his hand up to touch at the eyepatch he wore on his face.

"...I was taken from my home by Protective Services," he said, "the officer in charge was obsessed with how my eyes looked...he said he was going to take me to a foster home, but he dragged me to his home...drugged me...then…"

Zack grimaced from the thought.

"My eye was gone...he took it…" the kid shuddered, "he was going to wear it as one of his own...but...he suddenly hated it. Said my eyes were ugly, and I was just a waste of time."

"So, this asshole dumped you here...that piece of shit," Zack growled, "...you said this guy worked for Protective Services...what's their name?"

"...Daniel," the youth muttered, "...Daniel Dickens."

Zack grit his teeth, he was right to know that this Danny individual was no good. This youngster's testimony was proof that the man was behind the child trafficking, but also the reason why was just as disgusting. The man was going to take Rachel's eyes, then dump her like the rest. Even the possibilities of what could happen should she be left blind was horrible to think about.

"...Where's your boss at?"

The kid's lips tightened, it's obvious if he was to rat them out, he would suffer grave consequences.

"Yer' gonna have to trust me on this one, kid…" Zack muttered, "where are they?"

Again, the kid was hesitant, but he wanted to see them gone for good.

"...They run an antique shop nearby, just keep heading down this alley, and you should find it…" the kid replied, "you could smell it from here…"

Again with that hint, he wasn't sure if it was simply just a clue, or if he should be worried.

"Thanks…" Zack muttered, resting his scythe over his shoulder, "...since yer' worried about narcing...I got a tip for you. Get the fuck out of this area of town...and find the nearest church...the guy who runs 'em will help ya' find a proper home…"

To prove his words were no lie, he gave the kid a gentle tap on the shoulder before walking past him to his new destination.

The youth glanced to Zack, watching him walk off, "...You're different compared to what everyone says...I thought you'd be scarier…"

Isaac stopped in his tracks, then turned to the youth, "I _am_ scary...but right now, I'm more interested in slittin' Danny's throat before he pulls another one of this bullshit…now...get outta here before I _do_ get scary…"

As Isaac watched the troubled youth run off, he sighed to himself - he's becoming soft…

He continued down the path as directed, walking down the alley, with fresh blood dripping off the blade of his scythe, and trailing right behind him. Further on, he could smell it, that musty stench of leather filling the air he breathed. This stench was different, ominous, it was nothing like the usual scent of leather...it was more _familiar_.

Isaac can see it now, a simple little shop that anyone could just waltz in, grab whatever interested them, and leave - it was almost eerie by its non-hostile appearance. Zack knew otherwise, the smell of the leather felt more unnerving the more he tried to pinpoint its familiarity. It wasn't going to stop him though, he approached the front door and viciously kicked it open, expecting another wave of thugs to try and take him on. After all, he was entering the lair of another beast.

It was quiet, he watched trinkets topple and crash from the force of his intrusion, the stench of leather was much stronger now, along with another familiar stink - it was almost and earthy, yet anatomical smell.

"What rudeness…" a voice called out, "...a simple knock will do…"

Zack could see an Asian man walk out through large curtains, he made eye contact with him, and pointed his scythe in his direction.

"...You...are you one of the fucking twins?"

Shin was unmoved by Zack's threatening stance, and blood-soaked appearance, "...There is no more ' _Twins_ '...we've simply become whole…"

Isaac smirked to himself, "Heh...yeah that's right, now I recall the face...yer' the last one, was hard to remember without seeing the other's face plastered with despair..."

Shin shot the man an angered glare, "...We finally meet face-to-face then...any reason you decide to come out of hiding?"

Zack huffed, "You know something that I want to know...and I don't lose sight of something that I want…"

"...Let's discuss this in the back...like proper human beings…" Shin muttered.

Zack gripped his weapon tightly as he watched the man hold the curtain open, he shot him a glare that clearly said - _Try anything shady and you're dead_.

Inside, was the source of the off-putting smell. Strewn about the backroom was furniture made from flesh and bone, plasticized to prevent rot and decay, and decorated with tanned human leather. Isaac was a killer, but never in his life would he dare to string up bodies like this, it almost made his stomach turn.

"...Fuck...yer' a bigger monster than I am…"

"That's surprising...didn't think a savage like you to have their limits…" Shin said with a smug chuckle, "...sit...you wanted information, and I think I'll provide it."

Zack growled as he rammed his scythe into the table, Shin watched on, and clenched a fist in anger. Isaac was not going to show civility, instead, he was going to show his brutishness and destroy the furniture he had lovingly dedicated his time to make.

The bandaged man could see the appalled expression on his face, which made him smirk, "It's gonna be you next if you don't answer…this bastard, Danny...works with kids, and every single one has been dumped here...to you..."

"...Suddenly becoming an anti-hero?"

Zack growled, ready to lunge at his throat, "I want to know where that pig is...I'm fiending to rip open his belly…and I know you're fucking involved...besides having kids shipped out to _you_ , there's also that brother of yours I butchered…"

Shin was angrily silent for a moment, then it was slowly becoming clear - this friend he was once employed to track and capture, it was his mystery killer all along.

"I see...if I had known that girl was tied to you, she would've been good bait…" Shin muttered, then watched Zack lift his scythe up to hold it near his neck. He knew he struck a nerve, "Would've saved me the trouble of my men, my brother, and even that woman to find you…"

"You sent that fucking bitch too?!"

He was ready to murder this man, agitated with his non-apologetic expression, he just wanted to rip him into pieces like he did with the other twin.

"...You plannin' on having Ray be another piece to yer' trafficking schemes?"

"That depends, my association with Daniel is merely business...any obsession of his that he loses favor of, he sends to me to do as I will, and we just falsify paperwork," Shin replied, "if he was going to send her to me, he would've done it already...but it's quite obvious that all this trouble he put us both through...put us all through - if you include Catherine...then this girl must have piqued his interest quite alot…"

"Enough bullshit, tell me where the fuck he is!"

Shin stayed silent, giving the killer a defiant expression.

"Let's do this like civil adults...to earn something, I demand something of equal value. You want information, well, so do I," Shin spoke, "for so long I've been seeking you out, but never knew who you are…"

"I'm not interested in workin' for ya'...I'm my own man, got it?"

"Then I believe we're done here…"

Isaac clenched the hilt of his scythe, agitated that he was now put on the spot, if he was to kill him now, the man would die with no regrets since precious information would also die with him.

"Fine...what do ya' want from me?"

"One...I want the name of the beast that I will be taming - _your_ name. Two, your skills as a killer will now be mine," Shin said, with a sinister smirk creeping across his lips.

Zack growled under his breath, "Tell me where Danny is and you'll have it."

Shin had a victorious expression on his face, "Daniel lives further within the city, near the edge, it'll only be a matter of time until his crimes will catch up to him, so where he's located will give him an easy escape."

"Where?"

"Just north of here...one of those upscale neighborhoods," Shin replied, "his home should be near a forested area, so ambushing him will be to your advantage…"

Of course scum like Danny would need an escape route, he was already thinking of ways to burst into the man's home and slice him into bits.

"Now...I've kept my end of the bargain...it's time you upheld yours…"

Isaac focused his bi-colored eyes on the man, just looking at his smug expression got under his skin, but Isaac had no other choice - he was not a liar.

"My name is Isaac Foster...ya' happy now?"

"Quite pleased," Shin said with an amused smile.

"As for my killin' skills…"

Zack raised his hands to reel his arms back, and the oriental man watched on in shock. That same despair-ridden expression just like before caught Zack's attention, and made the killer grin with glee. The blade swung forth with little effort, and cleaved off Shin's head. Zack watched the body slouch on the corpse-built chair, while blood sprayed from the neck.

That makes two gone, one more to go.

Still, it comes as a surprise just how deep Danny's actions were all tied together, the Yakuza who tried to capture him, to that officer who invaded his home. What else was going to tie this depraved man together and cover his crimes? He was one to talk, but his crimes were simple, Zack never strung up corpses in a manner like that, nor did he mutilate and ship off children. Zack's crimes were starting to seem tame, in his opinion.

"...Need a ride…" Zack muttered to himself, getting safely to the north side of town would require some travel, and fast, if he was going to save Ray.

Isaac stepped out of the shop, only to be temporarily blinded by a bright light.

"Stop right there!" a loud voice echoed, "you're under arrest. You are wanted for the crimes of numerous homicides. Put your hands up where we can see them!"

Fuck, the police finally caught up with him, then again, he did leave a massive trail of corpses behind. Whatever. Cops, thugs, or civilians, it didn't matter to him - they were all people that needed a good slicing. Zack just glared at the small posse of officers, watching them huddle around a vehicle for protection, even he was surprised they managed to sneak a car in the alley while he was preoccupied. Isaac stayed silent, then began to grin ear-to-ear, he was going to have some fun cutting them up.

"Last warning, lay down your weapon and put your hands up where we can see them, deadly force will be used if you do not comply," the voice commanded.

Isaac was already counting down from three, silently mouthing the words as he locked on who to take out first.

As soon as the officers were ready to draw their weapons, Zack had already taken off, charging towards the first one handling the spotlight, he dug the blade through the man's belly and ripped him open. Then his vicious gaze turned to the other officer next to him, Zack roughly grasped the officer's face to slam him as hard as he could against the parked vehicle. It disoriented the cop, while breaking a nose in the process, but it gave Zack plenty of time to strike him down as well. The chaos and carnage was making Isaac let out a crazed cackle, giving the cops no time to aim their pistols and fire at him. The next officer got to watch their hands be sliced right off the wrists the moment he tried to take aim. The last thing he saw next was Zack's wide grin before realizing the officer's own head was leaving his body and plummeting to the ground.

The final cop watched on, shaken up and terrified. What they were dealing with was no ordinary killer after all.

"H-Holy shit…"

Isaac could recognize that voice, only, it wasn't that usual loud and violent tone. His heterochromatic eyes locked on the trembling police officer and slowly walked towards him.

"Stop right there! I'll shoot!"

Zack continued towards the man, watching him fumble the holster to grab his weapon, he could hear him cock the weapon back as he took aim. Isaac was not going to back down, he showed no fear or remorse on his face as he stood right in front of the cop. Zack even took the time to grin wildly, as he grabbed the man's hand and pressed the pistol's muzzle against his chest.

"C'mon then...at this range...you won't miss."

The officer glared and quickly pulled the trigger, only to hear a click. Zack grinned again, the gun had jammed the moment the officer mishandled it.

"F-Fuck…"

Isaac smacked the weapon out of the way and shoved the cop to the ground. The voice, and now his appearance confirmed his suspicion, the blonde hair and blue eyes were almost like Rachel's, so this man was none other than her abusive father.

"Looks like we finally get to meet...Mr. Gardner…"

The officer felt his body freeze with fear, realizing the wanted serial killer knew who he was.

"W-What the fuck...how did you…?"

"What's wrong? Not gonna give your neighbor a hello?" Zack mocked.

The man's eyes widened, all this time, the murderer who's eluded authorities for so long had been living near him, right under his nose.

The grinning had ceased, and Zack stomped a foot down on the man, hearing him utter a grunt of pain.

"Don't fucking like that huh? How do you think Ray felt when ya' beat on her like that?"

Mr. Gardner struggled to get the man's foot off, only to feel more weight on his chest.

"I don't know...what...the fuck...you're t-talking about!" he choked.

" _Rachel_ , you piece of shit…!" Zack growled, "or are you gonna block her out, now that she's been taken from you?"

"How in the fuck do you…?" Mr. Gardner muttered, then it hit him - _hard_ , "...y-you're Zack."

"Heh...the one n' only."

Rachel's friend was the serial killer he's been after, it was starting to make sense to her story about escaping him - unharmed, nonetheless. One side of him didn't want to believe it, but another was starting to fill with rage, that Ray purposely withheld information that lead to the serial killer. To him, Rachel now had blood on her hands too.

"That fucking bitch…"

Zack raised a brow, then dropped his weapon to the side to grab the cop by the collar, "You think it's fun to be smackin' a girl like that around?"

"You're in no position to question my parenting," Mr. Gardner hissed.

"Neither are you, fucker...I saw those fucking bruises. If that bastard Danny saw 'em too, she would've been stolen much sooner...aren't you even fuckin' concerned what he's gonna fuckin' do to her? Do you even know what that asshole _really_ does?"

He felt spit being projected at his face, he growled and delivered a hard punch to Mr. Gardner's face. The officer groaned in pain, but he wasn't going to back down.

"W-What's it to you anyway? Why would you even be interested in a young girl anyway?...You're a sick fuck...you both are…"

Again with that taboo subject, it was making Isaac clench his fists in anger.

"Nah, you never fucking cared about her...didn't you?" Zack said, "...you just miss havin' a punching bag...that's all."

"You should've minded your own business, you've made her more of a freak than she ever was…"

Isaac let out another swing, knocking out a tooth from the man. Isaac never did such a thing, he's seen Rachel at her worst, all because of this man underneath him. Zack quickly straddled the man's gut as he readied his fists to swing at him yet again.

"I'll give you a fucking taste of what you've been givin' her…"

Zack reeled his hand back yet again, giving the man another fierce punch across the face, followed by another, and other. He could feel the man try to push him off or make some sort of attempt to fight back, but that only fueled Zack's agitation.

"Don't fuckin' like that huh? Want me to stop?" Zack snapped, "how do ya' think Ray felt when ya' punched her in the gut like that?"

Mr. Gardner sputtered for a moment, but his own source of agitation was ruling his judgement - Rachel knew all along who the killer was, kept him secret, and planned to run away with him. This man was most likely the one that taught her how to fight and act so defiantly. It was as if any sort of memory he had of hitting Rachel didn't even come across his mind.

"Speak up, asshole!" Zack shouts.

"Fuck...y-you…"

Isaac growled and hit the man much harder this time, one arm just wasn't going to do it, he needed both to knock some fucking sense in this man.

" _She's your fucking kid!_ "

Blow after blow, Isaac's vision began to twist and distort. Deep down, he felt old and inner desires to beat his tormentors to the ground begin to drag him into a haze. His strikes were becoming much more merciless as he could feel bone starting to crack under his knuckles.

"You enjoy getting a god damn kick treatin' kids like that?!"

The death, the decay, and the ditches dug to hide evidence. Watching one healthy kid shrivel away from days of starvation, until their bodies could last no more. The flames that creeped upon his body and seared him for life. Every single horror witnessed, there was always the remorseless adults behind it all.

How he wanted for so long to make them feel the pain he's felt.

The man who set him on fire, the proprietors at the Orphanage, and every stranger he's had to fight against to survive on the streets. It was all he saw now - there was no more Mr. Gardner.

"Fucking asshole! Think it doesn't hurt?!"

More bones were starting to crack from the cruel blows, and Mr. Gardner's attempts to fend Isaac off were weakening. The bandaged man was far from done, he brought his bloodied hands up and linked his fingers together, balling them up in a bigger fist for a stronger blunt attack. Zack raised his fists up and swung away, finally breaking the bone in Mr. Gardner's face. The sounds of pained grunts were now replaced by crunching bone, and garbled breaths.

It didn't even stop after one powerful blow, Zack just continued, smashing his fists into the man's face over and over, feeling the skull start to cave in and blood coat his wrappings yet again, along with the pulpy sensation of pulverized flesh. Isaac was lost in that bloodlust, every strike he landed, more memories flashed in his head - a mixture of his own memories, plus the more recent ones of Rachel's torment. All the while, this person before him was becoming more and more blurred in his sights, the reason for that now was, Mr. Gardner had stopped struggling, the very moment bone collapsed into his face, he was already knocking on death's door. The man choked on his own blood, unable to breathe from either his nose or mouth, with Zack's devastating blows only furthering the man's expiration. Whatever sounds the man tried to emit, was only coming out as drowned gurgles. It got to the point where Zack was starting to feel more concrete than human flesh, he was losing that frenzied high, and reality was slowly returning to him.

Isaac panted heavily, he could feel this odd heat swarming around him, he blinked a couple times to try and focus the area around himself, but all he could see in front of him was a huge shade of red. Vision was starting to come back to him, and what was in front of him was nothing closely resembling a human anymore, Isaac looked on in horror to see that he was reduced the man's head into a mashed pulp - all done with his hands.

Zack slowly retreated his hands from the corpse, his odd-colored eyes glancing down to see it was drenched in blood and tissue. He wanted to vomit, but his mind was too much in a stir to process the brutality of this killing. Murder really was nothing new to Isaac, but this was slow and drawn out, he could only imagine the agony the man went through with every vicious blow Zack dealt to him. He just wanted to beat some sense into him, but all he felt was this savage need to kill what brought him torment. They may be out of Zack's life now, but Rachel's father was another embodiment of it, and he took that frustration out on him, putting all of the years of suffering right into his face.

From the very moment his vision hazed - the punches stopped being for Rachel, and more about himself.

"...I just killed Ray's dad…" he quietly muttered.

He couldn't stop staring at his deed, just watching blood pool around him, while any traces of facial identity was reduced to nothing more than fleshy, pink pulp. This was complete overkill.

"... _Fuck_ …"

* * *

Danny had arrived in his home, it was one hell of a drive to try and weave through traffic, not only that, he had to deal with Rachel trying everything in her power to break free from his car. He made sure to pull into the garage to avoid any prying eyes from watching him as he dragged the young woman out of the vehicle and into his abode.

Rachel felt Danny shove her inside the house and lock the door behind them, she could see shelves upon shelves of jars, all illuminated under a dark light, while they floated in saline - they were all filled with eyes. Ray felt her body tremble as he looked at them all, she couldn't even tell if they were real are fakes, they were nearly life-like, well, almost. One particular theme about them all was that hollow and dead haze in them, just like she once had.

"It's a nice collection, yeah? They're not quite perfect though...no, your peepers are the most perfect specimens I've ever come across…"

"That's all you ever wanted from me? Why you continued to visit me?" Ray asked.

"I had no other good reason, once I see peepers to my liking, I'll do _anything_ to get a hold of them," Danny replied, "...shame your parents did actually try to turn their way around. Almost ruined everything."

Rachel felt a chill crawl down her back, her parents' concern for her in the past was genuine. They really did want to change.

"...That was you? You made them hate me again?"

Danny just shrugged with a proud expression, "How else was I going to find my reason to take you? Kill them? That's going a little too far."

Rachel glared at the man, "I could've had a proper family...I can't believe you…"

She should've called that number to have a different officer check on her, she could've demanded to speak with other authorities in Social Services, but putting more thought into it, and with how determined Danny was to get her, perhaps Daniel's influence would've prevented it. He would've prevented everything, especially Gray trying to adopt her. She was trapped.

"What are you going to do...kill me?"

"Absolutely not, I couldn't with your peepers looking the way they are, I need to capture them when they're at their most beautiful…" Danny mused, "that mixture between life and death...just like how my mother's eyes were that day."

Ray stood defensively, she wasn't going to let this man pin her down without some sort of struggle, but Daniel let out an amused laugh.

"No one is close enough to hear you, and there's no one left to help you...not your parents, and certainly not this little boyfriend of yours…" he muttered, "I'm going to keep you here until I bring that beauty back…"

"You think you're going to get away with this? I-I won't let you…"

"I've been getting away with it for years now, I have sources to cover my tracks...and as someone who works in Child Protection, my word is law," Danny said, "and besides...what they don't know what goes on behind closed doors, won't hurt them…"

The man walked over to the shelf full of eyes, then opened the bottom drawer of the furniture, inside he kept multiple packs of unused syringes - autoinjectors. Ray wasn't sure what kind of fluid was inside of them, but she did not want to find out. She quickly reached up for one of the jars and smashed it to use the glass as a weapon - a little trick Zack secretly taught her.

Daniel wasn't going to be deterred, he still had his gun on his person, and will use it if he had to. The man slowly approached Rachel, holding firmly onto the injector with one hand, while reaching for his gun with the other.

 _CRASH!_

Both of them were alarmed by the sound of broken glass, it was coming from the upstairs of the home, Daniel growled to himself, knowing he had another problem to deal with, but first, he had to put one on hold. With Ray's guard lowered by the noise, he swiftly grabbed her by the back of the head, and jabbed the autoinjector into her neck. Ray broke free from the man's grasp, wincing in pain from the needle piercing her skin. Soon, her vision grew blurry, while everything around her was becoming dark. Her knees were buckling under her own weight, and her willpower was draining within seconds.

Daniel just stood there, as Ray collapsed to the floor. Now, it was time to confront a possible intruder.

If it came from upstairs, then the intruder must still be on the second floor, Danny quietly pulled out his firearm, and made his way up the stairs. He listened for any sounds of footsteps or some unknown presence. Step by step, he was getting closer to ascending to the second floor, but out of the shadows, a figure stood right in front of him, and grabbed at the gun in his hand. Shots began to fire out of reflex, his face was that of shock to this intruder holding him at his mercy. All he could see was a bloodied hand grasping his and two off-colored eyes glaring right at him through the darkness.

"Found you…" a voice growled out.

Daniel had little to no time to react, he felt his wrist being roughly twisted to force him to let go of his gun, he groaned in pain from nerves being twisted where they shouldn't, causing his grip to weaken and his weapon to slip from his hands. Satisfied that Daniel was disarmed, the intruder shoved the man back, then used both hands to grip his weapon, all Danny could see now was a massive blade coming down on him. Blood splattered onto the stairs, and the impact made Daniel stumble back on the stairs, he toppled violently until he hit the bottom. The intruder watched on remorselessly as blood started to pool around Danny's body, he emerged from the shadows as he descended the stairs. Isaac finally got to see this scumbag and struck him down like the worm he was - just one more thing.

Zack stood over Danny, then reeled back a foot to deliver a few strong kicks, his eyes focused on the man's body for some sort of reaction.

"Hmph...good riddance…"

That finally takes care of that, all he needs now is to retrieve Rachel. The man wandered through the house, noticing the many different jars of eyes decorating the place. That kid from before wasn't lying, the eyes of his victims must've been preserved to be used as false eyes, such a thought disgusted him. As he entered the living room, he saw her, laying on the floor. He rushed to her side and checked for any signs of injury, he saw a welt on her neck, along with a faint hint of bruising on her cheek. He wants to touch at her skin to check for more injuries, but he glanced at his blood-stained hands and growled to himself.

Before he departed from the Asian district of town, he made sure to dispose all forms of communication on the corpses of the police. Their radios had been destroyed, along with the dash cam, but that wasn't all the evidence he needed to shed off his person. Once he alerted Gray of his location, he needed a quick detour back to his home to shed off his bloodied clothing, and change into fresher attire. Otherwise, hiding from the police would have proved difficult.

The man unzipped his hoodie, and draped it over Rachel. It would've been easier to pick her up without having her touch his sullied hands. As he looked at her, his mind flashed back to what he had done. He grit his teeth in anger, and held her close. The sensation of the man's battered corpse was still fresh on his mind, along with the realization of the massive consequence he just put on Rachel, it was starting to weigh heavily on his mind.

"...Let's get you out of here, Ray…"

* * *

Rachel woke up in a slight daze, her body felt overwhelmingly groggy, not to mention, sore in some areas. She winced slightly as she felt a jabbed ache in her neck, her skin had that sensitivity like it was bruised, and it was taking her a while for her brain to remember what caused it.

Being taken away, learning the vile truth of Danny, then being put to sleep by him.

Ray quickly looked around to check her surroundings, she was nowhere inside of Danny's house, or at least, anything that seemed to be his home. She recognized the interior very easily, wooden halls and pillars, along with stained glass - she was inside a church. Rachel picked herself up, noticing she had been placed on a pew to rest, not only that, something was draped around her body. Her fingers felt at the cloth, then glanced what she had on her, it was one of Isaac's hoodies, that familiar arrow and striped design he favored wearing.

If she was wearing one of his hoodies, then that could mean…

She felt her heart pound in her chest, excited that she had been saved from that horrible place, but she was also scared from not know where he was. Ray carefully picked herself up, letting her legs find the strength again to hold her up. She quietly walked down the aisle, and saw the man huddled at the altar.

Rachel couldn't see what he was going at first, but as she slowly approached, she was starting to get a better view of what was happening. How Zack was sitting, he looked to be in some sort of despair, not only that, he was repeatedly hitting his forehead with the palms on his hands. This was a posture of self-shaming, Isaac was shaming himself for something, but what? Aside from Zack's strange behavior she could see the man's bandages hands were coated with a faded red, obviously from blood, and lots of it. Perched to the side, was the man's scythe, and from when she saw it last, the weapon was now appearing worse for wear. Parts of the blade was glossed from half-assed attempts to clean off the blood, and parts of the blade edges were chipped and cracking.

Isaac must've done something serious to be acting this way.

Memories were still plaguing the man's mind, he should've stopped, he should've just picked himself up after busting out a few teeth, and just find a better alternative to smacking some sense into Rachel's father - but no, he went full overkill with the man. He's never smashed anyone's face in like that before, how long did it even take him to do it anyway? What was left wasn't anything remotely close to human. Isaac's stomach turned as he even saw the man's hands and digits twitching after he failed to pull Zack off.

He could still feel it, even if he changed his wrappings now, he could still feel the man's blood and brain matter on his hands.

What's worst of all, was what was going to happen to Rachel.

She had been taken away by Danny, but from what Gray said, it wasn't confirmed by the office yet. He could've brought her back home until Gray could finally talk to her, hell, Zack could've made Ray's father change his tune if he hadn't lost his fucking mind.

He fucked up, he fucked up _big time_. It was an even bigger fuck up than the massacre on Rachel's birthday.

Ray can't go back - social services hasn't deemed Ray's 'rescuing' legitimate, he just murdered her father, and chances are Ray's mother wouldn't even want her back. Rachel has nowhere to go, and he fucked it up. He could feel every plan they made just falling apart by the seams. To pile on more problems, Isaac left more bodies than he's ever had, even that of police. The city is obviously going to go after his skin for the slayings, and he just dragged Rachel into it all.

It was all supposed to be done by the book, it was all supposed to be done to ensure Ray's future was at hand, Ray was going to have a better life…

 _She's stuck with a killer on the run..._

"...Zack?"

The man jumped for a moment, and quickly picked his head up. He saw Rachel standing there with a confused, yet worried expression on her face.

"H-Hey...yer' up…"

"Yeah…" Ray replied, sliding the hoodie off, then handing it over to him, "Where are we?"

Isaac took the hoodie from her and slipped it back on, pulling the arrowhead zipper up to cover himself, "Haven't ya' seen a church before? I thought you were into God n' all that shit…"

"I-I know...but I mean...how far from town are we?"

"Mmh...a little ways from the city...far from that fucker that snatched you too...but, this place is pretty safe…" Zack replied, "Gray runs a few churches in this area...he just has other folks doing the praying shit for him...so...yeah...this is one of 'em."

Rachel knew Gray was a well-respected member of the church, and a charitable one. If he was in command of several sanctuaries, then it meant that Gray was more of a high ranking official than she thought. It would explain why other deacons were assigned.

"They never lock this place? Normally alot of churches do…"

"Nah, Gray doesn't line his places with fancy shit...believes in being humble and whatnot...nothin' worth robbing in here. Plus...some mumbo jumbo about welcoming all in the the house of God, especially those in need…" Zack said, "he's like a broken record when going off about those fucking sermons…"

"I see...how come we're not back at your apartment?"

Isaac was immediately silent, he could feel that old and disgusting twist in his chest, forming a sinking pit in his stomach. He clenched at his heart region as the sensation was growing worse from the memory. The stench of fresh blood was haunting his nostrils yet again, and the vision of pulpy flesh flashed back before him. The rage Zack felt, and hearing old voices of his tormentors taunting him again just to fuel is desire to bash them into bits.

It wasn't his tormentors he took his anger out on, but Ray's father, he mindlessly unleashed all his pent up rage on that man. Someone who was a part of Rachel's life.

"I-It's…" he choked out.

Isaac's expression changed, back to something she hasn't seen since the incident of finding the dark truth about her friend, his homicidal nature - he that look of deep regret, but there was more to it. Mixed in that regret, she could see anger and sadness in his eyes, but what showed most of all, was _guilt_. He was feeling guilty, and only he knows why. Zack didn't want to answer her, but he couldn't lie, Rachel shouldn't know what events occurred - how he just permanently changed her life, how it's his fault.

"Zack...what's wrong?"

His throat was starting to tighten, constricting his ability to swallow, more of less breathe properly without taking heavy breaths. It hurt to try to speak, but at the same time, it hurt to not speak at all. He had to tell her, otherwise, guilt was going to weigh down on him.

"...It's not safe anymore, Ray…the both of us can never go back home..." he muttered. His hands were shaking as he directed his odd-colored stare to the young woman, "...yer' dad's _dead_...and I was the one that killed him."

That sickening twist tightened in his chest again, making his stomach churn uncontrollably, almost making him want to empty his stomach. The truth literally hurt him, and judging from Ray's reaction, the truth was hurting her too. The young woman's eyes widened from shock, her body locked into place, while her thoughts tumbled into a spin. Two sides were conflicting a proper reaction to the news - one side was screaming that her father, her parent, and a part of her family had been murdered, but the other side felt this huge wave of relief. He was her father, but most of all he was her tormentor, someone who brought pain and misery every single day, before Zack came into her life.

The biggest confliction of all was, that it was Zack who did it. He even threatened to beat her father up, if asked. Never did she think he'd actually _do_ it, actually rip someone who was a part of her life.

Isaac dreaded that look Ray had, that expression of confused shock. He could already hear her asking _why_ , even if she didn't speak it. This only added to his anxiety and his guilt. It was weighing on him like a boulder chained to his back. It wasn't supposed to go this way, everything happened so fast to properly think of anything. Life can't be normal again, Danny taking her away was one thing, but he ruined everything else. There's no doubt that Ray was going to be searched for, and will most likely be dumped into a foster home if she was found - there was no telling how deep Daniel's influence was anymore...he fucked it all up. A girl like her deserved so much more, not a life on the run with a brutish killer.

He suddenly let out a bitter and sullen laugh, "I wouldn't blame you if ya' fuckin hate my guts now...I've said it many times before, Ray...I'm a monster, killin' is what I do. I bashed that motherfucker's brains in and still didn't stop. Even when he quit fightin' back, I still kept hitting him and hitting him…"

In his tone of voice, Ray could tell that this was a murder he was _not_ proud of. Nor was the death of her father a pleasant one.

"It's all my fuckin' fault now that we can't go back...especially you, Ray. If I had learned some fuckin' restraint, yer' dad would still be breathin' and all the plans we made wouldn't have gone to shit…" Zack continued, "Yer' stuck with me now...and I fucking did this to you…"

So this was the source of his guilt, the destruction of Ray's possible future, something they both worked hard on to give her a happier one. A life she needed more than ever. All done away by his hand.

Rachel could hear Zack letting out choked swears as he brought his fists up to hit at himself again, smacking at the side of his head, while whispering how stupid he was, and how he's a monster. He was literally beating himself up, showing punishment and self-loathing while asking to be hated. Just watching Isaac agonize over her was breaking her heart.

She brought her hands up and caught the man's wrists.

"No more...please...these hands have hurt enough already…"

Zack's heterochromatic eyes peered at Rachel's blue ones, they showed a somber sense of pleading to them.

"No more, Zack...I don't hate you…"

"You should...I killed yer' dad…" Zack mumbled. "I fucked up your life, Ray…"

He did, but he willingly admitted it in a church, of all places. If Rachel was taught one main thing from her faith, it was of Forgiveness. God to her was a frightening figure when needed to be, but also forgave those who acknowledged that they sinned and wanted to be either punished or redeemed for their actions. Isaac acknowledged his sin, and tried to punish himself for it.

"I forgive you for what you've done…"

Zack was dumbfounded for a moment, "...What?"

"I said, I forgive you...I know what you've done...and you're remorseful for that," Ray said, "because of that, I forgive you, and since you've just confessed your sin within the house of God...then I'm sure that he forgives you too…"

Isaac stared at the girl, seeing that look of adoration in her blue eyes again. All Ray's ever done was accept him, make him feel less of some sort of demonic beast, and more human. He breathed out a startled gasp as she felt Rachel start to unravel the bandages on his hands. She was shedding away all the blood he spilled to prove that she wanted to free Zack from the burden of his sins. Once she could see the man's natural skin again, she carefully brought her hands up to Zack's face. Even the bandages from there were coming undone, showing Rachel his true appearance underneath it all. Zack remained frozen, feeling the cloth leave his body, and her hands gently touch at his skin. His heart pounded, but also fluttered with a warmth like before, like how she always vocalized her acceptance for Zack.

"You didn't ruin anything…" she cooed.

Rachel always made the man open his eyes, see the world in a light that she sees, and realize it's not so bad compared from someone else's point of view. She's made him feel things he's never felt before, something that negated anger and bitterness. Taught him things a man like him was unable to learn in the beginning - like how to read, write, even cook. She's also made him feel more human than ever. From all the days he's spent with her, he's felt nothing else but relaxed and comfortable, like he was at home - like they were meant to stay together…no matter what.

He stared into her blue eyes a little longer, then glanced upwards towards the decorated ceiling of the church. Up above them, he could see various murals and depictions of what people had visualized as an image of heaven. Even he was starting to ponder what a god that could forgive a man like him would look like.

"Rachel...do you think God is capable of forgiving any sin a monster like me will commit?...Any at all?"

He called her by her full first name again, that was one thing that threw Ray off, but also how deep a question for a man like Isaac would ask. She had an answer, it was right on the tip of her tongue as she was ready to speak it, but something shut her up. Zack began to exchange the exact kind of gentle touch on her face like she had done to him, the look in his eyes changed from guilt to longing, something Rachel's never seen in his odd-colored stare. His hands were so delicate on her cheek, feeling that sweet caress against her skin, it almost made her lean against his palm from how soothing it was. Rachel's heart pounded in her chest from the close vicinity they were in, only for Isaac to slowly close the small distance between them.

Maybe it was another forehead kiss, that sweet and gentle one she had gotten on her birthday. Isaac made no attempt to meet her forehead, instead, he gently guided Ray to tilt her head a little, as he finally closed the space between them.

Rachel suddenly felt her heart skip a beat, along with a new sensation overwhelming her and causing her body to seize up. She could feel the heat and gentle softness of Isaac's lips against her own - their first kiss. From that skip, her heart immediately raced, and her body was filling up with a soothing warmth. Ever since that day Zack comforted her in the park, she's had this desire to know what it was like to kiss him, she had plenty of opportunities but never took the chance. She wanted Zack to be aware should she have attempted it.

Zack could feel Rachel return the kiss, turning it into a tender moment of liplock. It felt like time dragged on during their small moment of bliss, but it was only a few seconds before Zack eventually parted his lips from Ray's. The young woman was getting that sense of loneliness as his warmth was leaving her lips, she wasn't done, there was still more affection she longed to show Isaac. Her hand quickly tugged at Zack's hoodie to stop from from parting any further, the man paused for a moment, then breathed a muffled gasp as Ray quickly reached up to meet his lips yet again.

Isaac made Ray's life worth living again, he's calmed her from letting her inner demons out when she was at her lowest, just looking at him made her heart race with excitement, but now, it was racing out of a longing adoration for the man. Rachel wanted this kiss to last until he could feel it coming from her - the truest thoughts and feelings towards him. The man was stunned for a moment, but, he wouldn't deny her actions. Instead, he encouraged it. Just the two of them, alone in the church and standing at the altar. Zack's arms moved yet again, now positioning themselves to embrace her, hold her close as the two continued their moment of sweet lip-lock. One hand wrapped around her hip, while the other caressed the back of her head. Rachel responded to his embrace with her own, wrapping her arms around Zack's sturdy frame, and holding him tight.

Slowly, the kiss was progressing into something more, as Zack gently pressed Ray's lips closer to his, she could feel the man open them just a little bit, turning their sweet kiss into something with more passion behind it. Ray suddenly felt something intrude, followed by a new taste, her face turned a deep shade of as red she came to the realization they were engaging in a French kiss. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest, feeling the man's tongue find hers, and tenderly steal her taste.

"Mhh…" she hummed in the back of her throat.

Ray tightly gripped at Zack's hoodie to prevent her knees from buckling, she was feeling herself become lost in his kiss, as she did whatever she could to reciprocate the man's actions. They were both starting to feel the limit of their air supply being reached, they didn't want to part, but the need for oxygen was proving to be a strong instinct to follow. The couple reluctantly parted lips, keeping them just inches apart as they began to regain their lost breath.

Ray looked at Zack with a strong sense of desire in her eyes, while Zack's stare appeared more shy with a faint hint of regret.

"S-Sorry…" Zack muttered.

He wanted to turn his gaze away, but Ray managed to catch him, preventing the man from breaking eye contact.

"Why are you sorry?"

Zack swallowed hard for a moment, feeling that tightness in his throat again, "...Bad timing...I guess. I just killed yer' dad, and now I'm kinda...pushing myself on you…"

"...Do you really think that you are?"

Zack stayed quiet for a moment, "N-No…but...everyone else probably would…"

"Since when did you start caring what others thought of you, Zack?" Ray quietly retorted, giving him a tender, but sly grin.

She had him there, it wasn't the remarks towards him he particularly cared about, but if it involved Rachel too, then it got under his skin.

"I consented to your kiss, Zack...for so long I've been wanting to have some sort of reason to do it…" Ray whispered, "...during these past few months, my feelings for you have changed alot."

"Changed?"

Soon, he felt Ray nuzzle against his chest, making heat swarm his cheeks and his heart throb.

"...Yes...I've grown to become much more fond of you, and wished to show you exactly how I feel," Ray replied, "I'm finally ready to tell you what I've always wanted to say...I love you, Zack…"

This was what Ray needed time to collect her thoughts for, something she wanted to confess on her own terms after her usual bi-weekly meetings. Now Zack was the one to feel his heart skip, he's never heard such a word being directed towards him before.

"...Ray...I'm…" Isaac wanted to debate her confession, _their age_ , was it right to return her feelings? Rachel just turned 17, and the taunts he had from both Cathy and Ray's father still felt fresh on his mind. On the other hand, he really was in no position to argue, he just kissed her - _deeply_ , and from how they were interacting lately, it was obvious it was something outside normal friendship.

The two were already acting like a couple, yet didn't even acknowledge it. Only now, did this realization come to light.

Zack never really knew what it was like to love, _truly love_ another person, but as his memories continued to flash the past days spending with Ray, maybe he was starting to get it. Isaac and Rachel had this feeling like they were supposed to stay side-by-side, Ray could care for him, while he would keep her safe. That strong need to accept and support each other in any way possible, be it from words of adoration and encouragement, to even holding each other close to let the other know that they were there, and would always be there. Waking up in the morning and feeling that sense of peace in the air as they stared at their sleeping companion, and that feeling of being absolutely secure when they were at their most vulnerable.

The desire to keep Rachel happy, drive away all the sorrow she's ever felt, and most of all to have her smile - just for him.

So that's what love was like…

His argument disappeared from his mind, and leaned his head down to gently bump his forehead against hers. Zack wants to be with her.

"I…" he hesitated, "...I love you too…"

Rachel could feel tears well up in the corner of her eyes, and kept her arms wrapped tightly around the man.

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life running away with you...than to live a normal and unhappy life without you, Zack…" she sniffled, "...we'll fix everything...it's not the end, Isaac...we'll think of something…"

"Y-Yeah…" Zack replied, "...Yeah, we will...thank you, Ray…"

He gave Ray's forehead a tender kiss, and pulled her close. Zack didn't want to let her go, not even for a second, while Rachel shared the same sentiment. The two stayed there at the altar, wrapped in each other's tender embrace - clear that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together, no matter what obstacle life wants to throw their way.


	7. Chapter 7

All their plans weren't crumbling into nothing just yet. After the emotional stress Zack and Rachel endured, sense of thinking finally came back, there were still one final backup plan to fall back on - Gray.

He still needed to talk to Rachel. There was still hope.

"Mh…"

Ears were ringing with the sound of crunching leaves, there was a faint draft blowing all around, but also a warmth being pressed against. Rachel had been sleeping a moment ago, her eyes sleepily opened to see she was in a forest of some sort, and she was moving. She was puzzled for a moment until her senses began to situate her that she was being carried off.

It was a familiar scent, a cozy one that made her feel safe. It was Isaac that was carrying her through this area.

"Where are we?" she sleepily asks.

"Oh, you're up…" Zack mumbled, "...cutting through one of the parks right now."

"We left the church?"

"Yeah...sun's about to get up and don't want people catching us in there," Zack replied.

"I thought it was okay…"

"It is, but we're still on the run, and we need a better roof over our heads til' this blows over," Zack said, "...I gotta give Gray a call."

Rachel wished she had her phone on her, but everything she had, was left behind at her old home, Danny was too quick to haul her off and abduct her to his place of residence. She still grumbled at the thought of it, but at the same time, she recalled what some officers use to track missing people - cellphone activity from tower pings. It would've been like a tracking device.

"I think there's a payphone still around," she mumbled, "I think near the historic section of town…"

"That's not too far off then...keep resting a bit, kay?"

"Mmh...okay," Ray said, snuggling against the man's shoulder.

Zack glanced at her in the corner of his eye, his gleam had fondness in them, as he cracked a soft grin. He was glad that she was safe, from Danny and her parents. Even though he still shared some faint guilt for what he had done to her father, she had forgiven him. Rachel has no home to go to, but he knows one will be offered through Gray. She had a future to be built.

It may still be the sleepy hours of the morning, but there was still some fair activity of the authorities patrolling the area, Zack made sure that where he travelled wasn't a hotspot to be detected or at least draw suspicion. As soon as he made it towards the oldest section of the city, he could already spot the familiar booth of a payphone. He opened the sliding doors, letting out a swear from it getting stuck in the tracks midway, and used his brute strength to force it open. The phone was still attached, much to his relief, and even had a dial tone when he placed it to his ear.

"Alright...gonna set you down for a bit…"

"M'kay…" Ray whispered.

"Heh...you are beat…"

Isaac felt Ray slip off his back for a moment, only for her to sit down and lean her head against his leg, she really was tired. He couldn't blame her, she had one hell of a stressful day, then again, so did he - the relentless slaughter he went through just to recapture her again from danger. Not to mention, the two also had the emotional stress on them as well. If Isaac had the stress of what he had done, he could only wonder what Ray went through when in the clutches of Danny. Then there was Ray admitting her feelings for him. Zack's heart thudded hard for a moment, but the man needed to keep his composure, he held the phone, dug in his pockets for some change to feed the machine, and began to dial the number on the pad. A few rings and he heard the click of the phone answering.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, old man...it's me…"

"Isaac? Goodness, you are alright…" Gray said, "I've been watching the news all night and have been worrying myself sick. Is Rachel with you?"

"Yeah, she's here...she's fine too. We're both kinda laying low for a while, we camped out at a church for a bit, but now we kinda need a place to stay for a while, just until the heat dies down," Zack said, "we're on our way over to you, but there's too many cops, y'know?"

"Well, clearly...the crimes committed are too high," Gray said, "but I can help you with some shelter…"

"Zack...Zack...what about Bastet?"

Isaac felt the young woman tugging at his pant leg, with sleepy, but pleading eyes - he couldn't resist them.

"Hey, old man...how's the Princess doing?"

"Oh, the cat? She's doing quite fine here...I can see you've taken care of her quite well," Gray said with an amused chuckle, "she does live up to her nickname. You spoil her, Isaac."

Zack lightly rolled his eyes, it's not just him treating the cat like royalty, it's Rachel's doing as well. Like the two of them want the absolute best for something that was living.

"Yer' kitty is doing fine, Ray."

Zack had arranged to keep Bastet somewhere safe before he began his rampage, she felt a wave of relief knowing that Zack did consider Ray's life wasn't just valuable to him, but Bastet's as well. She tiredly smiled as she leaned against his leg once again, "That's good…"

Zack brought a hand down to gently ruffle her hair.

"Okay, I have a room booked for you two. It should be a few days to help avoid police suspicion. Just talk to the attendant, the room should be under the name 'Zack and company', since you prefer that name above all else…" Gray replied, "they'll be under the assumption that it's another one of my charity work...so, if any other evidence you have of your crimes...better dispose of them now before going into the hotel…"

"Y-Yeah, I'll get on it…"

"Also, Isaac...if anything gets tense, do not hesitate to call on me...I know you want to lay low, as to not get me too involved, but I will come over there to help you both out…" Gray said.

"I know," Zack replied, "...just until the heat dies down a little, we'll head on over to you...Rachel is gonna need your help big time…"

Gray quietly sighed in a worried tone, "I know she will, they broadcasted the casualties…"

Zack growled to himself, "...Fuck…"

"You can explain yourself later, for now...please, stay safe...the both of you…"

* * *

"Mr. Dickens, please. You need to stay here and _heal!_ "

"I told you, I'm fine...my body armor took the bulk of the damage…it's not the first time I've been assaulted," Danny argued, "I'm suffering with nothing more than just a massive headache right now. I just want to go visit a colleague…"

Daniel had indeed survived the attack, he did have a long line of stitches across his chest, with wrappings to keep them from getting snagged. He even had to have a couple on the back of his head, due to his fall from the stairs.

"Whatever your intentions are, we advise against a discharge this early…"

"I do have my right as a patient to discharge when I'm feeling better...and I do feel better, I'm already up and walking. I'm alive. Just a few painkillers to combat the headaches will suffice," Danny said, "now, I'll be discharging and be on my way."

Danny wasn't going to take a no for an answer. Rachel had been taken away by who knows what, and he wanted her back immediately. First, he needed to make himself calm and composed, he was desperate, but he needed to not show it. The doctors had no other choice but to file the paperwork for a medical discharge, letting Danny sign whatever was needed, cover costs, and eventually be on his way.

The man checked the calendar, and was shocked that he was out for a couple of days since the attack.

"I was out _that_ long?"

"Well, yes, you lost a good amount of blood, and that blow to the head left you unconscious," the nurse said, "you're very lucky to survived both a serial killer, and a nasty fall from a flight of stairs!"

' _Fuck...fuck! Finding Rachel will be much more difficult now_ … _even with help_...'

"I see...well...I'll be on my way, then…" Danny bluntly replied.

He had been given a new set of attire to wear, since his were torn and bloody from the attack, just a simple white shirt and gray sweatpants. Danny wasn't going to complain, he was going to change out of it once he returned home to redress himself. He needed to look much more official for whom he was going to visit.

After much preparation and mental ranting, Danny fixed himself into a new suit, a new false eye, and tidied up his hair, before heading to his car. His home was strewn with police tape, and he knew that his place would've been investigated after his body was discovered, but he was always smart to cover up his misdeeds. Now, if only they could find the damn killer that attacked him.

As he turned on the car, he switched the radio to the news with the hopes of any information regarding his attack. He pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the streets, knowing exactly what location he had in mind.

"Police still haven't located the missing girl, Rachel Gardner, aged 17. She was last seen being taken into Children's Protective Services, according to neighbors. While being processed into the foster care system, the officer in charge, Daniel Dickens was attacked - possibly by the unnamed serial killer, known for other brutal past slayings. Authorities are trying to tie the crime as being calculated, due to the savage death of Officer Gardner, but other officials are saying that bludgeoning does not fit the M.O. of the killer. Not only that, officers are dealing a massacre in the Asian district of the city, with one body identified to be the other notorious Twin Lieutenant."

Daniel froze for a moment, he knew it was the serial killer, after all, he took out the previous twin in such a cruel manner, but with the case of Rachel's father - it was a crazy coincidence. However, it did leave Rachel with no other alternative to go home to...except for one.

Outside of town, far from any piece of civilization, Danny pulled up to a gate, with guard booth included.

"State your business."

"I'm just here to visit an acquaintance of mine," Daniel replied with a cheery grin.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Her name is Lucy, she had been admitted her after surviving an attack from a serial killer," Danny said.

The security guard paused with concern, "...Uhh...are you sure?"

"Is there a problem?" Danny asked.

"You can say that...ever since coming here she's been...difficult…" the guard muttered.

"Oh dear, well I do appreciate your concern, I think lack of a familiar face is what's making her so testy, I assure you, I'll be fine."

"...It's _your_ funeral, pal," the guard said, "I'll radio in the head office...go on in…"

The guard headed back in the booth, pressing a button to open the gate as he sat down and radioed Daniel's arrival to the building. His destination was the psyche ward, knowing all well that Lucy wasn't the right state of mind, but he didn't even know just how broken she really was. It was something he wanted to see for himself.

Apparently, ever since being admitted to the hospital, her behavior escalated, Danny had known her to be the brute muscle of Cathy's interrogations, but he never expected the degree her violence shifted to.

"Please understand, once I take you to her solitary confinement, we need to have an armed guard nearby for your safety."

"Mind filling me in with what happened during Lucy's internment?" Danny asked.

The head doctor of the facility appeared strained as he recalled the memories.

"She was withdrawn for a few days...did a couple therapy sessions to break her out of the trauma…" he said, "She never opened up once. Well, during meal time, there was a loud commotion."

"The bitch snapped, that's all you need to tell him, doc," one of the guards interrupted.

"...That's...a way of putting it…" the doctor mumbled, "even with plastic utensils, she managed to find a way to assault all the other patients there. Some suffered minor injuries, while others had deeper lacerations and were even bludgeoned with one of the chairs."

"She had this creepy laugh too while doing it, I tried tasing her, but it's like it didn't even phase her one bit," the guard said, " it took a whole bunch of guards to force her down while the docs sedated her. So, we threw her into the Hole."

" _Solitary confinement_ ," the doc sternly corrected. "Again, you may be a colleague of hers, but I cannot guarantee your safety."

"I'll take my chance...maybe someone recognizable will be good for her…"

The doctor seemed unsure, but had no other choice, "Alright...we'll follow you in. I'll have the guards ready in case you feel unsafe, and I'll be here to sedate her again."

"Do what you need to do."

The doctor lead the way, using his keycard to open the security locks heading to the solitary confinement cells, a room painted a sterile white with cell walls lined with tempered, bulletproof glass. Designed to keep inmates in, while doctors spoke with and studied the more unstable patients. Kept in the very back, was where Lucy stayed, she sat there on the bed, with it's metallic frame welded onto the floor to prevent inmates from using the bed as a weapon.

"She's right here…"

Daniel quietly approached the door, and lightly knocked on the glass, catching the woman's attention. She picked her head up to see who was there, and the look in her hollow eyes showed that of faint recognition.

"Hello, Lucy...it's been a while."

The look on her face, it appeared like she wanted to talk, but only whimpers and grunts came out. She slowly got up from the bed and approached the glass.

"Doctor, if you may...can I see if I can approach her?"

The doctor glanced at Lucy, seeing that non-hostile response towards Daniel, but was uncertain. He glanced to the guard, knowing that there was muscle nearby, but he knew he couldn't be sure if any one of them would come out of it unharmed. The doctor took a deep breath as he approached the metal door and pulled out a universal key to open it, reluctantly opening it to allow Danny inside. The man quietly walked in, and opened up his arms to a friendly gesture. Lucy just stared Danny, unsure what to do, like the thought might be there somewhere in her broken mind, but it slipped through the cracks to attempt to act on it.

"It's okay, Lucy...just walk up to me…"

Using his own knowledge of dealing with broken children, he knew the exact words to gain her trust, and watched the woman approach him. Once she was within a close distance, he slowly closed his arms to pull her into a gentle hug.

"See? It's okay...you remember me, right? You and Cathy always treated me like your little bag carrier…" Danny said with a soft chuckle.

Soon, he heard a whimper, followed by sniffles, he knew the woman was quietly sobbing as memories slowly returned to her.

"...This never happened before...how on Earth?"

"I've worked with plenty of clients like this…" Danny replied, "perhaps she needs to be under better supervision. Someone who can help her really open up and conquer her past trauma. I would like to take her home with me, and give her a better environment to recover."

"Bad idea, no way...she'll break out. There will be two serial killers on the loose this time!" the guard argued.

"So, the better plan is to leave her here to rot, and let her consciousness stay this way forever?" Daniel said, "I've worked with tons of children that have gone through all sorts of abuses. I am trained for this kind of behavior, I can undo it...if you just let me."

The doctor wanted to object, but, given Lucy's behavior towards Daniel, compared to everyone else, maybe he was onto something.

"...We'll...we'll try this idea of yours...however it will not be without supervision," the doctor said, "I want one of our doctors to come in and visit. We would like to check on your progress to make sure she's doing better."

"Understandable," Daniel said, "I can even start a video chat if visitation days aren't convenient."

"Alright then...let's settle with the paperwork," the doctor said, "first...we need to take her to where she can't see the other patients. We don't want her set off again."

Last thing Danny wanted to do was more paperwork, but if it meant having Lucy freed, then he may as well comply. After a short detour through the staff-only halls, the doctor lead the small group to his office, where he began to type up a lengthy email to his colleagues of the situation, along with making copies of him and Daniel's agreement. Once the paperwork was all signed up, the guard removed the shackles from Lucy's wrists, freeing her into Daniel's custody.

"Better hope you got her under control."

"I believe I do. She is still a person, and not an animal," Daniel retorted.

He gently guided Lucy out from the building, and into his car, letting her take the time to situate herself in the front seat, while he buckled her in. She was silent the entire time, while Danny sat himself into the car, he pulled out of the property of the psyche ward and drove a good distance, so Lucy couldn't look back on it anymore. As soon as he entered a more civilized area, he pulled off to the side - where he and Lucy could speak.

"You miss Cathy, don't you?" Danny asked, resting his arms at the steering wheel, "I know what happened to both you and her was horrible... _very_. It must hurt to recall those memories every day..."

He heard her uneasy whimpers, "M-Monster…"

"Yes, he was...that monster attacked me not too long ago," Danny replied, "you and I are both survivors of this beast, and you never did anything wrong to deserve being locked up like that...so I want you to look me in the eyes when I ask you this…"

Lucy slowly turned her head toward Danny's direction, seeing that serious expression on his face.

"Do you want revenge? Make that bastard suffer like how he made you and Cathy suffer?"

A grin grew across Daniel's face just from the thought of it, while Lucy stared at the man. She was incapable of cognitive speech with her fragile mind, but somehow, she seemed soundly aware of the man's proposal. To have that vicious killer at her mercy, just like he did to her that day, she wanted it to come true.

Danny could see the woman's hollow eyes light up a little.

"Yeah, you do...avenge Cathy however you want to do it...but first...we need to pay someone else a small visit, and I need your muscle to help me out," Daniel said, "who knows, we might encounter our mutual friend…"

Daniel may no longer know Ray's whereabouts, but he never forgot the young woman's insistence in a possible adoption - a priest by the name of Gray. Either Rachel was there or not, he'll have to find out, even if he had to resort to harsh methods to figure out where Rachel was.

* * *

Isaac and Rachel were in their last day of staying in the hotel provided for them, they were both wary, but they still lived comfortably like they had back in Zack's apartment. However, they did have to make a couple extra preparations during their stay. Isaac went out and stole some extra clothing for Ray, while Rachel made sure to visit ATM's as far from the hotel as possible, as to avoid police finding where she was.

Their interactions though, have changed, ever since coming to terms with their feelings for each other. Their expressions towards each other was much more tender, and they both had this gleam in their eyes whenever they saw each other. It was this sense of their bond solidifying itself into something more, something permanent. Aside from their obvious affections for each other, they still kept a sharp eye out the window, and watched the news to get information on the situation they were in.

However, one piece of information disturbed the both of them.

"Attempted murder of a public servant…" Ray repeated. There was no way it could be her father, with all the blood on Zack's hands, and how he described the killing - there was no way in hell a man could've survived that. The only other person to think of was…

"Danny…" she murmured.

"What?"

"...Danny's still alive…" Ray said.

"Are you fuckin' for real? I slashed him good! Kicked him to make sure he was dead!"

"I-I don't know how he's still alive...but I'm sure he's going to be very angry and will do anything to try and get me back…" Ray replied.

Zack let out a huff, "I'll cut that fucker up again...what's his huge deal with you anyway? I just killed his trafficker!"

"Eyes...he was obsessed with my eyes…"

Isaac suddenly remembered the boy amongst the littered bodies of slaughtered thugs, Danny's previous victims.

"...Right...I remember now...but why yours? He stole tons from other kids!"

That thought made Ray's blood run cold, "...I-I know...you must've seen them too...all those jars of eyes. Those are all from his past victims."

"But what makes yours so different, why he's bustin' his ass so hard for? Why does he need eyes anyway, is it some sick fetish or some shit?"

Rachel was trying to think of an answer, but then she recalled Daniel's earlier visits, his sob story that he told her to try and sway her decision to stay home, "...He said something about being born flawed, he was missing an eye. The reason he wants my eyes so much is because it reminds him of his mother's…"

There was more than that, she felt goosebumps rise within her skin as Daniel described his mother's eyes - ' _The look in her peepers changed, it no longer broke my heart to see them...I guess there was that little glimmer of free life that returned once she approached death - a combination of life and death meeting as one. I know it's strange to say that...but there was just that odd beauty...that window into one's soul...she must've seen something pleasing during her final moments.'_

 _'Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?_ '

"...Ray?" Zack beckoned.

"That mix between life and death...his mother killed herself and he became attracted to her eyes at that moment…" Ray muttered, "I must've had that same look when I was at my lowest..."

"...What in the _fuck_ …" Zack said, having a faint look of disgust, "he wants your eyes cuz it reminds him of his mom's dead eyes? That's fucked up, he gets some sort of hard-on with that?"

Rachel shuddered from the thought, "Y-Yeah...now that I think about it, he must have sort of creepy Oedipus complex when it comes to eyes…"

"Eddie-what?"

"Oedipus complex. An attraction to one's own mother...I'll explain it when we have the time," Ray replied. Then immediately thought of something else, "Eddie...now that you said that name...he must be freaking out about everything."

"Eddie...oh, that red-headed brat? I thought you weren't close with him," Zack said.

"I know, we're friendly, but not entirely close...still, I feel bad to leave him panicking," Ray replied, then gave Zack a slight smirk, "...are you jealous or something?"

Zack sputtered, feeling his face grow hot underneath his bandages, "W-what? No! Why the fuck should I be jealous? Y-You already said that shit back in the church...you better not be lying to me, woman! Ya' know I hate lies."

Rachel let out a giggle, watching Zack squirm, and hearing the stutter in his voice. It was amusing, but to prove her feelings were true, she wrapped her arms around Zack and nuzzled against his chest. Isaac froze for a moment, then brought his arms up to hug her back, and pressed his lips on top of her forehead. Then, he gently pinched her cheek, feeling her flinch.

"That's for teasin' me."

"S-Sorry!" Ray said, feeling Zack let go. "...I'm still worried though...Daniel showed that he is willing to take to the extreme to get what he wants. It's his fault my parents turned on me. Everything would've been peaceful again, but _he_ ruined it all…"

"Wait...back when you saw me kill a guy?"

"Y-Yeah...my parents were just about to turn their lives around, but that...that…" Ray said, struggling to say the next word.

"Bastard, Ray...you can say whatever is on yer' mind, y'know?"

Ray felt the corners of her eyes sting, " _Bastard_...that bastard influenced them to turn against me…"

"Ray...that guy is far scummier than you can imagine," Zack replied, "he had alot of shady connections than any one of us could ever think. That fucker sent that Yakuza twin to follow you in order to find out who you were friends with...and that bitch who attacked me in my apartment, he knows her too…"

"Cathy?'

"Yeah...that sadistic cop bitch…" Zack replied.

Catherine was indeed a cop, stationed in the same area as her father, where he turned in the bloody evidence of that day, if Danny had connections with her...then…

"...It really was all his fault for this…for every kid he's worked with...he must've taken the same kind of measures..." Ray murmured, clenching Zack's hoodie, "...if he's still alive...god, who knows what he's going to do…"

"Jack shit, Ray...I killed everyone who associated with him," Zack grunted, "if he even dares to try, I'm gonna slice him into bits."

Rachel hugged Zack again for mental comfort, she knew what Zack was capable of physically, but she still worried about other strings Daniel could be able to pull. She just wants to live her life, she wants to live with Isaac, and of course, their little cat, somewhere that no one could cause them any trouble.

"Hey, Ray…"

"Hmm?" the young woman hummed.

"...If there really was that chance for your parents to turn around...will ya' miss your dad? I can't really undo what I did...but still, I kinda want to make sure you get some sort of closure," Zack said.

Rachel quietly put some thought into it, that one chance was there, both parents would've been those nurturing protectors they were supposed to be, but even with one shred of doubt, they were undoubtedly quick to revert. It did break her heart a little that Danny did something so cruel in order to maintain the broken home environment - she even thought of jumping out of her window because of it. Then again, she wasn't entirely sure how long her father would've even stayed in such a new behavior, he didn't hesitate to change back to his ways, and even become more vicious in his attacks towards her. Ray even remembers that painful sucker punch to the stomach, she could feel that faint ache as a reminder. Her father was her family and a piece of her life, but they lost their chance to be a part of her life the moment they laid a hand on her.

She probably did miss him as soon as news of his death reached her ears, but for now, she did not. Her father was not a man worth grieving over, and she was not going to let her life revolve around the past. The present, and the future was more important. Zack was part of her life now, as was Bastet, and even the priest, Gray.

"No...I don't miss him, Zack…" Ray replied, "that chance has long since gone, and you already knew what my father has done to me. I don't need to mourn him. You're more important to me, Zack...you're more family to me than anyone could ever be…"

Isaac was quiet for a moment, then brought his hand to let his fingers run through Ray's golden hair. He's never felt that odd connection of being as a family before, he never grew up to know it, thanks to his mother's emotional disconnection. With Rachel though, he could somehow feel it, that comfort they had when they lived together. Even now it could be felt. It's always been there, before their romantic feelings were starting to bud - possibly it all started as soon as he invited Rachel to sneak into his place that night.

"Yer' family to me too, Ray...so is that spoiled brat," he said with a light chuckle.

Hearing that made Rachel feel a comforting warmth inside, she quickly stood on her tiptoes to sneak a quick peck on Zack's lips, just to see that startled reaction on his face. He's really going to need some time to adjust to this new situation. Still, Rachel was amused by his reactions.

"Christ, Ray...w-word of warning next time…" Zack sputtered.

"Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

Gray knew he was expecting visitors, but he never expected to encounter those with foul intentions. He patiently stood at the altar, waiting for any signs of Zack and Rachel, but he never expected a woman to enter his church. She had hollowed eyes, just like Rachel's, so he assumed the woman was indeed of some spiritual help. After all, that's what a man of God was for.

"May I help you, miss? Are you here to pray or confess?"

The woman apparently wasn't alone, right behind her was a man, brunette, sharply dressed, and with a deceiving gentle expression on his face. However, something else irked the priest. It was the man's eyes, one appeared normal, but the other was obviously false, for the irises were unnaturally off colored - green and red, fused into something sinister.

"You wouldn't happen to be Reverend Abraham Gray, would you?" the man asked.

Gray seemed wary, standing firm and undaunted, "May I ask who _you_ are? What is your business within the House of God?"

"Right, awfully rude of us to not introduce ourselves. My lovely companion here is Lucy...and for myself, my name is Daniel Dickens, or you may refer to me as Danny, if you so choose to be casual," the man replied.

Gray's eyes widened a little, he's heard the name before, from both Zack and Rachel. The supposed servant of Social Services, and from what he's heard from Isaac, this man had much young and innocent blood on his hands.

"...I think I may know why you are here," Gray muttered, his voice stern, "...even bound and broken, I will not cave to your threats."

"Oh, so you have heard of me...this will make interrogations much more interesting," Danny said, "don't get the wrong idea. I'm simply doing my job, and I have a young girl missing who needs to be taken back into safety."

"...So you can take her eyes? Much like all the other kids you've taken in?"

Daniel paused, then felt his blood boil, "...That's a dirty secret no one else is supposed to know…"

He snapped his fingers, signalling Lucy to subdue the priest. The woman suddenly let out a crazed cackle, which caused Gray's blood to run cold for a second. How the woman laughed, and how wide her insane grin was, it almost emulated Isaac's - his vision quickly replaced the woman to an image of Zack, bathed in blood as he laughed maniacally.

This gave Lucy an advantage, she charged towards the priest, grabbing at his throat, and shoving him to the ground. Gray was knocked back to his senses and grasped at Lucy's hands, slowly prying them off his neck. He was ready to kick her off of him, but heard the click of a gun.

"Not wise for you to struggle, Reverend…" Danny said, in a low and sinister voice, "We're here for information, and nothing more…"

Gray glared at the man, he wasn't to give anything up. Even he didn't know Rachel's exact location - given how nomadic Isaac was, but unfortunately, he knew that they were going to head right towards him, and there was no way he could relay the message of danger to the couple.

"I'm going to ask you this one question...what brought you into desiring to take Rachel in?" Danny asked.

Gray felt stubborn to answer, but felt the muzzle of the gun push against his head, "...My son has told me of her."

"Son? What a scandalous lie. In your religion, men of the cloth are forbidden to marry," Danny sneered.

"I'm well aware of that, but that does not disallow me from watching in the young in need of a home to call their own," Gray retorted.

"Hmph, that's my job, old man...you have no business butting in…"

"That's where we differ, Mr. Dickens...I do help the children, I am a man of charity. The lives of children are not to be a business," Gray snapped. "As with my son, so shall Ray find a better life. She will _never_ be your asset."

Daniel growled at the man's response, "How about I relay to the police that you're an associate to Rachel's kidnapping?"

"You have no proof, Mr. Dickens...even if you try and shovel it out like you've done to so many others," Gray said, "According to an agreement I made with your superiors, she is to be in my legal custody the moment you took her, _you're_ the kidnapper here…"

"You really think I'm going to let you take Rachel into your care? I don't care what my office says...she's _mine_. I've lost everything to get my hands on her...and you don't know how desperate one can be when they have nothing left to lose...take Lucy for example. She just survived a fucking serial killer and watched her beloved get butchered in front of her…" Danny spoke, "she's completely broken, can't even function like a normal human being anymore. Nothing left to lose...so think about what she can do to you if I gave her the signal."

Gray growled, "...I do not fear death. If you think reclaiming her is easy...think again."

Danny raised a brow, then uttered a chuckle, "I see...well, seeing she's so bent on being adopted by you...she's probably on her way here."

"How are you so sure if she's still alive? There's still that serial killer on the loose," Gray jeered.

"She's already eluded him once, and judging from your voice of confidence, she _is_ still alive."

Daniel knelt down, and reeled his arm back. He held onto the butt of his gun tightly and smacked it upside the priest's head as hard as he could, knocking him out. Even though the priest refused to give information, he was still important - he was to be bait.

"Tie him up, trash the place if you want. I want Rachel to be distracted with investigating the place," Danny commanded.

Lucy dragged the unconscious priest off the altar, and pulled him into a closet where she could tie him up. All the while, Danny kicked over pews, idols, and whatever wasn't nailed down to draw attention to anyone who dared to enter. Once Lucy was finished binding the priest, she glanced at the many different items strewn upon the church to symbolize lives of a humble life - carpenter tools like chisels and hammers, along with farmer's tools, like a hoe and even a sickle. Lucy stared at the sickle, transfixed on the hand blade, then suddenly had the image of the massive scythe Isaac wielded. A wild grin creeped upon the woman's face as she reached up and grasped the tool, choosing it as her weapon.

Daniel turned his attention back to his female companion to see her running her finger along the edge of the blade to test for sharpness, then heard that mad chuckling again.

"You're choosing _that_ as a weapon? I gave you a gun, Lucy…" he muttered, then saw the woman's hands shaking with delight, so he let out a faint sigh, "...whatever, as long as you're happy…"

The woman continued to feel the blade, sensing that sense of bloodlust to test the weapon right away.

"I'm going to search the rest of the church and keep watch, anyone else who enters in here...you're free to do what you like," Danny said.

He left the main hall, leaving to investigate the upstairs, and other areas of the church, making sure if he needed to take in more hostages or not. On top of that, he wanted to keep guard, to make sure that Rachel was coming, so he could call off the hostile Lucy. He stared out of the window, getting that strong sense of anticipation as he waited.

* * *

"...So, once we meet up with Gray...I think it's best I come up with some sort of alibi as to how I wound up in Gray's place," Rachel said, "...after all, I'm still considered missing…"

"Yer' gonna lie?"

"Well, yeah. I have to, otherwise the police would be livid if I told them the truth. _Oh, a deranged social worker, who is heavily involved with child trafficking and mutilation with the Yakuza kidnapped me, but don't worry, my serial killer boyfriend came to rescue me_ ," Ray responded sarcastically.

Isaac let out a snort, amused with Ray's response, "I think that'd be a more interesting story, to be honest."

"Remind me to write it down then, maybe we'll have a movie made of it," Ray teased, then felt the man gently bop her head.

"Heh...smartass," Zack chuckled, "do what ya' need to do, I guess. I just gotta hide for a while until Gray gives me the all clear."

"I still wonder what Gray wants to tell me...I hope he manages to take me in before Danny resurfaces…"

"He told me a good bit, before everything became all fucked up," Zack replied, "can't really remember much of the convo, but I think the key thing he was pointing out was, yer' gonna be your own woman, once everything is settled."

Rachel glanced at the bandaged man with an awed expression, to be her own person, no one to tell her what to do, or what's for her own good. She could make her own decisions and live her own life. Sure, she was one more year away from that, but to get that kind of freedom so soon, and for her absolute safety, it was like a dream come true.

"My heart's actually racing from the thought…"

Zack smirked, and brought a hand up to ruffle the young woman's hair. He had that sense of excitement too, to have someone finally get that liberation from those who wronged her, something he's never had before. It felt relieving that someone like him - a killer, helped her go down a different path, when they were under the same circumstance. Then again, she helped him too, Zack may have a long history of bloodshed, but she made him feel like something more than just a killer, she made him feel human again.

As Zack gazed at Ray, he did notice the young woman often wore her hair up during their time hiding out. It would make sense to disguise one key description of herself, but since their need to hide is almost coming to an end, he ran his fingers up to gently pull the hairband off, letting her golden locks flow freely again.

"That's better, you should keep it that way…"

They decided to head to Gray's church in the cover of night, sneaking around with a large scythe was going to be difficult in the daytime, especially with police still scouring for Rachel's whereabouts. Once they left their hotel, the couple collected their things and wandered off into the back alleys, the streets weren't as chaotic like they were a few days ago, but there were still the higher number of officers scanning the area for suspicious activities. It also meant they were too busy making more arrests during their proactive behavior, Zack and Rachel quietly walked by as they picked up any dealers or the like spotted on the streets out of mere chance. Isaac kept Ray close, not wanting anyone else to spot her, or even dare to cat call - who knows if Zack could ease his temper around strangers. Rachel didn't want to cause a commotion either, and wrapped an arm around Zack's waist, making her disinterest in any stranger's attention obvious. All that was important right now was going to Gray's church, hear what he has to say, and make the final preparations for her to be freed from Danny's eye. Not only that, there was still the authorities to deal with, now that she has to resurface.

As they left they alley, Zack could spot the bell tower in the distance, with the cross standing out to display it was a building of religion. He pulled Ray close as they quickened their pace to the church, they were getting so much closer now, their troubles were going to be put far behind them. Something seemed off about the church though, as Zack glanced at the stained glass windows, he noticed they weren't as inviting as they often were when he came to pester the old priest. He stopped in his tracks, and halted Ray from continuing any further.

"Hey...hold up…" he muttered.

"What's wrong?"

Zack didn't answer for a moment, staring at the building, and getting that odd, ominous feeling in his gut.

"...Th' lights are out...that's not a good sign…" Zack said.

"...You think Gray isn't there?"

"Even if he isn't, he always leaves his church welcome to visitors...somethin's not right…" Zack mumbled, "...we should keep on our toes and see what the deal is…"

The two quietly approached the steps of the church, with Zack slowly opening the doors to take a look inside. He could see the church was trashed inside, which startled the man.

"...Old man's gonna be pissed," Zack said, "...pretty sure some punk-ass kids trashed the place…"

He held open the door for the young woman to follow and motioned her to sit within the corner to stay out of sight. He wanted her safe as he quietly investigated the area. Pews were toppled over, statues and icons were thrown about and broken, even a couple bibles were ripped to pieces, but one caught his eye. Zack knelt down to pick one up, and saw that it had been sliced in half with one clean cut.

Suddenly, the church doors slammed shut, with the sounds of a lock being secured tight. Then all of the lights flashed on without warning, temporarily blinding Zack for a moment, and flinched from the sting of his eyes trying to readjusting to the lighting.

"F-Fuck...is this a setup?" Zack growled to himself.

He slowly opened an eye to see a woman standing right in front of him, clutching a sickle tightly, as she trembled in an unnatural manner. Zack blinked a couple times to regain proper focus, then noticed something about the woman, a very strong familiarity.

"...I thought I fuckin' killed you…" he growled.

Lucy stared at Zack with a crazed expression on her face, almost appearing shocked to see Isaac yet again, right before her, scythe and all. Then, she slowly began to erupt into laughter, having that insane ear to ear grin as her laughs grew louder. Such a laugh made Rachel frightened, she recognized that type of laughter coming from Zack, and immediately got flashbacks of watching him murder a man in front of her.

"Quit, yer' fucking laughing, bitch! What's so damn funny, huh?"

Lucy quieted down, then swiftly pointed the sickle right towards the man.

"Monster…"

That word, that same fucking word directed towards Isaac the night he butched Cathy. Hearing that word again made his blood boil, he shrugged his scythe off his shoulder and clutched it tight within his hands.

"...So, ya' wanna copy me? Got tired of breakin' into people's homes to beat the shit out of them?" Zack mocked, "...or maybe yer' lookin' for payback for what I did to that cackling sado-maso woman that was with ya'."

Lucy let out a silent chuckle, the sickle wasn't exactly clean either, with the lights finally shining the building, he could see splatters of blood on both the blade, and on parts of Lucy as well. Isaac could feel a pit form in his stomach from a thought.

"What the fuck did you do to the old man? Spill it!"

Lucy didn't answer, letting out more frenzied giggles, before sputtering the word monster again. Zack was starting to get agitated, and braced himself as he watched the woman slowly approach him like a predator stalking prey.

If she wanted a fight, then Isaac will give it to her. Won't be the first time he beat her down before.

Rachel watched on as the two were approaching each other, weapons clutched tight, and their eyes refusing to leave their targets. However, it was Lucy that charged first, even Isaac was surprised by her sudden burst of speed, she was never this quick the last time he confronted her. Zack held his scythe up to block the woman's attacks as best as he could, but as soon as he'd blink, Lucy was somewhere else to strike. The woman cackled insanely, slashing away at Zack at every chance she could get, she managed to nick away at some of the man's hoodie, but had yet to draw blood. Zack often shoved or kicked Lucy back for some distance before swinging his scythe at the woman, only to watch her dodge his brutal strikes. She was inhumanly agile, quick, who knows what else - it was as if he really was fighting someone mirrored to Zack.

"Stand fucking still, you bitch!" Zack snarled, reaching to grab the woman by the collar of her shirt.

Lucy shot Zack a glare and dug the blade into Zack's arm, hearing him let out a growl of pain before being shoved back. Rachel was filling up with anxiety as she watched the two battle it out, and seeing Zack in pain was stressing her out.

Zack glanced at his wound, then smirked to himself, "So, you do have some fuckin' fight in you this time...where was this when I chopped that other whore t' bits?"

"Monster...monster... _monster!_ " Lucy hissed.

Isaac charged at Lucy this time, swing his scythe towards her and slicing one of the pews in half. If the blade didn't cut her, then the shrapnel from the wooden pews did, Lucy emitted a pained yelp before jumping at Zack, toppling him down to the ground, and raising her sickle up to slice him. Isaac growled as he reeled an fist back and punched her right across the face, toppling her off his body, and getting up to cut her while she was down. Again, her unnatural agility got her right back up, and into the face of Zack, swinging savagely at the bandaged man, now tearing away at the wrappings on part of his hands and face, as he dodged and shielded himself defensively.

Zack could feel his natural skin coming out again, growling angrily, grabbing the woman by the face and slamming her onto the ground. He watched her writhe and struggle to get back up, as he felt his adrenaline pump through his veins. Lucy dug her nails through the patch of exposed skin to the point of drawing blood, then wriggled herself free. Zack was not going to let her escape his clutches unharmed, with his other hand free, he swung his large scythe and managed to get a good slice along her back. Lucy emitted a excruciating shriek, faltering in her steps a little, but this only fueled her anger more. Isaac was feeling his own anger rising, along with his bloodlust, the metallic scent of their wounds bleeding was filling his nostrils, and making him think back of the many killings he committed time and time again. Not only that, Lucy's smile was infuriating to him, how gleefully she smiled, and even dragged her tongue along the blade to sample his own blood. He wanted to shred those lips that curved her smile into ribbons. Zack's vision was starting to haze, just continuing to stare at her was making him think back on that day, how Cathy and Lucy stripped him of his bandages, exposing his scars to the world. His own bandages are slashed and tattered, showing some of his skin before the woman. How smug Cathy looked at him, while Lucy had disgust, all the while Zack felt helpless and bare during it all...but also _vengeful_.

She's laughing at him, calling him a monster, actually put effort into harming him, and who knows what she could've done to Gray. Isaac began to see Lucy less and less of a threat, and more as prey. Lucy noticed that familiar gleam in Zack's gold colored eye again, that predatory glare that could pierce through any shadows of darkness, and instill fear deep into one's soul. Lucy shuddered for a moment, her traumatic memories flashing within her mind for a few seconds, but Danny's words repeated in her head, she _wants_ to make Isaac pay, for everything he did to her.

There was that strong desire for blood in the air, even Rachel could feel it, she gazed at Isaac and saw in his eyes that his sense of consciousness was glazed over. She's seen that look in his eyes before, only briefly, as he was butchered the thug that attacked her, and eyed her as the next in line. Isaac and Gray have told her how bad the man is capable of snapping, but this is the first time she'll ever see that beastly side he's tried to hide from her. Isaac's breaths weren't even simple puffs of air anymore, instead, faint growls rattled in the back of his throat as he panted, and he bared his teeth a little more, as if he really was some sort of beast.

Those familiar dark thoughts swirled through Zack's head, he wants to kill. That need repeated over and over, only adding more fuel to his savage drive.

The two stood there, unmoving, staring each other down to dare each opponent to make the first move. They were like statues for a few seconds, until both crazed opponents charged towards each other, their weapons swung about and shattered the environment around them. Rachel watched in shock, they were both attacking and dodging with inhuman speed, even Zack was fighting much more savagely than he was prior, he was attacking in a feral manner. He treated every slash from Lucy's sickle like it didn't even phase him, grasped the woman by the throat and threw her across the halls of the church whenever he could. If his scythe missed its strikes, then nothing stopped Zack from resorting to other methods of attack. He would kick, he would punch, trading one of her slashes with a devastating strike of his own. The impact of their weapons meeting steel, wood, and stone was showing signs of wear as well, with cracks, and chips forming at their blades. Even furniture was being thrown back and forth like they weighed nothing. Neither killer was showing signs of backing down. It really was as if both of them were fighting on an equal level.

As soon as Lucy dug her sickle into Zack's shoulder, he uttered a vicious growl, and sunk his teeth deep into the woman's hand. Lucy struggled to get free, even getting to the point of kicking and clawing.

Isaac refused to let go until he felt a couple snaps in his mouth and watched the woman recoil her hand. Blood puddled at her feet as she glanced at the damage. Zack felt something in his mouth, rattling it about with his tongue to spit it out at Lucy, he had bitten off parts of her ring and pinky fingers. Lucy glared at the man as he began to emit his trademark cackle, now that he's tasted blood, he wants more of it.

Rachel knows even if Lucy did fall to Zack's blade, he would want to do it again, and _again_ \- just like the massacre he committed prior.

Isaac stared at the woman before his feet, and lifted his massive blade up, ready to strike her down. Lucy gripped her weapon tightly, the blood from her missing fingers made it hard to keep the hilt secured, but she focused her attention to something new - an opening. Lucy grinned wildly, holding her weapon in a striking position, and dashed right at Zack.

"Zack! Look out!" Ray shouted.

Isaac snapped out of his crazed state, hearing Ray's voice quickly sparked back that piece of humanity in him. He was supposed to be dealing with a threat, not simply murder. However, before he could even realize the position he was in, he felt Lucy's blade slice along his belly. Zack stumbled back, grasping at his stomach, and felt droplets of blood filling his mouth.

"F-Fucking bitch…" he growled.

Ray saw the grave wound given to Zack, and gasped in horror. This elated Lucy, laughing much more delightfully to watch Zack falter, and lower his scythe. She was ready to slice him up again, nice and slow this time. With Zack weakened, she could take her time to savor her vengeance against the disfigured man. Zack couldn't pick up his blade, the free flow of blood was weakening him to be unable to lift his powerful weapon. He growled as he stared at the woman approaching him, whatever intent she had, he needed to think quick to subdue her before he could pass out.

"Monster…" she muttered in a pleased tone.

Isaac wasn't exactly going to be her first victim, now that he was snapped out of his savage haze, can he now see the what Lucy had done while inhabiting the church. Hidden amongst the tattered pews, Lucy had apparently stashed away bodies of her previous curious victims, only then could he finally see them littered about. It explains why she had blood on her being, and why he didn't see it earlier - make the horrors less obvious until it is too late. Men, women, and even one child fell to her blade, and that pissed Zack off.

It's not just vengeance for Lucy. She had become so broken from reality, that she aimed to _become_ him once he's slain.

Rachel knew better though, there was something more about this situation besides a madwoman being one of Zack's previous victims. Just her being here was too much of a coincidence, Zack needed help and he needed it fast. Just as Lucy was ready to carve into Zack's flesh yet again, something tackled her to the ground. The man was just as stunned to see the woman topple to the ground, he struggled to get up, but winced from the gash in his gut. From the corner of his eye, Zack saw that it was Rachel that tackled Lucy to the ground, and inhaled a sharp gasp, knowing that she just put herself in huge danger.

"R-Ray!" he grunted.

The young woman realized what she was doing, but had this sense of relief that Isaac was no longer in huge danger like before, however, she did notice Lucy's focus was directed towards her now - she was her new prey, her new threat. Rachel stood defensively, she knows Lucy was armed and eager to kill, but running really wasn't an option, it would've left her an open target. Lucy picked herself up, and uttered a crazed cackle, Rachel swallowed nervously as she kept a sharp eye on the woman. In a flash, Lucy charged toward Ray, gripping the sickle tight and swung it right at her. Ray could feel adrenaline pump through her veins, her mind was thinking much quicker than normal, and her instincts guided her to use every bit of knowledge he learned from Isaac.

Rachel dodged the swing, and brought her foot forward to kick the woman in the gut. Lucy hunched over in slight pain, but she seemed more annoyed than harmed. She reached out to Ray, grabbing her by the shoulder to dig her sickle into her.

' _She's gonna die! F-Fuck!_ ' Zack swore to himself, struggling to get back onto his feet.

The sickle stopped in its path, just inches away from piercing Ray's body, she had caught Lucy by the wrist and tightened her grip as hard as she could. The man woman grit her teeth, her attack may have been halted, but she was not going to be stopped for long. Rachel could feel the woman push her weight on her, and kick at her heels to trip her up. Ray struggled to stay on her feet, going as far as to smack the glasses off her face to disorient her. It didn't work, it only agitated the crazed women further, she felt Lucy kick at her feet much harder underneath her, and her stability slip, both women toppled to the ground. However, Lucy managed to maneuver herself on top of Rachel to gain the advantage of attacking her. Zack finally got back up to his feet, but he could feel blood pouring out from his wound, he winced again, but struggled to shuffle his way over to Rachel as quick as he could.

Ray herself knew that she was in a bind, one that could mean life or death. She had to think quick, her eyes darted all over the area for some sort of shield or weapon to use to fend the woman off, the sharpest shards of wood was just beyond her reach, and the closet ones she knew would splinter underneath Lucy's sickle. Panic was threatening to set in, but she had to remain calm and collected, otherwise she would surely fail - _don't give into despair_. Lucy starts to lower the blade, making a clear aim for Ray's throat, the girl's eyes focused on the mad woman, and noticed her top shirt was covering a bandolier. She knew well it was a pistol bandolier from seeing it on her father so many times. Instinct screamed her her - _'Go for it, NOW!'_

The young woman ripped open the top layer of clothing and grabbed at the holstered weapon, her thumb pressed at the safety lock on the pistol, and her hand pressed the firearm right at Lucy's chest.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Zack froze from the loud sounds echoing the building, his heart almost stopped from anxiety rising within him. He watched the two women on the floor, with both Lucy and Rachel frozen in place. Ray stared up at the crazed woman, seeing the expression was complete shock on her face, then watched as blood started to escape her lips. Lucy coughed and sputtered as the sickle fumbled from her grasp, she picked herself up from Ray to look at the damage done to her. 3 bullet wounds in her chest, puncturing her lungs, and possibly hitting other vitals. She was getting that cold sensation of death creeping up on her again, just like in Zack's apartment, and just like in the dumpster where Zack tossed her like trash. Tears were welling in her eyes as she recalled that day, that unbearable dread, while the butchered corpse of one most precious to her laid on top of her body. Just for this fleeting moment, the smallest sliver of sanity returned, Lucy knew she wasn't going to survive this.

"C-Ca...Ca-thy…" she sputtered. "I...I'm…s...sorry…"

Isaac approached the two women, grabbing Rachel by the back of her shirt to slip her away from Lucy. He stared down at the woman, watching that light of life starting to grow hazier with each passing second, until she could cling to life no longer. Lucy sat there for a moment, then collapsed to the floor, and sighed out her final breath.

The two stood there, deathly quiet as they stared at the dead woman. Ray breathed a sigh of relief, then suddenly felt a harsh smack uptop her head.

"Idiot! You could've gotten yerself killed!" Zack growled.

Ray winced as she rubbed her head, "Same goes for you, Zack...look at you now...you're still bleeding!"

Zack glanced at his stomach, blood was still seeping out, but be let out a faint grumble, "I-It's nothing serious...it's just a flesh wound."

"Nonsense, go lay down and I'll patch it up."

"It's fine, Ray," Zack argued.

"Go lay down."

Her voice was firm, she wasn't going to take any protest for an answer. Isaac grumbled again, shuffling to a safer area, and laying his body down, while Rachel looked around for a first aid kit. No matter the location, one was always needed in case of emergencies. Ray managed to spot one hanging up on the wall just near the exit, she opened the container, pulling out gauze, wrappings, disinfectant, and even a suture kit. The young woman returned over to Zack's side, kneeling down to open the man's hoodie and pull apart some of his wrappings.

She grimaced a little, "This wound is very deep...you're lucky it didn't tear open your insides…"

"I've had worse injuries…"

"I'm sure you did, but this isn't something to shrug off," Ray said, "alright...I'm going to start cleaning the wound, better find something to bite down on."

"Tits on Christ," Zack growled to himself, grabbing at part of his hoodie and sinking his teeth into it.

Rachel got the disinfectant, pouring some onto the gauze to help clean off most of the areas, then she could hear an annoyed and pained grunt from Zack, he's already feeling the sting. She knows he's going to bleed again, but that's fine. She just needed the area clean to have a better view of where she needed to work on, before applying any coagulants.

"I-I've mentioned once before that I'm good at sewing...I'm just going to stitch up your wound, and hopefully that'll take care of it until we find Gray," Ray said.

"God, ya' don't need to be doing this for me...my gut's already gross enough as it is…"

"I want to, Zack…" Ray muttered.

Watching her thread the needle with a sanitary filament, he placed the fabric back in his mouth again, knowing he was going to be in a world of hurt for a while. He tried so hard not to wince with every poke of the needle going through him, and over time he can feel his skin starting to tighten from the thread pulling it closed. He's a man that can often shut off his ability to feel pain when in his frenzied state, but right now, his stomach felt too damn tender.

"N-Not so hard...sh-shit…" Zack grunted.

"Sorry."

With the last bit of stitching done, Ray tied it off and snipped the thread, giving Zack one more run of the disinfectant to ensure proper healing. The woman nudged him to sit up so she could start wrapping his belly.

"Heh...kinda like deja vu, right?" Zack chuckled, "Errand Girl."

Ray softly smiled at the memory. It's what brought them to get to know one another, all from her need to help a man she thought was in trouble.

"Yeah, except this time, you really are hurt."

"Hey, I've gotten cuts and scrapes from that scuffle," Zack said.

"Nothing you needed spools of bandages for," Ray replied, then pulled back. "There we go…"

Isaac got back to his feet, and glanced at Ray's handiwork. His belly was a bit damp from the disinfectant and bits of blood, but it wasn't unbearable, the wrappings would do its work to keep his belly protected. He focused his attention back to Ray, then brought an arm to pull her close, and kissed at the spot her bonked her on.

"Sorry for the smack."

"It's fine, I did do something stupid," Ray said, "I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Nah...ya' meant well...that bitch woulda put me six-feet under, if ya' hadn't jumped in…" Zack replied, "Ya' know I can't stay mad at you."

Rachel picked her head up to look at Zack straight in the eyes, and gave him a soft grin, watching him give one in return. Before they continue their search for Gray, she just wants to give Zack a quick kiss, just for everything - for being there when she was feeling low, for being her closest friend, for helping her in every way he could to get her out of her troubled home, and for saving her. Isaac noticed that adoring glimmer in her eyes he's seen time and again, then smirked to himself, their relationship really has changed alot over time. The man leaned down to meet her reach, feeling her tiptoe up to meet him halfway.

 _Bang!_

Ray gripped onto Zack's hoodie, a pained expression creeped upon her face, and she immediately felt her strength being sapped from her. Panic began to overcome Isaac as Ray faltered onto her knees, he reached to catch her, but felt something damp soak into his wrappings - blood. Zack's heart was pounding hard in his chest, his breathing was becoming erratic, and his hands began to tremble. Where was she hit? Was it vital or non-vital, his hands go to feel for the entry wound until he heard another bang, followed with a burning pain in his shoulder.

They were both on the floor, doubled over in pain by whoever shot at them, Zack let out a growl as he tried to find the shooter.

"Should've kept that bitch on a shorter leash…" a voice mumbled. "Absent-minded me forgot about the side effects of letting a monster roam freely…"

"Show yourself, ya' fucking prick!"

He held Rachel tightly preferring to use his body as a shield to keep her safe. He could hear footsteps coming from the upper levels of the church, slowly making their way down to their floor, with the creak of a wooden door opening, did it reveal the person behind the gun.

"I-It's...it's Danny…" Ray sputtered.

Zack was more wary than ever, growling angrily as he shot the man a glare. Daniel seemed more amused by the sight than intimidated.

"Looks like I finally get to meet my attacker in the flesh, and judging by how Lucy reacted, you must be Cathy and Shin's killer too," Danny said, keeping his weapon drawn at the couple, "huh...this is starting to make a little sense as to why you killed the other twin too...a serial killer befriending a little girl."

"Open those fucked up eyes of yers', dickhead...she ain't a little girl," Zack snapped, "and she isn't for the taking. She's not some fucking doll to pull apart as ya' please."

"Oh? And someone like _you_ knows better when it comes to human lives, Mr. Serial Killer?" Danny jeered with a grin, "it's kind of funny how a sad girl found happiness in a man that brought misery to others...pretty sure this supposed relationship is forbidden too...I mean, after all she _is_ 17...and you're how old?"

Daniel could see he obviously struck a nerve with Zack, watching his hand grasp his scythe, and stumble to get up to his feet. Isaac just had about enough with that same fucking song-and-dance belittling of him and Rachel's bond, and was ready to shut him up. Danny halted the wounded man by shoving the muzzle of the gun right at his forehead, watching him freeze in place to prevent any further action.

"Quite the temper, as to be expected of a monster…" Danny said, "Heh...you almost managed to do me in too. Luckily, I had my body armor on to take most of the blow. You've been an obstacle long enough, no more running away like some sort of couple eloping. I'm taking those peepers back."

 _Click._

"Stop! Please! Don't kill him!" Ray begged, "I-I'll go...I'll go with you...just don't kill Zack…"

"Ray, don't do it…"

"...I have to, Zack...please...I don't want you to die…" Ray pleaded.

Danny grit his teeth as he watched the two, how their glances were tender, yet concerned for one another. It even angered him to recall all those sessions he had with Rachel and how fondly she spoke of her supposed friend - of Isaac. He could kill him right now, it would be easy, and he wouldn't have to worry about Zack retaliating. However, there was also Ray to be concerned about as well. Taking her from her home was already a struggle, even wounded now, Danny sensed Ray would put up one hell of a fight if he did kill Isaac. It could damage her eyes, his prize.

The man yanked the scythe from Zack's grip and stepped back for a moment, he could spot the damage done to the blade from the battle against Lucy, which made it all the more perfect for what he was going to do next. Danny swung the blade with a free hand, striking the stone ground a couple of times until he watched the blade break into several pieces, rendering the blade useless.

"Can't have a repeat, now can we?" Danny taunted.

With Zack disarmed, he yanked Ray by the collar of her shirt and dragged her out from the man's arms. Isaac growled as he tried to grasp Ray's wrist, only for the pistol to point right at him again.

"Consider yourself lucky the girl spared your life...I'm going now, and her peepers will be mine," Danny said, backing away to the very door he came out from. "Don't worry, you can have her back when I'm done with her."

"You fucking bastard," Zack snarled.

Just the smile on the man's twisted face, accompanied by that freakish eyeball he was wearing, he knows damn well he was going to render Rachel blind, even if it killed her in the process. Isaac growled as he got back up to his feet, Daniel dragged Ray through the door and slammed it shut just as Zack began to charge. Isaac hit the door with a massive thud, wincing from agitating his bullet wound, and to throw salt on it, Danny had loudly locked the door.

"You sick fucker!"

He slammed his fist against the door, forming a couple cracks in it, but the door didn't budge. He had to think quick before Daniel made his escape out of the church with Ray, and he'd have to hunt until the ends of the Earth to find him - god knows where he'll slink off to next.

Suddenly, he heard a loud banging sound from the other side of the church, he flinched for a moment, and realized it was the sound of a pounding door. Curious, Zack followed the sound and noticed a closet had been barricaded shut. Using his best arm, he pulled off the debris off the door, and opened it, revealing the priest on the other side.

"Old man, yer' still alive."

"Y-Yeah...that man and woman threw me in here," Gray grumbled, as he was pulling off some of his binds, "...y-you're here...is Rachel with you?"

Isaac growled under his breath. Gray glanced at the man's appearance, and saw he was covered in blood and scratches, even noticing the fresh smell of blood coming off him.

"...I see...so that fiend made off with her…" Gray said. "They tried to get information out of me...but I refused to tell them a thing... _ngh_...my head..."

"That bitch Danny was with is dead, Ray's wounded, and Danny just took her through the other door...do you know another way to get him?"

"Yeah, this place isn't without its shortcuts in case of emergencies...get your weapon, and I'll help you cut the man off," Gray said, kicking off the binds off his ankles.

"That asshole broke my scythe."

"Was the woman armed?"

Isaac raised a brow, then glanced over to Lucy's corpse. She still had the sickle on her, it may not be like his scythe, but it'll definitely do the job, especially with his arm a little gimped. He gazed at the weapon and swung it to get a good feel, it was no wonder Lucy was a formidable foe to him, she had traded brutal strength for a more agile killing. Gray walked up to Zack and saw the horrors committed during imprisonment, he was appalled.

"These poor souls...even children…" he muttered, "...I failed them…"

Zack glanced to Gray, studying the look on the man's face. It's the first time he's ever seen it - had the priest made this exact look whenever Zack went out to murder? That sense of failure to try and sway his homicidal ways? He sighed to himself for a moment, but right now, it was no time to talk, Ray was in danger.

"That bitch killed 'em...and now she can rot for it," Zack muttered, "call the cops as soon as you show me the way to Danny. He's gonna pay for settin' this all up…"

"What about you, Isaac? Surely the police will question you as well…"

Isaac stayed quiet for a moment, "Prisons are made for escaping, I'll figure somethin' out. After all, monsters aren't meant to be kept in cages…"

All that mattered was Rachel, her safety and her future. Gray let out a sigh, and lead Isaac over to the altar. Almost all of the idols had been tossed about, except for one, the idol of the Virgin Mary. The priest grasped the idol and proceeded to turn it around, and the two men could hear the sound of a crank, Zack glanced over to the source of the sound and saw a bookcase slowly turning to reveal an open passage.

"Given the dangerous times we live in, I made sure that every one of my churches had an exit for a safe evacuation, use this to your advantage to catch the fiend. Bring her back safe, I'll be with you momentarily," Gray said.

Isaac gave the priest a tap on the shoulder before going on through the newly opened passage.

"By the way, Isaac…"

Zack stopped to glance behind himself.

"A couple days ago, a young man came to one of my churches asking for shelter...that was your doing, wasn't it?"

The man stayed quiet for a moment, he knew exactly what Gray was talking about - Danny's previous victim, and the last one standing among the massacred gangsters. So, the boy did take his advice after all, looks like he was starting to do more saving lately. He'd rather let his silence answer the priest, and walked through the passage.

The hallway did have its own exit, but he can see that it did cut through to the other side of the hall through doors disguised as one-way mirrors, Isaac could spot trails of blood where Rachel had been dragged off, even an occasional smear from her putting up a struggle. Zack grit his teeth from the sight until he could hear the faint sounds of Ray writhing to get free.

"If you don't stop moving, it's your feet I'm shooting next," Danny threatened.

Zack growled as he kicked at one of the glass exits, startling the man. Daniel froze in place for a moment, then immediately pointed his weapon.

"You just won't fucking quit, will you?!"

Isaac heard the click again and jumped for cover back in the other hall, then heard the sounds of gunshots following, with bullets striking the stone and wood along the church halls.

"You don't know me very well, do you?" Zack taunted, "I never lose sight of what I want."

"The feeling's mutual," Danny replied, backing away slowly, getting ready to fire, "but Rachel's peepers are mine for the taking. You don't know the beauty she has in them, I can put them into better use than have you taint them."

"Yeah, yeah...I'm already aware of your hard-on for yer' mom," Zack mocked, then heard more gunfire, knowing he struck a nerve.

"You don't know _shit!_ "

Soon, glass shattered right behind the man, Zack was ready to slash at the man, until Danny held Rachel right in front of him as a shield, Isaac froze, then felt another bullet strike him in the cheek.

" _Zack!_ " Ray screeched.

The man winced, and saw the gun aimed at him yet again. Ray gasped, using every single second to think, she grasped Danny's hand that dragged her and sunk her teeth down on him as hard as she could.

Zack was alerted by the sound of a pained scream, Danny yanked his hand away from Rachel's bite, and backhanded her to the ground. Isaac let out an enraged snarl and swung his weapon towards Daniel. The man panicked as he directed his hand towards Zack, it wouldn't be hard to shoot a target so up close. In the corner of his eye, he saw the sickle coming right towards his direction, and collided with his gun. The weapon was knocked out of his hands, Danny needed distance now, and kicked Zack away, he grasped at Rachel again with one hand, while he searched for another means to protect himself. On the wall, was a sconce, lit by multiple candles, all he cared was that it was metal to block further swipes.

Daniel grasped the metal sconce from the wall and held it in front of the man, the candles were almost literally in the man's face. Rachel saw Zack freeze, his eyes showing an expression she's never seen before on him - fear, absolute fear filling his entire being. Just staring at the flickering flames was making the killer tremble.

"So you _do_ have a weakness after all," Danny said with amusement, then jabbed his hand forward to thrust the flames closer to him.

Isaac stumbled back, his eyes locked onto the flames right in front of him, and his heart pounded hard against his chest. Zack's memories were locked on the day he was burned. He'll burn again, he's going to burn again, and it scares him. Danny has the advantage now, looking at everything flammable around them - the tapestries were looking promising, so he shoved the candles onto the fabric and watched them come alight. Zack stood there, unmoving as flames were surrounding them, while Danny smirked, knowing he had the upper-hand now. He took the chance to use the man's fear to slink away, with Rachel.

Ray's heart twisted to see Zack's expression - he shouldn't be sad, he shouldn't be upset, and he should never be afraid. Just his trembling figure made her wish to comfort and soothe every fear he had, only Danny was dragging her farther and farther away.

"Zack!" she shouts, "Zack, snap out of it! You're stronger than this!"

Isaac's eyes showed some recognition.

"You've lived through fire before, you can beat it again!" she continued, "I know you can stop Danny!"

Reality was slowly coming back to Zack.

"I love you."

Zack blinked a couple times, he was surrounded by flames, but his focus locked onto Danny hauling Rachel behind him as she struggled to get free. The man grit his teeth in anger, furious over everything this bastard had done now - he wasn't going to let him get away, he was going to slit his throat.

Daniel felt Rachel thrash even harder in his grip, as if the gunshot at her hip wasn't hindering her anymore, he growled to himself, wishing his pistol wasn't smacked out of his hand. At least he had a new weapon to gain himself some distance - or so he thought. Footsteps followed right behind him, Danny huffed as he reached for another flammable object, he let go of Rachel temporarily to grab the tapestry and coil it around the sconce, watching smoke rise from the fabric, then a raging fire. Zack was right behind them, gripping his weapon tight and hellbent on stopping Danny in his tracks. Ray was about to get up to join Zack, but felt her captor shove her back to the ground.

Isaac was ready to swing the sickle again, but Danny shoved the wild flames in his direction, he stumbled back for a moment, but furiously swiped it away.

"I ain't fallin' for that shit again!"

Danny's heart stopped for a moment, realizing that the man was no longer immobilized from the sight of flames - clearly Isaac's need to protect Rachel had helped overcome his phobia. Daniel grit his teeth and swung the fiery weapon at the man, watching him reel back from being struck or set alight. He must get hold different weapon, and quick, he just needed some extra seconds to dig through his coat. The flames on the scone was growing bigger, enough that he could feel the heat on his skin, he grumbled for a moment and threw the burning item at the man, before making a run for it.

Rachel was tempted to slip free from her shirt as a means to escape, but Danny's grip on her collar was tight, she couldn't pull her head through if she tried. Her hands grasped Danny's in an attempt to dig her nails into the man's skin, while she kicked and dragged her heels to slow him down, anything to try and get Zack to close the distance again. Daniel growled to himself, trying to blow it all off in his mind. The exit was close, and he just needed to shift through his coat to check for a backup weapon. He felt metal for a moment, a small backup pistol he had tucked away in a lining pocket, he grasped the weapon and swiftly turned around. Isaac saw the man holding a small revolver in his grip, pointed right at him again. Before he could think, the halls echoed with multiple shots.

Zack struggled to hold himself up, the bullets struck him in the legs, the hip, his side and his arm. He panted heavily, groaning in slight pain, but he refused to show any sort of submission to the man, he fired 5 shots already, he had one more left, and Danny knew it as well. Watching Isaac stumble towards Danny, bleeding and in pain was filling Rachel with so much distress.

"God, you are a monster, a normal person would've caved already…" Danny growled, "no matter...I won't waste the last bullet on you…"

He felt Rachel attempt to bite at him again, he yanked her up, and coiled his arm around her neck in a choke hold. To show he meant business, he pointed the muzzle of the pistol right at the back of Rachel's head.

"I've had enough. Don't make anymore stupid moves. At this point, I could care less if the girl dies," Daniel chuckled, "it's just her eyes that I want anyway."

"Yer' a sick bastard, ya' god damn eyeball freak…"

" _You're_ the one with the moral high ground here?" Danny laughed, "a serial killer in some sort of forbidden love with a girl much younger than him? I'd beg to differ. You're a predator...that's what you are, no matter what the victim is."

Isaac grit his teeth, his bond with Rachel is nothing like that, nor would it ever be. To constantly be mocked and criticized about it made his blood boil.

"When I get my hands on you, I'll rip out that fucking tongue of yours once I slice your throat."

To further taunt the bandaged man, he slid his tongue out at Zack, showing he'll spew out whatever he pleased - he was in control, he had the gun.

"I'll be leaving...you're free to watch and take the blame for all the bodies here," Danny said, backing towards the exit.

As he inched closer to the exit, the door behind him opened. Danny turned his head slightly to glance from the corner of his eye, through the light of the outside, he saw a figure standing there - was it a police officer or someone else?

Suddenly, his shoulder was in unbearable pain, and Zack could see something sticking out of the man's body. It appeared to be some type of arrow. Taking this chance, Rachel slipped her head from Daniel's grip and quickly limped over to Zack's side. Danny panicked as he tried to grasp Ray by the leg to prevent her escape, but watched Isaac motion her right behind him, keeping a murderous glimmer in his eyes.

"Do what you will, Isaac...I'm not letting this fiend escape…"

With the outside glare fading, it appeared to have been Gray that shot the arrow - a bolt, to be precise, as he was wielding a crossbow. Danny was stunned to see the priest had been let out.

"No, no, no, no, no, _no!_ " Daniel hissed.

Isaac wasn't going to hear anymore of the man's voice and charged towards him, bringing a hand up to yank a tuft of Daniel's hair and force his head back to expose his throat, while he brought up the sickle to pin the blade against his neck. One swipe to end it all - no more of him tormenting Ray's bid for freedom, no more child mutilation or trafficking for selfish desires, and no more manipulation to cover his tracks.

 _One bullet left._

Zack felt something press against his abdomen, before he could look down, a loud bang echoed his surroundings, and his body was filled with a searing pain. Ray had the look of horror on her face as she saw blood spurt out from Isaac within those short seconds. More of the crimson liquid was trickling out of Zack's mouth, while the wound slowly felt like it was burning his insides. Daniel used his final bullet to shoot the killer in front of him - if he was to die now, he sure as hell was going to take Rachel's precious friend away.

The bandaged man glared at Danny, noticing the sly smirk on his face, that same exact fucking smile that fueled his drive to kill. He gripped the sickle's hilt tightly as he dug the blade deep into Danny's throat, and dragged it across his skin, watching blood spray out, and splatter onto him. He could care less if Danny was still alive or not, he wanted him as good as dead, and heard him start to choke on his own blood. Isaac wanted to make good word on his earlier threat, his fingers dove into the gash in the man's throat and grasped his elongated tongue, then pulled it out from the gaping wound.

Zack felt the dying man clutch onto his hoodie, but he coldly shoved him onto the ground to let him lay there and die. He let out a pained groan from the pain in his stomach and stumbled onto his hands and knees. Gray rushed up to his side, while Ray limped over, they were both worried for Zack's well-being. He was covered with various wounds - slashes, bullet grazes, even burns, it's a surprise that Zack had managed to hold up for so long.

"Hang on, Zack," Ray pleaded.

"The authorities are on their way, we'll get you both to a hospital as soon as possible…" Gray said.

As they carefully left the church, it was only a matter of time until the faint sounds of sirens could be heard, slowly closing in on the religious building. With a wave of relief washing over Zack, he eventually closed his eyes for a short rest, knowing Ray was finally in safer hands.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zack? Zack?! Please hold on!"

Isaac laid there on the floor of the church, seemingly unconscious, which caused a panic within Rachel. He was bleeding from his numerous wounds, and even parts of his clothing had been burned as well from Danny's attacks.

"Zack...please...don't die on me."

 _Thwack!_

Apparently, Zack still had enough energy to bop Rachel on the head.

"Idiot...I ain't dyin'...just tired, 's all…" Zack grumbled.

Rachel rubbed at her forehead, and let out a quiet sigh of relief that Isaac wasn't gravely injured. She leaned over to him to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead, grateful that he never gave up on trying to rescue her, then gave him a pinch on the cheek.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

"That's for being so reckless," Ray whimpered.

"C'mon...I'm lyin' on the floor all beat up and yer' pickin' on me?" Zack groaned.

Gray quietly chuckled at the sight, "She's just worried about you, Isaac. People cope with their emotions differently. In all seriousness though, the police are drawing closer, and you'll both be taken to a hospital soon. So I only have a limited chance to tell you this...with all the evidence we've gathered about Danny, the crimes committed by him - along with his accomplice, there can be a way to shift blame of the string of murders on him. No one knows the identity of the serial killer besides all of us in this room. This will be my final chance to cover for you, and I want you to accept this gift to start changing your life around. It's not just you looking out for yourself, but Rachel too...even your little ' _princess_ '."

Zack grumbled for a moment, killing is all he ever knew for most of his life, and to give it up was a tough pill to swallow. The priest was right though, it wasn't about him anymore, it stopped being about him the very moment he let Rachel into his life. He'll never get a chance like this again.

"...A-alright…"

"Do you mean it?" Gray asks.

"I ain't a fuckin' liar."

"Thank you, Isaac. Given we are all survivors of this attack, we need to continue playing the part of victims," Gray said, "however, I will be providing a story for Rachel, after all, she was deemed to be kidnapped. Rachel, you will tell the police what you encountered when in Daniel's clutches. We need solid proof of his misdeeds towards children, and his connections with crime lords."

Rachel nodded in agreement. It was only a matter of time until the police, paramedics, and even firefighters found the group. The sound of fire extinguishers echoed across the halls, along with thunderous footsteps of the team scouting for any hostiles or possibly more victims. Once they encountered the group, they saw how roughed up they were, especially Isaac and Rachel. The paramedics cautiously approached the group to check their wounds, while the police kept a sharp eye out.

"Is there anyone else here? Where is the attacker?"

Gray pointed to the corpse on the floor, "He's dead. I tried to halt his escape, but he pulled a gun. A couple of our own got shot because of it, and threatened to kill the girl."

The police glanced at the two, Isaac was still wounded, and clenching at his bullet wound, while Ray's hip had stains of blood from her own gunshot.

"Take em to the ambulance, we'll question them later…" one of the police officers said. "I'll talk with the priest."

Zack had to be hoisted on a stretcher, as to not make his wounds even worse. Rachel was a little more stubborn, she didn't want to be separated from Zack again, and insisted she didn't need a stretcher. She can just ride on the bench, as her wounds weren't was serious as his. With little time to argue, the paramedics relented, hauling the two off in the emergency vehicle and drove away to the nearest hospital.

"Now, tell me everything that transpired in here."

Gray collected his thoughts, "It's quite a strange story to explain, but I will tell you everything to the best of my abilities."

* * *

" _In the news today, multiple murders were committed within a church run by beloved city reverend Abraham Gray, who was also a victim of the assault. The two attackers were well known civil servants, one serving the police force, and another working for child protective services. Given thorough investigation, there has been inside activity between the two, and more involved party members, linking between the string of murders, child abuse, and trafficking. Police have revealed the names of those involved as Catherine Ward and her assistant Lucy, Daniel Dickens, and the elusive Twin Lieutenants._ "

"Can you tell us your name?"

"It's Rachel...Rachel Gardner…"

"Wait...the girl who got kidnapped?"

"By Danny, yes...but I escaped…"

"Wait...but we were informed that he was attacked by the serial killer…"

Rachel kept quiet for a moment, she knew it was Zack, but in order to keep them from knowing that truth about him, she would gladly lie for him.

"I did it...I attacked him in self defense, and took the chance to run away," Rachel said, "he uses his power to get what he wants...cover his tracks...I-I've seen the collection he has from his victims. He's done it for years, and I didn't want to be another one of those numbers…"

"What do you mean?"

"He has connections, big ones. I asked Father Gray to adopt me if I was to be taken into protective services. I didn't feel safe being put into a foster home...especially by Danny, but that man hauled me away anyway, he wanted to take my eyes," Rachel said.

The policeman looked on with disbelief, "...I-It's a far fetched story, but our coroner did find one of his eyes was a fake…"

"It used to be real…"

"So, after escaping Danny, you ran to find Father Gray?"

Rachel nodded.

"Hmm...that makes sense as to why he attacked the church…" the policeman said, "are you sure those eyes were real once?"

Soon the policeman's phone began to ring, he gestured Ray to hold on a second, and began to quietly speak to whoever was on the other line.

"What is it?"

"Sir, we have an informant in regards to Daniel Dickens. A young boy...he told us everything when in that man's care. This individual is more fucked up than we thought," said the voice on the other line. "I have his testimony on file. Apparently, he went to Father Gray as well, and the priest confirmed it."

"...My god…" he then glanced to Rachel, she wasn't making things up after all.

"...Even worse, the forensic team found a hidden room in Daniel's home, a surgical table with tons of medical tools, along with eye charts," the voice continued, "and his computer shows falsified paperwork regarding adoptions of his past victims. Cell phone records show alot of interactions between Catherine Ward, which we assume is how he must be obscuring evidence."

The policeman rubbed his forehead, "Any evidence regarding who killed her?"

"None yet, but some snitches have informed us that she and her assistant have a strong history of violence to extract information during interrogation, with Lucy as the main aggressor. That young man in the church, the burned guy...he said she was the one that killed all those people in the church, so I'm guessing that psycho bitch just snapped one day and killed her. Hence, why she got tossed in the loony bin."

"Well we can't assume, but keep digging for more information…" said the officer.

"Got it…"

The officer hung up his cellphone, and let out a stressed out sigh, "Holy shit...this rabbit hole just keeps going deeper. Rachel, I want to tell you that I commend you for thinking quick to escape, and you are a brave girl for standing up to a man like him."

It was Zack that did all the work, and she'll have give him a big thanks later for putting himself through hell and back to keep her safe. For now, she wants this lie to be as believable as possible, just to keep him safe and under the radar.

" _Police have found that Daniel Dickens had a crazed obsession with the eyes of his victims - preferably from children. Collecting them from broken homes, committing unethical mutilation, and then trafficking them to the Twin Lieutenants under falsely constructed adoption papers. Only a small few were found, questioned, and taken into psychiatric care to be treated for trauma. Any further evidence of Dickens' crimes were kept hidden by his accomplice Catherine Ward. As for the string of murders, police are tying it with his connections to high-ranking Yakuza and a member of the police force._ "

"Your name is?"

"...Zack…"

"Zack…?" the officer asked, wanting the rest of his name.

Isaac growled for a moment, "...Isaac Foster...okay? I just wanna be called Zack."

"Okay, no need to be brash...I'm just here for information regarding Daniel and the attack on the church."

"That guy is a sick fucking eyeball freak!"

"I'm well aware of that, we're just trying to piece together your stories and tie them together with forensic evidence…" the officer said, "...now, can you tell me this - are you associated with Father Gray?"

Zack huffed for a moment, "...Th' old man took me in when I was livin' on the streets…"

"Sounds like him...what about Rachel Gardner?"

Isaac tightened his lips for a moment, thank god the hospital put fresh bandages on him, otherwise they cop would see him blush, "...She's my neighbor…"

"You know her personally?"

"...Y-Yeah...got to know her when her parents were treatin' her like shit…" Zack muttered. "They were often very loud…"

"...Any reason as to why you chose to associate with someone her age?"

Zack shot the man with a glare, knowing where this question was leading to, "...I know what it fucking feels like, okay? It sucks, it fucking _sucks_...you think you gotta suffer alone with that kind of shit?"

"C-Calm down, I'm not trying to antagonize you!"

Zack huffed in annoyance, clearly having a more blunt demeanor compared to Rachel.

"How long have you been acquainted with her?"

Zack grumbled a little, "A couple of years…"

"Have you always known about her parents' abuse?"

"Ray tells me when she came to visit…" Zack replied.

"How come you never called the authorities?"

"Ray wouldn't have wanted that...she told me about that Danny-bastard too. I didn't want her rotting in some foster home, either…" Zack muttered. "...I taught her to defend herself...and gave her shelter when she needed it…"

That added merit to Rachel's story of defending herself in Danny's home, despite it being her lie.

"Something tells me you've been in a foster home before, judging by your response…"

Zack grit his teeth in annoyance, "...Don't wanna talk about it."

The officer relented, he was getting information about the incident, that was all.

"...Did her parents know of your association with Rachel?"

Zack growled, "With a scumbag cop like her dad? Fuck no...he'd throw my ass in the slammer for some bullshit charge."

"Rachel told me it was your idea to talk with Gray about adoption, was that true?"

"...Yeah, it is. Only person I trust with her…" Zack said. "...it's the best option to think of to get her away from her folks, and from Danny."

"What information has Rachel been telling you about Danny?"

"Hmph, a lot crazy shit. Things he most likely did to separate her from her parents and take her legally," Zack said.

"Care to say?"

Zack rolled his eyes, "...Askin' who her friends were - _constantly_. Makin' up some sob story to make himself seem like the good guy, somethin' about his mom. Just recently, she told me he was the reason her parents hated her again…"

The police raised a brow, and dug through his files regarding past cases involving Rachel Gardner, "Oh...she was nearly assaulted by some thug until the serial killer showed up. Ah, yes...I remember. Mr. Gardner was very worried about his daughter...yet, no DNA evidence showed up."

"Who do ya' think is to blame for that?" Zack growled, "Ray told me he did the skeeziest thing to have that destroyed, for him to make her story a lie. That fucker admitted it to her before tryin' to take her eyes."

"Hmm...yes, he did have connections with Catherine Ward...what knowledge did you have about his connections with high ranking members of the Yakuza?" the officer asked.

"Christ, how many more questions is there? I just wanna sleep…" Zack groaned, "I didn't know til' that fucker took her. Gray noticed most of the adoptions from Danny were on their turf...it's a fuckin' no-brainer."

"So, how did you end up in the church?"

Isaac couldn't admit that he was the one that attacked Danny, they'll dig their noses in too deep with his information, "...I found Ray, and helped take her to the church where Gray could be."

After slaughtering thugs, plus their boss, and then breaking in to Danny's home, he did technically find her - his story wasn't a lie, just vague in detail.

"Okay, so before I wrap this up, your role in this - you were just a concerned neighbor, whom developed a type of mutual friendship, having shared a troubled past before. You chose to give her a safe haven to escape abuse, along with teaching her self-defense to stave off said abuse. Both of you were suspicious of Mr. Dickens, so you felt the best choice was to leave her in the care of your _technically_ adoptive father, Abraham Gray - "

"Pffft, his name is Abraham?" Zack snickered.

"Continuing...over the course of time, Daniel abused his powers to cause discord among Rachel's family, seek out any friends or allies of hers, destroyed police evidence with the aid of one of our own, and falsified documents to try and get her removed from the home."

"Sounds about right with that little cockroach…"

"With Daniel at the church, he obviously caught wind about this…?" the officer asked.

"Ray told him she already had someone wanting to adopt her as soon as that asshole tried to rip her from her home," Zack said, "yeah, no wonder he cut us off in the church...with some psycho bitch as muscle."

The officer wrote down on his notepad, "That explains why she was removed from the psyche ward…"

"Can I please get some shut eye now? I'm sore as fuck…"

"Yes, yes...just one last question…" the officer said, "Did Rachel mention any hostility between Daniel and her father?"

"...Why do ya' ask?"

"Just to piece a connection for his death…" the officer replied.

Isaac's blood went cold for a moment, he knows exactly who killed him, the image of the man's battered body still never truly left his mind. His throat got tight for a moment, and summoned whatever words could come to mind.

"She never told me of Danny talkin' with her folks...except for that stunt he pulled to make em hate her...that's all."

" _As of now, more evidence is being gathered, informants are coming forward concerning Mr. Dicken's activity, and the office where he worked at has been cooperative with the authorities. Police will continue combing through years of data, along with tracing back everything to tie him with all the murders, including that of Officer Gardner, who was found bludgeoned to death, and his daughter taken away. We'll keep you up to date for more new information coming to light…as for the kidnapped girl, Rachel Gardner, she has been found alive and has been put into the permanent care of Reverend Abraham Gray._ "

* * *

"I had to do alot of convincing to allow her in, but see? Bastet is quite safe and sound."

Gray had come to visit Rachel in the hospital, bringing the furry little feline in tow, the kitten let out a mew and hopped into the young woman's lap with loud purrs following.

Rachel smiled softly, and gently scritched her chin, watching the kitten tilt her head up with a pleased expression, "I missed you too, Gray will have to babysit you a little longer until me and Zack are well enough to leave. Then we can finally go home."

"Ah yes, about that. The authorities are uncertain with how deep Daniel's ties are, including those from the crime world, they wish to put you into protective custody, and will be supplying a place to call home," Gray said.

"I can't stay at the apartment anymore?"

"It'll be an actual home, plenty of room for Bastet to roam around. Peace and quiet when you need it. Don't worry, Isaac will be joining as well. After all, he did want to move out, after this ordeal had passed," Gray answered. "You two won't be near the bustling areas of the city anymore and somewhere more suburban. I think Isaac would appreciate it too, and most likely curb his old habits."

"A quieter place is definitely something we need."

"Indeed, and if you're worried about them not allowing Isaac to live with you...I have a gift to present…" Gray said, digging through his holy robes and handing her a slip of paper. "All it requires is your signature. With it, you will be your own woman."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, emancipation," Gray said, "your remaining family, nor social services will ever hinder your freedom again…"

* * *

It's been a couple days now since the interrogation, and were still just as eventful as being talked to by police. Rachel had gotten visitors yet again, the first couple of visitors was Eddie and his friend. They were clearly worried about Rachel after hearing about everything from the news, such as her kidnapping, and the attack on the church. Seeing Rachel safe, though hurt, was a huge relief to the two. Eddie, however, couldn't resist to hug Rachel tightly to show how happy he was to see Ray was alive during the ordeal.

"I'm okay, Eddie...please, don't hug me so hard. I can't breathe," Ray said, patting his back.

"Sorry. I'm just glad to see you're alive," Eddie sniffled, "I can't believe that social worker was such a monster…"

"...Yeah, I can't either…" Rachel quietly mumbled.

The girl with light blonde hair shyly approached the two, "Where are you going to go now? Are you going back home after you leave the hospital?"

Ray thought about it, her father is dead, and the only parent left was her mother. She wasn't any better either, and besides, Rachel was still in the system being processed to be rehomed with Father Gray, under protective custody, of course. The priest's words even repeated in her mind - _emancipation_ , being her own woman.

"No, I'm going under the care of Father Gray," Ray said, "I might end up living far away from my old home after all of this. I'm not sure where, but I'll be sure to stay in touch with you both."

Eddie appeared a bit saddened from no longer living in the same building, but he can hear a sense of confidence in Rachel's voice, like she knew where she was going was going to be in a safer and happy home.

"Maybe we can pick a day all 3 of us can hang out together," he proposed. "There's still that movie idea we had floating around."

"I'd like that."

To make things coincidental, the next visitor she had, was her mother. Her expression was hard to pinpoint - it was a mixture of annoyance and being broken. Ray knows her mother wasn't going to fare well without her father around - despite how the two loathed one another. It was like a toxic symbiosis they had around each other, and now, one was left to fend for themselves.

Rachel didn't seem entirely pleased to see her mother again, or even knew why she wanted to bother to see her, if she was such a burden to the family.

"Rachel…"

"...Mother…"

The two sat there with a tense silence filling the room.

"You heard about your father, right?"

"I have...but it doesn't matter to me, does it? I'm not part of the family anymore, according to Child Services," Ray flatly replied, showing clear boldness and independence.

Her mother tightened her lips, while her expression showed a mix of both anger and regret.

"It doesn't have to be that way. We can start over," her mother said. "...your father isn't going to tear this family apart anymore…"

Rachel stayed silent for a moment, then looked at her mother right in the eyes, "...During the time I was taken by Danny, did you even try to call social services? To possibly plead for another chance, or just let them take me away and get me out of your hair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know…" Ray said firmly, "...you seem interested in my well-being now, with all this unwanted attention I'm having at the moment. Why now, do you want to start over? It can't just be father's death...there's something else, isn't there?"

 _Exploitation_ , that has to be it. With no means of income and sustainability from her father, then the events that happened to Rachel could be another way of making proceeds.

"...Mother, I think it's best you leave. We've stopped being a family the moment you rose your hands at each other, and at your own flesh and blood," Ray said, "the need to start over has long since gone, and I'm almost an adult. I have my own life to focus on. I think you should do the same to get your own fresh start."

To say those words as a final farewell to her past, it was almost liberating, yet bittersweet.

After those visitations, Rachel tried to rest up the duration of her hospital stay. At times, she did get up to try walking around to prevent weakness in her legs. She was bored out of her mind, and was unaware of where in the hospital Isaac was taken. He was more injured than she was, and was most likely put into operation.

The young woman sighed as she glanced at the window, the curtains had been covering it for a while now, and decided a little light could be nice instead of the same fluorescent lighting. She carefully pulled back the thick cloth and glanced out of the window, but something caught her eye. Outside her ward, she could see the rows to other ward rooms from her, but right across from her window, was a familiar face. It was Zack, appearing just was surprised as she was.

Nostalgia began to rush into her mind, all the times the couple spoke to each other in secret at night. She smiled as she waved to the man, watching Isaac do the same in return.

She wants to talk to him.

Ray glanced around her room, then reached for the stand beside her bed, she dug through it, and found herself a pad and pen. She waved it at the window to give Zack an obvious hint. The man was intrigued, and checked around for his own. Rachel watched Zack shuffle a little on his bed, trying to find something to use to communicate with her, and when he found something, she giggled when she spotted the victorious look on his face.

Like how things were back in their old homes, the two began to write each other notes, with Zack starting first.

 _'Like ol' times?'_

 _'It's not that old.'_

 _'Feels like forever since we did this though.'_

 _'I agree.'_

 _'So, did the fuzz ask you stuff too?'_

 _'Yeah...did you behave yourself?'_

 _'Fuck off.'_

 _'I'll take that as a yes.'_

 _'FUCK OFF!'_

Rachel quietly giggled, then thought about what Gray told her, _'The police want me in protective custody. They're unsure of how many connections Danny had.'_

 _'What does that mean?'_

 _'Being put in a home, somewhere safe. Gray says you're coming too.'_

Zack appeared stunned for a moment, after all, he did tell the priest he wanted to move somewhere else - a home that would be somewhere much quieter.

 _'Is something wrong, Zack?'_

 _'Nah...kinda glad about that. I mean, you wouldn't feel comfy to be living across from your old place, right?'_

 _'Yeah, especially with everything that's happened,'_ Rachel wrote. _'Is your stomach doing alright?'_

 _'From which wound?'_

 _'Both.'_

 _'The bullet was worse, your sewing did a hell of a job from that nasty slash I got. Can't wait to get out of this fuckin' hospital.'_

 _'Same here. I'm ready to go home to our new house, and just start over with everything.'_

Starting over, that one chance Gray was giving not only to him, but to Ray as well. Living a whole new life, and far away from the stresses of their pasts. Just them, and of course, their little cat, Bastet. This was going to be a life either one never thought they'd have, it was comforting to realize that, like feeling normal again - human. Both of their lives had changed because of a simple errand.

 _'I'm ready to start over too...Errand Girl.'_

Rachel smiled to Zack's response, she stared at the notebook for a while, knowing this is going to be the last time they have distanced communication with each other. For when they leave, they were going to always be together - thus, the need for such an item would not be necessary anymore.

The windows that kept the two apart no longer seemed like a mirror reflecting a kindred soul that knew of suffering, but now of one willing to change - and they will continue to change together. Rachel, the girl with death in her eyes, and her companion Isaac, a former serial killer, forming a strange bond and becoming something else besides whatever their path lead them to.

The future for the two would continue to look much brighter from here on out.


	9. Chapter: Extra

Peaceful, that's how life has been for the past year.

Zack and Rachel were in a home to call their own, far along the edge of the city, and more in the suburban areas. It was just them and their beloved, spoiled cat, Bastet. Life went on just like how things have been back in Zack's old apartment, except, they've taken a new approach on things. Now that they were a couple, they were much more willing to show affection more openly towards each other, like tender hugs whenever they pleased, to even engaging in the occasional kiss. Every day wasn't the same, sometimes they'd have a share of lazy days, sometimes they'd spend the day outside, taking Bastet with them. Isaac was feeling that desire to kill fade away over time, Rachel keeping him calm was one factor, but perhaps the change of scenery seemed to be another. He grew up in the city streets, but never anywhere past that.

Where he was now was much quieter, and had that strange at-home vibe - something he's never truly experienced growing up.

That alone left Zack in thought, back when he told Ray his past - how his mother was once a loving parent, before suddenly neglecting him the next. It was still something that left him very bitter, even angering him at times as he tried to wrap his head around it. The more he thought about it, he tried to fit Rachel's own words in there. Something about depression to make her change her behavior. It sounded far fetched, but kind of made some sense, but what about him that upset her so much?

Isaac laid there on the couch, trapped in thought. He was alone for a while, while Rachel took Bastet out on a walk with her little harness on. He heard the doorbell ring, followed by a faint jostle of the knob, Zack could easily tell it was Gray announcing himself before entering.

"Anyone home?"

"Yeah...I'm here," Zack grumbled in reply.

Gray could see Zack splayed on the couch, but his expression showed a faint hint of stress behind it. This puzzled the old priest.

"Are you alright, Isaac?"

"I guess...been trapped in thought all day…" Zack softly mumbled.

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not really," Zack said with a huff. However, the need for answers nagged at him, "...hey...old man, there's a word I forgot. If a mom had a kid…but suddenly acts like the world is ending for them...what's that called?"

Gray raised a brow. It's not the first time Zack asked for definitions, but his seemed pretty odd, "Like the world is ending? I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Unless they feel burdened all the time, but I think the word you're looking for is postpartum depression, or I guess _baby blues,_ if you want to make it easier."

"Yeah, that's the word…"

"Huh...an odd request, why are you interested in that word?" Gray asked.

Zack hummed out a faint mumble in the back of his throat, trying to collect his thoughts, "...It's...it's somethin' Ray threw out to me...back in the old apartment. What's that word really mean? I just wanna be sure she's right…"

"It's a condition that could happen to the mother sometime after childbirth. One moment the mother could be kind and nurturing to their child...then the next, they are overwhelmed with emotions they cannot handle alone. They often feel empty, perhaps bitter, and most of the time simply lack that maternal instinct they once had," Gray said, then a thought occurred to him, "Isaac, is this regarding to your own mother?"

Zack let out a growl, immediately showing agitation to that inquiry, "Fuck off…"

"There's no shame in that, Isaac...I know you did not have an easy life. It's only natural to try and seek answers when you need them most," Gray said, "...does the past bother you?"

Zack breathed out a quick huff, "...No...it's just got me thinkin' that's all...Ray put what happened in a different point of view...so, now I really wanna know if she could be right…"

"...Hmm, well, it could be for the best to add some closure. Maybe seek her out, and get her side of the story?" Gray said.

"...What if the answer pisses me off?"

"Then she is no longer worth your time," Gray bluntly replied, "you _do_ have people who care about you now...cat included. You're in a comfortable home, and you're starting fresh all over again. If the answer isn't up to par with your expectation, then, to hell with it...you have a better life to live."

Isaac quietly mulled over Gray's words, then sat up, "...Alright, then I'll track her down and make that woman spill it…"

"...I think it would be best to take Rachel with you too…"

"Huh? Why? It ain't her mom…" Zack muttered.

"Emotional support...you may need it, even if you say that you don't...it's better to have someone to keep your morale high," Gray replied. Though, he didn't want to say, to really have someone hold him back from getting violent. "By the way, where is Rachel?"

"She took the brat out for a short walk," Zack said, "probably will be back in a bit…"

"I see, well...perhaps you should let her know what you have in mind, so she is not left in the dark," Gray said, "I'll be heading back to the church. If you do get in a bit of a bind in your search, don't hesitate to call on me."

"Kay, whatever...see ya' around, old man."

* * *

"Hey Ray?"

The two were laying in bed, Zack had the sheets at his hips to keep his body from getting too overheated, while he stared up at the ceiling. Rachel had her head rested against Zack's chest, listening to his heartbeat for a moment, then picked her head up to rest her chin on him.

"What is it, Zack?" she asks.

Isaac had a hard time trying to sum up the words, he kind of wanted this to be like a personal search, but perhaps Gray would be right to bring her. She's the only one to really calm his broken mind when he needed it most. Last thing he wanted to do was snap, especially when they were supposed to start a new life together.

The man let out a faint sigh, then gazed into her blue eyes, "...I've been thinkin' about lookin' for my mom. That whole business ya' brought up that day...it's got me thinking alot - what if you're right about it? I...I just want to know what the fuck happened back then…"

He wants the other side of the story instead of just relying on an old grudge. Was this woman as cruel as Zack said, or did Ray really did shine light on his distorted memory? He just had to know!

"Really? Are you sure you want to go through with it? I'm just worried about how it'll affect you," Ray said.

"Y-Yeah...I just wanna know...maybe there is something I never really thought about when it came to my mom. If she really was how I said she was...then, that's it. Fuck her. I got my answers and my own damn life to live," Zack muttered.

"...What if she was different?"

Zack nibbled at his bottom lip, "...T' tell ya' the truth...I don't fuckin' know...that scenario is what's makin' me nervous…"

Ray quietly pondered about it, she couldn't blame him, he doesn't even know how to properly respond to kindness - well, that of parental kindness. He even shows that awkwardness when Gray tends to show it, Zack just didn't know how what to do, except throw a fit or shrug it off. Rachel only had an idea to try and help him out. After all, she only had that small brief period of it, before Danny sent it all crashing down. It still hurt to think about, but Zack deserved to have that piece of his own family possibly repaired, or at the very least, give him the closure he desperately needed.

"I'll be here to help you, Zack...whatever you need it to be - research, inquiring information, or even being there to pick you up when you're feeling down…" Ray replied.

"I mean...I kinda didn't ask ya' to join me…"

"You didn't have to, I'm coming with you regardless," Rachel said, then leaned up to gently press her lips against his. She wanted to show him her love and encouragement.

Isaac seized for a split second to feel that gentle warmth on his lips, but brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Just for a short moment, he returned the kiss to her, deepening it a little to give his affectionate response to her, also as a sweet token of gratitude.

"Thanks, Ray…" Zack whispered, gently bumping his forehead against hers.

"You're welcome, Zack. We should turn in for the night, so we can be well rested to think up of some clues to start our search."

"Alright...make yer'self comfortable…" Zack said, feeling Rachel bury her face in the crook of Zack's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her, "Night, Ray…"

" _Mew!_ "

Isaac could feel a weight jump up onto the bed, along with soft fur rubbing against him before curling onto a pillow near the couple.

"Night to you too, Princess…" Zack teased.

Ray let out a faint giggle as she closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Zack…"

* * *

"So, from the best of your ability, what can you recall most about your mother, even where you used to live?"

Both Isaac and Rachel were sitting at the table, eating some breakfast to fuel them for a long and proactive day. Zack stayed quiet for a moment, as if quietly trying to dig into the deepest parts of his mind. It was making his head pound a little trying to recollect.

"Don't strain yourself, just take your time to remember."

Zack hummed out a grumble, he wants to remember, but it was difficult, it was so long ago. Even _he_ was having difficulty putting a face on someone who was a part of his life. If his mind wasn't too twisted by so much death and trauma, then maybe he could piece together what he could use.

"Mh...when she had me, she was around my age now...like, twenty somethin'," Zack muttered. "...had the same eye color as me...her hair color though...it was kinda different?"

"Different? How so?"

"Just wasn't th' same as mine," Zack said, "was probably lighter, I think...brown maybe?"

"I see...can't recollect her name either?"

"Nah...never bothered to, back then…" Zack replied, "...when she started acting the way she did...we both pretty much kept our distance…"

"Hmm...this is going to make the search tougher…" Ray said, "...what about your old home, you think you have a hint of where it could've been?"

"Well...yeah, that is kinda easier to figure out…" Zack said, "...it wasn't too far away from the Orphanage…sh-shit...which means, we gotta start from there. Fuck…"

Rachel saw the unease in Zack's expression, then gently placed a hand on his, "Hey...we can try other clues, I don't want you to recollect old memories that you want to forget…"

Isaac rubbed his forehead, "...Nah...it's the only idea I can think of where to start...if I can figure out where my old place was from there...maybe I can see if she still lives in that old house…"

The woman still felt concerned and uncertain, his mother was going to be emotionally taxing on him, but having to revisit the Orphanage was going to be another. There was no way to wipe away any memory of that place, not even if it had been built over.

"A-Alright...but Zack...if you feel like we need to leave, then I won't blame you, okay?" Ray said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Zack huffed, "...we're just using it as a starting point...we're not gonna gander at it…"

Once breakfast was over, the two finished up getting ready to spend a long day travelling, they knew they were going to need a little extra help getting around, and Gray being a mode of transportation had to be one of them. There was no way they could spend the entire day walking through such a large city on foot just to find one person. Rachel suited Bastet up in her harness, she knew the cat was fine on her own, but if their search was going to be a long one, at least she was with Gray to pass the cat down to watch. Isaac smirked with a light roll of his eyes, but picked the cat up to let her ride on his shoulders.

Rachel was all dressed, Zack adorned his usual hoodie and pants, but also remembered to bring a face mask to hide his bandaged appearance. Gray waited outside of the couple's home, keeping the engine running and ready to take them to where ever was needed for their search. When the pair got into the car, Zack seemed awfully quiet during the entire ride, often telling Gray where to turn in order to get to the Orphanage. Ray wasn't sure exactly how long it's been since Zack made his escape from the building, but for him to remember the location so clearly, such a memory must've engraved it deep in his mind.

"...Make a right here...and...pull over for a bit…" Zack mumbled.

"Pull over?"

"Yeah…" Zack replied. He peered out of the window, the area appeared familiar, but something else about it seemed off. He just wanted to make sure his instincts weren't playing him for a fool.

The priest did as instructed, making a right turn in the street, and parked himself in an empty parallel parking spot. He left the car engine on idle, so he could wait for Zack to finish his investigations. Isaac remained silent as he stepped out of the car, making sure the cat stayed inside before closing the door behind himself. Rachel seemed concerned to leave Zack be, and quickly exited the car with him.

"Ya' don't need to follow me, Ray…"

"You know I'm going to, Zack...this is something big," Rachel replied, "besides, I'm supposed to help you assemble the pieces of every clue we get. Even if the search is brief."

Isaac uttered a quiet grumble in the back of his throat, but he allowed the woman to follow right behind him. They crossed the street, passing by different empty lots, but the area of town they were in seemed to eerily quiet. Zack glanced upwards, glancing at yet another lot, surrounded by a wooden fence that covered up and older and rusted metal one. The metal fencing appeared to have a spiral of spikes along top them, like a type of deterrent, either to prevent something from coming into the property - or perhaps out.

This didn't stop Zack though, he already approached the lot, scanned his surroundings for any witnesses, then proceeded to rip off one of the planks of the fencing, followed by another, making a wide hole to take a peek inside.

"...Zack?"

"...Yeah, this is the place…" Zack muttered quietly to himself.

"The Orphanage?"

She heard a faint sigh of frustration.

"This is it...I can still smell it…" Zack said, with a light nod.

She couldn't smell anything, just the usual city air, but also the scent of dirt and grass from the empty lot. She took a peek inside, all she could see was nothing more than a plot of land, with obvious large mounds where some parts of the earth had been torn by machinery. There seemed to be other items littering the place too, such as empty bottles, or hateful messages carved into bricks. Beyond that was a massive concrete slab, with piles of bricks and burned wood scattered all around it. Graffiti was easy to spot all along the fenced area, either as tags, words of scorn, warnings, or even demented provocations to Satan, as to taunt whatever horrors were once committed.

"They finally tore that shithole down to the ground," Zack said, "...good luck trying to get rid of the fucking smell. It'll never go away…"

"Zack...I'm not smelling anything…"

Isaac stayed quiet, realizing that it was just him picking up the scent, or at least, he thinks he is. There was no scent of death anymore, it was just a memory haunting his sense of smell. Isaac glanced at the rusted fencing, seeing the different torn fabric lining the spikes, knowing that thrill seekers or vengeful souls often jumped over the deterrent. Then he stared at the ravaged earth lining the plot of land, knowing damn well what areas that were dug up once contained.

"Zack…?"

A part of Zack wanted to get angry, just tear the whole place asunder for what happened there. Memories wanted to fuel his seething hatred of the place, he could already hear years-old voices replaying in his head like it was yesterday. Rachel listened to faint growls coming from the man, she felt like it was time to intervene before he did end up ripping the entire place apart. She brought a hand up and gently caressed the man's cheek, hoping her gentle touch to grasp his attention again. Zack flinched from the sudden warmth, snapping back to reality, then turned to Rachel.

"We're not here to gander, right?"

Zack tightened his lips, hearing Ray repeat his words this morning, he took a deep breath and lightly nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" Zack mumbled.

"Do you think you can recall which direction to go from here?"

Isaac turned his attention back to the hole in the fence, where they were facing, it must be the west side of the building. Where he had to bury the bodies, it was on the opposite side, back when the city wasn't so closely developed around the tattered building. Zack thought hard, remembering how everything used to look. The city just creeping close, while there were signs of former neighborhoods and homes being foreclosed by the dozen just for the sole purpose of city expansion - like a literal fucking ghost town, it was no wonder how the proprietors got away with so much trafficking and neglect. Now, he pictured a car, pulling up to the grass-laden driveway, the day he was being dropped off. Zack slowly turned his head to face another direction - south perhaps, or southeast? His instincts are telling him that was where they originally came from, judging from his memory of the old building. Just past the heaviest part of the city, near the projects, and in a place filled with different mobile homes.

"Yeah...it's prolly a little farther than I thought...everything's changed alot over time…" Zack said, "there should be different mobile home parks in the south end of the city…"

The man reached a hand up to gently grasp Ray's, but leaned close to gently kiss at her forehead.

"Thanks for snappin' me out of it," he whispered.

"No problem, Zack...I know it hurts to be in this place...remember it, even…" Ray replied.

"I-It's dead and buried. Whatever is left of that place is gone, it's just another junk lot now," Zack replied, "...c'mon...we kept the old man waiting enough."

The couple returned to the car, where Gray patiently waited. Bastet, on the other hand, was eager to reunite with her owners. Isaac sat in the front seat of the car, while Rachel sat in the back to keep their feline companion occupied.

"Where to, Isaac?" Gray asked.

"...South, southeast from here…" Zack replied, "th' poor section of town…"

"Alright..if that's where you think you must go…"

The priest set his car back into drive and pulled out from the parking space. Isaac glanced in the rearview mirror, watching the remnants of the Orphanage slowly fading from view, being put far behind him. Just like he's doing now mentally, putting dead history in the past where it belongs.

Isaac remained quiet during most of the drive, he was trapped in thought again, trying to think of a face to put on his mother. Back before being dropped off at the Orphanage, even before his traumatic burning, every detail about her was slowly trying to come back together. She had brown hair, yet it didn't seem like it fit her, she had hints of black showing at the roots. Then, there was the pigment of her skin, Isaac knew he got his darker tone from her, it was almost like a tan-hue. However, the rest of her features eluded him, why couldn't he remember her face?

"Are you feeling alright, Isaac? You've been unnaturally quiet," Gray asked.

Zack's sense of self returned from his thoughts, and glanced at the priest, "Hm?"

"You've been quiet this entire search, are you feeling alright?"

"...I'm alright...just...I'm just thinking, 's all…" Zack replied, "...still tryin' to piece together my shitty memory."

"Any clues?" Ray asked.

"I guess...I still can't put a face on her...but, I think her hair must've been dyed…" Zack said, then glanced at his bandaged hand, "...her skin was naturally tanned...kinda like mine...well, the areas that still look human…"

The man let out a frustrated growl, "...if only I can remember her god damn face…"

"Patience is a virtue, Isaac, perhaps you may remember it once we arrive at our destination," Gray said in a calm tone.

Isaac let out a groan in the back of his throat, "...How much longer?"

"Give it a few minutes, the traffic lights aren't on our side right now…"

Zack let out an annoyed huff as he leaned back in his seat, without warning he felt something get dropped on his lap. Ray decided to be a little playful to cheer him up a little by dropping Bastet onto Zack's lap. The little bundle of fluff, glanced around and then curled up to get comfortable. Zack smirked a little, bringing a hand up to rub at the cat's ears, it did ease his anxiety a little. The feeling of being content slowly made his memories drift again, back to the faintest and earliest of memories - that gentle, sweet singing echo in his ears.

He still remembers those tender lullabies, how could he ever forget them? It was the only fragment of innocence he had before everything went to hell.

"Isaac…? Isaac, we're almost there," Gray announced.

"Hmm?" Zack picked his head up, and peered out of the window.

The projects that were often filled with different stages of construction were now completed apartment buildings, the shoddy trailer parks had been arranged to appear much nicer this time, not only that, there were actual neighborhoods and family homes lining the streets. Everything had changed so much over the years, and Zack never really noticed it.

"...Are you sure? This is supposed t' be the ragged poor section of town…"

"It _was_ , Isaac...but not everything is supposed to stay the same," Gray answered, "They worked hard to make this section of town much more safe for low-income families to live in."

"Lemme out for a sec…" Zack demanded.

"Of course, I'll park somewhere…"

Gray pulled into a public parking lot, watching Zack get out of the car and look around his surroundings. Memories and how everything appeared now was colliding with each other, making him feel so lost, like he was in some sort of foreign land. He's been on these streets so many times to either play alone, or scavenge for food when he was forced to become independent. Almost automatic, Zack's legs began to move, relying on old internal maps to guide him where his old home could've been - would it even be there anymore? Pretty sure no one would want to live in a home that was scorched.

Rachel stepped out of the car as well to follow Zack, watching him slip on the face mask to keep unwanted gazes away. She wondered what his old neighborhood would've looked like before all the development. Then again, she recalled most crimes often occurred in projects, or in alot of broken low-income areas. Would Zack have grown to be any different if he wasn't in the Orphanage? Zack occasionally stopped to try and figure out what changed. One spot, where a chain-linked fence housed an old play area was now expanded into a park of sorts. He used to go there when he was very young, everything had been replaced with a more up-to-date play area instead of the wood and steel that used to be there. Another, was all the different construction sites, where Zack often hid out in. All the sites were now homes with different families residing in them, and another were the shady convenient stores he went to buy himself some food or shoplift some candy, it had been torn down with a chain pharmacy replacing it.

The mobile park was still there, despite a new sign, the name remained the same - _Serenity Mobile Park_. He still scoffs at the name, it was anything but _serene_ growing up. Taking a look inside stunned him though, he remembered it being completely barren with dry dirt, but seeing it now, every different home had scores of evenly trimmed grass. Some homes were lined with multiple shade trees to add to the serene look, almost like an actual neighborhood instead of a caravan of destitute families.

"Is this where you grew up?" Ray asks.

"... _Was_...it's.. _.fuck_ , it's like someone just painted over it or somethin'. This is like a crazy trip right now," Zack replied.

"I think we should consult the owner of the park instead of knocking on a stranger's door...maybe they can fill us in about previous owners of one of the homes," Ray said.

She was right, it was a way better approach than going door to door and asking for a woman he barely even knew the name of. He wouldn't even know how some homeowners would react. Zack lightly nodded to agree, and felt her grasp his hand to lead him to where the lease management resided. It appeared like a home, but she knew it was often built like that to keep up the appearance. Inside there, was really an office, she held open the door for Zack, and already saw an older man at the desk.

"Hello, can I help you? Are you two looking for a home?"

"No, we're not, we're actually hoping to ask you for some information," Rachel asked.

"...I can help with some information, but most is classified for the sake of privacy for our residents," the man said, "what information are you looking for?"

"We're trying not to pry...but we're actually searching for someone, a woman who used to live here years ago...we're not sure if she's still here or moved away," Ray replied.

"...Her last name is Foster," Zack mumbled.

The man raised a brow, "...We've had plenty of families with the last name Foster, about two are living here right now, but they've recently moved here."

Zack rumbled a frustrated growl, but Rachel decided to try and filter the search a little, "She used to have a son, formerly a single mother. Their home must've had a small fire."

The man thought about Ray's inquiries, then sat himself down on the computer to look up the logs of previous leases.

"May I ask why you're interested in past tenants?"

"...It's for a family reunion of sorts...just dunno where she is…" Zack mumbled.

"Are you sure? I have gotten shady people try to get information for fouler purposes," the man warned.

Zack was ready to shoot the man a glare, but Rachel intervened, "It is for a reunion, but like your concern for your tenants, he likes to keep his own history private."

The man glanced at Zack, then to the computer screen, reading the scanned and faded documents for dates, and appeared like he was putting two-and-two together. A fairly young man, looking for a former single mother with the last name Foster, anyone with a brain could figure out that he was this supposed child. The man gave a heavy sigh, this supposed reunion must be one of those bittersweet ones.

"...I do have information on the previous tenant you're looking for...actually, she left some of her items behind," the man said, "We're just about to reach that period of holding onto it until the owner came to retrieve it, before we auction it off...kind of like what storage does. If she's the woman you're looking for, then you may inherit it."

Zack felt his heart race a little, "Well...who is it?"

"Her name is Naomi Foster, don't know what her occupation was, but like alot of families back in the day, it was very low-income," the man said, "I guess after some sort of freak accident with the fire, she couldn't afford to live here anymore...especially since she couldn't have the fire damage repaired."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know, we only have information of leases from the previous management, but that's it. I can print what I got and you can take it to the Census bureau, they often have a bigger record of residents," the man said, "this is the best I can do, I'm afraid."

"I understand, I appreciate every bit of help given to us," Rachel said.

"Yeah...hold on, lemme go dig through the safe," the man replied, fetching his keys.

The couple watched the man approach several lockboxes, opening one and filtering through some of the items, before placing them all in a cardboard box. With everything collected, he returned to the desk, and set the box down for them to dig through.

"It's all in here...help yourselves, and good luck with your search," the man said.

"Thank you, we'll be on our way."

Isaac quietly collected the box, holding it tightly against his chest as he followed Rachel out of the building, and back to Gray's car. Inside, he could see the man had printed out the old lease information for the two to take to the Census, but the other items inside made him curious. He delved a hand inside the box, and pulled out something flimsy, he held it up and saw it was a photo. Ray heard Zack's footsteps cease, and turned around to check up on the man. His face showed that of shock, Ray quietly approached him to see what was wrong.

Indeed it was a photo, of a woman about Zack's age, and judging from the faded corners of the photo, it must be just as old. The woman had an exotic look about her, tan skin, gold eyes, and from her appearance, she must've been some sort of foreign descent - yet, it was hard to pinpoint the origin of nationality. She could be mixed, for all he knew.

"...So that's what she looked like…" Zack murmured to himself.

"This is your mother?"

Zack stared at the photo for a moment, then lightly nodded, "Y-Yeah...it's her...no doubt about it…everything is starting to fuckin' come back to me now."

The faded images of his mother was starting to refresh in his mind, replacing the blurred face with this image, it all fit so clearly, from her sweet expressions, to even the cold ones growing up. There would be no other image in the world that would fix his memory of his mother. Isaac carefully slipped the photo back in the box, and pulled out the printed sheets of paper, reading the name yet again.

"Naomi…" he read aloud, "...let's hurry and find where she lives...I'm starting to fuckin' shake."

Ray placed a hand at Isaac's back, and gently ran it in sweet circles to calm him, "It'll be alright…"

"I-I know…"

* * *

The couple were standing there in the Census office, Zack was appearing as impatient as ever, while Rachel was remaining as the calm one of the two. The person behind the counter was reading through the old copy of the lease, typing away the information on his computer to find a match in the Census database.

"Our office is normally very busy when it comes to finding and keeping track of every recorded individual, it may take us a long while to find the exact information you are looking for," said the worker, "what we can do is send the collected information to you through the mail. We have to sift through alot of data to insure you're given the correct information about this woman."

Isaac let out a frustrated growl, he's so close, he could feel it, but he fucking _hated_ delays. Rachel leaned up to give the man a sweet kiss on the cheek to calm his nerves, "Hey...just a couple of days, this has been a great start to our search, we've found out alot for who we're looking for. Just take this time to mentally collect yourself, there's still so much more information to take in…"

Zack glanced at Ray, then let out a faint sigh, "...Fine…"

"...Just two days, Zack. As soon as we get the information, we can finally meet this woman."

It did give Zack plenty of time to process everything that occurred today. How everything changed since he left it years ago, how one place that was in disrepair flourished, while another that caused the biggest grief became dead land. Not only that, he finally remembered his mother's face. Everything else in the box got him just as curious. Once Gray dropped him and Rachel off, he was quick to head back inside to dig through the entire thing, while Ray was slipping Bastet out of her harness.

Isaac stared at the picture again, eyeing at every detail of her. He got her gold eyes, but they were never going to be complete like hers again. He had her darkened skin tone, which was lined with damaging scars now. There was also the hair color. Like he remembered, the hair color in the picture wasn't natural, he could spot the roots of black hair - she indeed had some sort of exotic descent in her. It made him curious as to who his father was and what he inherited from him. Rachel walked up to Zack, watching him take out the items in the box piece by piece. Some were pieces of jewelry left behind, like bracelets, and a couple of rings. Another was an old polaroid camera, with a small box underneath it, Isaac could small the faint scent of ash, either from cigarettes...or possibly from his burning. The man opened it up and found more photos inside, his heart stopped for a moment to find they were images of an infant - him, complete.

"...Is that you?" Ray asked.

Zack quietly stared at the photos, tracing his fingers against the glossy image, especially along the areas that were no longer there. Even he had forgotten what he really looked like without his disfigurement. There was alot of pictures, tenderly photoed like every second of his young life counted. His mind began to flood with more thoughts, if she really took these photos like he was some sort of precious treasure, why did she let all this trauma happen? Did she deliberately leave these pictures behind to be tossed?

"Ray...I dunno if I want to be pissed...or something else…"

Rachel glanced up at the man, she could see a faint shimmer in Zack's eyes, and she knew full well what it was. Part of him wants to cry, but right now, his gruff demeanor won't allow it.

"These pictures say one thing...but how I grew up is another... _fuck_ …"

The woman brought her hand up to clasp one of Isaac's, lacing their fingers together and tenderly kissed at his knuckles. She was silently telling Zack that she's here, and was willing to lift his spirits. Isaac glanced to her, and gave her a bittersweet grin, sometimes he wonders how he deserves a loving woman like him. He was right to tell her that her hands were never meant for killing, they have always meant to heal.

Zack placed the photos down, then reached inside the box for another item. It was softer this time, when he pulled it out, he saw that this mystery item was a blanket - a light, pastel blue. He immediately could figure out it must've been his when he was an infant. Soft and plush, like how his faintest of memories recalled, he slowly brought it closer, and could even pick up the old scents it still carried. Suddenly, his memories flashed back to the lullabies, that warm atmosphere in the air with such a soothing voice chasing away all the childhood fears.

Then he felt a sting in his eyes, and quickly pulled the blanket away.

"Zack?"

"...I...I need to stop for now...my eyes hurt…" Zack murmured, placing everything back into the box.

Ray could see something had welled in the corner of Zack's eyes, despite the stoic expression he tried to keep.

"I understand, Zack."

* * *

Isaac couldn't stop perusing through the box of items, getting that sense of nostalgia, along with bitterness. It's left Zack wanting more answers about why things went the way they did. Rachel stayed alert to listen for the mailman, and checking periodically when they came to drop off the usual amount of mail for the day. Having to results was getting Zack much more frustrated.

"Th' guy said two days! It's been longer than that!" he grunted.

"Calm down, Zack…" Ray cooed to soothe the man's agitation, "there could be a reason for the delay...I'm just as eager as you are…"

"What if she suddenly up and moved? We wouldn't know where the fuck she is once we get the info," Zack huffed.

"No _What If's_ , Zack...we _will_ find out," Ray said, bringing a hand up to caress the man's cheek, even brushing away some loose strands of hair, "...you've done so much for me when I had troubles with my family. I want you to get the closure you need...so you too can no longer feel that emotional burden…"

Isaac stared at the woman, ready to give her a token of his affection and gratitude, but jumped within his skin the moment he heard the doorbell ring. Ray let out a slight chuckle, amused from how startled Isaac was. She gave the man's knuckles a tender peck before leaving him to check on the door. Rachel noticed the mailman was leaving their porch, having dropped off a small package at the door. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to her - from the Census Bureau.

"Looks like we finally have it," Ray said, then watched Zack quickly rush up to her. "Let me open it first!"

She tore open the cardboard tab, and spotted a manila folder tucked away inside, from there, she pulled the folder out and peeked inside to see what kind of content was in it. There was a surplus of papers, lots of information regarding the individual they were looking for, but at the same time there was this feeling like they didn't have enough time to read all of it. There was so much paperwork to thumb through, so Ray decided to read through the tabs organizing each bundle of paperwork.

"We have the tabs with information about Relatives, Certificates, Records, oh...here we are, Addresses," Rachel said.

She opened the page to the selected tab, and thumbed through it all, noticing it started from oldest to newest. His mother definitely has been around in her life, finally she came to the last page, showing the final address shown.

She was still within the vicinity of the city, much to the couple's relief.

"We should get going if we're going to meet her."

The couple decided to rent a taxi this time, Gray was currently busy with giving his usual sermons at one of his churches for the day. It was fine, Zack probably would've died of embarrassment if he had the chance to talk with his mother. Or probably would've preached her ears off, whatever situation, Zack was sure to hate it. Honestly, he didn't know either to be fucking nervous or pissed, she was his mother, she disregarded him during most of his youth, and only considered his existence as soon as he was burned...only briefly, after that...the Orphanage…

Where she was living now was much different compared to where she lived prior, she was living in a townhome, though, there appeared to be a catch to it. They were homes provided for rehabilitation, a change in scenery to help people keep the positive change in their lives and better themselves to live amongst the populace once again.

The area was gated with a security guard - made sense, if it was a place for rehabilitation, it was best to prevent sources of relapse from coming in.

"Can I help you?" the guard asked.

Rachel lowered her window to talk to the guard, "Hi, we're looking for Naomi Foster…does she live here?"

"She does...state your business."

"Familial visit," Ray immediately replied.

"Lemme ring her up."

The guard backed away from the vehicle, picking up a phone and dialing a number to call one of the buildings in the area. Ray read the expression on his face, showing that of uncertain confusion, like she wasn't expecting anyone to show, but oddly welcomed it anyway. The guard then had a resigned look on his face to allow the unannounced strangers in before hanging up.

"Naomi wasn't expecting any visitors, but she says you're fine to come by anyway...don't start any funny business, this is a place of recovery," the guard said.

"We understand, we won't cause any unnecessary drama," Ray replied, "and thank you."

"Yeah, yeah...her house is further down the street, just take the third left and it's near the lake," the guard said.

Isaac stayed quiet, his fingers shuffled about in his hoodie pockets, while the other hand made sure his face mask was secured tight on him. He can feel it, he's drawing ever so near to either closure or confrontation with the woman who brought him into the world - he didn't know what scenario he'd prefer. All Zack wanted most of all, was answers.

Their taxi eventually made its way to their destination, Isaac handed the driver the cash for the fare, before stepping out with Rachel following behind, they can always call for another taxi to come pick them up once they were done.

Zack stared at the compact home, it appeared fairly new like it had just been built a few years ago. He could see personal touches added to it as well, like flowers and other plants lining the building. The man's heart was pounding hard in his chest. This was the moment of truth, he swallowed hard, took a deep breath and made his way up to the front porch. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he reached up to press the doorbell, hearing it chime inside the building to alert the occupant inside.

The couple could hear footsteps, soft ones approaching the door, followed with the sound of locks being undone to answer. It slowly cracked open, revealing the very same woman in the photo, though with some signs of age, like the occasional wrinkles and even some slight gray in her hair.

Isaac _froze_.

Swarms of memories flooded his mind the very second he laid eyes on her, leaving him almost paralyzed and devoid of thought of what to do next.

' _Say something, don't just fucking stand there!_ ' his instincts screamed.

"...Are you Naomi Foster?" Zack choked out.

"I am...who are you two?"

Zack swallowed hard again, then brought a hand up to grasp at the facemask concealing his bandaged appearance. Using only a couple of fingers, he pulled down the mask to reveal his face to her. That wasn't all, he even went as far as to pull down the hood to uncover his head.

The woman was confused at first, but as soon as Zack took off the hood, her mind quickly placed the pieces together. The bits of Isaac's natural skin that showed in the uncovered areas of his face, like his eyes and ears, showed that slightly darkened tone. There was his partially messy black hair, and then there was his eyes - well, just the one eye that shimmered an intense gold. She could not ignore the bandages, it was literally all that covered his appearance. She could see it stretch from his face to his chest, and even on his hands. Like he had some sort of grievous wound to hide from the world - and she _knew_.

Isaac saw the woman's expression change from confused to outright shocked, like she was looking at a ghost or something of the sort. It was the different kind of shock Zack would often see when he had stalked his victims in the dark back alleys. The woman covered her mouth to hold back a gasp, and her body began trembling, her golden eyes were giving off that familiar glimmer of tears welling up.

Out of the blue, the woman silently approached Zack, and brought her hands up to touch his face. Instinct told him to immediately back away, but his body was on a strange sort of lock down. Fingers slid into the bandages, and carefully pulled away the thin cloth to unravel the layers of it covering his face. Isaac's heart pounded hard in his chest, again, his brash nature screamed at him to protect himself - his ghastly image, and shove her away, but his arms refused to budge. Little by little the bandages came off, revealing his natural appearance and litters of scars.

With the last layer in hand, the woman choked out a faint sob, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-Isaac…it really _is_ you…"

Zack just stood there with a stoic expression on his face, his scars were exposed. Yet, he wasn't getting that extreme sense of anxiety, nor that fight or flight response, as with the case with Cathy and Lucy. Even though he shared bitter memories about this person, a deep seeded instinct commanded restraint - aside from her being his mother, she was also in no way showing to be a threat. He just quietly watched as the woman trembled, tearing up, then broke down into sobs.

"It is you…" she cried.

The sounds of her sobs, it was an odd mix, like she was overwhelmed with emotions, there was relief, but also strong hints of sadness. Zack really didn't know what to do honestly, or even why she was crying the way she is. After all, she was the one who abandoned him in that Orphanage, what reason did she have to cry? He just stood there, watching the woman cover her face as she continued to bawl. What is he supposed to do then? Just wait for her to stop?"

Soon, he felt a nudge from behind, he glanced in the corner of his eye to see Rachel try and coax him to act. He only shot her a look of confusion.

"Hug her, Zack…" she whispered.

"...Why?"

"...She really needs to be consoled...please, trust me on this," Ray replied.

Isaac grumbled to himself, he just didn't do hugs, only Rachel won him over on that, but given his history with his mother, he was unsure to even allow her to hold him again. Ray silently insisted, she never steered him wrong. Zack exhaled a quiet sigh, internally swallowing his pride, and slowly approached the crying woman. It was just like before with Ray, that awkward approach to try and hug someone. He stood at the borders of her personal bubble and opened an arm out to try and pull her into a semi-efforted hug. Within seconds, he suddenly felt the woman crash her body against Zack's, pulling him into for a tight hug. Zack stood there, rather stunned, and felt the bandages on his chest start to dampen from the woman's tears.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

Zack stood there, unmoving yet again, hearing her sobs and choked apologies.

"I'm so... _so_ sorry, Isaac…" she continued, "...I'm so sorry…"

Memories were coming to him again, the day he got burned, the day Naomi tended to his wounds and applied bandages on him, how she sobbed with such guilt in her voice. Sorry was all she could ever say, and sorry was the final word said to him as she dropped him off in the Orphanage. He didn't know to be infuriated with such words or not, hearing her say that with a tragedy following afterwards is what made him think they were lies. Was she going to lie again? Isaac's instincts were ready to pull the woman off of him.

"I thought I lost you forever…" she cried.

Zack's mind turned blank for a moment, her voice was much different this time, it was somberly sweet.

"I should've never put you through all that…" she continued, "...my poor baby…"

Something stirred within Zack's chest - it was something compared to that feeling of heartbreak he felt for Rachel, but it was different in a way. It was a warm sensation, but also twisted in a painful knot.

"I'm such a terrible mother...I should have loved and protected you…"

The twist kept tightening, something deep inside of himself felt like it wanted to break free, something he hasn't felt for a long, long time. Rachel could see it too, Zack's expression struggled so hard to remain stoic, his mother's cries and apologetic sobs was forming more crack's in Isaac's mental walls. It was clear that underneath layers of Zack's brutish and gruff demeanor, laid Zack's small piece of innocence inside of him - that inner child that had shut itself away from the dangers of the world. That inner child that wanted and craved for some sort of love for many years. Rachel knew it was trying to break free through the cracks.

"I failed you...I failed you miserably…"

The man's arms began to twitch, unsure to push her off or something else, his eyes were starting to sting again, and his memories spiraled into distortion once more. Wasn't he supposed to hate her? Why is his mind continuing to flash back to that gentle scene of her humming sweet lullabies to him? It was causing the man's throat to tighten, uncomfortably, making it difficult to breathe, and made it painful to swallow.

"God, I'm so sorry Isaac…" Naomi sniffled, "...my little baby boy…"

He could feel it now, the walls cracking and crumbling against his will, the stinging in his eyes worsening, along with them becoming blinded from them welling up. Zack grit his teeth hard, choking any sounds threatening to escape, while his arms automatically picked themselves up.

It's falling apart, everything in him is falling apart, with something inside of him taking hold. He's no longer feeling that cold exterior of a killer. Right now, he's reverted back to who he was many years ago - a little boy feeling so emotionally lost from the lack of affection he craved to have. The woman's sobs, her guilt, and her tight embrace was proof enough of how much she felt remorse for her actions, but the final seal was her love for her child - her baby boy.

Zack sensed his welling tears stream down his cheeks. No matter how hard he tried to keep silent, hiccuped sobs were escaping his lips, and his body trembled against his will. Isaac was finally feeling that embrace he's longed for years, that maternal acceptance, and the love he grew up to never have. He has that serene moment of tender love from his mother once again, and his arms quickly wrapped around her, pressing her close to hug her in return.

Right now, the need for questions just wasn't there, Zack couldn't even form words if he tried. He buried his face against Naomi's shoulder, and couldn't hold back his voice anymore. Like her, he broke down in heavy sobs.

Rachel has seen Zack cry before, but never to this degree, she could hear every bit of his sorrow being poured out of his pained wails. She did feel a small faint pang of jealousy that Zack was finally coming to civil terms with his mother - something she'll never have the privilege of doing with her own parents, not with the selfish mentality they had for years. Despite this tiny pang, she strongly felt this intense warmth in her chest, a pleasing comfort to see Isaac finally getting this closure. He _deserved_ it, he deserved all of it to ease years of bitterness he's felt for so long.

* * *

They were all in the home now, after drowning in so much emotion, they were finally stable enough to take their conversation inside, where it was more private. Zack's eyes still felt a bit damp from all the tears he's shed, honestly, he's never expected to ever cry like that.

Naomi's hands were still shaking, to her it's almost like a dream to see her child again, right in front of her. Even though Isaac felt his own share of relief that his mother was pleased to see him again, there was still questions that weighed heavily on his mind. They all sat there at the table, drinking some cold water as they tried to collect their thoughts.

"It wasn't easy to try to find you. To tell you the truth...it wasn't even my idea to begin with," Zack mumbled, "...I never knew your name, and could barely remember yer' face...all I remembered was what you did…"

Naomi stayed quiet for a moment, knowing Zack had more to say.

"I really felt damn bitter, y' know? Hated you, hated anything that reminded me of you…" Zack said with a faint growl, "...all it took was someone else's input to open my eyes a little…"

Zack glanced to Rachel in the corner of his eye, then focused back on his mother, "I'm always asking myself this same question, over and over...ever since I was a brat...Why? Why did all this shit have to happen?"

Naomi appeared uneasy, whatever words she wished to say, it would only seem like an excuse to lessen her actions. She knows she wronged Zack, and she deserved any punishment given to her for it.

"I wouldn't blame your hatred and bitterness, Zack…" Naomi said with a whimper, "What I did was unforgivable, I failed as a mother to you...and continued to do so after parting ways with you…"

"...Just answer me...why?"

"I...I honestly can't give you a straight answer, as I don't even know it myself. I loved you so when I brought you into the world," Naomi replied, "you were everything to me, like a precious treasure. Yet, I was also alone. I was kind of a runaway, making ends meet to live and keep a roof over my head. You see, my family was very strict, especially my mother. Always demanded high expectations from me, like she wanted me to be this ideal kid - like a doll...or possibly a housewife. I wanted none of that, I wanted to live _my_ life...what a turn that came out to be…"

The woman sighed to herself, "I was so young...so selfish. Just to live a life of freedom, I ended up having to put myself through so much humiliating things. Ugh, maybe becoming a housewife wouldn't have been so bad, at least then you'd know who your father was…"

"Hmph...so he _was_ just some random asshole?..."

"Y-Yeah...some random john, could've been anyone really," Naomi replied, "Wasn't hard to get work...everyone favored exotic looking women. Had a couple arrests during the years too, eventually decided to use all the money I did have to buy one of those cheap houses near the projects. Then one day, I found out I was pregnant with you."

"If you wanted yer' so-called _freedom_...how come ya' didn't abort?"

"I never wanted to consider that option, because it's not your fault that you came into existence," Naomi replied, "...at first I was incredibly scared...but I guess over time...I...I had other thoughts, like maybe I should stop trying to think more for myself, because it's just not me living in this life anymore, I should work to change my life around. Do something more, something better...so, I tried taking honest jobs to put my feet on the ground."

"Yeah, and I got born...what made you suddenly change like that?"

Naomi tightened her lips, having a pained expression on her face, "I loved you very much, Zack. The first couple of months having you, watching you walk and talk for the first time was very rewarding...but...god...reality just came crashing down on me. So many emotional burdens, stresses, and the like. It just kept piling up on me."

Zack's face turned to a slightly stern one.

"I barely had enough money to feed myself, and every paycheck I made went into paying mortgage and bills for the home we lived in, not only that, there was the hospital bills - way more than I could ever afford," Naomi said, "I was feeling so overwhelmed, so depressed, and so unbearably lonely. I have no family to support me anymore, I became disowned the moment I ran away. I had no friends either to help shoulder and burdens I did have. I just felt lost and trapped. The burdens continued crushing me more and more until my mind just broke from it all."

Naomi began to tremble again, "I became so... _numb_. God, I was so numb to everything around me. My maternal instincts for you was just practically gone like that! My mind just suddenly lacked the will to recognize you as my own flesh and blood."

Ray's reasoning for his mother's behavior was on the mark after all, and for that, she succumbed to her darkest emotions, making the both of them suffer. Zack nibbled on his bottom lip, recalling one more awful memory.

"...What did you ever see in that one guy?"

Naomi was confused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

Zack immediately pointed to his scarred face, appearing very stoic and angered about it. Naomi hung her head down in shame.

"...Money, honestly. I reverted back to my old ways to surviving and that man had more than enough to spare to cover so much financial trouble…" Naomi replied, than slammed her hands on the table in frustration, "I was such a fool! An ignorant fucking fool...I just let the bastard torment you like that...and did absolutely nothing about it…"

Even that made Zack clench his fists.

"I shouldn't have! _God!_ " she shouted, "...whenever I looked at you...I reflect on it now...your eyes, they pleaded for me to intervene, but my mind couldn't even recognize you."

Naomi buried her face in her hand, she was filled with so much shame right now, Zack could hear the woman let out faint sniffles.

"My beautiful baby almost died because of me...and I made it so much fucking worse…" she sobbed, "...I found out what happened there, at the Orphanage…"

Isaac grit his teeth. No matter what, it was always going to be a difficult memory to erase.

"I never knew...I was too fucking naive to really research them. They just answered my questions to tell me what I wanted to hear. I thought you'd truly be safe and loved by someone else more deserving…" Naomi said, "...as soon as they appeared on the news…"

Zack stayed absolutely silent, only he and Rachel knew the truth.

"...They found the owners of that place murdered, there were no children in sight, and the place was littered with decaying garbage, unfit for any child to live in. When they dug deep…" Naomi said.

"...The bodies…" Zack grumbled, "...yeah, I know. I was the one that had to fucking bury them…"

Naomi was shaking much harder this time, now realizing the hell Isaac really went through in such a place, "...they never found you Zack, not even any sort of record to prove you were there. With all those dead children...I...I thought you were one of them...that thought alone was enough to know my ultimate failure as a parent. I couldn't bear it. I cried for days, knowing I continued to hurt you, even when we were far away. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore...I wanted to be with you again, apologize from the bottom of my heart and start over...I tried to take my own life…"

Naomi picked up her arm, and pulled back a sleeve. She revealed a large scar running down her arm, starting from wrist to forearm, as both Isaac and Rachel stared on in shock.

Her fingers traced the scar, "To tell you the truth, I don't know who found me lying there on the floor, possibly a neighbor...I only remember waking up in a hospital...and from there, I was sent to a psychiatric ward. This community we're in right now, it's built for recovering patients, they're very kind and helpful people...it helped me overcome my grief, but I still missed you terribly…"

Isaac stared at the table, mentally kicking himself. He already said that he couldn't say the same, Rachel was right into looking into another person's side of the story. Zack got his answers, he was never a burden to her, only her selfish lifestyle was, and it left her alone in the world when overcome by darkness. Kind of like him. He was all alone, watching children around him die, while he was left wondering why he was always treated so cruelly, and alone to let homicidal thoughts seed into his mind.

"Isaac...you can't imagine how relieved I am to see you, alive and well…" Naomi said with a soft grin, "...did you run away from that awful place?"

Zack choked a grunt, "...You could say that…"

She mustn't know, she should never know what became of her son.

"...About that guy that lit me on fire...is that asshole still alive?"

Naomi paused at that question, "...He's in prison. You're not the only victim of his, Isaac. Once I found out he was about to do the same to another single mother, I intervened, and contacted her. She had evidence to present to court...while I...I assumed that you were dead...no other child should suffer that kind of fate again…"

"Shame I can't punch that fucker in the throat…"

"The feeling's mutual, but I'm sure other prison inmates are already doing that," Naomi replied with a sly grin. Then she finally focused her attention to Rachel, "is this lovely young woman a friend of yours?"

Isaac quickly held his tongue, shifting his eyes away with a faint blush. Ray knew Zack would be too damn embarrassed to say it.

"Girlfriend, we've been together for a very long time," Ray replied with a soft smile. "My name is Rachel."

Zack quietly sputtered, his face growing much redder, he couldn't tell which scenario was more embarrassing - having to establish his relationship to Gray or now to his mother? Both were parental figures anyway.

"Oh, I see. That's wonderful," Naomi said with a cheery tone in her voice, "I'm happy Zack has found someone to love him. He really deserves to have it…"

"Well I'm actually quite happy he's appeared in my life too...I've also been having my share of a terrible home life," Ray replied, "he's always been there to pick me up when I was feeling down. I don't know what I'd ever do without him."

Zack face was burning, both from embarrassment, and from Rachel saying such sweet things about him. He knows they've been together for a long while now, and one day their simple relationship was going to become something more permanent. They were already living that kind of life anyway. However, that was something to be put on hold for another day. This was a time of reunion, and even healing.

As time passed, Zack did tell his mother a couple of things after leaving the Orphanage, yet it was clear that he kept his murders quiet. He'd rather brag about winning street fights than butchering victims in the alley. He told her about meeting Gray, and also meeting Rachel. Not to mention, the emotional trials they themselves went through in order to be together. Naomi appeared quite intrigued in Zack's stories, while also seeing the loving bond between the two, she really did wish them all the best for their future.

Eventually, good things had to come to an end, Zack and Ray knew they had to return home. Rachel gave the woman a farewell hug, along with their address if she wished to visit them one day.

"Keep treating him right, okay? Don't let him get into too much trouble," Naomi whispered to Ray.

"His troublemaking is what drew me in," Ray quietly giggled, "I'll take good care of him."

Now it was Isaac's turn. He still seemed a bit reluctant to hug her, even after finally letting his mind have its long desired peace. He sighed to himself, and eventually summed up the will to hug her again, having to bend over a little to really let her hug him back.

"You've gotten too big, shrink down a little so I can properly hug you," Naomi teased.

Isaac let out a faint huff. However, hugging her like this, it sparked those old memories back. The sweet and gentle memories of his early youth. He just wants a taste of it again, one more time.

"...Can I ask ya' something?" he whispered.

"What is it, Isaac?"

Zack tightened his lips a little, then made sure his voice could only be heard by his mother's ears, "...That old song ya' used to sing, back when I was a brat...could you please sing it again?"

Naomi was stunned for a moment, then felt some tears well up in the corners of her eyes again. Her hands gently caressed Isaac's back like she used to many years ago, and leaned close to make sure that Zack was listening to her soothing melody. That feeling of nostalgia rushed through Zack like a tidal wave, it was enough to coax a couple more tears from the gruff man. He held onto his mother tightly as he tried not to break down again.

"Th-thank you…" he sniffled.

"You're welcome, Zack...do take care," Naomi said, "I'm so happy to have seen you again, my baby boy…"

"Y-Yeah...I'm glad to have seen ya' again too...Mom…"

No longer did the thought of a mother leave a bitter feeling in his mind - it was a relief, honestly. All thanks to the input of another, Zack was finally able to get the answers and closure he needed that plagued him for so long, and it also helped mend an old rift, which brought the only family he had together.

With everything that had occurred today, Zack now felt more whole than ever.


End file.
